Hokage of Konoha
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Naruto is now Rokudaime Hokage and now has the responsibility of taking care of his village.He now decides how he'll make of his life and he starts it with a family from the very same girl that confessed to him during his fight with Pein.NaruHina Sasusaku
1. Naruto's Achievement

Naruto has done so much for the village throughout his childhood and adulthood, he defeated Madara Uchiha and took down the people that wanted to threaten his home. He was able to stop Sasuke and give out as much explanation for him to understand. He gave everything he had to return peace and mostly return that bond he had with Sasuke. A draw yet a meaningful one he might add.

He was able to pull through with his explanation and was able to bring Sasuke to an understanding, but stubborn as Sasuke is still refuse to accept the facts and ran. He was a criminal now and nobody would ever forgive him for what he had done but Naruto already has. When Naruto came back from the most intense fight they had. He was given a break and everyone from the village was deeply concerned.

Years past and missions went on and everything was normal. People praised him more but there's not much of a difference, their still after Sasuke but not to stop him but just a search. They know that Naruto wants to help him, badly!

About few years that passed the people have decided.

After much deliberation among the shinobi council, they have decided to place Naruto Uzumaki as the new Hokage namely known as the Rokudaime Hokage. Nobody else in the village wanted anyone else, they preferred the once bratty kid to be the hokage. Naruto earned his way to becoming one. After all, he's done so many things to earn the trust of all the villagers in Konoha including the ones he helped in the other Countries and hidden villages.

He was acknowledge by everyone, it was only a few months before he was appointed Hokage that Shikamaru, the really wise guy in their generation was able to fix everything about his identity. Naruto already knew about this, his family but he wanted some closure on it. Shikamaru discovered a lot of things and broke out the truth to everyone inside the village, word got out and almost everyone in the world knew who Naruto was.

He was the only sole survivor of the Namikaze clan, his father was Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash and Kushina Uzumaki, once known to be the previous jinchuriki. Shikamaru was able to bring out all of the secrets concerning the conspiracy and the battle with Yondaime Hokage and The Kyuubi. Naruto's generation was shocked to find out what really went through with Naruto's life and was enraged by what the elder generation told them about Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand had already forgiven the people of his village. The younger generation though had to accept what has already happened. Now that everyone knows about how Naruto's life turned out they wanted to understand him better. Get to know him, have fun and work with him being the Hokage. The people were ashamed of themselves because of how they treated the son of their late yondaime hokage but now they no longer feel that way because their giving out their love for Naruto. As if they have already been forgiven by The Yondaime.

Due to the secrets being out and he is officially a Namikaze heir, they allowed him to retrieve all of the money his parents had including the estate where their parents lived as well as other belongings that his parents left for him. He started cleaning up every portion of the estate and it was huge, and it felt rather lonely for him to stay there yet with the state of it all happening he was happy. He wouldn't want things any other way.

Since he was appointed as Hokage, he and the others life have been peaceful but Naruto still aimed to be bring back Sasuke no matter what the cause may be and everyone understood this. Now that he's apointed as the new Hokage, having to deal with Sasuke has been more difficult to achieve. He's been pestered by everyone with reports and papers and missions as well, he could now understand why being the Hokage was such a pain to Tsunade. Although he complains, he was grateful enough that his goal rather his dream was now fulfilled.

Everyone from Hokage to Kazekage to the Raikage they all acknowledge the great strength Naruto has and everyone looks up to him. They ask for help whenever they can, with Naruto, everyone seems to be at peace. The akatsuki no longer stands and nobody dares cause another war.

It's now a life worth living.

Sasuke, now lost on his own trail of thoughts, thinking on how he'd get revenge now that everything he lived for was now gone. He was completely lost and it was sad, everyone thinks of him as nothing more than a criminal that has nothing more to live for. Naruto fought to defend Sasuke whenever the topic was brought out and someday he'd find him and bring him back.

Naruto no longer had time to chase him down though. To think of it simple, something in Naruto changed about Sasuke. He would always think that, he can always chase after Sasuke anytime he wanted to, it's not like something you have to do everyday. Plus there are more important things he has to fix before he can bring Sasuke back with his own hands without having to place feelings before him. He knew this well enough, and hates having been told likewise.

He's the Hokage now, the one that the villagers depend on for their safety, it's time that he grew up from all his old feelings and start to live his life. Slowly but surely Naruto was becoming more mature, sure he'd crack up a few jokes but you could see the maturity in him. Sakura and his other friends noticed the change and admitting they like the new Naruto, of course he was the same guy except a little more dedicated and hard working in life.

Since Naruto is the Hokage and the sole survivor of the Namikaze clan, the previous hokage, Tsunade told him how to rebuild his clan by marrying more than one woman and impregnating them to keep the Namikaze clan in numbers. Naruto already knew this while he read the paperwork that was placed by his desk from his new assistant, Sakura. Sakura wanted to help him understand this, He didn't like it, Marrying a lot of girls just so his clan survives. There's no love involved with it if he were to pick random girls to marry, he knew that it was too wrong and too selfish of him. He thought about this for a while but will always stumble down.

If Sasuke were there he'd also end up in the same position as he is right now. They'd both have to revive their clan since their the only surviving heir. The only Uchiha and the only Namikaze. He sighed thinking about what Sasuke's reaction would be if it were to happen.

He sat there in his office thinking hard about how he would rebuild his family, the Namikaze clan. He think about Sakura but he got over her long ago and chose to be friends with her mostly because he knew that she was in love with Sasuke. If he were to pick Sakura, it wouldn't be much of a wise choice on both ends and it would probably hurt Hinata's feelings if he'd pick her.

Then he'd fall to the question 'what about Hinata?'. To be honest Naruto found Hinata smart, pretty, dedicated just like him and talented. He remembered back then when he fought Pein and Hinata was the one that was there to help him out. The one that poured her heart and soul into the confession he gave for him. The one that gave him the strength to keep moving on but he battled his inside and out because he wasn't sure how to react to this. Back then, he was still having this argument with having a crush on Sakura but then again...

He ignored her confession for a while and lead to Sakura's confession which he later compared to Hinata's confession. Hinata's was real, he was dumb not to notice it before but now he was grown up, he fully understood why Hinata was like that towards him ever since they met at the Academy. Hinata was always there to cheer him up, she was there to help him out to be there whenever he needed comforting. Every time that they were together the more accomplishments and hard work of dedication befallen them. He loved her even before he knew it.

He got up from his desk and looked at the window. He may not have notice it before but now that he knows, he won't let the opportunity pass up. He was slowly falling for Hinata after her confession and he thought that it's best not to let her wait too long. She had already hurt the Hyuuga heiress for ignoring her after her confession and stuck with love struck crush on Sakura. It hurt Hinata but he's going to make it up to her.

Hinata might pass out like she usually does around him if he did that but he knew she was strong, slowly but surely she might say yes. The only problem is the Hyuuga clan blocking his way. He wasn't sure whether they would allow him to take Hinata as his girlfriend but if he doesn't succeed he'll keep on trying because he loves her and she still doesn't know what he thinks of her as of yet.

He plans on talking to her tomorrow, after all who could refuse the wise ass that saved the entire village from pure destruction. The Hyuuga clan is bound to let him in the compound but seriously, he has to try and look the part otherwise he will fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Naruto fanfic that was fixed...I started wrong about how I should approach it so I decided to delete the other one a fix it right this time...<strong>

**thank you for reading.**

**Please review when you have the time, I appreciate it. Thank you!  
><strong>


	2. Naruto's confession

( 5:30 am )

Naruto was up early in the morning wearing his orange cloak with black flames on the bottom while on the inside he wore a black shirt and white pants along with open toe shoes. He wanted to get away from some work that Sakura piled on his desk this morning and wanted to walk on the streets alone. Whenever the people of Konoha saw him they would either make their child run to him and greet him or wave and give him some present.

"Rokudaime-sama!" A little girl walked to her holding out a flower made of paper. "pweeasse. Take it...gift."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, he smiled at her and patted her on the head and took the flower. "Thank you little girl." The girl blushed and immediately ran back to her mother, Naruto grinned at both of them. He waved back to the others and simply walked on his way placing the flower inside his cloak pocket. His stomach was growling for food, come to think of it Naruto hasn't eaten since dinner but it had to wait, he had something important that he had in mind. He walked passed the Yamanaka's flower shop when Ino suddenly called him.

"Naruto!" Ino grinned. "Sorry I had to stop you but my family wanted to give you this bouquet as a congratulations on becoming Hokage just a few days ago. We weren't able to give it earlier because you were so busy and pesky ANBU won't let us come near you."

She pointed the giant flowers inside the store. "Thanks Ino, tell your parents as well. I appreciate the gift and your right, the elders are strict about how I should keep my close friends away from work just like they've been doing to baa-chan."

"Hahaha...that is true, so Naruto, where are you headed off to? The office is that way, the elders might get mad at you even if your already an adult but hey their really really old." She pointed opposite where Naruto was headed.

"I had something important that came up and I don't want it to wait any longer." Naruto laughed. "I needed it to be done before work."

"Wow, on the job and so dedicated to your work, that's amazing. I'll just have it sent over to you as soon as possible." Naruto nodded. "Oh! That's right, you were headed somewhere, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll see you soon Naruto, hope it's alright not calling you Rokudaime-sama. Even if it does fit you~"

"Heh, that's alright the others can call me that anyways..." They waved at each other. "Thanks again, See you soon."

He was halfway near his destination when he was stopped by two of his friends that appeared before him. Yet again faith wasn't on his side, he was constantly being delayed. He looked at them with wide eyes but remained calm, he placed his hands on his pocket and looked at them waiting for a response when nobody talked he decided to start.

"Shikamaru, thanks again for bringing out the truth about my life, my parents and my heritage. I wouldn't have anything if it weren't for your help in uncovering the truth. It went a lot easier since then. Sorry I couldn't thank you earlier..." Naruto smiled at him and Shikamaru waved him off.

"No need, I had to do what I had to do, besides the truth will come out eventually." He grinned. "I just broke it out earlier than expected. So no need for a thanks and that high praising, the people mistreated you but now they won't ever mistreat you like they did back when we were kids. It's only fair you live a normal life."

"Heh. Right about that, so is there something you want to discuss to me about? I'm in a hurry to get somewhere and speak to someone, it's important I head there first before anything else. It's the reason why I tried to avoid heading to the office but I'm actually being stopped. Constantly!"

"Don't worry," Kiba reassured him. "We won't take too long, promise."

"Where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Back at home getting treated, heheh..thanks for wondering..."

"Naruto, we were looking all over for you since this morning." Shikamaru said. "We tried looking for you at your estate but nobody was there and we decided to check if you were at the Ramen shop but bad luck."

"Did something happen that you need help with?"

"Just the opposite. Sakura wanted you to finish the pile of reports that she placed on your table just a while ago. She wanted you to finish it by the end of the day, she started yelling at us to go and find you. How troublesome, she can't even say thank you properly and starts ordering us around since she became your assistant."

"Re-really?" Naruto sweat dropped. _"Sakura-chan is really getting all worked up about me being the Hokage and all."_

"Sheesh kinda like spoiled or something, right Naruto." Kiba grinned. "Shikamaru...lighten up. At least give Naruto a break, he was only appointed as the Hokage just a few days ago. He's still adjusting and do we have to call you Rokudaime-sama? Seriously...were your age, pesky elders want to give you respect, respect this!" He brought up a fist. "Geez, it's so lame!"

Naruto laughed, it was true they are within the same age length and the elders have been pestering the young ones to call him by the name Rokudaime-sama he just acquired a few days ago. Anyways he wanted some time alone for a while and he thought of something that he should've done a long time ago but he was constantly being forced away from it just like he is right now. He wanted to go to the Hyuuga compound but it's a matter that has to wait.

Shikamaru was now promoted to jounin and was practically trying to get a date with Temari who also seems to like him, they started developing feelings years back when they were teens helping out with the Chuunin Exams. Everyone knew it but he's constantly trying to deny it every time someone mentions it. Kiba is still a Chunin however he was appointed as one of the greatest trackers along with Akamaru. Kiba already has a girlfriend, she isn't much known and she isn't a ninja but he keeps mentioning her as sweet when it comes to him and the animals.

"So Naruto?" Shikamaru crossed his arms. "What do you say? Are you going to get back to work, you are the new Hokage and Sakura probably wants to beat you up just so you can take your job seriously. She also mentioned that she'll beat us up if we don't get you back in your office."

"He said he had somewhere to go, right Naruto?" Kiba wondered. "What's so important that you have to leave all the paperwork behind?"

"It's only paperwork Kiba, it won't leave the desk you know." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be back later this afternoon to finish the rest of the paperwork, it's not that difficult as Baa-chan says it is but the problem is the over piling. I just finished a whole pile that came yesterday and now there's a new one. I wanted to go to Hinata's house to discuss about something important that I've been meaning to talk to her about. It really can't wait."

"That's what's important to you? Are..you...sure about that?" Kiba started laughing and choking on his words.

"I can't believe it..." Shikamaru smirked. "Finally...after so long."

"She's... happy you became Hokage you know, and I...don't think it's a good idea to visit her. I mean, she might just pass out...like she always does back when we were kids." Kiba said being cut by his giggles.

"Don't be mean." Shikamaru smiled. "I think Hinata will be happy Naruto's going to her house to ask her out for a date. She's been waiting for God knows how long. How troublesome."

"Ehh!" Naruto noticed this and blushed, the two immediately saw this and laughed at it. They understood Naruto's feelings very well and they wanted to help, they all knew what was going on between the two's constant ignoring with each other. Shikamaru just shook his head and Kiba went into a fit of laughter that slowly died down.

Both smiled at him and they turned to each other leaving Naruto out of the conversation.

"Guess there's no helping it then." Kiba grinned as he turned to Naruto. "If you want to talk to her that badly then we won't stop you, we know you've been aching to see her and all we got to say is good luck. We'll try and back you up whenever we can alright. Remember Hinata was my teammate so don't go off hurting her feelings. I would know alright, Shino too."

"Right..." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Anyways, we'll tell Sakura that you'll finish the paperwork once you head back." Shikamaru said. "We'll tell her that you have something important to discuss with Hinata and that you can't let it wait. She won't like though and she'll probably have our heads for it, but it's for you anyways. Your lucky your the Hokage otherwise we would have left you to deal with it yourself."

"Yeah, thanks anyways Naruto, see you later." Kiba waved off and so did Shikamaru as they both headed back to the office. Naruto found it awkward for the two to act that way but they were his friends. Even if he didn't become the Hokage his friends will still treated him as equals and he was fine that way. At least he has friends.

He walked to the Hyuuga compound and finally he was there. He hesitated for a moment to knock on the door or even ask for Hinata but he wanted to talk to her really badly and he'll never forgive himself for not doing this. For freaking sakes he was shaking and practically sweating. He looked really pathathic right now and he was about to reach the door with his hands when all of a sudden...

"Naruto-san," Neji stood behind him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing some paperwork?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me about that?" Naruto frowned. "Anyways, good timing for you to be here Neji. I wanted to speak with Hinata for a while now but it seems that I'm having a bit of trouble trying to get someone to open the door. I'm not sure that you'll let me in."

"What are you talking about?" Neji chuckled. "Of course you are allowed to enter our compound, you have saved Hinata, me and the whole village. Who wouldn't desire you to enter our home. Please do come in. I'll ask the others to search for Hinata."

"Thanks Neji." Naruto smiled. "You've been a big help to me today."

"How does it feel to be the Hokage?" Neji wondered.

"IT still feels the same just more things to worry about that's all. Missions, paperwork, the usual..."

"I see..."

Naruto and Neji entered the house with caution, it was silent inside and only chirping birds could be heard. Neji told Naruto to wait outside and he did as was told. One of the women gave him some drink and a few food, she was blushing the whole time and practically told the other women in the house that he was there. You could hear their soft but loud giggles in the other room. Naruto was still thankful for the food since he hadn't eaten in a while.

He waited for Neji to head back to him. Neji was a jounin and was teaching some students at the academy, he had to do it for a bit of charity work on his part. He loved spending time teaching the children about the knowledge he knew. He was kind and skillful and admired by many. He was loked up too by many other chunins and Jounins that know him.

Neji told the others that Naruto was looking for Hinata, some of the girls envied her since she was close to Naruto like Neji was. Hinata was inside her room practicing her techniques, she became quite skillful since they were just kids. She was known as one of the fastest and skilled women in the Hyuuga compound and every girl there wanted her place. She still had her long hair and the outfit she wore was a black shirt and blue pants, her arms had fishnets on her elbows. She sat there practicing chakra control.

A knock came to the door and she immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Yes, come in please." She said.

"Hinata-sama," The woman spoke. "Rokudaime-sama is here to see you, he wants your immediate presence outside. He is waiting for you to come out, it seems that he wanted to discuss important matters with you."

"Naruto-kun?" She suddenly turned red. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! C-ccloose the door!"

The woman didn't hesitate as she closed the door in fright. Hinata clenched her pants and started breathing heavily. She didn't know what to do, the last time they were able to talk to each other straight forwardly was the time she saved him from Pein. That was ages ago, they tried talking to each other after that but they ended up having their words tangled up and blushing hard.

It was a bad moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back~<strong>

_Months after Naruto had defeated Pein, Hinata came to Naruto blushing like mad. Naruto couldn't speak as well and was remembering Hinata's confession. Everyone of their friends surrounded them and it was a very awkward moment. _

_"Hi-h-hina-ta?" Naruto tried speaking. "W-what are you..."_

_"About...b-before..." Hinata closed her eyes._

_"You...m-mean back...l-last...months ago...?"_

_"Y-yes!"_

_"I...well...it's that...I..." Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed her shoulders and went up close to her face. "Hinata I want to tell you that I..." She turned red and suddenly passed out but she could hear everyone talking around her especially Naruto's panicking voice._

_"HINATA!" _

_"Look what you did you idiot! You made her pass out with that stupid stunt of yours!" Sakura shouted._

_"Too bad Hinata couldn't hear the rest of what Naruto would say..." Ino laughed._

_"It was so close, you just cut it on a little too thick..." Chouji sincerely said._

_"Did I?" Naruto worriedly held her._

_"Let's bring her home." Kiba spoke. _

_Hinata was still red and even if she was passed out she could hear that everyone decided to let Naruto bring her home. When she heard that her hearing suddenly turned deaf and there was nothing but darkness. _

_**End **_** of **_**FLASHBACK!**_

* * *

><p>She couldn't hear what Naruto was going to say and it's been a few years that she last heard that and she knew that both of them weren't ready for such a relationship. She really wanted it though, they were already adults no longer kids looking for some fun. They were serious...<p>

_~~Rokudaime-sama is here to see you, he wants your immediate presence outside. He is waiting for you to come out, it seems that he wanted to discuss important matters with you.~~_

_"Why does Naruto-kun want to speak to me?" _She blushed. _"Could it be that he's finally going to...? No!" _She shook her head. _"It must be a mission? What if...he want's to talk to me about our feelings?" _

She face palmed herself. _"He wouldn't do that! He won't pick me to be his wife, I'm getting my hopes up. I've already heard about him being the Namikaze heir but I don't care about that...what if he picks other girls, more than one wife..uhh!..." _

_"But if he picks me...Oh! I don't know what to do! If he finds out I've been thinking about this day...not this day but...our relationship...it's complicated but it's not and..it's..I'm ranting...I can't believe what I'm thinking...I..."_

She heard footsteps walking towards her door and a woman started shrieking. "Please, Hinata-sama is busy she'll come out soon and I'm sure she will attend to your presence in a few moments more."

"I don't have time to wait, I have a busy schedule that I have to keep up with. This is the only day I have to put her in, I want to talk to her...ever since that day."

Hinata blushed. _"That's Naruto-kun's voice...he wants to talk to me...ever since that...day? He really wants to fix things?"_

"But..Rokudaime-sama!" The woman shrieked.

"She might be trying to ignore me and stay away from me for so long and she might not want to see me now but I really want to see her. I need to talk to her about something I've been meaning to pour out to her ever since we last had a discussion. It's been so long since we've had a decent conversation with each other without any interruptions. Now let me see her...it's important I do."

She could hear the maturity in Naruto's voice, the calm and warm words. She turned red and stared at the door. _"I'm not ignoring you...I...meaning to pour out? To...to have no interuptions...me and him...alone..together... See me? A decent conversa..." _Everything turned black and Naruto suddenly opened the door to see Hinata really red and passed out on the floor. Naruto knelt down to her and placed a contented grin on his face.

_"I guess she pretty much heard about half of what I was going to tell her..." _He shook his head.

* * *

><p>(minutes passed)<p>

Hinata oppened her eyes and rubbed them and saw that she was inside her room. She remembered that Naruto wanted too speak with her for quite a while now, she thought that's it too late now that she ruined her chances of a decent talk with him. She felt like an idiot passing out whenever Naruto was around. She tried holding out on herself but it was too much.

Thinking about their relationship with each other right now felt like a tornado hitting her, she wanted to cry but suddenly someone touched her forhead and she turned to her left to see Naruto sitting there smiling at him. She turned red but he didn't stop touching her forehead. She slowly reached out for his hand and took it placing it on his lap. When she did that Naruto placed his other hand on top of hers causing her to twitch and blush.

She wanted to stay that way but part of her was hurt badly.

"Hinata, I...It's been so long since we talked to each other straight and..." Naruto breathed. "I want you to listen to me, to hear me out...I want you to be there for me like you've always been, alright?"

Hinata wanted to talk but she nodded instead.

"No passing out again?" He smiled and she giggled.

"That's the Hinata I know...perhaps it's high time that I be the one to confess to you about everything I've been hiding since that very day that you confessed. I know it's sudden but I don't want anything else bothering us with this moment, I want it to be just the two of us. I've been thinking for so long on how I'm going to appraoch this situation and believe me or not I've thought dozens of them going wrong but I hope it will turn out for the best and you'll understand me..."

He took a brief pause and continued.

"I noticed that ever since we were at the Academy you only had your eyes on me even if I was a stupid brat that didn't give a damn about my life and even if I was nobody that anyone can be proud of. You helped me with training and defended my right to live more than anyone else had ever done to me, even if my existense didn''t matter. You..."

"Your life matters Naruto-kun, it matters to me." Hinata bursted out. "You know that..."

"I figured that you'd say that...thank you Hinata for everything...you loved me for who I am and not for what I am, you loved me for me, not for my parents, not for my past or for what's inside me. I noticed that you were always there for me whenever I needed comforting and cheering up and you were able to do it just with the perfect words you always have. I've been a total idiot going after someone else and I'm really sure you were hurt with that but you still stood by me and waited...you waited up until now..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her.

"I was an idiot who didn't think much of you than a friend, I thought that getting Sakura's attention would benefit me a lot but when she confessed to me, it was different. Completely different from yours. I found it hard to believe, I thought she was telling a joke at me. I compared it and yours was real, I knew that Sakura loved Sasuke very much and I tried taking the advantage when Sasuke was around and I was wrong. I feel so stupid, I was so selfish back then...I don't know what to make out of it..."

Naruto bowed his head and it felt like he didn't want to continue. Hinata stayed silent as Naruto's hand held hers. It was so warm and the moment felt so real. She held his hands as well gripping it to make him keep going, he smiled at this and looked at her.

"I found out that it was just an excuse to keep my feelings in tact as an excuse for love when it was just some silly crush I had on her. Now I realized that you gave me all that I could ever need, that you were always there even if I hadn't notice you before. I never knew that you liked me until you confessed your feelings for me while you defended me from Pein when I clearly told you to back away because it was dangerous..."

"That's when I realized I had feelings...for you." Naruto blushed. "That's when I realized that there's nothing else that I want than to..be with you...I couldn't think of anything else but protecting you with my life...after everything happened...I wanted to see you and talk to you about...us...but...I didn't confront this to you earlier because...I felt like...I..."

Hinata placed a finger on his mouth and smiled.

"I understand Naruto-kun, We both became...awkward with each other after that, and you had a lot of things in your mind about chasing Sasuke and defeating Akatsuki to save the entire village. I completely know all that...It's just that I also want what you want...for us to be...together."

She paused for a moment and let her hand drop on Naruto's hand holding hers. Naruto smiled at her but he suddenly frowned and bowed his head.

"I wanted to talk to you but I was afraid that...after everything that's happened you might not want to be..."

"With you?" Hinata finished for him. "I've always tried..seeing us together, trying to look at you with me and ever since we were kids I've been dreaming of things like that, it's no wonder that I can't help but pass out. You inspired me with your hard work and dedication and I admit that because of that...I loved you...I never want you to be with any other girl..."

Tears were falling from Hinata's eyes.

"I started working hard so that you can see me for who I am, so that you would look at me. I tried my best doing work as hard as you have been even if my family didn't approve of you before. I have longed to be with you and would have left my family so I can be with you...I was only afraid that...if I ever slip up...you might not like me...and If something happened you might blame me for what I did..."

"I really care about you...I love you so much that it hurts being...far apart. My family treated me like I couldn't do anything more than be a burden for my friends...but with your help...with your smile I was able to move on and keep moving forward...because I love you so much that I want you to notice me...that I don't want other girls clinging on to you and seeing them...I want you to love me too, because I care about you so mu..."

Naruto leaned himself closer to Hinata and their lips met. Hinata closed her eyes and felt the moment and blood rushing in her body. She slowly placed her hands on Naruto's neck as Naruto's hands were going down to her waist. Such a passionate kiss, nobody disturbed them, for the first time they were able to show how much they felt for each other.

It was a moment that they both longed for, Naruto broke the kiss even if he wanted it to last longer and brushed of the tears from her eyes and cupped his hands on her face. Hinata wanted more but her insticts acted up and blushed fiddling with her fingers. Naruto smiled and he hugged her but let go immedaitely and placed his hands on hers.

"Does this mean...?" Naruto stopped Hinata from talking by pecking her lips once more.

"You won't be hurt any longer Hinata. Whatever happens I'll be there for you...I hope it's not to late to tell you that..I love you!" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata grinned at him and screamed in happiness. She jumped on him and both tumbled down on the floor. Hinata kissed him again and he decided to leave it like that for a while. She loved him, and he loved her. They were on the floor Hinata on top of him, he didn't mind...because it was the best thing that happened to him in his entire life and nobody was there to bother him.

* * *

><p><strong>My fave character pairs are NaruHina :D Anyways, thank you for reading my fanfiction... Please if you have the time to Review please, don't hesitate...thank you again.<strong>

**Please review...  
><strong>


	3. Ino, Sai, Sakura stealth

**Thank you to the 6 people that commented on my fic and the people that took time to read this fic, it really made me happy and with that...I made a long chapter for you to read and review if possible. Once again I thank you guys for the wonderful comments and reading!**

**...teehee... I'd just like to thank you, each of you...don't worry it's only a short thank you!  
><strong>

** Pokemonprestige: **yes, it is sweet I actually tried reading it and it made me shout. LOL! even I didn't expect it to be that sweet. thank you for commenting.

**Yue Heartphilia: **Yes, the love story is just about to begin and I'm excited on how my fic will expand into greater things, hoping it would work...thank you for commenting.

**NarutoNineTaleFox:** thank you for commenting and YES, I will write MORE! mwahahah! ~(^-^)~

**deadlysmile: **I can see the smile already! thank you for commenting, and thinking it was awesome. NaruHina forever!

**Rosetiger: **here is the next chapter thank you for commenting and reading.

**ullietal: **Wahh! *hugs*I'm glad I was able to pull you right back to reading, thank you for reading and commenting. I appreciate it! Here is the new chapter! XD

**everyone that read my fic:** Here you go readers I LOVE YOU TOO!ehhehhe! thank you!**  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing... **

**Won't keep you waiting any longer...here you are~ **

* * *

><p>(minutes after Naruto talked to Hinata)<p>

(inside the office)

Sakura sat on the chair in Naruto's office waiting for him to get back, she wasn't much of a patient time of person. She couldn't help being so annoyed, she was happy that Naruto was the Hokage now but that doesn't mean he can slack off. She tried so hard to understand what Naruto was trying to present to her, She was just told by Kiba and Shikamaru that he was headed to Hinata's house.

"Why now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

(minutes ago)**  
><strong>

_Shikamaru and Kiba entered the office to see a really mad pacing Sakura, they didn't want to do this but they had no choice. They couldn't help but show little fear seep through them as Sakura saw them come in. Sakura stopped pacing and turned to the two of them with crossed arms. She didn't have any time for games as she started yelling at them._

_"What took you two so long?" She asked. "I've been waiting!"_

_"Sorry about that, it was hard to look for him all through out the whole entire village. Don't get me wrong but it was hard." Kiba retorted. "Please, won't saying a thank you be enough for doing whatever your bossing us around with. It's the least you can do."_

_"Fine, thank you for doing whatever it is I told you to do, now can you tell me what happened?."_

_"Forced?" Shikamaru looked at Kiba and he nodded. "C'mon Sakura..."_

_"So what did Naruto say? Where is he and Why isn't he here?" Sakura completely ignoring the two. "This isn't funny anymore."_

_"Will you quit the attitude Sakura! Give us a break, it's not like you've been helping to find him, you're the freaking assistant here and we only agreed to help you because you asked us to...so knock it off. We only came here to tell you that Naruto said he had something important to tell Hinata and that it can't wait." Kiba grumbled. "He really needed it, you might also need a few days off...if you know what I mean."_

_Kiba sneered._

_"2nd Answer is that he's probably at Hinata's house by now talking to her about that important stuff and 3rd, he isn't here because of the things he needs to do." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "Look Sakura he said he'll be back later and he'll do that. Give him some trust, he's the Hokage now, he won't mess his dream up in one day. Why don't you calm down and take our advice?"_

_"But..."_

_"Yeah! You really need the rest, you look like a walking wreck. Uhh! No offense." Kiba looked at her._

_"Non taken Kiba..."_

_Besides, he owes Hinata the talk after what happened years ago, it's been so long . It's probably best that we leave those two alone for a while, your a good friend and once teammate of Naruto, you'd understand that. Things would work out!"_

_"Of course I understand that but why so sudden?" Sakura wondered. "He didn't think of it befo..."_

_"He's thought about it for some time now. By the looks of it he was ready to tell her, and how would you know he wasn't planning this from the beginning?" Shikamaru said coldly. "Honestly Sakura think about it, Naruto's not a kid anymore and neither are we...he's smart enough to deal with his own life now. He's probably thought about Hinata for a long time."_

_"Anyways since were done here..." Kiba turned around. "We'll be taking our leave, Shikamaru's going to be busy with the kids at the academy and I'm making my guest appearance to show them about contracting and summoning with animals..."_

_"Knock it off she doesn't need to know that." Shikamaru chuckled, turned and waved. "Bye Sakura...take our advice, alright."_

_The door closed._

**End of flashback.**

* * *

><p>Sakura was still trying to process what her friends were telling her and she wasn't so sure herself what she was trying to do. She was confused about her was slightly happy for Naruto but kind of sad too, She was the one that was always pestered by Naruto to go out on a date and now things were different.<p>

They've grown up.

She felt so stupid trying to lie to herself and to everyone around her but she was only trying to help at least that's what she thinks she's doing. She was mad at herself for surrounding herself with filthy lies about what she thinks, like that time she confessed to Naruto. She was glad that subject was never brought up again between the two of them.

Anyways it didn't work like she planned things to be, she really did love Sasuke more than anything in the world. She can't easily give up what's been there from most of her entire life.

Sakura thought that Ino was strong and that she had already grown out of her crush with Sasuke and she was the only one that was still trying to get his love. She hated herself but she was willing to change, it's the main reason she took the job in becoming Naruto's assistant so that she'd understand him better. Although things have been taking wrong turns on her life.

She waited there for about an hour looking through paper to paper when all of a sudden the door opened. She was anxious to find out who it was when she saw that it was only Ino at the door. She was holding this huge bouquet of flowers on her hands and placed it at the side of the door smiling.

"It's nice to see you Ino." She smiled, just a while ago she was thinking about her and now here she is.

"Hey there Sakura, How's it been?" Ino laughed. "Such a beautiful day outside, you should take a breather."

"It's fine Ino, I'd stay here for a while because I'm just a bit worried about Naruto not coming to finish the papers." Sakura sighed and fixed the pile. "It's been a while since he returned."

"Going on about that again? You should cut him some slack Sakura, he's only been..."

"I know..." Sakura interrupted. "You don't have to keep telling me, you guys...you already..." She sighed. "I'm just worried alright, it's not something I'd kill for. Things change, people change. I know he's the Hokage and I shouldn't do this to him..."

"Right." Ino decided to let it slip. "Look Sakura, I only came here to deliver the flowers my parents want to give Naruto by the way since he's not here I can tell he's with Hinata. I just heard from Shikamaru, sweet isn't it? Their finally working things out. I can't believe that after so long those two are getting together, I'm going to try and dig up more information about their relationship, it's so romantic. I'll proabably ask Hinata later."

"Yeah...really sweet." Sakura sighed and bowed her head.

"What's wrong? You don't look happy for him." Ino wondered. "Could it be that your thinking about Sa...?"

"How did you get over your love for Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned away from her.

"I..I don't know, when he left. It tore our friendship apart remember? I'd rather have friends to have my back than a handsome guy who won't even look at me." Ino bowed her head. "Sakura, I think you should give up on Sasuke. We both can't get through him the only person that can do that now is..."

"Naruto..."

"Yeah, that bond he has with him is stronger than our love for him, your love. I know you still think about him and there's still love in there and..." Ino was interrupted by soft sobs that turned loudly, she looked up to see Sakura.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for so long!" She said with her tears flowing. "I miss him so much that I'm jealous of Naruto and Hinata okay? You can start annoying me and teasing me now if you want."

"Were friends Sakura, I'd never do that to you, ever!" Ino frowned. "Tell me what's on your mind so I can help you."

"I've been worried sick and have been really envious of how Hinata was able to confess her feelings so freely. How she became strong enough to over come her shy natural self and change for the better, change for her friends. No matter what I do I end up ruining things and started making a fool of myself..."

She sobbed louder.

"I can't change things like she has been able to, I'm so jealous of her! I've been so selfish to get my hands on Sasuke so much that I've put Naruto in so much danger ever since that stupid promise I had him take! It's the reason why I applied to be his assistant now to keep him going and reaching whatever it is he's reaching...I wanted to be part of it, I wanted to do what I can to help him get Sasuke...he's not alone..that's what I'm trying to show."

"Sakura...Naruto already knows your helping him out no matter what you do to get his attention...he's..." Ino tried to speak but she was cut off.

"You don't understand, I miss Sasuke so badly, I can't even stand it...The fight that went on between them was really bad and...and it left Sasuke so torn apart, it hurts. I want to find him, I want to look for him but I can't... I just want him to get better at trying to open up to me...with what Naruto told me about his fight with Sasuke, Sasuke broke down...cried to be brought back to his home but with conflicts in his mind he was confused and couldn't think right...that he..."

Ino ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright Sakura. Naruto is doing his best to bring Sasuke back to his friends and I'm sure he's doing this because he wants to not because of that promise you made him take. He can handle it and so can you. You should know that Naruto is strong enough to make Sasuke understand, he's already broken through that ice cold wall he placed and not even we can break it, I'm sure he'll reach out to him sooner or later. Learn to have bits of trust with him and I'm sure things would work right."

"You really... think so?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at her.

"I know so!" Ino laughed. "Now quit crying, cry baby and make yourself look presentable as an assistant and just be patient. Things would work out right, If not well let's just hope things work out for the best. Will you do that? Will you wait and see..."

"I will..."

"That's the spirit, You know I don't like it when friends cry. It makes me cry too so cheer up Sakura." Ino patted her on the back. "I'm sorry I can't stay here any longer, I have tons of chores at the flower shop and I can't keep my customers waiting. Now behave alright and be a good assistant to Naruto while I get the juice off Hinata's story about him and Naruto making out..."

"Ino that's mad! You can't mess up their relationship with gossips..."

"I didn't hear you..."

"Ino!" Sakura gritted her teeth.

It's nice to see you Sakura, and your teeth too, at least it's not a frown...Byeeee~~~" She waved and closed the door leaving Sakura alone in the office. She couldn't help but smile, Ino did it on purpose to make her cheer up again, what her friends were saying were true. She had to change and she had to have trust and guts to go along with it. What's even better is that she'll have to start with being nice to Naruto for a change.

"Thank you~"

She whispered to herself and sat on Naruto's desk and stared at the papers scattered all over.

"Thank you for everything..."

* * *

><p>(An hour passed)<p>

Naruto came inside his office whistling a sweet tune and melody to go along with it. He smiled, he had a great time and he was sure that nothing can ruin it now, he was expecting paperwork to be the only think to ruin his day... What he saw in his office made him stop, he looked at the desk to see nothing on top of it. It was clean as wind is.

He found it weird, Shikamaru and Kiba told him that the papers would be here and he told them he'd be back this afternoon but it wasn't even lunch time yet. To think that he came all the way here to find nothing. He even got there earlier than he was suppose to be. He shook his head.

"What the...?"

He walked closer to his desk to see whether it was a prank or not from his friends when he saw a small piece paper sticky taped to his chair, he went to get it and took it off. He read the paper immediately very well aware of his surroundings. He couldn't help but start thinking of death threats coming from Sakura when she finds out the papers were missing.

"Aw man! If this is a prank from someone, Sakura is so going to kill me. I may be Hokage but I can't avoid such a brutal force like her fury...it's like death is a good way to stop the torture..."

He looked at the paper and was sweating.

The paper said:

_To: ~Naruto~_

_ I've been putting too much pressure on you lately and I wanted to do you a little favor. Just don't thank me for it, it was the least I can do. Perhaps it's time I did something in your life to repay you for what you've done with mine. I've arranged a party tonight at the barbecue house, don't come late you GOT THAT! SHANAROO!. My treat, don't worry about anything because I've invited the others too. It's a way of thanking you for everything. I'm sorry too~ I'm not much of a big help to you when I'm needed but hoping that things would change._

_(small doodle of Sakura grinning with her fist up)_

_PS: The only things you need to do today is spend time somewhere you want to. I'll be somewhere and oh... I already have ANBU alert to find you when you're needed. Thanks Naruto!_

_From: ~Sakura!~_

"Sakura did this? For me?" Naruto wondered. "I can't believe she'd do such a nice thing...she doesn't know that things have already changed, we've all matured one way or another."

Naruto smiled at this, it was a great day today and he didn't expect it at all. First he had a great time with Hinata and things got easier and now Sakura's helped him with work. It was a great achievement in such a short period of time. He wasn't really needed at the office as of yet because the paperwork is done and there hasn't been any criminal act ever since Madara was defeated and Sasuke was stopped from his destruction.

Naruto thought about Sakura and Sasuke and giggled at the names of those two. He knew he loved her somehow even if he hasn't shown it yet and he knew she loved him so much. Those two were like opposites that completely attract each other. He just needs to find Sasuke somehow and get him back to his home to his friends. Naruto sighed, it's the least he can do to make Sakura smile, he knew she still has some guilt in there.

"Thank you Sakura-chan...you've always been a big help, even if you don't know that and one day team 7 will reunite once more."

It's a beautiful day indeed and he was going to spend the day roaming with Hinata. He was also planning on telling her Father about what they've decided upon but he can let that wait, it would be too much of a shocker to let him know that they were together in just a day. He needed to take time and ask her out...and now was the right time.

He walked outside slowly walking away from his office thinking about Hinata n how she'll react with him being with her more than once a day. It was going to be so Fun and nobody would be able to interrupt things. It's been a couple of minutes since he came to the office, he knew that Hinata would probably still be there.

Hoping that she is...

He could see Hinata walking away from her house and she was smiling, she looked so beautiful in Naruto's point of view and he was lucky she caught up to her. She seemed like glowing and her hair was shinning. Aww! How much time he missed with her, it makes him look back on ow much they end up being together through faith and both seemed happy with the outcome anyway.

He ran to her. "Hina-chan...thank goodness I was able to catch up to you. Miss me?" and she turned to look blushing at what he just called her and at how he was practically teasing.

"Naruto-kun...I...didn't expect you to be back so early. I didn't know you would be able to finish your paperwork so soon. I'm impressed." Hinata smiled again, she couldn't help it.

They were practically together now after their moment a while ago.

"About that Hina-chan, it seems as if faith is trying to make me come to you. The paperwork was already finished when I got there, thanks to Sakura-chan that is. So are you headed of somewhere?"

"I wanted to get some lunch, Is there something you need?" Hinata was waiting for an answer, hoping it was what she was hoping for. _"Please ask me out, I want...to spend time with you..." _She thought blushing and turning red.

"It's just that I have spare time to last for the whole day and I was wondering if you would spend it with me. If that's alright with you, kinda like...maybe...possibly a...date." Naruto smiled at her blushing and she couldn't speak but with enough courage she tried.

"It's alright...with me Naruto-kun, the date...I mean. So do you want to have some lunch with me?" Hinata wondered.

"Let's call it a date then. Of course, it's my treat." Naruto grabbed her arm and she couldn't help but grab onto it tightly both walking with glee. They talked about this a while ago and they were sure that it won't affect them that much.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK!<strong>

_Hinata broke from the kiss and sat down blushing at him. He wondered if he did something wrong to make her pull away. She grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eye. He felt like she wanted to do something, probably talk to him about something. He was ready anyways..._

_"Guess it's official that were together, so were going on a date sometime...right?"_

_"UhH! Of...course, I'd...love too..." She was giggling and blushing and she showed how happy she was when all of a sudden she stopped.  
><em>

_"Hinata?"_

_"Naruto-kun..." She bit her lips. "Are you sure you won't be bothered with what the other would say about...us? I mean...they will find out...some of them already might have a hint."_

_Naruto laughed and pecked her lips again and stood up. He reached out a hand to her. "Hinata, I don't mind what people think about us. All I want is what you think about me and what I think of you. That's all that matters as long as were together."_

_Hinata grabbed his hand and stood up. _

_"I love you Hinata and it doesn't matter if they see us together, we can explain how things went. I'm sure our friends would love it now that were together, it just makes our love for each other stronger."_

_"I love you too Naruto-kun." She smiled. "Your really okay with this..."_

_"Sure I am."_

_"If they keep bothering us..."_

_"Ignore them!"_

_"If they start stalking you?"_

_"I'd find them..."_

_"If they keep on asking about...us..."_

_"Well...they need to..."_

_"If they won't stop..."  
><em>

_ "Hinata...calm down." He laughed, she was worried. Naruto is too, it was their first time ever going out on a date. They weren't really looking for a relationship back then and they are just going to start going out with each other and He's the Hokage now, there will be rumors and strange conversations about their relationship.  
><em>

_"Look Hinata...if anyone ever hurts you then I'd hurt them too. I'd protect you with my life, you know that. If people don't like the way were together then they shouldn't mind us, they should mind their own business. Besides, I would give anything to have you around me all the time."_

_"That was...so sweet." Hinata whispered as she blushed and Naruto smiled._

_"Don't be shy Hinata, you'll always have me around to defend you." Hinata hugged him._

_"I know...I will be there too." _

**_E_ND OF FLASHBACK!**

* * *

><p>(meanwhile)<p>

Hinata was holding onto Naruto's arm and Naruto loved it, she was opening up to her. The villagers were looking at them but trying not to avert their attention to them, they were all snickering and smiling. Naruto and Hinata ignored them, they were lucky it was just the villagers that was seeing them now.

"I'm glad it's just the two of us, Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed.

"I'm glad too...this is the first time we went out together, you know, just us." Naruto smiled and thought about their friends for a while and about what their doing.

Their friends might be to busy to even notice the two of them walking around with each other. Naruto was sure someone was watching over them and he was sure that the person is keeping himself well hidden. Naruto suddenly remembered something important. Naruto stopped and Hinata stopped as well looking at him still not letting go of his arms.

She wondered waiting for his words. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled.

"So Hina-chan, I said I'd treat you..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Where would you want to eat lunch?"

"I have an idea." She clasped her hands and pulled Naruto. "Since you want to treat me, I believe we should...head to Ichiraku for some Ramen. I haven't been there for a while, I'm sure you'd love it as well."

"Good choice Hina-chan, I haven't been there for a while...so I was wondering, do you want to look at the stores first before we eat or do you want to eat first then look at the stores. I mean that is if you want to..." Naruto wondered.

"We are here in the market so maybe we should look first...I'm not that hungry yet, and walking more makes you work up an appetite." Hinata smiled. "It's for the best, I suppose."

"Of course it is...C'mon..."

Both of them were window shopping stopping by each and every store looking at the items. They stopped in one store where they were selling ANBU masks, it caught Hinata's attention and they immediately got some. They laughed with each other looking at the fake ANBU masks as they tried wearing it. It didn't suit them, Naruto thought that he'd rather look at Hinata's pretty face then a weird mask.

Hinata couldn't help but blush.

Hinata was dragging him from store to store. She really was eager to make this relationship work, and she was really opening up and Naruto loved every bit of it. Hinata would look at some clothes and Naruto would point out clothes that looked good on her, Hinata agreed. Naruto promised that he'd buy her some cute clothes when they have spare time.

IT was time that Naruto stopped at one store and pulled Hinata with him holding her hands. It was a bracelet store, Hinata seemed fascinated. She wasn't much of an accessories kind of girl but she did love them, she envied other girls that were able to wear them. Naruto knew and picked a beautiful diamond and purple bracelet for her. He bought it and made her wear it, the girl in the store blushed at what she saw and fainted.

"Rokudaime-sama, How romantic..." The girl said as she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

Hinata and Naruto kept walking and Hinata was admiring her bracelet, it was beautiful and she thanked Naruto. While they were headed of to Ichiraku Ramen, he placed his arm and wrapped it around Hinata's waist. She flinched when his hands made contact but she eased in and leaned against him both still feel a bit uncomfortable but they were trying.

"Hina-chan, do you feel like someone's following us." Naruto asked.

"It's been a while and somewhat, yes. It does feel like it."

"Well never mind that...let's eat, you must be starved. Sorry to make you wait."

"It's fine Naruto-kun." She leaned on him. "It's been such a fine date." Hinata giggled and Naruto couldn't believe what he's hearing, she loved it and he was happy.

"What food do you want?" Naruto asked as they went to enter.

"The same as yours..."

When they got to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto let Hinata go first and both of them waved at Teuchi and Ayame. They took a sweat next to each other and looked at Teuchi, who was really old now and just watches over as her daughter does everything, he's just there to help a little whenever he can.

"If it isn't my best customer, Hokage-sama!" Teuchi grinned seated there stirring the ramen.

"Hey jii-san...Ayame-ne-chan..."

"It's been a while Hokage-sama." Ayame smiled. "Months to be exact..."

"Sorry about that, I've been busy."

"I still can't believe that your the Yellow flashes son!" Teuchi growled. "I should have noticed, your father loves it here too. He'd take your mother here as well sometimes, I can't believe I couldn't see the resemblance. Kushina-sama's attitude and your fathers look and strength. Hhaahhahaa! It's amazing! So what would you and this fine lady have?"

"Thank you jii-san. I'll be having my usual, Hina-chan as well."Hinata smiled at him. "OH! Put it on my tab jii-san, I'm going to treat Hina-chan for lunch."

"The lovely lady is being treated, what for Hokage-sama?" Teuchi wondered. "That's so sweat of you!"

"Oh my!" Ayame blurted out, pointed the stirring spoon at them and grinned. "Is this true, you and him are together? Naruto usually treats Sakura, the pink gal..."

Hinata blushed and started fiddling with her fingers. Ayame noticed this and gave out a victory grin at her father, Teuchi. She raised her hands and brought up a fist pretending to punch something.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT! HAHAHA! I knew you'd be able to get a girl to go out with you! My father didn't think you'd be able to do it!" Ayame laughed. "I won! I can't believe I made that bet with my father worth it! So are you two...you know...doing that...together stuff with each other. You got to tell me girl..."

Hinata turned red and turned to Naruto worriedly. Naruto twitched and eyed Ayame.

"Ne-chan! Were taking things slow! Were still starting out!" Naruto blushed.

"Ohohoho!" Ayame grinned at them evily. _"Even if he's Hokage, I can't believe I'm still able to tease him like I did when he was a kid. This is so much FUN! I got to spread that rumor!"_

"Girl, tell me the story when that happens alright. If he's really good in bed and..." Teuchi stood up and interrupted Ayame.

"Ayame!" Teuchi blocked her. "Don't mind her, she's been having too much of a great time with her new boyfriend. Ahaha...she loves it when she and her friends start talking about these things..."

"It's fine..." Hinata smiled.

"Here..." Teuchi placed the bowl in front of them and both of them didn't hesitate on eating it. They were really hungry. While they were eating and Teuchi and Ayame were cooking, Naruto decided to form a conversation with Hinata.

"Hina-chan..." Hinata turned to look at him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Will you come with me tonight to Sakura-chan's party?"

"Party?" Naruto flinched at her.

"Yeah, you don't know?" Hinata shook her head. "Didn't Sakura-chan tell you about the party at the barbecue house?"

"No, I haven't been informed of anything. Neji-nii-san was called by Sakura-san and Ino-san a while ago but that was it, she did not call me, I didn't think she was inviting me to any sort of party. Neji-nii-san left before me so that might have been the situation, perhaps Neji-nii-san hid me because I asked him not to let anyone bother me for a while."

"I see, so he must have taken your word for it. Anyways, I don't blame them...Good thing I told you but it's strange. Sakura-chan said she'll be inviting everyone, I knew that included you." Naruto took a fork off his Ramen and ate it.

"She must have forgotten or perhaps she was inviting the others first." Hinata reassured him as she also took a bite.

"So will you come with me?"

"I will definitely come..."

"Then, I'll pick you up tonight at your house."

"That would be great Naruto-kun." She smiled at him but once again someone interrupted them as someone hugged Hinata from the back. The two turned to see who it wa and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san...and...?"

* * *

><p>(An Hour before Naruto came to his office)<p>

"There I've done it!" Sakura grinned at her accomplishment as she placed the last of the files down. She called an ANBU to place the documents in the other room and thanked him. Sakura took a sticky taped paper and wrote on it...

_"You better be thankful for this Naruto!"_ Sakura thought. _"I've put enough effort for you today, now let me see...the party is tonight. I better invite everyone...Maybe I should head to Shikamaru and Kiba first or should I head to Ino, Hinata, tenten, Neji?...no...What if I just get to the nearest one!"_

She finished up and stuck the paper on the chair and headed outside. She decided to head on over to the Academy to apologize and Invite Kiba and Shikamaru to the barbecue house first. She walked there to see Ino with her parents, lucky. She gets to head to the Academy without taking a detour to Ino's house. This cut so much time! She waved and quickly went to her smiling and running.

"Ino! I'm glad I saw you, It's amazing I was able to find you in this crowd of villagers." Sakura grinned as the Yamanaka's turned to see her. "Good morning Inoichi-sama and Ino's mother." **(a/n: I don't know her mom's name.)**

"Sakura! I see you got out of the office like I told you to do, so what's up?" Ino wondered. "You seem like your in a hurry! Something you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me invite everyone of our friends to a party tonight at the barbecue house, your included of course. It's my treat, I thought I'd do something nice for a change..."

"Cool, you have enough budget to treat us...I can't believe how much you've changed! It's like a miracle"

"C'mon Ino, knock the funny talk off." Sakura crossed her arms and smiled. "Will you come with me?"

Ino smiled and turned to her parents. "Can I come with her?"

Inoichi smiled at her daughter. "Sure, we'll take care of things here. Don't get into any trouble you two, you hear me?"

"Of course dad!" The two girls walked away and Ino pulled Sakura into an alley. "So Forehead girl what changed you mind and why are you setting up such a party? Also, Why are you out here and where is Naruto?"

"For Naruto...being the Hokage now, that's the party. It's the best thing I could think of than going on beating him up. "Sakura crossed her mind. "Seriously give me trust, miss trust girl talky talky! I'm here cause I finished the papers on my own, Naruto's probably reading the note I gave him at the office telling him that I've done his job and he needs to spend time with Hinata."

"You did that for him, that's so sweet. Just a while ago you were so jealous of Hinata!" Ino laughed.

"That was before but now is different, so wanna play hook the two up? I've been thinking that we need to push those two to confess to each other, Naruto's stupid enough not to know Hinata loves her..."

"Naruto knows now, this is going to be FUN! Those two don't know what hit them if the two of us hook them up. Those two won't confess to each other on their own."

"I know, which is why were going to help out!" Sakura smiled and Ino grinned, they don't know that Naruto already confessed to Hinata and that their already dating! They were clueless, well everyone is.

"Of course, only to get a good gossip, so you want us to tell the others about the party which you say is for Naruto. The party is also to try and hook him up with Hinata right? Judging by the letter you gave him..."

"Who knows if he'll spend time with her but yeah that about sums it up. I told Naruto to spend the rest of the day off, we'll see if they've hooked up yet or not.

"Whatever, I'm excited to see those two going out! It's the next best thing besides seeing Shikamaru getting a date with Temari, so who do we tell first?"

"Shikamaru and Kiba at the academy!" Sakura and Ino ran to the academy and entered with caution. They were so lucky, the two were inside the room with Chouji and Shino as well. It seems as if Shikamaru and Kiba asked Chouji and Shino for some help with the kids. They knocked on the door before entering and it caught the Academy students attention and the fours as well.

They were all taking near the chalk board loud enough for only them to hear.

"Chouji! Shino! We didn't expect you to be here!" Ino grinned.

"Hi guys..." Sakura waved.

"Us too, Shikamaru asked us to help teach the kids some summonings and animals!" Chouji smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" Kiba waved at them.

"What he meant was it's good to see you guys." Shino nodded.

"Kids, start taking down notes and try practicing summoning something small. We'll attend to you in a short while" Shikamaru turned to Ino and Sakura. "So what's the deal?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior a while ago and I'd like to thank you guys for what you did, also, I'm inviting you to some dinner at the barbecue house." Sakura bowed.

"WAH!" Chouji's eyes grew like giant plates. "I'll come early! Thank you!"

They sweat dropped.

"That's fine but what's the party for?" Kiba wondered.

"Could it be for Naruto?" Shino asked. "I have a feeling that you want to celebrate his accomplishment."

"Yes it is!" Sakura said.

"Oh! It's also to hook Naruto and Hinata together." Ino clasped her hands together.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru glared. "You two! Naruto already went to Hinata, who knows what those two talked about! I'm sure they can make a relationship on their own without both of your help!"

"You want to find out as well right?" Ino crossed her arms.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Then it's settled, we'll interrogate them together later! We're off to tell the others about this and hoping you will come at the barbecue house during dinner time alright..." Ino said nothing more and she started dragging Sakura away from the Academy.

"Damn that Ino!" Shikamaru crossed his arms."Messing things up..."

"What's the matter?" Kiba laughed. "I want to see those two hook up as well you know, I was wondering what it would be like for them to go dating."

"There's a possibility they will be able to get together." Shino walked to the middle of the class.

"There's also FOOD! Now everyone should go!" Chouji walked away coming to Shino.

One of the kids started summoning an army of giant bugs by mistake and everyone was screaming, the chairs and tables were toppled over. Kids were scattered all over hiding behind their Sensei's. Shino was trying to control the bugs from attacking and those that did Chouji and Kiba punched and kicked. Shikamaru sweat dropped and face palmed.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru sighed.

Ino and Sakura went to the Hyuuga compound and asked for Neji next. Luckily Neji was there and went outside. They each waved at each other and Neji wondered what was wrong.

"Yes?" Neji asked.

"Is Hinata there?" Sakura asked him.

"She's inside but she doesn't want to be bothered. Naruto already left." Neji pointed at the direction. "Is there something you need?"

"Were inviting you to a party at the barbecue house with everyone else later tonight." Ino jumped. "Don't tell Hinata alright, were going to hook her and Naruto up!"

"But they might have already..."

"Don't tell them Neji!" Sakura crossed her arms and glared. "You too Ino! They might hear you! Anyways we should head on to the others and tell them to come..."

"There's no need, I asked Lee-san and Tenten-san to come meet me. Sai-san wanted to join as well, they will be meeting me here." Neji said. "They were planning a training and Sai-san had nothing to do asked me if he could come."

"That's amazing!" Ino laughed. "Now we don't need to find them, let's wait."

"No need..." Sai smiled and the other two waved behind him.

"Look you three! We don't want to repeat ourselves anymore!" Ino sighed. "It's hard telling everyone about this but..." Ino pushed Sakura. "You tell them! I'm tired!"

**(A/n: I'm tired too!)**

Sakura looked at them. "I'm throwing a party at the barbecue house later tonight and we want you guys to join us. It will be a party for Naruto and a way to try and hook him up with Hinata. So you coming or what?"

"That's a bit mean!" Tenten grinned. "I like it! Sure I'll come!"

"THE LOVELY YOUTH OF LOVE! I SHALL COME AS WELL!" Lee brought up a fist. "I will come to witness this amazing romantic hook up! The wonderful love will flow from the creek of romantic hook up. Things would be magical, the power of youth through our generation will emerge victories. I plead that things will go according to plan! The lovely youth is in the air!"

The waves clashed through the rocks and the sun had set shining upon lee before darkness enveloped him.

"Is this a genjutsu?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"Who knows?" Neji sighed.

"We don't know how he does that with Guy-sesei all the time." Tenten sweat dropped. "Were still figuring that out."

"Hooking up Naruto-kun and Hinata?" Sai wondered. "Are you going to place tiny hook in their mouths and stick the two together?"

"You idiot!" Sakura punched him and Sai was sent flying. "Where did you here that one from?"

"That was funny!" Ino laughed. "Oh look!"

Ino pointed a book that fell from Sai's pocket, it was a fishing book. The bookmark was on the page of hooking up the fish. Everyone sweat dropped, Sai still reads crazy things and learns a thing or two from them. Yet, some are wrong!

The door opened from the inside of the compound.

"Hide, it's Hinata-san!" Neji shouted as he grabbed Lee from his dazed state.

"Naruto too!" Tenten shouted as she pointed to him. Ino and Sakura grabbed Sai and they all hid themselves on top of the roof, they were near enough to see them but they couldn't hear what they were saying.

They saw Naruto trying to tell Hinata something and she blushed, they could see the two smiling at each other. After Naruto finished talking to Hinata, he grabbed her arm and started walking. Hinata was grabbing onto his arm as well.

"NO WAY!" Ino shouted. "that's not possible! Those two...are together!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" Sakura shouted back at her.

"THEIR HOLDING HANDS, HINATA'S PRACTICALLY HUGGING HIS ARM!" Ino yelled.

"Look I'm leaving to train myself and those who are wiling to join may, so cut me out of this stalking and leave Hinata-sana and Naruto-kun alone." Neji growled and jumped off the roof and walked away.

"I SHALL COME WITH YOU NEJI! YOUTH TRAINING HERE I COME!" Lee ran to him.

"Damn it! I'm sorry you guys!" Tenten huffed. "Their my previous teammates and as much as I want to stalk those two lovebirds, the two in my team want to train and I promised them...uhhh! Im sorry but tell me everything once we got to the barbecue house, I'll be sure to make them come!"

"It's alright...we'll tell you!" Sakura waved as Tenten ran to Neji and Lee. "How about you Mister read a lot?"

"I'll come..." Sai said as they jumped to the next roof to stalk the two.

They could see that the two weren't in a hurry and it was good because they were in close range and now they were able to hear them talk with each other. Ino was jumping in excitement as the gossip will start.

"I'm glad it's just the two of us, Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed.

"I'm glad too...this is the first time we went out together, you know, just us." Naruto smiled .

Ino blushed and so did Sakura. They were really thinking about the two going out together and they couldn't believe their eyes. Hinata was happy and wasn't fainting being so close to Naruto and Naruto wasn't shy that she was hugging his arms and he was the HOKAGE!

They followed them, and heard the rest of their conversation.

"So Hina-chan, I said I'd treat you..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Where would you want to eat lunch?"

"Hina-chan?" Ino grinned turning to Sakura. "Since when does Naruto call Hinata that?"

"Knock it off Ino!" sakura growled.

"They might be together as we speak, it is too obvious that they already made..." Sakura punched Sai to be quiet.

"I have an idea." Hinata clasped her hands and pulled Naruto.

Ino, Sakura and Sai moved to another roof to listen in.

"Since you want to treat me, I believe we should...head to Ichiraku for some Ramen. I haven't been there for a while, I'm sure you'd love it as well."

"She's such a charmer!" Ino laughed. "She knows just what to do, this is getting interesting."

"Quiet they might hear us!" Sakura shushed her.

"Good choice Hina-chan, I haven't been there for a while...so I was wondering, do you want to look at the stores first before we eat or do you want to eat first then look at the stores. I mean that is if you want to..." Naruto wondered.

"Oh my GOSH!" Ino shrieked.

"We are here in the market so maybe we should look first...I'm not that hungry yet, and walking more makes you work up an appetite." Hinata smiled. "It's for the best, I suppose."

"Of course it is...C'mon..."

Ino blushed and jumped on the roof smiling. She really loved these kinds of things, it was like watching movie or something. Sakura started blushing as well at what she was seeing. She couldn't help it, Sai was browsing in some of his pocket books to find out what Naruto and Hinata were doing.

Both Hinata and Naruto were window shopping stopping by each and every store looking at the items. They stopped in one store where they were selling ANBU masks, it caught their attention and Hinata immediately got some. Naruto and Hinata laughed with each other looking at the fake ANBU masks as they tried wearing it.

Ino tried staying quiet but the sweetness emitting from the two were EPIC!

She and sakura couldn't help but blush seeing Hinata do the same.

Hinata was dragging Naruto from store to store.

"Their moving again!" Sai said as the three took off.

"Can't believe Hinata is so outgoing!" Sakura wondered. "She's never been this enthusiastic before! Have you seen her like this before Ino?"

"What?" Ino turned to Sakura with eyes for hearts. "I didn't hear you!"

"Never mind!"

Hinata really was eager and she was really opening up and Naruto looked like loved every bit of it. Hinata looked at some clothes and Naruto would point out clothes that looked kinds good on her, Hinata agreed. Naruto promised that he'd buy her some cute clothes when they have spare time.

"Damn! If I knew Naruto was this romantic I would have taken him a long time ago." Ino bit her lips. "He's so charming!"

"Stop day dreaming will you!" Sakura sighed. "Were not sure that their together."

"Hello! FOREHEAD girl! Ino scowled. "Can't you see! It's right in front of you, they are together! That plan of yours won't work anymore, we don't need to hook them up anymore, all we need to do now is interrogate them!"

Naruto stopped at one store and pulled Hinata with him holding her hands. It was a bracelet store, Hinata seemed fascinated. Ino eyed the bracelets and would love to switch places with Hinata.

Hinata wasn't much of an accessories kind of girl and her friends knew it. Naruto picked out a beautiful diamond and purple bracelet for her. He bought it and made her wear it, the girl in the store blushed at what she saw and fainted.

"Rokudaime-sama, How romantic..." The girl said as she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped.

Ino felt like fainting just like the girl, she turned to Sakura and shook her. "DID YOU SEE THAT? It's like a proposal, it's obvious they are dating each other...that bracelet he gave her was so pretty, Hinata's so lucky!"

"Your right..." Sakura smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to make Naruto happy but I was already beaten to it, I wanted Naruto to be thankful that I threw a party for him."

"It's not about getting a thanks or having someone look at you or even have them be thankful you made them happy. It's the thought that counts, you should be proud that you made this happen."

"Me?" sakura's eyes widened.

"You did! You finished the paperwork for Naruto, if you hadn't done that then he wouldn't be spending time with Hinata! Dummy!"

"Their moving again!" Sai pointed and the three left their post.

Hinata and Naruto kept walking and Hinata was admiring her bracelet, it was beautiful and she thanked Naruto. While they were headed of to Ichiraku Ramen, he placed his arm and wrapped it around Hinata's waist. She flinched when his hands made contact but she eased in and leaned against him both still feel a bit uncomfortable but they were trying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to die!" Ino laughed.

"Why is that?" Sai wondered. "He just placed an arm around her waist, not a big deal."

"It's the BIG DEAL Sai!" Ino scrunched her face. "You can't tell cause you don't know anything about romance!"

"Hina-chan, do you feel like someone's following us." Naruto asked.

Ino, Sakura and Sai flinched and tried to stay quiet. Well, Sakura was making sure Ino and sai were quiet. She placed her hands on both of their mouths and hid themselves from the corner of the fence.

"It's been a while and somewhat, yes. It does feel like it." Hinata said.

That caused the three to sweat terribly, they knew they were following them.

"Well never mind that...let's eat, you must be starved. Sorry to make you wait." Naruto spoke and how lucky that they didn't decide to look for the three.

"It's fine Naruto-kun." She leaned on him. "It's been such a fine date." Hinata giggled and Naruto was happy. Ino removed Sakura's hands and took a peek from the corner to see Hinata and Naruto walk away.

"Did you hear that?" Ino smiled victoriously. "She said it's been a fine date."

"I know, I heard it too!" Sakura looked at the two. "Let's follow them."

"What food do you want?" Naruto asked as they went to enter.

"The same as yours..."

"Alright! What do we do now?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know! Why ask me?" Ino placed her hands on her waist. "Interrogate them?"

"Perhaps we should leave them alone." Sai spoke. "It's not right to spy on someone's relationship unless you are jealous of the girl dating the guy!"

"WERE NOT JEALOUS!" Ino pointed at Sai's face.

"RIGHT! Were worried!"Sakura backed her up.

"What's there to worry about?" Sai wondered. "Those two seem like their having a good time with each others company, if we are to mess that up then those two might go through a fit. It's not best to mess with a relationship!"

"Sai..." Ino pouted. "No! I'm going!"

"Ino wait!" Sakura followed, leaving Sai alone and took out his pocket book.

_"I thought that speech would work, but It didn't."_ He looked at the book saying 'ladies in love, dating wreck'. _"I think I should return this useless book and buy a better one, one that may work although nothing seems to work at all." _He emitted strange lonely aura_._

Ino hugged Hinata and followed by Sakura and Sai.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san...and...Sai?" Hinata wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow..it's so long...kyahh! anyways thank you for reading.<strong>

**if you have time please review, thanky you so much! I appreciate it...have fun!**

**Pleae review!~**

**Next chapiee coming soon! XD  
><strong>


	4. In search of Sasuke

**Hi again everyone, I'd like to take this time to thank everyone that read and reviwed my fanfiction and because I love you all, I updated fast for you guys. All I have to say is that, I plan on fixing the 3rd chapter with grammar mistakes, soon or whenever I can just not now. And I would also want to talk once more to those that took time to review my fic, thank you once again to those that read and reviewed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Duke Armadilloer III : <strong>Me too, I also think that they are cute! xD Thank you for reviewing.

**NarutoNineTaleFox: **I was thinking, how can I make this fic funny then I thought that Sai could be funny and that, he doesn't know that much about emotions. I'm happy I made you laugh, thank you again, that's so cool. You thought that too, I can't believe it, that's awesome. Glad I was able to remind you that accidentally.

**NaruHina-love-Cookies123: **There's no more need to wait because here is the new chapter, thank you for reviewing.

**firea: **LOL, I'm not sure if I will continue to make this fic funny all the time. I suppose things will probably get serious at some point in the story but I'm not sure. YAY! haha...thank you for reviewing and taking time to read this. Appreciate it.

**Rose Tiger: **Thank you for finding it funny and I appreciate you for checking my mistakes, I was in a hurry to post this chapter up because it was late and I was kinda keeping up with the people who update fast. I found out more mistakes and when I have the time, I will fix them...thank you again for correcting me. XD

**Yue Heartphilia: **Your comment surprised me the most, I appreciate that you like my story. Oh and it's because of you I got somewhat an idea on how things would flow from now on in my story. It was all thanks to you, that idea about Sasuke probably showing in the party gave me a brain storm, not sure if he'll actually come but this chapter...but it's all thanks to you! XD

**Tachaun: **thank you for taking some time to review my fic, hehhe... thank you so much. I'll make the story better every chapter...xD

**readers: **thank you for taking time in reading my fic, anyways...I won't keep you waiting any longer...here you go!

* * *

><p>(Outside of the village)<p>

Naruto wore his usual outfit of black shirt and white pants and his orange cloak with black flames on it. He had nothing else on but a small bag of weapons behind him. He was snarling at everything he could see, he was a bit mad at what happened just a while ago and still had it on his mind. It was dark, probably nightfall, he went unprepared to leave the village after a certain message that an ANBU alerted him with.

It caused a lot of complications for this day and none of it was planned out accordingly.

He was practically missing his celebration with his friends at the Barbecue house by now and he knew that somehow things just got worse. Hinata must be so hurt that he couldn't attend the party but knew that she would understand the situation, after all they were together now.

Sakura would have his head once he returns to the village soon but he left for a reason. He could remember countless times he tried thinking about it, thinking about that very memory that makes him want to undo what he did. Mainly leaving the village, what he did was suicidal and that only few knew where he was headed. He hated having do things like this but he had no choice what so ever.

"Damn it!"

Naruto stopped and started ruffling his head. He was far away from the village by now and he was headed directly to the Hidden Rain where the ANBU stated he should be. He looked back and forth to check whether someone was following him or not but resorted to just keep moving forward. Nobody would dare defy his orders.

"What did I do to deserve this cat and mouse chase?" Naruto sighed as he kept walking further into the Hidden Rain.

"I'm so glad it's not raining here yet, one of the luckiest things today besides spending time with Hina-chan...like Shikamaru would say it's too troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_(Ichiraku Ramen shop)_

_Hinata and Naruto were shocked to see Ino, Sakura and Sai behind them. Naruto couldn't help but blush and try not to stare at the three. He didn't want them to know just yet, he'd like for it to be a surprise for the moment and just spend his time with Hinata alone. Hinata didn't want the others to find out as well so she kept quiet. Ino and Sakura wondered why the two didn't even greet them._

_"You guys...?" Naruto's eyes widened.  
><em>

_"Naruto, it's good to find you and Hinata here!" Ino smirked, she wanted the gossip. "So why are you and Hinata here? Come on, you can tell me...us, I mean...seriously we don't know..haha..."_

_"Ino, don't over do it!" Sakura glared. "Naruto, what do you say?"  
><em>

_"Well..." Naruto tried to think of an excuse. "I saw...uh...Hinata somewhere near her house and saw she was alone and had nothing to do and I was alone as well and I wanted some company to go here...and she came along like I asked her too...right Hinata?"_

_"A lie?" Sai whispered to Sakura but she brushed him off. "Quiet Sai!"  
><em>

_Naruto didn't want to say Hina-chan or else it might give the three the idea that their dating, Naruto and Hinata weren't that ready to spread the word that their together. Even if they might have discussed this already back at Hinata's house, they weren't physically prepared for anything. They could feel the atmosphere getting thicker inside the shop as tension begins to build up.  
><em>

_"Naruto-kun asked me to come with him..." Hinata blurted out blushing. "He...said that he was lonely and...I decided to join him because I too was...lonely and hungry. Th-that's a-all..."_

_"Is that so Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Are you absolutely sure that's what happened? You're not lying to us, are you?"_

_"Is there something you know that we don't Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered, he can't be easily fooled. He knew from the beginning someone was following them. He's the Hokage, of course he'd know. "You three look like you've seen something that shouldn't be..."  
><em>

_"I'm not sure...Is there Ino?" Sakura interrupted.  
><em>

_"No, Sakura. Absolutely not! Sai?" Ino turned to Sai._

_"Nothing at all."  
><em>

_Ino, Sakura,Sai, Teuchi, and Ayame knew this was a lie. They all heard what has been happening and they need not say more to humiliate the two any further, they'll just get it out during the party but the other two don't know it was suppose to be a secret which makes things much more fun for them to mess with. However Naruto and Hinata weren't up to their kind of jokes, they just want some peace and quiet.  
><em>

_"Are you sure about that Hinata and Hokage-sama?" Ayame smirked and crossed her arms. "I just heard a while ago that you two were taking things slow and your somewhat dating each other now."_

_"I didn't say that! What makes you think I said any of that nonsense?" Naruto flinched turning to Hinata for some help. "Did you hear me say that Hi-Hina..ta?" _

_"N-no..." She blushed. "I don't think so!"  
><em>

_"Didn't you call her Hina-chan?" Teuchi started laughing, Naruto pouted and looked at Sakura, Ino and Sai who were snickering from the background laughing at both of them. _

_They never felt so humiliated.  
><em>

_"This better be important for you three to disrupt our meal!" Naruto angrily spoke and finished his Ramen. "What do you three want? This better be worth it from disrupting me."_

_"No thank you for finishing the papers?" Sakura asked smiling at him cracking her fists. "You know that I've done it for you so you can spend the day off and did you know how long it is to do that..."  
><em>

_"Oh! I almost forgot about that, thanks Sakura-chan...I wouldn't be out of the office if it weren't for your help." He tried to calm down. "So tell me why you three decide to follow me here?"_

_"We got bored and..." Ino bit her lips. "Look we just bumped into you guys here, yeah that's it, I was with Forehead girl here and we were thinking about visiting Sai and then a lot of things happened and we invited people..." Things began to get awkward."Look, you get what I mean!"_

_"So there's nothing wrong then?" Hinata wondered. "Nothing wrong happened right? If there is..."  
><em>

_"Are you two coming to the party?" Sai asked to back Ino and Sakura. "We were invited by Sakura. A celebration for Naruto becoming the Rokudaime Hokage."_

_Hinata smiled. _

_"Yes, we will be coming and you see...Naruto-kun asked me specifically to come and that...he will fetch me later at my house. I can't wait for the party Sakura-san, I can't believe you can throw a party on your own in such short notice with no preparations what so ever."_

_"That's right Hinata, I can't wait for both of you to come." Sakura's eyes twitched, she tried hiding her anger._

_Her inner voice started speaking in her mind. "I CAN THROW A PARTY ON MY OWN WITHOUT YOUR HELP! SHAANAAROOO! TAKE THAT!"_

_"That's a relief..." Hinata smiled._

_Naruto and Hinata felt so humiliated and awkward, their first date wasn't going so well as they expect it to be. It got even worse when someone wanted to speak with Naruto. It was one of the ANBU's that Naruto specially assigned a mission with. Ino, Sai, Sakura and Hinata wondered what else could be so important that an ANBU appear out in the open._

_The ANBU had a white mask with red markings and looked like a raven, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants and had 2 swords and scrolls behind him. Everyone stared at the ANBU and Naruto glared.  
><em>

_"Hokage-sama." The ANBU spoke._

_"Say no more, we'll discuss this in y office in a few minutes. No word from anyone, keep hidden." Naruto ordered._

_The ANBU nodded at Naruto and disappeared, Naruto turned to Teuchi and Ayame who were eying him suspiciously. Naruto tried to look the same but his body felt so tensed and disturbed. Something was making him that way, although he tried his best to keep himself from rampaging outside. _

_"Thanks for the meal, jii-san. You can just put it on my tab, I have to go." Then he turned to Hinata. "Come with me, I have to tell you something. It can't wait any longer"_

_He grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out. Hinata followed silently until they were able to head through a few corners leaving the rest back at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto stopped and turned to Hinata smiling sadly. Ino, Sai and Sakura stared at the empty road where Naruto and Hinata left through but Sakura was able to recover and ran after them._

_Ino tried to pull Sakura and stop her from chasing the two but Sakura pushed her and she fell. Sakura continued to walk, Sai helped Ino up and Ino wanted to follow but Sai shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder leaving to the other direction. Sakura ran and caught up to Naruto and Hinata. Sakura pulled Naruto which made him stop and stare at her, his hand still holding Hinata's arm._

_"Sakura-san..." Hinata whispered.  
><em>

_"What's so important Naruto?" Sakura wondered. _

_"This is important, Sakura-chan look it's because..."_

_"You're just going to leave? Why the rush? Me, Ino and Sai just got here to talk to you and just because an ANBU appeared you're already getting worked up on. Is it a threat? Somebody needs our help? You can tell me...I might be able to help you out."_

_"It's not that Sakura-chan, it's far more complicated than you think."_

_"Then tell me...I can understand perfectly." Sakura pleaded. "Please Naruto."_

_"I can't, it's not for you to know about."_

_"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. "JUST TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! Don't leave me hanging, you know you can tell me everything. Were friends and friends tell each other what's wrong."  
><em>

_"I assigned that ANBU for a reason which is classified and not allowed to be revealed within your ranking status more over because I don't want to reveal it to you just yet or you might end up doing something that you would regret." Naruto said. "I care about your safety just as much as I care about everyone else in this village. Don't get me wrong..."  
><em>

_"What makes you think I would do something inappropriate_?" _Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm capable of protecting myself."_

_ "That's just it Sakura-chan, if you find out about that very information, you would probably break down. I don't want to sound mean Sakura-chan but It isn't something you should know. I'm forced not to tell you about it for the same reason which is why I'm not letting you in on it."_

_"What?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_ "I'm Sorry about all of this but me and Hina-chan have to go. I should leave as fast as I can, I can't make that ANBU wait any longer, if I do, I'd regret it." Naruto tried walking away holding Hinata once more but he was yet again forced to stop by Sakura who jumped and blocked his path to the office.  
><em>

_"So that's it..." Sakura gritted her teeth._

"..."

_"Because of my ranking status you can't even tell me what's going on even if we are friends. Because it's highly classified that you can't say it to me anymore. I'm your freaking assistant Naruto and your closest teammate and the girl you had a crush on before! Don't tell me it doesn't mean anything to you anymore that you can't understand what I'm capable of doing.~_

_~I should also know about these things. You know me well enough." Sakura retorted and looked at Hinata. "Were friends Naruto but I have a feeling you're going to tell Hinata all about the situation, am I right?."_

_"I do know you well enough and that's the reason why you shouldn't know."  
><em>

_"Answer the question Naruto!"_

_Naruto looked away._

_"I knew it, I knew you were going to tell her..." Tears formed in her eyes._

_"We've known each other for so long and you just happen to cast our friendship away! Just because Sasuke's gone doesn't mean you should also leave me hanging and start acting so cold just like he did to me. Sasuke's a criminal and I know that and I know too that you won't leave me the same as he did to us. Sasuke was better of gone because I'm having this great life peacefully with everyone of our friends and I've gotten closer to them than I did with sasuke around..."  
><em>

_Naruto twitched. Sakura was lying once again, she loved Sasuke but she knew that Naruto might want to tell her about it once she mentions the mere name of her lover and known as Naruto's best friend and formed bond with._

_Naruto bowed his head and tightened his fists.  
><em>

_"I know you've been busy with work but take time to talk to your friends! I understand you want to tell Hinata because you two are somewhat close but... YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST ME WITH WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO I MEAN SERIOUSLY IT'S NOTHING BUT JUST A DAMN ASSIGNMENT OR SOMETHING...IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING RIGHT, BESIDES IT'S NOT ABOUT SASUKE OR..." _

_Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist to prevent her from hitting him. "CUT IT OUT, SAKURA-CHAN!" You could feel the pain in Naruto's voice just by hearing it. He wanted her to say no more because it was too much for him. _

_Naruto gritted his teeth and practically wanted to break her wrists but he tried to restrain himself from causing any further damage. Sakura was shocked, Naruto never once tried to dodge her fists of furry, she knew he was serious.  
><em>

_"I told you I can't tell you." Naruto said sadly. "You think I'm trying to act like Sasuke? You shouldn't bring him up in situations like this Sakura-chan, you know as much as I do that I want to bring him back to the village safe. You know how much that guy means to me like a brother, you think friends should stick together, your right...you should start thinking about the situation first before implying whatever it is I'm trying to do." _

_Sakura's eyes widened._

_"Don't you dare compare me to Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Naruto let go of her wrist. "I won't forgive you if you ever compare me to him, stop using his name like you've forgotten the friendship Team 7 once had and the friendship he gave to us.I know he's out their waiting for someone to help him and I plan on bringing Sasuke back to reunite Team 7 again...so just trust me and i'll bring him back to you..."_

_Naruto turned to leave with Hinata following him behind. He need not say any more, he left her there to think about it and cry for as long as she needs to. After all, she needed it._

_Hinata continued to follow Naruto towards the office building. Naruto stopped and turned to see a confused Hinata behind him, he smiled sadly at her and let his head bow down to her. Hinata walked carefully and took a weak touch on his cheeks and made him look to her. Naruto grabbed her hand and brought it back down._

_"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked and Naruto gave a weak nod. _

_"I'm fine...you're worried and you're confused about all of this aren't you."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"You shouldn't be Hina-chan, your not part of that..."_

_"But you want me to be there to help you isn't that right."_

_Naruto looked away not wanting to meet her beautiful eyes.  
><em>

_ "Naruto-kun, I wanted to know why it's me that you chose to tell about this classified mission to, I understand our relationship but that doesn't mean that you can just tell me all of it. Why not Sakura-san? I believe that she has the right to know about it rather than I, who doesn't seem to deserve it at all."  
><em>

_"Hina-chan, you know I'm telling you this because I love you and that one day, who knows we might end up married." Naruto gave a chuckle but gave the joke up. "But that's not just it, I wanted someone to confide to. To be honest, I never expected Sakura-chan to say those things and it just sort of got to me. I know she deserves the right to know but it isn't for her to find out just yet."_

_"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered. "Do you mean about the mission?"_

_"It's not just about the mission Hina-chan." Naruto bit his lip. "That ANBU that came a while ago, his code name is red raven. I assigned him and his four members to track Sasuke...even if the trail had gone cold. I told them that only I can know about this and no other ninja should find out. It was just a few weeks ago after I became the Hokage that I told them that. I didn't think it would work. I told them that they should come to me when something comes up. And now something bad or good must have happened."_

_"You are going to leave aren't you because that ANBU is back?" Hinata smiled sadly. "It's about Sasuke-san, that's why you don't want Sakura-san to find out because you knew that she would look for Sasuke-san on her own and you didn't want her to get hurt. You told me all of this because you want me to help you."  
><em>

_"More or less, I...I don't know that yet." Naruto felt so ashamed of himself for being so selfish. "Hina-chan, you know that I love you and that I will never leave your side. This mission will change things for better, and I know I can bring him back. It's the reason why I want to tell you because you would understand and not end up getting hurt, so that if I don't come back in time just..."  
><em>

_"It's alright Naruto-kun, I have faith that you will be able to bring him back safely. I also have faith that you will come home, it's just that it's so sudden. Were going out on our first date and something like this comes up in a matter of seconds. I don't know what to say...it's so fast, time is flying and..."_

_He pecked her lips and smiled.  
><em>

_"Say no more Hina-chan because once I come back with Sasuke, I'll talk to Hiashi-sama and the others about our relationship. Hope that won't be a problem for you." Naruto winked at her causing her to blush. "I'm going to make things clear to them that if they ever separate us then we'll just leave the village, get married and have kids and you'll grow old!"  
><em>

_"Naruto-kun! That's too sudden, I don't know if they will approve! Kids, that's a little..." _

_"Too much?" Naruto chuckled. "Don't think about it just yet. That will only come...IF I come back with Sasuke."_

_"Naruto-kun, that's not funny at all!" _

_"IF I come back home with him..." Naruto repeated and turned away to walk inside his office._

_ Hinata stood there blushing and a little annoyed at his attempt to tease her with his upcoming death. She followed him into the office where it was dark and the blinds were closed and only a small ray of lights could seep through._

_Hinata stopped behind Naruto and closed the door, she remained silent. Naruto glared at the ANBU who stood there like a statue, Naruto stepped forward and blocked Hinata from the front in means to defend her if something wasn't right. The ANBU took something from his pocket and handed it over to Naruto, who took it swiftly and read it._

_It was a letter full of complaints, the village, the information was all there. Naruto looked at the ANBU once again and began to discuss the situation with him._

_"Hokage-sama..." The ANBU pointed at Hinata.  
><em>

_"Never mind that, I want her to hear everything just in case something goes wrong with our plan. Now Report it to me." Naruto commanded. _

_"We've traveled a great distance Hokage-sama, searched for each and every possible hiding spot from different villages when we crashed into one of the villagers of the Hidden Rain. The man said that he saw Uchiha Sasuke wounded and almost dying, sheltered into one of the abandoned homes. My team has the area currently surrounded and will not take any further actions until I've come back with results of your command."_

_Naruto listened attentively. "You're saying you haven't engaged on killing him." The ANBU nodded. "Good! Because I gave no indication that you attack, where in the Hidden Rain and what's the current situation."_

_"He is resting Hokage-sama, hasn't come out since. We are taking caution not to alert him. He is at the far south near the opening distance of the village of Rain. It isn't too far from here, judging by the distance anyone can reach that destination within 3 to 4 hours max. Uchiha Sasuke felt like a threat to the Hidden Rain and although we've managed to tell the villagers not to interfere and call on their Kage, I'm sure things would be solved."_

_"The villagers feel threatened and want to tell their Kage about Sasuke's appearance in their village. If they find out, they won't let Sasuke live." Naruto bit his lip thinking about what kind of plan he should do."You said that the situation was prevented."_

_The ANBU nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. We've already taken the situation in full alert and we're just awaiting orders your now."_

_"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered and Naruto turned to her. "You should go before something happens..."_

_"Will you be alright without me?" Naruto smiled and started fiddling with her hair. "If I leave now then I won't be able to attend that party Sakura-chan made for me and I won't be able to take you out on another date."_

_"Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed knowing someone was listening in. "Just go, I'll be fine on my own. I'll be there to defend on your whereabouts but I'm not sure that Sakura-san will fall for it."_

_"I know you'd do great." Naruto turned to the ANBU. "Red Raven, I want you to say here in the village protecting Hina-chan while I set out to the Hidden Rain to fetch your teams and make them head back home. Is this clear?"_

_"Hokage-sama, you are not to leave the village without an escort."_

_"I don't need one, I'd like to do this on my own. Nothing will happen and this isn't a friendly favor, it's an order. Now do you accept this." The ANBU nodded and disappeared._

_"Hina-chan...wait for me..." Naruto kissed her passionately._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>(towards the Hidden Rain)<p>

Naruto felt like sulking after remembering those memories, he didn't want to leave things just like that. It was Hinata that bothered his mind the most over powering his worry for Sasuke. Hinata might probably get teased around by Ino and might be interrogated, Naruto couldn't think of anymore because his conscious was breaking him apart.

_"Calm down Naruto."_ Naruto thought to himself. _"Hina-chan's safe with your friends, you've hired one of the ANBU's to watch out for her anyways."_

Naruto stopped once he found what he was looking for. The place was dark and only the light from the moon and the light in one of the houses were on. Naruto somewhat had the feeling that it was Sasuke inside. Naruto walked quietly, waiting to see if something would happen. He was looking for the four more ANBU in the area.

When Naruto walked near the Abandoned house where Sasuke was, Kunai's were thrown towards him. Good thing he was fast, he was able to snatch one of the first throws kunais and propel them back to where it came from. He started looking around, his eyes were still adjusting and he was worried that Sasuke might have heard the commotion going on outside.

Luckily he heard one of the ANBU's come out and whispered loud enough. "Stop! That's the Hokage!" The other three came out and walked towards Naruto bowing and apologizing. The first ANBU that came out wore the same things that the other one from konoha had, except their masks were different. His mask was a bear, the other one was a fox and the other one which is a girl had a plain white and black mask on.

"Were deeply sorry for our rude attack Hokage-sama..." The girl ANBU said. "We thought you were..."

Naruto raised a hand and stopped her from talking. "Say no more. What's the situation now?"

"He still hasn't moved." The one with the bear mask said. "He's likely resting. No villagers ever come here so there won't be any problems with civilians interfering."

"Good job everyone." Naruto smiled and took a deep breath. " I came here personally to tell you that the mission is finished, your orders were to find his location and now I want you to go back to the village. I will handle everything from here. I already dismissed your team leader and had him stay in Konoha, I want to personally take care of this matter."

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama!" The one with the bear mask said. "That's suicidal."

"Not to mention brave and daring but Hokage-sama, we can help." The girl ANBU said. "It's far too dangerous with a criminal like him and we are to never leave the Hokage's sight when he is away from the village."

"I've discussed this already with your team leader." Naruto sighed.

"Stop!" The one with the fox mask said. "Enough, we are not going to defy the Hokage's orders. We know very well what the Hokage's capabilities hold. He can protect himself and the village, if he wants us to leave it to him we leave."

Naruto smiled at them. "Thank you, I want you to go home and rest, leave the situation to me. I'm glad you worked together to apprehend the first outgoing situation, now it's my turn. Remember not to discuss with anyone about this information, tell Hinata Hyuuga to wait for me. Dismiss."

The 4 ANBU disappeared in a flash leaving Naruto to stare back at nothing, he then turned to the abandoned house where Sasuke stayed at. Drops of Rain started pouring on top of him and everything else outside.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH! well thank you for reading, I will check on the spelling soon...I might have wrong spellings in this but I'm tired to reread so...I willl fix those mistakes soon...<strong>

**Thank you for reading this fic once more...**

**PLease, if you have time...please review..and tell me what you think. Thank you!  
><strong>


	5. Hinata's white lie

**Thank you for the awesome reviews everyone... XD I appreciate it! As for that mistake about Hizashi, I fixed it...LOL...I didn't even know he was dead. I mostly skip parts that doesn't involve Team 7, but well let's just say I skip things and I wasn't able to watch it...so I'M SO SORRY! thank you to NarutoNineTaleFox for correcting me once again.**

**To those that REVIEWED thank you...**

**I just want to talk to the ones that made long interesting comments.. XD **

**but hey everyones comments interest me.. LOVE YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
><strong>

**Tia Minx: **I'm sorry it's just that I'm so used to going into details too much mostly because I was criticize last time with "You should elaborate more, you should go into details more" then I started developing this thing going through details and stuff but I shall try to minimize that, and thank you again for the nice words and help. Thank you for reading and commenting, enjoy~

**Kibble Kin Slider:** Your awesome! LOL!Me neither I don't know what to think of Sakura, she's acting like this mostly because of the battle within herself. That's how I put it...i think. Well, She's just confused about her feelings. Me too, hope Naruto-kun will convince Sasuke-kun! TO COME BACK! XD LOL thank you for reviewing.

**NarutoNineTaleFox: **Thank you for correcting me once again, you are my savior. I seriously didn't know that he was dead, I was like researching Neji's father and found that name and typed it in but I fixed it now...I guess I might have skipped those episodes, I got interested with the Shippuden mostly so I might have left parts in the pre shippuden... XD LOL! I'm so embarrassed and thankful at the same time!

**trinity456 : **thank you so much, I hope I won't disapoint you with this chapter mostly because I don't know what to think of this chapter, I found it hard to write...I might sound mean in narrating this thing..ahhh! Kill me if you must.. XD

**chrisgetsu45 : **I won't disappoint you with the KICK *** FIGHT! XD but perhaps that will be in the next chapter, I'm so sorry...but thank you for reviewing.. XD

**Yue Heartphilia : **thank you for reviewing again... XD Yes the adventure is sure to begin, but with that I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, took me a long time to write, I failed somewhat failed.. XD LOL...I'm gonna cry! XD

**Everyone: ThANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! XD**

* * *

><p>(After Naruto left)<p>

Hinata was pacing inside her room in the Hyuuga compound. She bit her lips a few times and ruined her hair just to try and make herself think straight. It was almost time for the party to start and she doesn't know what to tell the others or what plan she has. She knew that she might be able to fool the others but she also knew that she can't fool Sakura that easily and she'll eventually tell everyone about it.

It was understandable for her to be a little late because she told Sakura, Ino and Sai that Naruto was going to pick her up although it won't happen anytime soon now that Naruto decided to confront Sasuke. Hinata grew tired of pacing and sat inside her room and looked at the time, she couldn't stop thinking about the party and Naruto. She needed a good excuse to make her friends believe her, she wanted to tell them that she and Naruto were dating but she doesn't know if she can take the pressure.

She thought of fooling them that Naruto was sick but that won't help, the others have seen him already. She thought of telling them that a special mission came up and it was very important that he attend it because everyone's lives were at stake but that can't happen either. There are a lot of flaws in that idea. Hinata was so frustrated, she really wanted to help Naruto by buying some time for him to save Sasuke and she was desperate to fulfill that promise to him.

She thought that she might make a clone of herself and transform it to look like Naruto but that idea was thrown away once she realized it wouldn't work. One hit with the Shadow clone would make it disappear and Sakura would be the cause for it.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Naruto-kun! Please be safe!"

She worried for Naruto's safety, having him go alone with someone dangerous is bad although she knew Naruto could protect himself, it still bothered her. All she could ever think about now is him and mildly about the party she had to attend. She wanted to scream so badly and make the world hear it, she gripped her hair tightly and started ruffling it sideways and in more ways than one when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Hinata whispered to herself. "I can't leave yet..."

She slowly let her hand slip down, she stood up and tried to think of a more reasonable excuse. Maybe she can say she won't come to the party,no, if she won't come and Naruto won't come they might make an assumption that their doing something together. It made her blush, worry and lose a little hope when all of a sudden the knock grew louder and much more impatient.

She forgot that someone did knock earlier and because of her worry she wasn't able to process what was going on anymore.. She turned to look as the door slid open revealing a guy who looked impatient and annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Hinata-sama," It was Neji. "The party is about to start you should come out and be ready because we need to leave as soon as possible. We don't want the others to think were late, it's best to get a head start from any of them. Besides I have a feeling that they already got there early. Now please come out and join me and my team to head on over to the barbecue house."

"I can't Neji-sama." Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Naruto-kun is..."

"Naruto-san? Is he coming here?" Neji grinned upon hearing this. "What did Naruto-san say to you? Did he ask you out? Is this the reason you're staying inside your room in a very extended period of time?"

"Neji-sama!" Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun asked me...to wait for him here. He said he was going to pick me up and that...both of us will go there together. I don't mind being a bit late Neji-sama, there isn't an official time anyway. I also have a feeling that everyone would understand this, so I will stay here and wait for him. If that's alright with you, you can leave with the others."

"I see, then I shall go on ahead and join them but hear me say this Hinata-sama. I don't want to count on him coming to you in person, as much as I want to believe that Naruto-san has changed in a small amount of time, I wouldn't count on him appearing with you. He would likely join Sakura-san at the barbecue shop since he had a crush on her ever since. I have no accountable answers as to why he has fallen for her rage and temper but what I say could be true. I need not sound mean but it is simply a statement of hypothesis in my account. I shall leave now, I will see you later."

"I will see you later too, I'll take that note Neji-sama, goodbye."

Neji said no more as he nodded at her and slowly slid the door shut. Hinata bowed her head in a sort of defeat, she didn't want to allow herself to take Neji's words in but it was all too real. Naruto won't be able to take her to the party just like what they've decided on, but she needed to be strong for him. She will show up a little late at the party because she finally had a thought about what she was going to say to everyone.

She finally knew what kind of excuse it would be, she was only hoping for a miracle that they believe her with the story. She had a feeling that Sakura would question it but she had a plan and hoped things would work out for the better.

_"What are you up to now Naruto-kun?" _Hinata thought as she looked outside her window.

Neji ran to the door however once he opened it he did not see two people waiting but found three people waiting for him outside. It was Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru. Neji wasn't sure why Shikamaru was there but he can ask that later. He closed the door to the compound shut and ran to them.

"Thank goodness you're here." Tenten grinned at him. "What took you so long Neji? We've been waiting for quite a while now and Lee-kun is getting irritated and wants to run around and get to the party first."

You could see Lee in the background getting worked up doing push-ups and running in place and scowled at the people looking at him. It made everyone that was there feel a little uncomfortable but they tried to ignore it for a short while as they continued their conversation.

"I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I would have been out a little earlier if it wasn't for Hinata-sama. I don't blame her it's that there's something that came up and she won't be coming with us."

"Won't be coming? Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata-sama wanted to wait for Naruto-san. She said that Naruto-san wants to escort Hinata-sama to the party...just the two of them. I tried to make her come with us but it seems as if she's made up her mind."

"THERE IS UNIMAGINABLE YOUTH COMING FROM THEM AND IT IS SO SWEET! NOW LET US GO TO THE PARTY WHILE THE POWER OF THE SUN'S YOUTH IS STILL UPON US." Lee brought his fist up while Shikamaru just shook his head and face palmed himself.

"The sun will go down in a few minutes. It's going to be dark soon, do you know that?"

"What are you doing here Shikamaru-san?" Neji asked and made Shikamaru stare at him dully.

"I accidentally bumped into these two along the way. It's such a drag," Shikamaru pointed at Tenten and Lee. "I guess I thought it would be alright to join them since were all going to the party. Anyways, you said that Naruto was going to see Hinata, right?"

Neji nodded. Shikamaru brought his fingers up to his chin and started thinking, it made the three worry. Shikamaru had something in mind and they weren't sure if he'll want to discuss this with them. They waited for him to talk back, it seemed so long.

"I see, well you three should best be going to the party. In a few minutes it's going to get dark and we wouldn't want Sakura to start ranting about the food getting cold or for being late. It would be too troublesome."

"Your not coming either? What's up with you guys?" Tenten asked. "I thought we'd be going together. What changed your mind?"

"Change of plans to be honest." Shikamaru leaned against the wall of the Hyuuga compound. "I have a suspicion that I want to get out of my head. You three should go without me, I think I'll spend a little time here for a while. You know me, fashionably late. There's also something that I want to confirm if it's not too much too ask."

The three said no more as they quickly left, leaving Shikamaru at the front of the compound to think. _"Naruto would usually be earlier than anyone, it's very unlikely for him to be late."_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in a very long chair and table. She was with Ino and Sai and they were waiting for the others to come to the party. They had the whole place all to themselves. There were party banners, small confetti canons and all you can eat. Sakura rummaged through her wallet, it was almost empty. Ino could see Sakura was a little depressed about it and she tried to calm her down.<p>

"It was for a good cause Sakura! You did well."

"Yeah, He better appreciate this because I put so much effort in this party. I'm just worried." Sakura placed her wallet back in her pocket. "Anyways, I'd like to apologize to you Ino. I didn't mean to push you a while ago, It was a mistake. You too Sai, I wasn't myself a while ago, things just messed me up."

"It's alright." Sai looked up from his book.

"We forgive you." Ino smiled. "Besides, let's not think about it anymore and wait for the others to come."

After a short wait, Kiba, Shino and Chouji came inside the barbecue house and sat with the three of them. Sakura greeted them nicely and with respect, she was just waiting for the rest and Naruto too. She was still bothered with him not telling her about the mission but she didn't care anymore at least that's what she tells herself.

"Hey guys!" Kiba waved at them. "When will the party start?"

"Once everyone else is here." Ino chuckled. "Seriously impatient much!"

"When's the food coming?" Chouji asked rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Chouji!" Ino laughed. "It's still a little early."

"It's a good party." Shino said.

"Thanks guys." Sakura smiled.

In a matter of seconds Tenten, Neji and Lee entered and greeted the rest taking seats beside all of them. The only ones that weren't there were Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto. Sakura wondered what was going on. It was dark now and the three haven't appeared yet.

"Where are they?" She asked. "Naruto should have picked up Hinata by now."

"Shikamaru's with Hinata." Tenten said. "She's not with Naruto. That's what we know."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. "He said he'll be with Hinata, Hinata told us that."

"That's true. She also told me that a while ago and she's waiting right now." Neji said. "He will pick her up but we haven't seen Naruto since our little sneak peek a few hours ago."

"I saw him, well me and Shino that is." Kiba smiled. "He went out."

"Out where?" Sakura gritted her teeth. "Tell us! Or I swear you will be sleeping on a hospital bed tonight."

Everyone listened to him and the room immediately went silent. All eyes and ears were on him and this made him feel uncomfortable. Sakura was gripping the table causing it to crack. The others couldn't wait any longer and neither can she. Kiba sweat dropped it was like he was being interrogated.

"He left." Shino said. "We saw him leave a few hours ago. We don't know why."

"What do you mean?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Uhh well...We saw him leave the village just a few hours ago...just like Shino said and then," Kiba looked sideways. "I wasn't sure if it was really him but I can't mistake the smell. It was just a brief moment that I found his scent leave the village but that was it."

"What?" Everyone shouted in Unison.

"I could be wrong."Kiba sweat dropped.

"Your nose can't be wrong." Sai said. "There was this ANBU that came to him a while ago to Ichiraku Ramen, that could be the reason he left the village for other more reasons, I have nothing. The ANBU wanted to talk with him, some kind of business deal perhaps."

"What about Hinata?" Shino asked. "Does she know about this?"

"Hinata would be so hurt!" Ino pouted. "Right Forehead girl!"

"Naruto dragged Hinata away after the ANBU left he wanted to tell her something important, she would know all about it." Sakura said. "I would know that, mostly because I went after them and got into an argument with Naruto. It was really horrible! Everything just got completely messed up."

"What kind of argument?" Chouji asked. "You fought each other?"

"Not exactly."

"You better tell us everything Sakura." Ino crossed her arms. "You still haven't told me and Sai what went down between you three! I have a feeling you just didn't ask him about the truth, something else happened."

"Fine! If you want to hear it then hear me out." Sakura bit her lips.

"After Naruto received that message from the ANBU, he immediately pulled Hinata away from us. I wanted to ask Naruto what the ANBU was for so I ran and followed them, I confronted him about it but he said that it was none of my business and that it was highly classified. I can understand what was going on but I figured that if I somewhat compare him or even threaten him about Sasuke, he might reconsider on telling me. I don't know half of what I was telling him and Hinata. It came out wrong."

Everyone was surprised.

"That's harsh even for you Sakura!" Ino said. "You know Naruto hates it when people talk about Sasuke that way, it might have hurt him mostly because it came from you."

"You know that's a delicate subject for Naruto." Neji said. "He likes you since you were just kids."

"Naruto's probably doing this for you." Chouji said.

"Yeah! The guys doing his best to bring Sasuke back." Tenten said.

"Let's not blame Sakura-san." Lee said. "Perhaps she has a reason to why she did this. Everyone has a reason for everything, Let us take time to hear her out."

"Look it just came out okay, I didn't know half of what I was telling him and Hinata. Me and Naruto started fighting about it and Hinata stood there like nothing was going on, I was lying to Naruto and to myself again... I realized that when he grabbed me. I started dragging Hinata into the conversation, she was just standing there with Naruto. He was planning on telling Hinata all about it for some unknown reason and I can't help but get a little annoyed because she wasn't really that close to Naruto before. It just made me say things..."

Sakura looked away.

"I admit I felt a little jealous about it. I wanted to hit him so hard to make him go through his thick skull that I can protect myself on my own and I can help him. He stopped me from hitting him which he's never done before. He'd usually let me hit him, I don't know what went wrong, mostly everything. He was gripping my wrist so tightly, I almost felt like he wanted to break my arm. Then he and Hinata just left me there telling me that I should think about it."

"That's harsh..." Kiba muttered under his breath.

"I know it is..." Sakura bowed her head. "Maybe we should ask Hinata about it."

"You can't just place Hinata into stuff like that."

"Maybe I can..."

"She's a former teammate of mine, go easy on her."

"Everyone wants to know where Naruto is, isn't that the best way to make her talk just by asking her. It's not like were going to torture her to talk is that right? I'm just saying that..."

"Fine...you do it."

"Fine, I will..."

* * *

><p>(with Hinata)<p>

Hinata fixed herself and quickly headed outside. She closed the door and took a deep breath and stare into the moon, this gave her a bit of time to think and calm down. She didn't think twice to look around as she simply walked away from the compound.

Little did she know that Shikamaru was watching her from the shadows for a long time now and quietly followed her to the barbecue house. Hinata just calmly walked which Shikamaru found strange.

_"That's odd." _Shikamaru thought. _"Naruto didn't come as he planned, Hinata would be crying about this but why isn't she. And she sounds so calm, somethings up that their not telling us. What could it be?"_

Hinata bit her lips_,_this was the only way things could be solved and there was no way that she was going to give up. She walked thinking about what Naruto said to her back then.

~I stand by what I say, it's my ninja way.~

She was planning on following those exact words and will never give up. Finally she had reached her destination, the Barbecue house. Hinata was shaking, she wanted to turn back because she had a feeling she can't go through with her plan. Shikamaru decided that it was time he show himself to Hinata, he came out of the shadows.

"Hinata! Glad your here." Shikamaru ran to her, trying to pretend he just got there. "Thank goodness I wasn't the only one late."

"Oh, I didn't realize..." Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Shall we come in?"

"Sure..."

The door opened, everyone inside turned to look at the door. Some stood up to get a better view. Hinata came inside and it brought smiles to the others, they were waiting for the next one to come in that's when they saw it was just Shikamaru. The ones who stood up took their seat once again. They were so sure that Naruto would show up. Now the questions will begin.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." Hinata said taking a seat next to Tenten.

"Me too, sorry about that." Shikamaru took a seat beside Chouji. "Anything interesting come up?"

"We were just talking about Naruto." Chouji said. "Sakura just told us about that fight Hinata, Naruto and Sakura had."

"Interesting...what's it about?"

"The ANBU...the one that came to inform Naruto something. We can tell you the details later." Sakura said. "Hinata, where's Naruto?"

"You can't just ask her like that!" Kiba shouted when Sakura suddenly stepped on his foot. "AHHHH!" He could swear it was flat by now. Hinata was shocked, but she had to stay calm.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Why would you want to know where he is?"

"Actually I think we all want to know." Shikamaru wondered. "It just sounds so suspicious that he suddenly disappeared. Judging from what I've heard, he planned on bringing you here together."

Ino eyed her and crossed her arms. "You told us that he was going to pick you up. Where is he now? Did he cheat on you?"

"INO!" Sakura glared. "Naruto won't ever cheat on Hinata."

"Joking! Chill Sakura, now come on Hinata...tell us the suspense is killing me." Everyone eyed her. "Okay it's making everyone wonder and we want to know everything."

"If you don't want to tell us it's alright." Shino nodded. "It's not like were forcing you to tell."

"It's fine, Of course I'll tell you, you're my friends." Hinata took a deep breath. _"I hope this works. If not then I should just hope for a miracle to come out."_

"Well were waiting..."

"Naruto-kun was... called in by the Kazekage to leave the village a while ago. I'm sure Sakura-san has informed you of our little misunderstanding... The ANBU was nothing more but a messenger, he told Naruto-kun that the Kazekage had something important to discuss to him about the upcoming that it cannot wait any longer. It was a matter of life...and death... The Kazekage specifically wanted Naruto-kun to do it because Naruto-kun was the best option there is... I didn't hear the rest much because...I wasn't paying any attention..."

"I don't think that's possible." Shikamaru said. "Actually It's not possible."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hinata wondered. _"Please don't find out! Please oh please...oh please..._"

"Well there are a lot of facts I can tell. Why were you told about this anyways? It's highly unlikely."

"I was...specifically told by Naruto-kun to guard his belongings and help Sakura-san...with the paperwork...He also told me that he was sorry that he couldn't attend the party, told me to apologize to Sakura-san for his behavior too. He also said that he will probably make up for it all...He might probably come home tomorrow, I'm not so sure...he didn't give much detail to it."

"Sounds to me like its nothing but a script." Shikamaru bluntly said. "There's no problems within Suna, I would know about those problems because Temari or Kankuro would have told me."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" Ino shouted. "That's a reasonable excuse, Naruto is too awesome now to join his friends. He's out to save people, how can that be nothing but a script...it's totally real!"

"Not to me it isn't. There's just so many flaws to it."

"I assure you that it could be your imagination." Hinata left things at that.

"Let's stop this for a while guys." Sakura sighed. "Let's eat."

"I SECOND THAT!" Chouji shouted.

The food was later brought in and nobody spoke a word to Hinata and Sakura. People would just whisper things to the other and it wasn't that much of a party now that they really don't have a reason to celebrate. Things got down as time goes. Some of them finished their meal and some just plainly took the silence away by talking loudly and teasing.

Everyone started to loosen up by the time the party was almost finished. Things were being thrown and small confetti canons were being released, everyone felt like having fun. They played some games that weren't even for their age but they laughed it all out.

Everything seemed to go well until they heard some people come inside the barbecue house. There were 4 ANBU standing in front of them causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Suddenly the fifth ANBU appeared, their team leader. Hinata was mostly bothered, she recognized the leader.

"Excuse us for our interruption." Red Raven said. "We won't be long."

"Why are you here?" Sakura shouted. "Did something happen to Naruto?"

"We'd like to speak with Hinata Hyuuga about the situation." The one with the bear mask said. "Important orders from the Hokage himself."

"From the Hokage himself." Neji repeated. "Most intriguing. What do you say Hinata-sama?"

"It's important since Naruto-kun asked for me." Hinata stepped forward when somebody grabbed her arm. It was Kiba. "Kiba-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't trust them." Kiba gritted his teeth. "Even if they are sent by Naruto."

"None of us trust them." Sai said. "Something about them feels different."

"We mean no harm." Red Raven said. "Please, we need to speak with Hinata Hyuuga."

"Why can't you just tell her while were here?" Kiba stomped his foot.

"Please, they just want to discuss something to me. I won't be long, I will just be outside. Please follow me and we'll talk." Hinata ran outside with the ANBU's following her. She took a deep breath, she couldn't take the pressure building up inside her. It was too much.

"Please hurry." Hinata panted. "I can't keep them waiting or else they will suspect me of hiding the truth. Did something happen to Naruto=kun?"

"No Hinata-sama, he is safe." The girl ANBU said. "The Hokage insisted we head home and tell you to wait for him and that you shouldn't worry too much. We don't understand why he mentioned you specifically but you must be someone important to him."

"Thank you. Is he alright? What's the situation?"

"He's fine." The one with the Fox mask said. "He simply plans to engage in battle with Uchiha Sasuke but were not that sure. We left before we could see what was happening but I assure you all is well. "

"Thank goodness. Thank you for telling me all of this, I appreciate it. You can go now."

The ANBU's have nothing more to say as they vanished from thin air. Hinata couldn't think of a way to face her friends, it was all too sudden and she had a feeling that they were already on to her. She slowly entered the barbecue house to find everyone waiting for her.

"What did they say?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Hinata we all want to know." Ino jumped.

"They said that Naruto-kun is fine and that we should just wait for his return." Hinata blushed. "That's all that the ANBU's have told me, there's nothing more."

"That was a bummer." Ino sighed. "I'm going home, the party's over anyways and it's getting late. My parents will kill me!"

"Guess we have to head home too." Shikamaru and Chouji said.

Everyone else had nothing more to say about the event that happened. Nothing was expected and they were all tired too. Let's just say that the ANBU ruined the fun, that's what some of them thought, they placed the blame on them instead. They each headed home leaving Sakura alone with Hinata, who was too shocked at what happened.

"Sakura-san," Hinata tried to say but she was cut off.

"I don't know what you're hiding from us Hinata but it better be worth it." Sakura said bluntly." If Naruto gets into any trouble we know who to blame. If you've told us a lie then I'm not sure anymore...let's just hope we can trust you with this." Sakura gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Hinata for shouting and looking like a total mess and trying to place the blame on you, it's just that I'm somewhat worried about Naruto and I know you are too because I can see what you're going through..."

"He's been my friend for so long and that something changed between us, I still like Sasuke though but there's something about Naruto and I that I can't even comprehend let alone think for it to be true. Anyways, I should leave. This party has been my worse yet..."

Sakura left things at that and left the barbecue house leaving Hinata all alone. _"I'm sorry...I thought my plan would have worked but I guess I was wrong." _tears fell from Hinata's eyes. _"I wish you were here Naruto-kun, you...would just hold onto me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to make the characters hate Hinata, I just kinda like maybe..I just made them feel confused. Yeah that's it. They were just so confused about the whole situation and frustrated that Hinata won't tell them. I had to leave thinks like that. As for Sakura, well she's just worried about Naruto and has a bit of issues with Sasuke.<strong>

**Poor Hinata, I didn't want her to feel like this but it was the best way to possible get her and Naruto closer. I mean she's doing this for Naruto right? Uhhh...I don't know anymore, I feel so mean...I didn't like how I made this chapter!**

**As for the fight scene, hehehee...you might just have to wait for the next chapter...wahahaah! JOking...Kidding with the laugh..oh..never mind me, I feel messed up! XD  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading, if you have time please tell me what you guys think. Thank you!  
><strong>


	6. Sasuke Vs Naruto

**I just want you to know that this FIc is the way it is because Sasuke and Naruto already fought before and that this is only a way to restore what's been lost with their friendship so I'm sorry if the fight scene is weak or something but I think I've made good effort to describe it right~ XD**

**It's so hard to make a really awesome fight scene, I mean I had to look for references and had to use my music and earphones and close my eyes picturing them in full battle with each other, death or living. I also researched their** **fighting styles which, I might add is hard...but it was worth it. I loved doing this. Took some time trying to think of the right words for them to say to each other but I guess..well let's just hope you like it...as much as I did.**

**It was fun describing the fight scene anyways I'm sorry that the last chapter was boring a bit...but it was worth the wait, i guess..hahaha! Thank you to those that commented or rather reviewed this fic, thank you to those that read this fic as well..thank you! I think that replying to everyone of you is hard work so I'll just thank everyone instead ! MWAHHAHAH! joking~  
><strong>

**Sasuke:** Whatever, Nako13yeh owns nothing but the story plot not the characters.

**Naruto: **but she owns a konoha headband and my wallet frog. I saw it, she's keeping my stuffs. oH! She also owns the fake pretend...well she owns the attacks she made up to make me look bad ass but that's it, she doesn't own anything else...**  
><strong>

**Me:** SHUT IT! Read on my readers~! XD thank you again! (ready to kill naruto backstage) mwahaha!

**Sasuke:**great two idiots fighting over something so pointless as material possession~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Near the outskirts of the Hidden Rain village)<p>

"Great just what I need...a downpour." Naruto sighed and continued to walk.

It had started to rain and it was pouring heavily on Naruto and all the other things outside, it was dark and cold. You could hear thunder roaring all over the place and you could also see flashes of lightning in the dark sky. They were very far from the official village but near enough through the border to alert some people.

Naruto wandered quietly trying not to attract any uncertain attention as he swiftly walked over the puddles.

The abandoned houses were lined into two columns and filled with alleys of four. The houses were hard to see because of the rain and the rain was messing up the streets filling them with mud and one wrong step will make you fall. Naruto could see the house that Sasuke was in. Sasuke was at the middle of the abandoned houses and all Naruto was waiting for is a chance to strike when the time is right.

He was soaking wet and he was bound to catch a cold but once he's able to make Sasuke understand then it will all be worth it. His was able to confess to Hinata, he was the Hokage, he had been filled with love by the people of Konoha and his friends. He was able to impart his words to Sasuke, all he had to do now is continue it.

He was happy, everything went the way he wanted to, if he were to die this day then it will be worth it.

Naruto crept closer to the house where the ANBU said Sasuke was in. Naruto grabbed the doorknob gently and turned it but the door was completely locked from the inside and the only way through was the window, Naruto thought for a while whether he should enter or not because judging from the feeling he's getting it isn't safe.

Naruto had no choice though as he walked to the window and jumped inside with his battle stance and kunai ready. He could see that no once was there and that the only object inside the house was a small bag with ten to twenty explosive tag covering it from inside and out. It was a trap and he had to get out.

Naruto eyed the whole place looking for trap doors or hidden passages, he could have sworn that the only place to enter and leave was the front window and door. Unless Sasuke just set the whole thing up and left beforehand and tricked the ANBU.

"Where are you hiding?" He said muttering under his breath.

He gritted his teeth and turned to leave. When he was about to fall back, he sensed Sasuke's presence within the vicinity in just a second and suddenly a broken sword coming from outside was shot with another explosive tag tied to it and about to go off. Without argument Naruto jumped outside the window and the whole house exploded.

He came tumbling out the window and was forced to slide through the water outside just enough so he can cushion his fall. He quickly got up on his feet and looked at the surrounding. The house was in pieces and the sword was thrown next to him because of the blast. He was now in Sage mode, trying to sense where the sword had come from by touching it.

Naruto recognized that sword anywhere, he was the one that broke it back with their last encounter during the 4th war that erupted years ago. He wondered why he couldn't sense any chakra around the place even with Sage mode. When he touched it something struck him and he let go and stood up.

"Sasuke."

In that moment Naruto turned around, struck hard with his fists aiming on the floor towards the alley at the opposite of the house that was now destroyed. Everything went flying, piles of mud and rock combined, and the shadow emerged from the alley, tumbling to get out of the rubble. It was indeed Sasuke, his clothes were battered and holes were showing from his chest and shoulders.

Blood was dripping from his mouth, arms and his chest although they were small cuts and bruises it still weakened him.

He looked exhausted and completely soaked with water just like Naruto. The look in his eyes were so lost and in need of help, when Naruto noticed this the battle stance he had faded and he just stood there eying Sasuke from head to toe. It was no wonder Naruto couldn't sense any chakra within the vicinity, it was all because Sasuke was almost out of chakra and badly wounded.

"Sasuke you have to go to the hospital, with your condition you..."

"Why?" Sasuke muttered, his voice flaring in confusement.

"What do you mean 'Why'?" Naruto replied, not sure if he did the right thing. "I'm here to take you home..."

"You get what I mean! So don't bother trying!"

Sasuke threw some shurikens followed by A windmill Shuriken streaming with Chidori. Naruto was able to dodge the first shurikens but the giant one had to be repeled by his chakra blade but with the strong force the Chakra blade flew out of his hands and he had to jump his way out of the Windmill Shuriken.

Sasuke later activated his Magenkyo Sharingan and charged straight at Naruto, his whole body discharged flows of strong Chidori everywhere. Naruto took out his Kunai and dodged Sasuke's stream of Chidori attacks. Sasuke punched but Naruto ducked and turned to the side and kicked but Sasuke also dodged this by tumbling out of the way.

They exchanged attacks and dodged all of them. Naruto was careful not to attack any of Sasuke's vital organs and he jumped on top of him and tried to stab Sasuke behind.

Sasuke noticed and turned his whole body and grabbed Naruto's legs and twisted them. Naruto fell but got a good safe grip on Sasuke's collar and punch him. Sasuke saw the move and was about to grab Naruto's arm with his hands streaming with Chidori. Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped his hands from reaching the target and turned away. He pushed his hands on the ground and jumped away from Sasuke.

_"That was close." _Naruto breathed.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and kept going even if he was fast Naruto was faster, probably because Sasuke had hidden wounds in his body. Naruto ran to Sasuke planning on hitting him enough to knock him out but Sasuke discharged more chidori streams from his body. Naruto jumped far from him so he won't be paralyzed.

He threw some kunai's and some shuriken but it was all repelled by the Chidori. Sasuke grinned at Naruto and downright mocking him with the power still left inside him.

_"Damn it, I can't get near him." _Naruto thought. _"If I get hit with one of those attacks, my whole body will go numb and I won't be able to succeed in trying to get through to him. He's planning on killing me tonight, I can't believe he still has enough strength to attack this hard."_

"Do you give up?" Sasuke said. "Or do I have to kill you?"

"Like Hell I will!"

"Kill it is then!"

Sasuke charged forward and aimed his right fist at Naruto's head, luckily because of fast reflexes and instincts Naruto jumped behind him. Sasuke turned to attack again but Naruto kicked hard on the floor to maneuver his body to Sasuke's side. Sasuke turned and punched more, Naruto tried to copy Hinata and Neji's movements from back then just enough so he can dodge the attack and went behind Sasuke again.

He aimed his Kunai at Sasuke's ribs but the Magenkyo Sharingan noticed and he made his Chidori current disappear and blocked the kunai with his hand.

"What the...?" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke kicked Naruto on the stomach and gripped tightly on Naruto's arms and sent him flying to the other house. Naruto struggled to follow Sasuke's moves and got hit behind by the house. The whole place was destroyed and Naruto was on the ground. He shook his head and grabbed it with one hand trying to stand up being supported by the broken wall and he coughed up some blood but wiped it before looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there in the rain while Naruto was leaning against the house being sheltered by one of the trees nearby. Sasuke laughed a bit and it caught Naruto's attention but it quickly dropped into a cold laughter.

"Give up, Naruto! No matter what you do, I'll never come back!" Sasuke said. "You've ruined everything!"

"You ruined you're only life, I'm only trying to bring it back if only you'd let me...!" Naruto said. "It would be a lot easier if..."

"What more do you want to take away from me? My happiness."

"Are you happy? Do you think this is the road to happiness?"

"You can't change me, nobody will. Nothing will." Sasuke bowed his head and tightened his fist. "I've already messed up my life with the mistakes I've made, you're only making things worse and none of this is helping me at all!"

"Sasuke! You're confused let me..."

Sasuke interrupted him and ran to Naruto in fast speed and punched, kicked and elbowed and Naruto dodged and returned every single one of his attacks. Sasuke's heart pounded and he was forced to stop and clutch his head. Naruto took this as a chance and grabbed Sasuke's arm, turned around slides on the wet ground and kicked Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke was able to recover and also kicked but this only propelled them farther to each other and stopped the battle for only a moment. They both slide through the muddy streets as the rain got thicker and louder and the thunder and lightning grew more intense than usual. Naruto with his sage mode punched through the ground once again making a long stream of powerful attacks headed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped upward enough to dodge the attack but his leg was hit and he came tumbling on the roof of one of the houses. Naruto's head jolted upward when he heard a thud and saw Sasuke standing up and forming hand seals, he knew that seal very well, one of Sasuke's signature moves too.

Sasuke placed his fingers circular to his mouth and breathed hard shouting "Fire style: Giant Fireball" towards Naruto.

The fireball was blazing hot, hotter than the ones he'd usually make and bigger too, Naruto found this confusing since Sasuke's chakra was so low. With Sage mode, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was pushing himself through his limits. He was injuring himself in the process and the only way to stop him is to attack. Naruto formed seals fast enough to counter the one Sasuke made.

"Enough is enough Sasuke!" Naruto bit his lips. "Wind Style: Air dome."

Naruto lowered his arms and waited for the attack to hit, when it hit there was a blue air dome that looked like the Rasengan forming around him. When the fire vanished Naruto released his jutsu and it came back two of them looked at each other and began fighting again, this time there was no more mercy.

"Like I'd listen to you!" Sasuke shouted. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"

Sasuke blew hard and the dragon circled Naruto, who was forming seals. The Dragon it opened it's mouth wide enough to eat him and the dragon's tail started acting up and attacking everything that takes on it's path. Naruto was stopped from forming seals as he tried to dodge the attacks, he can see Sasuke in the corner leaning against the wall coughing up blood. Because of that the fire dragon disappeared within moments later.

_"He's at his limit. Time to finish this."_

He knew something was up with Sasuke and it was clearly showing.

Naruto got the chance to form seals and he did. "Wind style: wind palm"

It looked like nothing happened anywhere but that didn't stop Sasuke from attacking.

"Playing fool like the person you are?" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto was completely holding back, he knew Sasuke was no longer a match for him now that he's wounded and confused but that didn't stop him from giving the guy a little bit of pride, he didn't want to break it just yet. Sasuke aimed at Naruto with his Chidori Sharp spear that he once did with Orochimaru but Naruto infused his hands with chakra and grabbed it.

_"This is the...wind palm? He made up? It's protecting his hands!" _

Sasuke was surprised at this, the Chidori sharp spear should have penetrated through Naruto's hands. Naruto quickly tightened his grip and flung the blade with Sasuke with it and smash him on the wall. There was a loud crash and explosion as Sasuke hit the wall of the house next to the other one that was destroyed.

"Stop it Sasuke. You're already almost out of chakra, give up." Naruto said. "Let's talk about this!"

"Why would I? After everything that's happen do you think I'd just give up this easily?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "After everything I've been through, every plan, every single thing I've made was all for nothing because of you."

"You knew as much as I do that whatever you were doing wasn't right. YOur brother never wanted you to turn out this way!"

"What do you know of my brother?" Sasuke coughed. _"I'm too weak, I still haven't recovered from the last battle. I can't use Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi or Susanoo _ _Damn it! The only thing left that I have enough power is..."_

"Your brother only wanted you to know that he did everything for you to protect you and save you from yourself and to keep you going. You think he wants to see his brother like this!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I know how you feel because I know what revenge is! My master died, I wanted to kill the person that did that to him but I couldn't knowing that he wouldn't want to see me angry for revenge. I know how you feel, this isn't about revenge anymore. This is about longing, you miss your friends, you miss someone to share the pain..."

"Shut up! I..I...things...just...please...shut..up!" Sasuke grabbed his head. "No...more...JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Enough is enough!" Naruto shouted and formed seals to try and bind Sasuke and stop him from attacking anymore but Sasuke was too fast and ran straight to him with a Kunai and they locked again in battle.

Sasuke aimed it at Naruto's face and his chest but it was always blocked, and he noticed that Naruto was only at a defense and he was at offense. Then something clicked in his head and he disengaged from the head on battle. Naruto dropped his Kunai shaking, Sasuke was sending small streams of chidori, so small for the naked eye to see sending it from Sasuke's to his Kunai and into Naruto's hands.

_"Damn it, when did he gain that strength, I'm sure he exhausted every bit of it a while ago." _Naruto wondered. "Sasuke, how did..."_  
><em>

"Did you know Naruto?" Sasuke grinned. "This rain is so nice."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What...?"

"I guess this rain is such an advantage to me since there's water and lightning combined, I didn't realize it before. But hey, you're smart enough to understand that can't you. You wouldn't stand a chance against me anymore, with this attack."

Sasuke made another seal and gripped his left wrist. The Magenkyo Sharingan seemed like it glowed in the dark as the Chidori emerged from his hands. It looked stronger than it's usual appearance and the lightning coming from his hands were flowing farther than it's range. With Naruto's Sage mode, he can see that Sasuke found a way to enhance his chakra without having to use too many.

_"This is it...the last left in me..."_ Sasuke breathed and raised his hands. "KIRIN!"

Sasuke made the lightning from the clouds target Naruto as he released his Chidori it lifted into the clouds and more powerful lightnings emerged from the sky. It turned into strong waves and into a kind of lion or tiger **(A/n: LOL dunno! call it Kirin~ )** and Sasuke signaled it to hit Naruto before collapsing on the ground and leaned against a wall.

Naruto saw the attack and was amazed but this won't stop him. He charged straight at the attack Kirin while he had his Shadow clone following him making the Rasenshuriken in his hands. The clone disappeared and Naruto stopped and threw it at Kirin. There was a burst of bright light all over the place and a loud explosion came after.

Naruto was propelled away dead or alive, Sasuke wasn't sure. The magenkyo Sharingan was worn out and so was he, he just sat there with his head bowed down sighing that it was all over. Debris were flying over the place and one giant one hit Naruto, Sasuke didn't check if he was dead or not but he was glad he was able to rest a little longer.

That's when he heard a thud and his head jolted up.

Naruto had pushed the debris of him and wobbled forward to where Sasuke was sitting and leaning against the wall. Sasuke's whole body was shaking, now he was out of chakra and his whole body had gone numb. Both were soaking wet and both were exhausted and both their clothes were worn out.

When Naruto came near Sasuke, Sasuke took the kunai and slowly brought it up to Naruto but was stopped by Naruto's hands. Naruto took the Kunai and a dropped it gently on the floor.

"No more fighting..." Naruto knelt in front of Sasuke. "Let's go home..."

"Why...?"

"Sasuke..."

"Why? Why do you... keep...on insisting..that I come...with you?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse and Naruto knew he was crying but the rain hid it well. This is the first time Sasuke broke out of that cold shell he was in. It was Naruto's turn to make him understand and make him feel safe.

"Because I'm your friend...always have and always will...I've been trying to show that to you ever since we met each other. "

"Were not...friends...I don't have friends anymore...nothing will change."

"You're friends are waiting for you to come home Sasuke and their counting on me to bring you back. Heck I want you back home with me, it's only you that's making things so complicated that you're denying everything you thought was good for you. Do I look like your enemy? I never plan on killing you or hurting you, I just want you to come home..."

"I told you...things won't change...no matter how much you tell me my life sucks outside the village."

"And once again they are about to change. We just need to bring the old you back to life, you've been carrying the burden your whole clan has gone through and your families death. It's your decision to ask for someone to help you because...you don't need to carry that burden yourself. You need someone..."

"What would you know about carrying the burden...of the whole clan... you've never had a family." Sasuke looked at him. "You never grew up to see your family getting slaughtered and see the whole clan die."

"I have a family Sasuke, I just didn't meet them, that's the only difference between us. I'm the only one left in my clan the same as you, were the only sole survivor. And I understand what you're going through. Remember that bond we had...we became friends because of it. You understood my pain of being alone of being hurt and I understood yours. That bond is what saved us from getting lost...but I guess that people just ruined it..."

"That bond...I severed it already...when I left the village...there's no way that things would go back to normal...I'll always be alone and now that those mistakes were made, no one would want me around. I'm a criminal...!"

"You were influenced, you know that..."

"I'm a missing-nin...I'm a criminal, I've killed my own brother! I'd kill myself or hand myself over to the ones that hate me!"

"Give it a break Sasuke." Naruto was calm. "What do you feel?"

"..."

"I don't want to fight anymore, aren't you tired. Tired of this cat and mouse chase, I know I am. Every since you left I never stopped looking for you, never stopped looking up to you and because of that my bond with you only grew and little did you know that you only cast the bond away when it was still there, you're only forcing yourself to think that..."

"I'm tired of running away...but that doesn't mean that things would easily change...I'd have to go through everything I've skipped at ever since I left..."

"You can do that in a snap, there's no need to rush whatever it is, You have a lot of time to think over whatever it is you want to do. Nobody is forcing you to do what you don't want, it's your choice...Madara Uchiha is gone! He's not your boss, you're free to choose...You just need to try and change..."

"I've made mistakes in my life that I regret!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "If only I'd known what happened with my brother I wouldn't have killed him. If only I'd knew this is the life I'm living, I'd never would have done this. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore...why I'm struggling to...to do things I don't want to happen... struggling to find something that's been...missing all these...years!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered trying so hard not to cry too but he was glad that the rain was hiding their tears. Men don't cry that's what others say but when Men cry that means their closed his eyes for a moment and breathed hard.

"I'm so confused...I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore...I can't take it...I'm just so confused..." Sasuke hugged his knees and bowed his head. "I want things to go back to normal...but I don't know how to face them...I'm..afraid...I'm living this crappy life, this whole thing is messing me up...I can't...take it anymore... "

"Sasuke, I can help you if you just let me! Come home..."

"I just want it to end..."

"Then let me... let's bring that bond back!"

"I don't...I don't want to have anymore bonds! If I have those ties, then it'll only..."

"You keep telling yourself and other people including me that having those bonds would only bring you down but truth is if you have those bonds it'll make you stronger. Friends can help you in time of need and you grow stronger if you want to protect people. You can change Sasuke!"

"How would you know?" Sasuke sobbed silently. "I don't..even know why...I'm telling you all...of this...it makes no sense what I'm doing right now...but in some ways, it's easy to...talk to you...it feels like some of...the burden was gone..."

Sasuke chuckled sadly as he wiped the tears and the water dripping on his face.

"You've already told me enough and that was good enough effort to restore everything that we've been through." Naruto smiled. "Come on, let's get some shelter before we die from hypothermia. And let's get our wounds cleaned up...we'll talk more...and tomorrow we go home, everyone's waiting..."

"..."

"Shall we?"

Naruto stood up and brought a hand towards Sasuke, who stared back at him with longing in his eyes. Sasuke slowly took Naruto's hand and he was pulled up and supported to a shelter. They walked for a short while but since Sasuke couldn't handle the pain running through his body, Naruto offered to carry him but when Sasuke refused Naruto just pulled him on a piggy ride.

Sasuke didn't like it but he had no choice it was better than being left to die with no one around to help you. He just lowered his chin on Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes. Feeling sleep overtake him. Naruto didn't mind though, Sasuke was more exhausted than he was.

_"I hope you're doing fine Hina-chan." _Naruto thought. _"I know that leaving everything to you is such a burden but I hope your safe. Everyone will flip if they find out I've brought Sasuke back home. I'm glad I made through to him..."_

He glanced at Sasuke sleeping behind him. _"I guess he doesn't want to argue anymore, guess he's also tired of running away."_

Naruto found a place to rest for a while in the village of rain. He rented a small room with everything they need to rest for the whole night, he was very well known in all of the hidden villages and countries and he got the help he just needed from some of the villagers.

He was given a box of first aids that he asked for and went back into the room where Sasuke was placed lying on a futon. Naruto took the liberty of drying Sasuke up and changing him to new clothes that he got from the generous villagers. He told them not to alert the Kage's about their visit and the villagers agreed.

Naruto took of his cloak and his other wet clothes and hanged them to dry just like he did with Sasuke's. Naruto was now wearing a black shirt and orange pants that were given to him. He was dying his head with a towel just right when he entered and closed the door, Sasuke woke up.

He clutched his head tightly before looking at his surroundings. Sasuke was also wearing a black shirt and white pants, also given by the villagers. Naruto smiled at him and sat next to him.

"How yah feeling?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"You okay?"

"..."

"Hellloo~~~ earth to Sasuke!"

"Where are we?" Sasuke didn't answer. "And how did I get here?"

"You fell asleep right after I carried you, I found this small village and were just going to stay here for the rest of the night. Only an hour has passed so don't worry... We leave early in the morning, I'd rather not stay here any longer. This place is going to give me a cold."

Naruto laughed but Sasuke didn't find it funny and looked at his wounds, it was all bandaged.

"I asked someone to help me bandage those wounds, I'm not so good with medical things..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and pointed outside. "The ones who own this place lent us a room to stay in, kinda nice if you ask me..."

"You're just as useless as you were before..."

"Hey! At least I'm able to help unlike you..." Naruto scowled but then smiled. _"Just like old times...huh Sasuke? I sure wish you'd know..."_

"Can I ask...you a few questions?" Sasuke blushed, he hated having to do this.

"Sure the better that we get to know each other once again. Shoot away!" Naruto lied down on the futon next to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and also lied back down. Taking a few moments of silence before talking again.

"Don't you feel bothered that you're helping me..." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you're going to have to deal with me and people wanting to kill me...doesn't that come across your mind."

"I don't care!" Naruto grinned. "None of that will be a problem, because I'm happy that were friends again and if they ever hurt you then they have to go through me! Get what I mean?"

"..."

"..."

"Since when did I tell you that were friends again?"

Naruto grinned. "Since you took my hand and let me help you before passing out~"

Naruto rolled to his side to face Sasuke and shake his head to the side. Sasuke may not get what Naruto was trying to show but he didn't blame him, he knew he was still adapting to it.

"Anymore questions you'd like to clear up...Oh grumpy one!"

"Che..."

"..."

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked at him. "That you're the Hokage now?"

"Yeah it's true..."

"There goes the village then..."

"Hey, I happen to be great at being the Hokage. Everyone trusts me."

"Whatever..."

"There's something else you wanna know, come one tell me before I fall asleep!" Naruto whined as he started messing around with his face and trying to make Sasuke laugh but it wasn't working.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Anyways...How are you going to deal with my case then...?"

"What case? The case where in I take you back to Konoha? What about it?"

"I don't suppose the Shinobi council will agree to keep me alive longer than intended after having break into one of their meetings years ago. I also think that you won't let them kill me but I'm sure majority of the people will have me beaten, tortured or killed mercilessly."

"Of course I'll disagree with killing you! I've worked hard to try and bring you back! You see I've been planning that for a while now..." Sasuke tilted his head, waiting. "The shinobi council may be planning on killing you but I have a plan to go around it I'm not dumb like before you know!..."

"Just tell me already..." Sasuke could feel himself slowly falling asleep.

"I'm going to tell them you're going to be given a few years probation. You will be looked after from time to time and I'm sure that the council will make you stop using any jutsu's for quite a while and have you do D-rank missions and you won't be alowed to leave the village without an escort. I'll discuss the rest to them and have you be free with all rights, I'm also going to have them strip of that missing-nin name you aquired and have your ranking status changed to chunin. Better?"

"You're smarter than you look." Sasuke left it at that.

"Thanks..." Naruto rubbed his head. "Well, I don't suppose you like the very idea of my plan. You must be fusing on about that D-rank thing. You also hate having someone walk around the village with you...and certainly have that death bed wish..."

"You don't say..."

"I'll make arrangements, it's not permanent okay?" Naruto smiled sadly.

"Right..."

"You've been away from the village for so long, going back home, you'll find a lot of things that have changed. Everything's better, it's only you that's incomplete...You can't be shown to the villagers just yet and you can't come to the Uchiha compound because previously Tsunade-no-baa-chan didn't want the builders to build the compound again..."

"So the whole compound doesn't exist anymore."

"Yeah, that's why you should stay with me for a while and only leave if you have a good disguise. I won't tell our friends that you're here with me, I'll tell them after the Shinobi council have set a good deal with me and you."

"You expect me to live with you in your cruddy apartment. I'd rather live outside and die in the cold." Sasuke scowled and turned away from Naruto and faced the window, it was still raining.

"I don't live in an apartment anymore, I told you back when we were talking at the abandoned houses. That were the only sole survivors of our clan..."

"There are a lot of Uzumaki's still around probably..."

"Not as an Uzumaki, as a Namikaze..." Naruto blushed. "You've been far from the village and you might not have heard but my fathers the fourth Hokage. You know, Minato Namikaze and he secretly married my mother Kushina Uzumaki, it was why I had Uzumaki for a last name but they changed it now..."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sasuke scowled even more. "You're telling me your the son of a great man, that can't be true...you've been an idiot ever since I've met you..."

Naruto stoned. "WHAT! Why you little?"

"Forget it!" Sasuke covered himself with a blanket and Naruto stood up grumpily closing the lights.

"How are you going to keep me hidden before the Shinobi council meeting. People are bound to figure that out." Sasuke whispered. "I'm famous for murder and criminal acts. There are people waiting to kill me in my sleep."

"I've told Hina-chan about it..." Naruto yawned and covered himself with the blanket and turned away from Sasuke.

"Who?"

"Hinata..."

"Why her? I expect Sakura or Kakashi to be the ones to know..."

"I can't tell Sakura-chan, she'll only hurt herself even more if she were here right now. The best one I could think of was Hina-chan. I just recently...asked her out on a date..."

"That's surprising even for me...what about Sakura?"

"You know they call me an idiot for not noticing Hina-chan that she loves me. I call you an idiot for hiding your feelings for Sakura, she's loved you for so long ever since we became a team, it would be wrong to take advantage of her while she's weak besides, she doesn't love me...And I've found someone else..."

"..."

"I don't expect you to make out with her so soon...I just want you to go easy on her once things have been settled down. She's probably mad at you for ditching us and doing those kinds of things but she'll forgive you..."

"You think so?"

"I know so..." Next thing Sasuke knew he was hearing Naruto snore. Sasuke sighed and looked outside to see that the rain had stopped and that the sky was flowing with stars. He looked at Naruto fast asleep hugging the pillow. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

_"Maybe... coming back won't be so bad...as I thought it would be..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading...I had so much FUN DOING THIS! I hope you had fun too, I cried when they were talking... XD please tell me what you think and please review..thank you for reading! XD<strong>


	7. Redemption

**Hi, I had trouble making this chapter because it was hard getting sasuke's character to actually break down his cold shelter! Now I didn't like how the chapter went but I sort of think that things will progress better with the upcoming chapters.**

**By the way, I got idea's about this chapter with a friend... "JEANA REI CORTEZ" yup she helped me get idea's in this chapter and for future she will be providing some ideas...kinda like fillers or something but don't worry...it won't stray from the real plot I tell you! She's a big help to me with this chapter because I was so mentally blocked.**

**With her help and idea's I was able to come up with a chapter, she will be my PARTNER in this fanfic from now on, whenever I need help, I consult to her brilliant idea's! XD **

**Hope you like this chapter and if SASUKE was Oc like, I'm sorry! XD hope that some of the comedy here is alright... XD anyways...read on! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
><strong>

JEANA REI CORTEZ and NAKO13YEH 3

* * *

><p>(morning came in Konoha)<p>

Hinata paced inside her room, worried whether or not she should wait in front of the village gate for Naruto's return. She had lied to her friends but she was sure that it was the only way to keep her friends from interfering with Naruto's mission to save Sasuke. Hinata gave a brief thought about the situation and quickly took her ninja tools and headed outside of the Hyuuga compound.

_"I just hope he comes home today~"_

Neji stopped her before she could exit the compound completely. Hinata looked at Neji for a moment spacing out but then snapped and smiled at him. Neji was a little confused and asked her what was going on for her to leave so early in the morning, they were the only ones awake inside the compound and Neji see to it that he get a valid reason for her leave .

"Why so early Hinata-sama? Nobody else is awake yet." Neji wondered. "Is there a mission that you need to attend to?"

"There's no mission...I simply want to go to the village gate and wait there..."

"Wait?...wait for whom?"

"I needed to see if Naruto-kun is back in the village yet." Hinata honestly said. "I think that it could already be finished by this time of the day, though I am not that quite sure. I wanted to be there for...his...arrival."

"Strange..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I agree with Shikamaru-san on this one Hinata-sama, yes I am speaking out of term..." Neji sighed. "But, you definitely have to hear this from me...rather than from Sakura-san herself if she ever comes to agree with me..."

"But..." Hinata was about to talk when Neji raised a hand to keep Hinata quiet.

"To get this out of my mind, I need to tell you this. My suspicions are that going to Suna in such a short time, you would be running all day and night to reach Suna and back. It is fairly impossible to go to Suna in just the whole night, it is possible for six hours but Naruto-san didn't have Gai-sensei with him...like before it was a faint chance of getting there..."

"Right...it is possible for Gai-sensei but...not possible for others...but this is...Naruto-kun we are speaking about. To him such words are out of terms and...to him it's not a problem to whip stand such occurrences and obstacles...He is the Hokage...and I know he can do it...if he places..his mind to it., he will succeed."

"That is true, even within this time of our generation, he is still the most unpredictable ninja in...perhaps history. There is no telling whether or not he'd do something so idiotic and strange. Even I couldn't predict that he would go out with you, he'd usually take Sakura-san, but that's over talking everything..."

"Hmm..." Hinata nodded fighting the blush streaming across her face. "If I am allowed to go now, I am in quite a hurry."

"Is there something that you are not wiling to tell us yesterday Hinata-sama? Your friends and I are very worried with your sudden behavior yesterday, it is the most likely reason we were intruding on such personal basis. I am speaking in terms with the others on this. I hope it did not cause to much discomfort."

"It's nothing Neji-sama...ummm...I don't mind what our friends have said yesterday, I know how much each and every one of us are affected by Naruto-kun, and his absence to attend the event was the one that probably caused a lot of stress to overflow...that could be a reason to it..."

"I'm sure that it could be that..."

"..."

The awkwardness flowing around them was too much and Hinata couldn't think of anything else she could say to make Neji stop questioning her. She took a deep breath and tried to speak up.

"umm...Neji-sama?"

"..."

"Can I go now? I simply...want to check on Naruto-kun, it's too soon yes but...I'm worried too."

"Very well then, if it's not too much to ask, Can I accompany you then?" Neji asked. "I have nothing better to do seeing to it that the people in this house are still asleep within this period of time."

"You can't..." Hinata snapped, blushed and hid her face with her sleeves.

"Is there something wrong with my sudden urge to join you?"

"No it's not that..." Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "It's just that I am fairly worried and want to be alone for a while after everything that's happened yesterday. Do you mind if I refuse your offer and head to the village gate alone? If it..isn't too much...of a stretch..."

"Not at all..."

Before Neji could speak any further of what he wanted to say, Hinata dashed off to the village gate awaiting the return of Naruto, whether or not he was with Sasuke. Hinata ran and ran and dodged most of the people passing her by. She had been trying to avoid Sakura for as long as she can because she was sure that from yesterday's events, Sakura wanted answers.

Finally after walking or rather mostly running, Hinata reached the village gate. She stood there not minding the guards that were looking at her, she placed her hands to her chest and awaited his return until someone spoke to her.

"I knew you'd be here...this is the first place I thought that you would come to."

"huh!" Hinata was startled.

Hinata turned around to see Shikamaru walking towards her. He looked like he hadn't slept for a few good hours and the fact that he was there it must mean he figured something out, as usual things don't always go in plan. Hinata was shaken, her entire body started fidgeting as she was thinking of yet another excuse.

"I...this isn't what you think...it's that...I..."

"I didn't come here to accuse you of lying to everybody last night which I figured I'd forgive, seeing to it that nothing happened." Shikamaru said with a straight face. "I'm here as a worried friend to you and for the sake of Naruto. The real reason I'm here is because I stand by what I said yesterday that it is impossible for Naruto to be sent on a meeting with the Kazekage."

"It is true...but..how...?" Hinata wondered.

"How did I find out? It took me the rest of last night to figure everything out, as I said there are many reasons as to why your plan didn't affect me. You said there were problems in Suna, but I would be the first to know that since I have a close relation with one of them. If there ever were problems, Temari would tell me and I would be the one reporting to the Hokage, rather Naruto, and not the ANBU. It's not the job of the ANBU to be a messenger from Suna, most likely never."

"It was a great plan that you were able to pull off and If it were me to be the one to do it, I wouldn't handle it. It was alright that you were able to fool the others but with me thinking, I guess it didn't work on me. I'm just as worried as you are with Naruto and I couldn't help but think every little detail through."

Shikamaru continued as Hinata stood there quietly listening.

"Guarding his belongings were out of the question either since Naruto's the Hokage, it's mostly the ANBU who would guard his things rather than a friend. There was also the time where the ANBU coming almost broke your plan, ANBU don't just gather when they give a message, even if it is an important one. And for Naruto to simply say that he'll come back is out of place as well."

"..." Hinata bowed her head.

"The next one is Naruto himself, he wouldn't be that eager to resolve such problems within Suna even if there is one. He would take about a day or two to get there and he would take his time to answer back even though Gaara is a friend of his. This has something to do with personal matters to him...and in fact..I'm close...am I right?"

"Yes, very close to hitting it..." Hinata smiled. "I guess lying to you and the others is pointless, I should have told you."

"Not pointless at all, you did it for good reasons and those good reasons are why everyone of us is still alive and not arguing with you and Naruto. I understand you completely, Naruto trusts you enough to tell you what's going on with his life and his missions. This problem is mostly to himself and his previous team. This involves Sasuke in way more than just one reason?"

Hinata nodded.

"You did it for us and for him Hinata...no need to go through the trouble in pushing yourself to your limit, if Naruto found out you were punishing yourself like this, he won't like it and he'd get all of our heads for it. You're not alone, I'll help you keep this a secret for how long it takes until Naruto figures out a way to tell the others, with that spoken, I won't interfere any further unless I'm told to or have to with drastic measures, which I prefer not to do since it's such a drag."

"Thank you Shikamaru-san, I wouldn't be able to do it alone." Hinata smiled at him.

"-sigh- Guess there's no other way than to just believe in Naruto now, if he can't get Sasuke back then no one can." Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag, going through all the trouble to bring back the guy, it's been years, that guy should get it by now that Naruto won't stop at nothing to get him back here. Let's just hope that bringing him back won't ruin chances of people surviving in Konoha."

"Shi...Shikamaru...Shikamaru-san..." Hinata looked at him. "You wouldn't...tell this to the others will you?...If they find out, Naruto-kun will have...difficulty in...fixing such...events..."

"Trust me Hinata, I won't tell." Shikamaru chuckled a little. "It would be too troublesome to talk to everyone, besides it's not my problem and not yours either Hinata...since you were dragged into it and now that I am in this too must mean that Naruto trusts you well enough to know that you can help him with this one. The guy can't wait can he?"

"No..." Hinata chuckled. "He can't..."

"Hope he comes back alive...say Hinata, he won't be back for a couple of hours, he's probably still asleep by this time so why don't I treat you to some breakfast. I haven't eaten since last night so, what do you say? "

"Sure I'll join you..." Hinata turned to leave with Shikamaru but glanced right back to the gate.

"We'll check back with the village gate later on, there's no use waiting with an empty stomach as Chouji always says..." Shikamaru smiled. "He'll be back, he always comes back."

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>(in the Hidden rain, early in the morning)<p>

Naruto jolted awake and saw Sasuke fast asleep in his futon, he wasn't sure wether or not he should wake the Uchiha up. He thought for a moment but later gave up, stressed and tired of thinking so much about it. He decided to leave Sasuke sleeping for a little while longer.

Naruto yawned and quickly got up fighting the exhaustion sweeping over him, giving another glance at the sleeping Uchiha, Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a nice hot shower which he had longed for. While doing that Naruto was thinking whether it was a good idea to get Sasuke back home.

Now that he was able to convince the guy, he wasn't sure anymore what to do with him. He started thinking about what they discussed last night about talking with the Shinobi council, he was in for lots of trouble after they get back to Konoha.

Not only does he have to deal with his friends and the people of Konoha, he now has to deal with the Shinobi council and the other countries wanting Sasuke dead and have the authority to do whatever they see fit.

_"Sasuke had to be the number one criminal missing-nin in the entire shinobi world_, _Why couldn't he just be plain old Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, now I have to deal with criticism and lots more complains when we get home." _Naruto sighed.

Today was going to be a very busy day and he wasn't eager to get back, the only thing making him go back fast enough was Hinata, worried about what's happened with her. Naruto brushed of the thoughts and it took him a while to get dressed as he wore his now clean and fixed clothes, all thanks to the villagers wiling to help them out.

He wore his orange and black flamed cloak, his black shirt and his white pants. He yawned a few times when he got out of the bathroom and stopped to see that the once laid on futon was now empty. Sasuke was gone, not in bed and nowhere to be found in sight. Naruto looked around to see that the clothes Sasuke wore before was still there and everything else was intact only that Sasuke was nowhere inside the room.

_"Damn it!"_ Naruto thought. _"Not now! He chose such an awful time to leave!"_

Naruto thanked the owners of the house and they gave him a black hooded cloak that he asked for. He ran outside and focused his Sage mode to sense Sasuke, when he did, he deactivated it and turned around lazily. He was startled to see what was behind him.

He saw Sasuke staring at him and leaning against the wall with his emotional face and cool look. Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke looked away leaving Naruto to stare, when the silence became unbearable for the two of them, Naruto decided to speak out his desired words to the Uchiha.

"I thought you left...but I'm just glad you didn't."

"..."

"Hey Sasuke, should we get going?"

"Hn..."

"Talk more will'ya, it's hard enough to understand what your telling everybody with that 'Hn' this and 'hn' that."

Sasuke eyed Naruto until he eventually looked away not wanting to meet his eyes. Great back to old unsocial cool guy style. Naruto didn't care though at least Sasuke didn't mean to leave at all. He was lucky that the guy had decided to stay true to his words that he doesn't want to run any longer.

"Wear this," Naruto handed the black cloak to Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke scowled.

"Before you give me another death glare, this cloak is for your disguise, I don't want the villagers to know that I've taken you back home. It would only ruin chances of you getting a real life. Without anymore arguments can you at least take it and not take it off when we get there. It's a better chance to keep you alive for the rest of the journey home."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but had no choice as he snatched the cloak away from Naruto, grunting in the process and then wearing it. He looked at the way it's similar to the Akatsuki's cloak just that there were no red clouds and that there was a hood. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Naruto spacing out.

"Dobe..."

"Huh! What?" Naruto snapped out of his deep thought and turned to Sasuke. "Right, we need to get a move on if we want to get back early. How about let's take the other short cut. I suppose that would cut us a few hours better than the short cut I took last night."

Sasuke didn't look like he cared and started walking away.

Naruto gave an apologetic look and started walking out of the hidden rain village as well. The walk was very quiet and Naruto decided not to talk too much to irritate the Uchiha, on the other hand, Sasuke thought it was strange for Naruto not to talk. He was sure that Naruto would have been telling him stories and adventures or even stories from their past and their childhood.

Sasuke walked behind Naruto who was still deep in thought. Sasuke kept eying him, thinking about a possibility or even a reason for him to turn out that way. Most likely it was Sasuke himself that could be the reason but he didn't want to blame such things on himself. He wasn't willing to admit that he was a little bit worried for the blonde either.

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto was thinking of ways that he can get the Shinobi council to his side without much argument and even fighting to occur. He was planning every move, every possible way to avoid such non-political matters and place it aside. He would have o take drastic measures and even personal views to get the Shinobi council to agree.

The other thing bothering Naruto was Sasuke's return, if he were to tell others about this, it would most likely result to argument and death in some parts. He wanted to keep it secret but he knew that the Uchiha won't want to stay too long in his house, alone even. His mind is on the brink of destruction from over thinking every detail.

Sasuke suddenly spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"..."

"Wrong? Oh it's nothing, just thinking about everything else in the world. Don't mind me. I'm only thinking about plans and other hiding spots for you. It's true, it's been bothering me ever since last night."

"Hnn..." Sasuke looked away.

"Seriously, that has to stop." Naruto growled. "You should at least have a good conversation with the person talking to you, listening alone won't help. _-Teme_, the first thing I'll have you do is send you back to social schooling."

Naruto spent the rest of the walk to Konoha complaining about Sasuke's bad attitude and his behavior status over all. Sasuke didn't speak a word to Naruto which only made him more intimidated with the Uchiha until they reached a certain path.

"Stop." Sasuke went to Naruto's side and blocked his path.

"What's wrong?" Naruto wondered. "Did I say something that discomforts you oh Pain holder that can't even get a good conversation with a person that's willing to risk everything for the sake of a friend?"

"Will you knock that off?"

"What complaining? I can complain all I want. Your such a hard headed emotionally challenged person."

Sasuke was now rubbing his temples, he wasn't sure if he can keep putting up with Naruto's talkativeness and annoying attitude at sometimes but he was willing to shut down part of him that wanted to kill.

"You said we were taking another short cut, better than the one you chose before." Sasuke saw Naruto nod and give a confused look.

"What about it? I made myself clear that time." Naruto said. "I take words seriously when it comes to situations like this, I'm not fooling around, this is the exact way to head to Konoha the safest and it's most used road in history."

"This is the main road to head back to Konoha and were going to pass it, right?"

"Yeah this is the main road and were going to pass it, why?" Naruto repeated.

"..." Sasuke looked sideways.

"Oh I get it, you think were taking the long way...well you see the short cut is through a sort of detour outside of the main road. I learned it from the other Hokage's notes and maps of the place. So, why are you so bent out of shape? It's not like it's booby-trapped, is it?."

"Be careful."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered and turned to Naruto. "You took the other short cut to get to me."

"So what if I did? I had to get to you..."

"I rigged the main road with explosives ready to go off in a mere movement mainly to stop you from getting near me. Seeing to it that everything's still in tact then nobody has gone here and died, and seeing to it you were able to get me, is you obviously didn't take this road and died. Does all of this explanation answer all you stupid questions and make you shut up?"

"You were going to kill me with a sort of sneak attack? What the hell? That would resort to your death even more! To kill a Hokage?"

"I already attacked the Shinobi council once, who's to say I won't do it again..."

"And you nearly died because of that stupid attempt."

"..." Sasuke didn't answer.

"Fine, let's leave it at that."

"..."

"Now, I took the other way around, I wouldn't have noticed the place would go off because of you. Damn your such a sneaky bastard, you know that..." Naruto scowled and crossed his arms. "Well, we need to get past this whole trap to get to Konoha, everyone's probably asking Hina-chan about me."

"Don't care..."

"You don't care because you don't understand me and Hina-chan's relationship, Che...figure it out on your own. Now you should know every traps you set up, now how do we get around them?"

"...Hn..."

"Does that mean you'll lead the way or I lead the way? Or perhaps we go another direction and take the long road, which I don't want to take or even think about deciding on it...your choice..."

Sasuke interrupted Naruto as he crossed the main road with ease, he simply jumped sideways and jumped away and reached the other end unharmed. Naruto couldn't keep up with the Uchiha's movements and he was still on the other side. Sasuke shook his head, turned around and started walking.

"Hmn!"

_"Sasuke-teme!"_ Naruto grunted. "_He did this on purpose! Now how am I suppose to get back to the village now before he does? Damn it! Think, your the Hokage! Such traps are nothing compared to the damage I took in the 4th war!"_

Sasuke hid his smirk under his hood and walked away from Naruto. Perhaps he did it so that he won't have to put up with Naruto talking about friendship or pain with him on the way. Or it must be because he was hiding the fact that Naruto was starting to grow back that bond with him and he's hate to admit it even to himself.

After a few minutes Naruto was back with Sasuke walking behind him trying to catch up. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, he looked just the way he was and there were no scratches whatsoever and there were no explosions either. When Sasuke glanced another look at Naruto he saw that he was grinning like mad holding on to explosives.

"Thought you could stop me from getting you back home." Naruto chuckled. "Won't work, your facing the Hokage on this one. More over tricks like these won't work on me anymore. Even if you have agreed with me to take you back you still hesitate..."

Sasuke shook his head and kept walking ignoring Naruto. T'was true then~ Naruto won't just let explosives ruin his day and neither was he going to make Sasuke do the was going to break that icy stare and that cold gestures he makes. Heck, he plans on breaking everything else to make the Uchiha start socializing again.

Naruto pointed out where they were suppose to take the short cut, passing by a few trees along the way and reaching another road that will take them to Konoha in a matter of an hour perhaps less or more, this road was only taken when serious emergencies have occurred. From the looks of the walk, Naruto was making no progress in making the Uchiha talk to him and more over it was the Uchiha himself leading the way to Konoha.

Naruto didn't want to make matters worse by talking so he stayed silent.

About a few minutes of walking, Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable and he could also sense Sasuke feeling the same way although he doesn't show it. His large amount of chakra was bothering him, it was as if something was disrupting it's flow on purpose and he could also sense some people around, he suddenly had a feeling something was constantly trying to delay his return to the village.

As the Hokage of Konoha, he was alone with Sasuke who is still named as a criminal and missing-nin and he has no guards whatsoever to defend him even if he doesn't need it it's still valuable. He was vulnerable to say it at that means something was up and not just under any normal circumstances as people refer to it.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto shouted and then complete silence erupted. Sasuke stopped walking and glanced behind him only to see Naruto in sage mode holding out a chakra blade, Sasuke turned to look in front of him to see 5 thugs ready to attack. There was a leader wearing a protective vest and covered with nets around his arms and legs.

The 5 thugs each had a different mask on, hiding their identity. And they all seem like they were ninja's from a village unknown because of their stance and the chakra building inside the 3.

"Who are you?" Sasuke coldly said.

"None of your business, kid! Were here for the Hokage of Konoha!" The leader said. "We plan to kill him and take over the entire Hidden Leaf village and carry on with instructions! We serve the almighty Uchiha Madara, we believe in his words and stay true even if we are silent watchers and listeners."

"You look like bunch of idiots to me." Naruto withdraw his Chakra blade and placed it back inside his small bag and released his Sage mode. He wouldn't waste it for a bunch like these, who seem wait out of their league.

"You plan on killing the Hokage?" Naruto smirked. "Isn't that a little ambitious? You do know the punishment for crimes like these, it would result to no mercy with the decision of the Shinobi council, And how could you possibly defeat me?"

"We already set up traps everywhere in this area, you won't be able to take a step further to get to Konoha." The leader laughed. "This place is rigged with explosives and other death traps. We can't take you on in a head on battle so we might as well resort to something like this."

"Damn!" Naruto frowned. "And I thought that I already took away the traps in this area. Thanks Sasuke, I think they got the trap idea from you. Any plans to get out of here."

"Hn...one." Sasuke smirked and took out a kunai.

"Your insane..." Naruto pouted. "You still haven't healed yet and yet you want to fight, Your still that arrogant _teme_ that I always know! Hey you 5 thugs, why turn up now? Why not attack the entire village? Why corner me?"

The thugs turned to Naruto and Sasuke. The leader stepped forward and threw a kunai at their feet laughing hysterically. These thugs mean business but they don't seem to take the situation seriously, they feel so sure about their traps to go off.

"The reasons are top secret!" The other thug said. "Besides, you are alone. Without ANBU guarding you, we can kill you here when we want to and we are sure that we can capture you and give you to Uchiha Madara! Then we can get whatever we ask for."

"You do know that Uchiha Madara is weak at the moment?" Sasuke said.

"So? He asked us to..."

"He resorts to hiring you 5 to take us on? You're a bunch of idiots waiting to die."

Sasuke threw a kunai at them with an explosive tag rigged to it along with a string attached. Sasuke pulled the string and it turned the kunai around circling and trapping the 5, they struggled to get out but Sasuke pulled harder tightened his grip. Naruto just watched Sasuke do everything else seeing to it that getting in the way would only result to more ignoring on his part.

Sasuke made a hand seal and said 'release'. The tag suddenly exploded and the 5 thugs went flying, he turned to Naruto who had his arms crossed shaking his head which he ignored and walked away. Sasuke almost tripped but Naruto was able to grab his hand and pull him out of the way before a giant wooden log with spikes almost hit them.

Naruto stepped into another sending Kunai's flying towards them which Naruto took the liberty of propelling it away. They didn't move for a moment, they weren't sure what would come next if they do. This was a work of a great master trap maker to Naruto's knowledge, Sasuke's traps weren't as hard and hidden like these were.

"What now?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Don't ask me dobe." Sasuke just stood there eying the whole place, they were in the middle of the road not moving. Sasuke heard a sound coming from the bushes as he saw one of the thugs come near them but a gust of wind just blew him away. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised and looked to see who did it.

A girl with blonde hair walked to the middle of the road with her giant fan hanging behind her back. It was Temari and followed by Kangkuro who was staggering to keep up.

"Temari!" Naruto grinned. "Glad you're here..."

"I'm glad you're here too Hokage-sama!" Temari smiled.

"Finally, it's a good thing we got here! Good timing that Naruto's here too!" Kangkuro laughed.

"Yeah, you guys alright!" Temari walked to them. "You two look like a mess, what happe...!"

"Wait don't move!" Naruto warned them.

"What's the matter? Are there more thugs? I only sensed one of them."

"That thug you just took out trapped us in a circle full of traps, if we step on a trap we won't know where it's coming from. We can'y jump out of the way either, they might have strings attached above. Would you be able to find the traps and disable them for us?"

"Sure...I'll get to it!"

"Kangkuro, hurry and be careful!" Temari said as Kangkuro was disabling the ground traps."Look we'll save you two."

"It's important that we get to Konoha and back to Suna immediately," Kangkuro snickered. " Those thugs that trapped you guys went to Suna just a few days ago and caused a riot but Gaara seems to have calmed them down, we don't know what happened at all. By the way who's the hooded guy behind you Naruto?"

"Not important..."

Sasuke brought his hood down even more to conceal his face. Naruto told her that it wasn't important at the moment and he eased down when Kangkuro said that the traps were gone and it was safe to move on.

"Alright! It's okay to move now, I've disabled every single trap ready to go off, and I took out the strings attached as well, it's safe for everybody to pass now."

Naruto started walking to Konoha followed by Sasuke, Kangkuro and temari. Naruto thanked the two for showing up and that it was great timing that they did get there in time. Temari suddenly stepped on something and an explosive went off sending Temari crashing in front of them, her hair was a mess and she got dirt all over he clothes.

"That's a nice look for you Sis'." She stood up a little dizzy and glared at Kangkuro who was now backing away.

"You idiot!" She shouted. "You said the traps were gone!"

"You also said you'd save us..." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that hoody?" Temari started shouting complaints at Kangkuro and Sasuke as Naruto ignored them and started walking again like they did before. When the fighting was over for Kangkuro and Temari, she apologized to Naruto for their behavior. Naruto didn't care and smiled and reassured them that it was okay.

Sasuke walked quietly listening in to their conversation as Kangkuro was suspicious about the black hooded figure walking with them, but it wasn't his place to ask.

"So tell me more about these thugs?" Naruto wondered.

"We were sent here by Gaara to warn you that their after you but it seems that it's too late now. They attacked and caused an entire village into a riot and said that Uchiha Madara will come for them. Gaara was able to spook the 5 thugs and he stopped the riot by talking to the people. It seems that they have been spreading rumors about Uchiha Madara's return after the 4th war."

"Seems like that's the case then."

"We came here to share information on what your shinobi in commands can dig up. We'd also like to stay in Konoha for a few days to settle the matter with you and your people. It's seems that Gaara wants another alliance to settle between the two villages."

"There's already an alliance between the two villages, go tell him that. If Suna needs help then Konoha will be happy to give them whatever things they need and we will provide help."

"Thanks Naruto for all the help you've given Suna and Gaara."

"No problem."

Kangkuro snickered and Temari glared at him. "You just want to stay in Konoha and act pretty to get Shikamaru to ask you out on a date again, you are so predictable, me and Gaara know already that..."

Temari hit him. "Shut up!"

"So what were you doing here?" Kangkuro asked.

"I was with this guy..." Naruto pointed at Sasuke, who didn't seem to care. "It's just a mission I did on my own. It was to take this guy back, just don't tell anyone what I did. It's not important to go into details but I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"Is it that important, if it is I won't ask anymore."

"Were nearing the Konoha gate, I hope everything's fine." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke crept up to his side and started whispering at him careful not to get caught by the two following them.

"You know your an idiot for doing this..."

"What do you mean?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You should stick to saving the village because your not entitled to keep rescuing me from something I'm glad to take. It's your mistake for bringing me back here. I never wanted to be saved."

"Nonsense... I'm the Hokage, and I keep my people safe and my friends closer. You don't differ from anyone I know, I'm entitled to bring you back and stay a friend to you. Saving the village is one thing and saving a friend is another...you should know that by now...Sasuke."

"Hnn..."

* * *

><p>(inside Konoha)<p>

Sakura and Ino were talking about the events that happened last night and how things didn't go according to plan. Sakura told Ino that the way Hinata was acting was awkward and that she was having doubts about Naruto's sudden disappearance.

"Sakura, I know your worried but seriously this is getting out of hand. We've been doing this for like...morning! I'm tired! Hinata's not going to meet up with Naruto for a while so give it a rest."

"I know...I just want to know if it's true whether or not the Kazekage is involved with everything Hinata said! I just don't believe her even if it sounds so real when she said it, trust me okay!"

"Well can we stop following them or at least can I stop!"

"You promised you'd help me!"

"That was before I knew what plan you were doing, we look so ridiculous. I mean if Naruto found us like this, we'll be demoted! I don't want to be a GENIN!"

"That won't happen, Naruto's not that harsh!" Sakura retorted.

"Fine, he's not harsh but look at it this way Sakura. All I see is that Hinata was speaking with Neji about something, she waited for Naruto at the gate and then Shikamaru showed up and she was treated to some breakfast with Shikamaru, it was just a friendly gathering or some sort but's that's it, let's stop and let's go shopping."

"Can't, just wait and see if Naruto pops up we can catch him, I swear this won't go in vain. He's hiding something and he's not like that to hide something, heck...Hinata's not like that!"

"She's in love with Naruto, Sakura. Get real!"

"I know Ino, that's the reason why!"

Ino pouted. "What the hell? What do you mean?"

"She's in love that she can't refuse a favor coming from him. Trust me okay, Naruto's up to something that only he wants to do without my help and I've dedicated myself to start being of some use to others. I haven't been much help to Naruto so now...he might need me!"

"Fine, I get it..."

Sakura saw Hinata and Shikamaru walking with each other and Hinata as always was shy and didn't talk much, neither did Shikamaru. Sakura followed the two and Ino had no choice but to follow as well.

"What are we going to...?" Ino was interrupted.

"Shhh! Let's wait and see..."

Hinata and Shikamaru were done eating and they were now waiting near the village gate. Hinata was shaking and was worried badly, she started pacing around the place and she couldn't keep herself restrained.

Shikamaru was just standing there shaking his head, he tried to tell her that Naruto will return and he tried comforting her but he only made things worse.

"Calm down Hinata" Shikamaru said. "I'm sure he'll be back anytime soon, stop worrying."

"But...it's been 2 hours and he still hasn't come back...I'm worried that something might have happened to him...I..."

"So what if he's a little delayed. It's such a drag...calm down! Your going to give yourself a heart attack, the only thing we can do now is wait for him to return, there's nothing else we can do."

"You're right..."

Hinata took a deep breath and stared at the gate seeing whether someone was going to walk there, she'd been standing there and watching and it seems like forever. Then she saw a shadow emerge from the clearing and it made her jump, she could see 4 people walking towards the gate. There were two blonde's and two black figures.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran.

"I can't believe it!" Shikamaru's jaw opened. "Is that Temari and Kangkuro? But I thought...it was all..a joke?"

When they reached the gate Naruto could see Hinata running to him, he opened up to the embrace and she jumped on him and hugged him, he returned it. Temari and Kangkuro shrugged and walked towards Shikamaru while Sasuke stood behind Naruto watching feeling out of place.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata pounced on Naruto.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto hugged her and then let go.

"I'm glad your safe..." tears started forming in her eyes.

"Sorry It took me a while. I had a bit of problem to solve and then obstacles got in our way and it seemed to have delayed us a bit."

"I just happy your safe..."

Naruto seemed to have forgotten Sasuke and everything else as he gave a quick peck on Hinata's lips. Hinata blushed and tried to refuse and Naruto suddenly caught what was bothering her, he looked to see everyone there staring at him. He blushed pure red just like Hinata and rubbed the back of his neck grinning.

"Hey Shikamaru." Temari hugged him. "Hey...so...what's up?"

"Hey to you too Shikamaru..." Kangkuro mumbled.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you here...what's your business with Naruto anyways." Shikamaru said.

"Thugs...they gave problems in Suna, Gaara wants Naruto's help." Temari said within hearing of the others.

"Wait..." Hinata walked towards them. "Is that true?"

"Why look surprised Hina-chan?" Naruto grinned, Hinata gestured Naruto to lean closer as she whispered her idea on how to hide the events of last night. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto shouted. _"I can't believe that this coincidence occurred, at least Hinata's story matches with whatevers happened here. I owe her a lot, but what should I do..."_ Thinking about the whole thing made him grin.

Sakura and Ino watched to see Temari and Kangkuro with some other black hooded guy. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was so sure that Naruto was doing something else.

"I knew Hinata and Naruto are together! They just kissed...not really but...pecked!" Ino jumped in excitement.

"But...but...how can that be?"

"I knew it!"

"No not that, the part concerning Gaara and Suna! That can't be real!"

"I told you Sakura! I told you that it was all too real!" Ino muttered. "You never listen, it's obvious Hinata's telling the truth! Oh we got to tell the others about Naruto's return!"

"I could have sworn..."

"Give it a rest...let's go."

Ino pulled well...rather dragged Sakura away from the village gate and both of them left without another word on the matter, like Ino said, it wasn't theirs to meddle with. Sakura felt a wave of guilt, hoping she might make it up to Naruto and Hinata somehow.

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto giving him a little nudge and he eyed Naruto for moment, Hinata saw this and was dazed in amazement. Naruto nodded at sasuke and gestured Shikamaru, Temari and Kangkuro over.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked.

"Shikamaru, see to it our guest get whatever they need to apprehend the thugs. Give them all access to information, I'll assign you to them, so you will able to give authority to others in my command."

Shikamaru nodded.

"As for you two," Naruto pointed at Temari and Kangkuro."You follow Shikamaru, he'll show you your rooms and provide what you need. If you need me, I'll be at the office if not then I'm at home, Shikamaru knows where and all my other friends so ask them about it if you have trouble finding it."

"Right..." Kangkuro nodded.

"Hey Naruto..." Shikamaru said. "Hinata will tell you everything else, I'll do what you asked for and it's nice to see you back in the village again. Good luck with whatever your doing. And don't worry."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head and then turned to see Hinata tugging on his shirt. Naruto nodded and he and Hinata walked to his estate leaving Sasuke to follow the two. The walk was quiet on Naruto and Sasuke's part but Hinata was dying to know what happened.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you're not injured in any sort of way?" Hinata asked in a low voice so that only Naruto would hear.

"Hina-chan, thanks for worrying about me and helping me out with my problems and that excuse you made was awesome." Hinata blushed. "Who knew you would sort of predict what was going to happen."

"I didn't do much...Shikamaru found out..."

"What?"

"He figured it out that you were after...Sasuke-san...I'm sorry..."

"You did you're best and I have a feeling that Shikamaru probably wants to help out and I'm making him help out besides he and Temari should get together and so do we, like I promised to do. Remember..."

"N-n-naruto-kun! " Hinata blushed deeper. "But...what about...Sasuke-san, is he...?"

"Well...he's..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! cliff hanger...sorry I had to cut it...I need some sleep and I really wanted to update tonight! XD I didn't like how the chapter went but it went just fine. I didn't really love how everything went and I had to change drastic parts to make the story flow, skipped a few non important parts to really important ones.<br>**

** I was surprised that bringing Temari and** **Kangkuro to the story brought life to what Hinata was saying and I swear I didn't plan that! XD**

**Also about Sasuke, I hope he's in character this time because that Uchiha guy was so hard to right. The emotions flowing from him are hard, I swear I'll do better next much action on their part but that will probably end up somewhere soon.  
><strong>

**With the 5 thugs and Uchiha Madara in the story, I'm going to bring them to life even more with the upcoming chapters so their mention and part wasn't so much in vain or forgotten. **

**Sakura and Ino, I'm sorry I'm making Sakura so paranoid, I'ts just that she's so worried and confused about what she feels for Naruto and Sasuke. She just can't let things go because she's been together with Naruto for so long and she just can't think of what to do.**

**The part that I loved was Hinata pouncing on Naruto! there you have it... **

**Hope you like it despite it's not so much good part but all is well...**

**PLease review and tell me what you think!**

**JEANA REI CORTEZ is my helper, partner, consultant, idea giver...**

**Me...I'm the story maker and I'm considering awesome Idea's given to me... XD**

**Please review thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	8. Live with me

**Sorry for wrong grammars, if there are some. Sorry to for the late update, sorry to for some wrong spellings if there are some... I had a hard time doing this...and I hope it's not boring or whatever you call it..but I hope you have a great time reading...**

I love you and thank you guys for giving a minute of your time to reading this! XD

* * *

><p>(Temari, kangkuro, and Shikamaru)<p>

Naruto had dismissed the three off to get some work done, as much as Temari and Kangkuro hated to admit that Naruto was dead serious with the events concerning him, his village and Suna. While that crossed their minds, they were still confused about that mysterious person following Naruto around.

_"Who was that guy?"_ Temari annoyingly thought. _"The nerve of him to talk to me, his voice sounds familiar though..."_

_"That mysterious black hooded guy?"_ Kangkuro thought. "_Who the hell is he? I'm certain I know that feeling anywhere...like...from back then...nah..could be my imagination!"_

They'd rather not ask for it's not theirs to meddle with. What's more confusing for them is that Naruto didn't let Hinata be dismissed either, they knew, well everyone knew, Hinata loved Naruto but nobody at all knows what Naruto truly feels for her. They are just getting started to reveal the truth about the two's relationship.

He hasn't showed it to others yet, 'rumors' were only starting to spread in a slow pace.

Word is yet to come out.

Back to the three jonin's. It was a silent walk with the 3 of them but mostly Shikamaru looked like he meant business with the two from Suna. Shikamaru was happy although he doesn't show it, that Naruto was finally back home and judging from the guy with the black cloak that he was sure it was Sasuke.

_"I can't believe Naruto was able to pull of such a stupid stunt to bring that guy back here... it's too much trouble if anyone would ask me. *sighs* I need a vacation once everything's been settled with the Shinobi council!" _Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

Temari stared, she couldn't really take her eyes off Shikamaru for even one bit and the reason isn't because she's in love with him, that could be a bit "IT", but it's mainly because she was worried. The stubborn lazy jonin guy, she loved, had something so important in his mind that he had to stay as quiet as he should be, perhaps some sort of important information he's been told to keep secret.

_"What's wrong? seriously!"_ She thought walking beside the two guys.

Who knows?

Kangkuro on the other hand didn't look like he cared in the world about his sisters behavior and love life, he cared more about his people's safety, including Gaara's and Temari's life. Somehow staying with soon to be couple, Shikamaru and Temari, makes him feel left out even if both are not talking.

_"Life isn't always what you wish for." _

Kangkuro thought that perhaps he should have gone with Naruto instead, because to him the company of the blonde guy was more fun than his blonde sister anyday. Although he had no choice, he'd try to slip away when he had a chance.

Shikamaru stopped in front of a guest shelter, a place where they put guests in from different villages. They had to sign a certain log book and do as they pleased in Konoha with permission that is from the Hokage, they got that permission already.

Shikamaru turned to the two, and let them enter first. Temari and Kangkuro have been in Konoha numerous times now and they had no problem getting used to the place by now. They signed their names including the days they were going to spend there.

"Finally..." Kangkuro yawned.

"I guess I need to get going, I wanted to drop by to Naruto's house and talk about something important that I'd like to ask." Shikamaru said. "If there's no more trouble with you guys, I'd get going. You know where the information in the office building is, so there's no need for me to take you there. Also, tell them that you got the Hokage's permission including mine."

"Thanks Shikamaru, but there's something we need from you so you can't leave yet." Temari smiled. "Can you escort us to our rooms first? I'd like a quick word and then you can head off..."

"What a drag," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine..."

They started walking.

Temari, Shikamaru and Kangkuro headed up to their rooms to place their belongings there. They had to share a room and the two didn't mind seeing to it they are siblings. There were two beds, one on either side of the room. One desk facing the door near the window and a small cabinet at the side. The decoration on the wall was a plain gray color with a light bulb in the middle.

"The place looked like it was newly fixed." Temari said.

"That's because it is."

"Seriously?" Kangkuro wondered.

"This is the room where the previous guest trashed it with their party. "Shikamaru leaned on the wall. "It's new now because of the renovation done just a few weeks ago. Naruto had to hire lots of people to fix just this one room, caused a lot of trouble for him at the same time."

"Don't worry, it's not like me and Temari to start trashing the place." Kangkuro snickered. "But, I'm sure your girlfriend will trash this place if you don't ask her out on another date."

"Idiot!"

Temari growled but resorted to ignoring him. When they were finished unpacking, Temari sat down on her bed and looked at Shikamaru. Kangkuro sat on his bed and stared back and forth and listened quietly.

"What's with the cold stare?" Shikamaru playfully asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I was hoping for a smile or a thank you for escorting you to your room."

"Yeah well, I was going for the confused stare." Temari smiled. "You already know that Kangkuro and I are grateful for the generosity of the people of Konoha. That also includes you."

"Yeah, that's true." Shikamaru chuckled lightly."Now what was it that you two desperately want to tell me, that you can't bring yourself to tell me downstairs. Is it about the thugs you encountered back in Suna?"

"Those thugs only caused a riot during the time we spent in Suna, not much damage occurred. " Kangkuro said. "Gaara was able to hold everything back in place and he sent us here. The thugs appeared attacking Naruto and the black hooded guy, trapped them too, they would be injured by now if we didn't come. Good thing and great timing too."

"That's a relief," Shikamaru sighed. "What was the riot about?"

"The return of Uchiha Madara after the 4th Shinobi war, his vengeance will be heard from everywhere and all shall fear him." Kangkuro laughed. "I swear that was lame, he was already beaten by Naruto, he was lucky enough to escape, the bastard."

"Uchiha Madara's return? So the thugs were in league him, who would have figured that out."

"That is true. Also, I wanted to ask you something." Temari said. "It's about the black cloaked person following Naruto around? Do you know that guy? I smell trouble brewing near him, he could be a spy with that look in him, not ANBU either, he was cautious not to let us catch a glance under the hood. It could be a possible lead to a suspect, it simply crossed my mind even if it doesn't fit."

"You shouldn't worry about him, leave him to us. You should worry about Madara." Shikamaru yawned. "That person with Naruto is from Konoha, or was once from Konoha. Let's just say that was Naruto's mission for leaving the village, what was it that those thugs want from Naruto or better yet what Madara wants from Naruto?"

"Following orders." Kangkuro said.

"Right..."

"The 5 thugs that attacked Naruto said they were working for Uchiha Madara, they had a plan in set. Don't you think that Madara chose the wrong kind of thugs?, I would have expected him to hire top S-class missing nin's not amateur thugs. The fact that those thugs have no chance against winning still stick there heads up high just for the loser."

"..." Shikamaru thought for a while.

"I forgot to mention, your girlfriend took out one of the thugs but alas, he disappeared right after we helped Naruto and hoody. We weren't able to interrogate them properly...sorry about that, he could have been a lead."

"It's fine, Both of you should start investigating the connection between the thugs and Madara, I'll ask Naruto to send out a squad of ANBU to start searching for Madara. I have a guess that Madara would want revenge for disrupting his Moon plan on Naruto. He's probably out to get Naruto's nine tailed. It's safer to let others know so we have a plan in store..."

"Lucky wasn't it..." Kangkuro smiled. "Lucky that the Moon plan of his didn't work in the 4th Shinobi war and they were able to save Killer Bee in the nick of time before they suck the life out of him, now Naruto's the only one with the Tailed beast that we have to worry about. The other 8 tailed beast are now locked up in that temple, waiting for the new jinchuriki's..."

"True, but hey...4th war is over. No need to get all worked up for another war! The next generation will be all happy once jinchuriki's are back in this world. The countries are at peace with each other and I'm sure no more wars would follow. Naruto is what I'm worried about, if Madara catches him, then it's all back to square 1. If Madara get's his hands on Naruto, then he gets the Kyuubi's power."

"It's luck...but Naruto can handle himself. And we won't let that happen" Shikamaru sighed. " If we make Madara catch Naruto, it'll all be over. He'll seek to destroy the temple and set the 8 beasts free once he's destroyed Konoha. The Kyuubi is powerful than all 8 combined."

"I didn't see that one coming..." Kangkuro bowed his head.

"What a drag, no time for thoughts like this. Now I should get going, we all need to start investigating the problems going down with the thugs and start trying to apprehend them including Madara."

"What will you do Shikamaru?"

"I'll tell the ANBU and the rest of the squad that Naruto's going to dispatch about madara's possible plan, I may have an advantage to his plan, if it ever comes across us. And I have to head off to Naruto to ask permission for it to be in affect. Well, it's nice seeing and talking to you, if you'll excuse me..."

"bye and thanks~"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru waved goodbye to them.

He turned to leave as silence erupted in the room. Kangkuro started laughing his mind out as Temari glared at him. Kangkuro shrugged it off and continued to laugh it off.

"Sis' you picked one hell of a smart guy!"

* * *

><p>(outside Konoha)<p>

A figure stood at the highest tree with a view of the entire Konoha village. He had a black rug looking like Akatsuki cloak torn in different parts. He also lost his right arm and his legs were deeply wounded covered in bandages. His face was also bandaged and his right eye was only shown, with the Sharingan activated.

"...adara... Uchi... -ama..."

His hearing wasn't like it used to and he turned his attention to the bottom of the tree with five figures standing. The other one was being supported by the other, The dark figure jumped off the tree only to wobble when he got down. When one of the thugs were about to help him, he punched the guy away.

"Madara-sama? that...was..."

Madara glared at him with his Sharingan and cracked the tree he was standing next to, there was a small crack running through the trunk. The thugs were shaking in fear, and when one was about to speak up...

"SHUT UP! Report. Now." Madara spoke, his voice was raspy. "I have no time for your foolishness!"

"Yes Uchiha-sama!" The leader spoke. "We were able to catch the Hokage at a brief moment but with the help of the Sand ninja's that they were able to get away, it's why one of our comrade was out, he was hit by the girl with the fan. There was also this strange guy with a black cloak following the Hokage around, he also was trapped. He was able to catch us of guard for a while, must be reserving his chakra's."

"I see...so that's what he planned. This did person look overly confident and downright emotionless...had black hair and a pale looking skin color, is that it?"

"Yes! That was him." Madara suddenly laughed. "What is it? Madara-sama?"

"So he was able to get to Sasuke-kun to come back with him, I have to admit that was impressive."

"...Uchiha... Sasuke..." The thugs were confused.

"I never expect him to be able to break Sasuke-kun's urge to kill the entire village for his brother, Itachi. Let alone just bring him to come and have a conversation, very Impressive. Also... I have... heard that he is the... sole survivor of the Namikaze... clan, he was finally recognized..."

"...Yes..."

"The Yellow Flashes son, how will I break you." Madara laughed. "Perhaps, you love your village and your friends too much. I need to dig in to more information with you Naruto. You're getting interesting as time passes by."

"What do we do know Madara-sama?" one of the thugs asked.

"With you 5 spreading the rumor around that I will be doing my revenge, they will be sure to tighten the security in a matter of weeks." Madara coughed.

"That means..."

Madara brought up his fists and punched the tree, it came tumbling down and he turned to the 5 thugs. He laughed at them and quickly turned away. He thought for a moment before he could speak up and coughed up some blood.

" Cough...They... will drop their guard down when I don't attack by then and In a matter of a few months my plan will be in store, everything I thought of to this day will be according to plan...and..I..will soon get my hands on the Kyuubi."

"Genius, that's pure genius!..." The leader of the thugs grinned. "If I may ask, what is it that we will achieve once we get on with your plan? If ever it does succeed, i mean... I'm not sure..."

"It will succeed! Do you doubt my plans?"

"No, not at all! I trust your PLANS MADARA-SAMA!"

"GOOD! When we succeed I will give you whatever you desire, but for now I need to get my strength back and I want all 5 of you to lay low and kidnap some shinobi for me. Specific ones with Chakra enough to fill mine. It's something I learned with Kabuto and Orochimaru but if you are careful it would work."

"Search ninja's with chakra?"

"Yes, now go and get me some to refill my strength for the plan to go on. I am going to need a lot of chakra reserves to power my sharingan enough to control the Kyuubi! I want you to lay low..."

"Yes..."

"Also, I want you to find a boy named...Urakaku Hatsumi..." Madara coughed. "He will be trained...to be my Allie...He's probably alone somewhere outside the village...He's at the age of 3 most likely and he has the Rinnengan... NOW...HURRY! I want him to join us as soon as possible! DO IT!"

"We'll...get on...to it..."

The 5 thugs ran far to Kindnap Shinobi's and to search for a boy named Urakaku. What was Madara really planning and how in the world will he be able to keep it hidden from Naruto?

_"If my plans fail, Urakaku, You will continue on with my legacy, take on my burdens and form new plans to overthrow the Shinobi world! And become the new leader of the Akatsuki, that's If I fail...haha...haha!...I will be your worst nightmare Naruto!"_

* * *

><p>(Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke)<p>

"N-n-naruto-kun! " Hinata blushed deeper. "But...what about...Sasuke-san, is he...?"

"Well...he's...right there..."

"Is that really him?"

"The one and only..."

Naruto pointed behind him to see Sasuke staring at nothing, simply following and having not a care in the world. Naruto told Hinata about how he was able to get Sasuke to come back with him and told her more about the situation with Temari and Kangkuro.

"I can't believe you were in such distress."

"Yeah, but everything's fine now..."

"Anyways after that..."

Hinata listened attentively to Naruto's words and giggled a few times when he tried to joke around while Sasuke was looking at the two of them quietly. Naruto was flirting with Hinata in such a sense that others won't notice.

"Che..."

Sasuke's thoughts trailed again and he wondered why Naruto cared so much for him when he had those bonds severed years ago. He also wondered why he never gave up when he should have done it a long time ago, it only confused him even more.

_"why do you care for me?"_

_"I'm your friend, you should know that by now..."_

How was he suppose to know that by now, he always chose to ignore the blonde's words. It never really occurred to him that they were still friends never did it occur to him that this is the life he was going to live.

He snapped out of his thoughts to see Naruto and Hinata in front of him talking and sort of flirting with each other again as if he wasn't there, he could also see the people of Konoha greet Naruto, waving at him, talking...it irritated Sasuke. Why was it that? People hated Naruto before but now...people loved him.

Was it because he was the hokage?

Back when they were kids, he was the one that was always in the people's attention on how great and powerful he was and Naruto was always alone being tortured by words and being left out and called a monster but now things were the opposite. Naruto was loved while he was the village criminal, Naruto was the Hokage and he was no one, Naruto was a hero and he...he was a monster.

_"Some life I'm living..."_ Sasuke bowed his head. _"If only I knew sooner, then things won't be like this..."_

Sasuke looked at Naruto again and wondered even more why he was even following the annoying guy around without hesitating or even putting up an argument. To be honest with himself he was fighting his insides to stay or leave the village, neither was willing to give out. He hated how weak he's become and how shallow his goals became.

"Damn...!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto turned to him. "What do you think?"

"Hnn...?"

Sasuke didn't realize with all the thinking combined with the walking that he was in front of Naruto's house. It was huge and Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, there was a small fence and a walk way to the front door. The grass was completely green and the trees surrounding it were huge and blossoming with lavender petals.

"What do you think about the tree? Weird huh, but I found it already planted here and it's blossoming just fine, I've asked Ino about it and she told me it was rare for trees to grow like that."

"It's so beautiful... Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed.

"Thanks, Hina-chan..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda reminds me of you whenever I look at it...reminds me of your pretty hair."

"mm..." Hinata couldn't hide how red she was.

It was a strange plant that grew there. Sasuke could see part of the house and behind it was a giant field, possibly for training. Naruto gestured Sasuke to follow him and yet again he didn't hesitate and went inside. Naruto pulled Hinata along with him, it was her and Sasuke's first time to enter Naruto's house.

Sasuke stopped, inside it was a a giant living room with 3 giant couches and some pictures hanging on the wall, windows with bright colored curtains too. And there were stairs to the left and inside the room further to the outside was the kitchen, everything was filled with different kinds of food to our delight.

Naruto told them that there was also some Hot springs in one of the rooms separated with the boys and girls if there were ever visitors. He also said he sleeps in the Master bed room and that there were guest rooms and some other empty rooms that were upstairs.

Also told them that it was easy to get lost in the hug estate. He told them there was also a garden and some other rooms with weapons and other stuffs. But he need not say anymore because it was hard to get through the whole layout of the house.

"Sit anywhere you want and feel comfortable." Naruto said as Hinata and Sasuke sat down on separate couches. Hinata was shaking and blushing at the same time and Sasuke took off the black cloak revealing his clothes last night. He wore a black shirt and white pants and his arms and legs were bandaged, he threw the black cloak neatly on the table and waited.

Naruto looked at Sasuke feeling a wave of pity rush over him. He then turned to Hinata who was also eying the Uchiha's wounds. Naruto was worried.

"Hina-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Naruto said. "If it's not to much to ask."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Can you heal Sasuke's wounds? Just enough so he can heal faster, I don't want to let Sakura know he's here yet otherwise she'll have another argument with me and I don't want to get beat up either. Will you help me?"

"I will Naruto-kun..."

Sasuke didn't say anything on the matter and let Hinata heal his wounds, the bandages were on the table and his black shirt was off. Hinata was healing his back since she was done with his arms and legs, the scars were still there but the wound was closed.

Naruto didn't have any injuries, he always heals fast so that's pretty much an advantage to him. He took out a paper and started writing down his idea's for Sasuke and other schedules that need to be arranged. After a few minutes, Hinata was finished.

"One more thing, can you check Sasuke's chakra coils."

"Byaakugan!" Hinata inspected it. "Naruto-kun..." She said with a worried face and whispered to Naruto. "His chakra coils were almost invisible, but from what I see, it's starting to recover and his chakra is restoring quite fine."

"Thanks Hina-chan...I knew I can count on you." Naruto smiled at her. "I never would have done this without you."

"You...you're welcome...Naruto-kun."Hinata blushed.

"Thanks...H-hina..ta..." Sasuke muttered but it was enough for them to hear.

It was silent inside the estate with just the three of them. Naruto was writing down whatever he could think of would help him but otherwise he'd just cross them out. Hinata sat patiently looking at Naruto and seeing what he was doing and Sasuke well...he did what he always does.

"..." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted.

"..."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"..." Sasuke couldn't say it.

"Oh, That's right...since you'll be staying here Sasuke, I'll show you to the guest room later."

"..."

"It's just near my room across the hallway so we won't have any problem. And whatever I have is also yours, everything in this house you can use, don't worry about the food, it's not just Ramen. Cook whatever you like, I bought enough to feed 10 people, the groceries are in the cupboard. And...hmm...your clothes, I can give you some money and you can buy whatever you want to wear."

"...Hn!"

"Sorry, but other than that you're on your own. I'll be supporting you until your rights as a shinobi are back and you can get a job doing D-ranks and moving on to higher ranks. That won't be a problem would it?"

"You don't have to do all that, you know. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke scowled at them a little embarrassed by the fact that Naruto was helping him like he was some sort of broke kid he picked up in the streets. Yet, that does seem to be the case.

"You don't have to help me..."

"Well I want to, now no more arguing. You can leave the house as long as you wear that black cloak I gave you." Naruto sat down next to Hinata. "Other than that you can do what you want, just no killing, no back talk, no grumpy attitude. Be nice!"

"Hn!"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. "What will you do about the others if they found out that Sasuke-san lives here too?"

"They won't find out yet," Naruto reassured her. "I have a plan. I can keep Sasuke hidden for about a few days just so I can get a meeting with the Shinobi council, when that's over and they agree with me then Sasuke's whereabouts will be revealed to the others."

"Oh..."

"It's not as easy as it sounds you know." Sasuke grunted.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto glared.

"It's not as if they will simply agree with you even if you are the Hokage now. I've done more damage with the 4th war including the grudge they hold against me for disrupting the meeting. They won't allow you to keep me. And...I won't stand coped here forever."

"Mister negative..." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn!"

"I'll do what I can to get you back a life, but all you have to do now is lay low for a while and live with me without argument. I won't be getting in your way anyways since I'll be staying at the office most of the time doing some report and some paperwork, so you have the whole house to yourself. I'll be working on the meeting with the kage's till then..."

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Hinata wondered.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke wondered who it could be. When Naruto stood up to get the door, he turned to Sasuke with a growl, Sasuke realize this and the door was being banged on, he flung his way out of the living room and into the kitchen, he wasn't suppose to be seen and hiding was a ninja's first rule.

"Damn it!"

When Naruto opened the door, it was only Shikamaru lazily smiling at him and walked inside without a word. A little Rude to be honest but he had his rights to do whatever he wanted. He was a jonin, Naruto's friend and he was also Naruto's counselor.

"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" Naruto wondered. "I thought you were with Temari and Kangkuro."

"I was, I had a little discussion with them and thought I'd drop by to see what really was going on with you. Nice house! Never knew you had such good taste in furniture." Shikamaru smiled. "Now where's Sasuke? I think I wanna see the progress he's made since he got here."

"Hello to you too."

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen annoyed and drastically pestered and sat back down on the couch seeing to it that it was just a waste of time to run to the kitchen for nothing. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru just like he'd normally do when they were kids. They both hated each other at some point.

"You got him back congratulations." Shikamaru sat on the other couch. "Never doubted you..."

_"Yeah right?"_ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah...thanks, I guess." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sat right back next to Hinata.

"What are you planning on doing now Naruto? Madara is after you with a vengeance and those 5 thugs can attack anytime, also we have grumpy here to worry about."

Sasuke turned away from Shikamaru's gaze.

"Don't worry, I've been dealing with this for almost the whole day. Can you set up a meeting with the Kage's? I need you to arrange it as fast as possible so that everything I'm worried about would disappear. I want the case with Sasuke to be closed so nobody would ask me again. Were both getting impatient."

"I'll see what I can do." Shikamaru yawned.

"So there anything else you need from me?"

"Yes there is, I came here personally to ask you to dispatch a squad of ANBU around the area to search for Madara and those thugs. I also want to ask to have Konoha shinobi's and kunoichi's on high alert, they could be planning an attack to the village anytime soon and cause a riot like what happened with Suna."

"That is a problem, sure..." Naruto sighed.

"Sure? As in you'll do it..."

"Sure as in, I'll put you in charge of the squad and the guards too. You will be able to handle that while I handle the rest of the work with the Kage's and the other reports for the upcoming Chunin exams. I still have to worry about the meeting I'm gonna have you arrange, and I have to keep Sasuke hidden for who knows how long!"

"I understand, the circumstances are at odds against us..."

"..."

"By the way, Madara's plan could involve you again. He's probably after the Kyuubi just like last time so you better be careful. I'm going to leave now and have the papers ready to ask the Kage's permission to give out an emergency meeting. I'll tell you once I get word of the exact date."

"Thanks Shikamaru, your a big help."

"No problem, thank me no more. Oh before I leave, what are you going to have Sasuke do? I don't suppose he'll just be sitting around in your house doing nothing. It's not like him to do so..."

"Point taken." Sasuke muttered.

"That...well...I can have Sasuke do a few D-rank missions, I guess. A little community service for a while, I'll have Hina-chan accompany him. Just to keep him preoccupied than being here in the house all the time..." Naruto was interrupted.

"Forget it." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't do any D-rank missions not unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll only do it once you've actually made the Kage's agree with you, other than that, I won't do anything else you say. I'm not your pet and neither am I a child waiting to be fed..."

"He's got that one..."

Shikamaru sighed at Sasuke's stubbornness. Shikamaru was completely going to agree with Naruto but with Sasuke's disruption and stubbornness, it's too much of a drag to argue.

"Annoying...little...piece..of...Idiot!" Naruto grumbled under his breath. " Damn it! Fine, you can just lay low and travel around the village but I swear one more word from you and I will rip of your cool spiky hair! Got that!."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll have ANBU monitoring you if you do something stupid and I will hear about everything! If you ever get in trouble when I'm not there then I really swear that I am going to do something you've never seen me do! Understood?"

"Hn!" Sasuke scowled.

"GAh! You're so hard headed you know that!"

Shikamaru and Hinata sweat dropped and ignored the two. Shikamaru interrupted the two and told Naruto that Sakura was probably looking for him. Naruto told him to tell Sakura that he'll be dropping by at the office later so he can finish the paperwork for the day and attend some genin, chunin and jonin meetings and give out there mission.

Shikamaru nodded and told him that he'll tell the others about his return. Hinata said her goodbye as well seeing to it she does her mission with the team first and that she no longer has anything to worry about. Naruto pulled Hinata outside and left Sasuke back inside reading a book on the table.

Naruto kissed Hinata in the cheeks.

"Hina-chan, I wanted to..." Naruto found it hard to speak. "Well...the thing is that...about us! I wanted to tell your father about how were together, but not so soon yet because I...I'll be asking you on more dates...and..I..."

Hinata placed a finger on his mouth. "I'm sure my father will be happy, I'll try to...tell him about us...if he agrees to see you in person... that is... and I'm sure he'd agree..."

"I hope so Hina-chan..." Naruto sighed. "I really do hope so!"

"Naruto-kun, get some rest." Hinata smiled and hugged him. "I'll be fine, I hope you and Sasuke-san will do well together and If you need my help you can always call me. I..love you..."

"Thanks Hina-chan. I love you too!" Naruto kissed her passionately and it lasted for a while, both not wanting to let go, but one had to break the kiss, it was Naruto.

Hinata smiled at him and she started walking away blushing like she used to every time she's near Naruto. Naruto sighed and went back inside, he was cursing at Sasuke for being so stubborn.

"Sasuke...can you...?"

Naruto stopped when he entered the living room, only to see Sasuke fall fast asleep on the couch with the book on top of him and he was lying down. Sasuke looked like he was still worn out, the Uchiha was trying to look alright when he was completely exhausted, like Hinata told him that Sasuke was just gaining back his chakra.

"Idiot." Naruto chuckled. "You should have slept in your room, not what am I going to do with you."

"..."

Sasuke looked peaceful in Naruto's point of view, like a heavy burden wasn't there anymore and that everything is going to be lifted one by one. Naruto smiled and carried the Uchiha to the guest room at the end of the placed him in the room and went back downstairs and looked at the paper with schedules written.

The schedules would take him all day and night including tomorrow and the next few days.

It was a hectic schedule.

"Great...I guess I won't be getting enough sleep anytime soon." Naruto sighed. "But...it'll all be worth it..."

* * *

><p>(outside the village)<p>

Madara was alone inside a cave just outside the borders. He was leaning against the wall and was treating his wounds with the shinobi that the thugs found. He was getting their chakra. He laughed.

"Time is fleeting...Naruto!" He smiled under the bandages. "What will you do now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait...thank you to those that took time reading this fic and reviewing it. Now I have to tell you guys something... XD okay! AUTHORS NOTE'S ON THE WHOLE CHAPTER 8 okay~ <strong>

1.) The name **_Urakaku Hatsumi_** was taken from a friend named **JOHN LEO** and I asked him permission to get the characters name and have him be one of the characters in my fic. It's a new character let's just leave it at that, you'll see that character progress in a few more chapters. Even if he is just of the age of 3.. LOL!

2.) I really had a hard time with doing logic with Shikamaru and have him and TEmari think out plans to stop Madara Uchiha from attacking and having Sasuke talk and not talk at the same time was hard to do as well. I had a short amount of time to think this over because...I'm still having a hard time making up idea's about the SHINOBI COUNCIL MEETING...that's gonna be one hell of an argument! XD

3.) I know, not much NaruHina going on but I need to improve the relationship with Sasuke and Naruto then I'll get back to NaruHina, oh watch out for Hiashi-sama...I think there will be some interaction of some sort about that I think~ not to spoil anymore...hahhaa!~ XD

4.) Madara Uchiha has a plan! And I want you to watch out for that..cause that's going to be important...I had a great time making a weak MADARA UCHIHA resort to using 5 lame thugs...but those 5 thugs can do the job done anyways! RIGHT? I also had fun describing everything else...it wasn't much hard... XD

5.) ohh! I got scolded for using the computer just to update, but I'm willing to endure that just for the SAKE of MY LOVELY READERs so YOU guys can read the next chapter and not wait anymore...cause I LOVE YOU! HAHAHA!

**I hope this isn't boring or anything...because I am doing my best and doing this for you guys..anyways...thank you to the people that read this and take time to review. XD love you guys!**

**~Please review~**


	9. Realizations to conclusions

**I know I made a few mistakes but I'd rather not fix them anymore since I'm too busy. Not because I'm lazy, hehehe! LOL! I'm like a female version of Shikamaru. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone that read my fan fiction and to those that commented and told me my mistakes. I'm sorry I spelled Kankuro and Byakugan wrong... it sounded like that~ XD hahaha! **

**This will be a chapter about Sasuke, so I hope none of you mind that I made a whole chapter about him. I simply love doing his attitude... ***pouts*** I love NARUTO! ***smiles*** SO RANDOM! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_Sasuke looked peaceful in Naruto's point of view, like a heavy burden wasn't there anymore and that everything is going to be lifted one by one. Naruto smiled and carried the Uchiha to the guest room at the end of the placed him in the room and went back downstairs and looked at the paper with schedules written._

_The schedules would take him all day and night including tomorrow and the next few days._

_It was a hectic schedule._

_"Great...I guess I won't be getting enough sleep anytime soon." Naruto sighed. "But...it'll all be worth it..."_

* * *

><p>(Inside The Namikaze estate)<em><br>_

Sasuke moaned a little in his sleep, he was starting to wake up from his deep slumber. He coughed a little and his throat felt a little soar from probably dehydration or something.

He sighed.

He didn't open his eyes but resorted to his sense of touch instead, feeling his way through the objects placed near him, he moved his right arm and he felt comfortable with the way he was positioned and how the breeze was touching his skin.

He could feel the nice soft covers under him and a fluffed pillow underneath his head.

He slowly opened his eyes and then blinked at what he saw. To his shock, he was in a room. It was a nice one,in fact, he was on a silk bed and right beside his bed was a window and right near the door was a closet and on the other side was a door leading to the bathroom. Right near there was a study table and some books about taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Hn..." Was all he could say.

The books might have been there for a long time, they really look old. He knew Naruto wasn't much of a reader, he'd read, yes, but only when he has too; not something to pass the time with. Naruto might have just placed it there for the decoration because it really did seem fit with everything else in the room.

He turned his head around.

He also noticed that the floor was made up of shiny brown wood, probably of the highest quality of materials. Heck, everything looked like it was high quality, even the furniture's. It reminded him much like the room he once had back in the Uchiha compound and the fun times he spends just sitting there rubbing his hands on the smooth floor.

Laughing.

Smiling.

Having fun.

Though, now is not the time to reminisce and brushed the thoughts away.

That breeze he felt a while ago was coming from the window, he stood up wobbling a little and headed towards it. He leaned his elbows against the window and just stared outside and felt the breeze hit him again. He could see everything from there, the Hokage monument, the villagers walking by, and the tree right beside his window was blossoming lavender petals just like Naruto said.

What Naruto said?

Sasuke wondered what happened a while ago, he turned to the study table and saw a clock there. He eyed it for a moment realizing that it had only been 2 hours since they got to the village, the last thing he could remember was Naruto and Hinata leaving the house and he was reading a book. His eyes were drooping and even if he tried to stay awake he just fell asleep.

Sasuke decided not to ask Naruto how he got to the room, he was sure that the blonde had taken the liberty of carrying him there. He felt a little embarrassed that he had to experience something like that. He was angry at himself the last time he let Naruto carry him and that was yesterday.

He moved away from the window, worried someone might see him and call for help and run away. Sasuke was about to walk to the door and exit the room, he wanted to explore a little. He held the door to the hallway...

That's when he noticed something.

He let go of the doorknob.

Sasuke sighed and saw a note stuck on the bathroom door. He wasted no time of walking there and taking it. He peeled it off and opened the door, the bathroom was huge, it was like one big room. It had a mirror, a sink, the tiles were marble, there was a bathtub on the right and a small window, there were also some small cabinets at the left.

He smiled at how everything seemed in order, unlike Naruto's previous apartment. He then realize something about the note he peeled off, wondering what the letter holds.

"Can't even stay in his own house for more than 10 min..." Sasuke mumbled. "Then this..."

Sasuke eyed the note, it was definitely Naruto's hand writing. He leaned against the bathroom door and started reading the note in his mind. He didn't think it was important but he might as well read it.

...

_Hey Sasuke, _

_ Glad you woke up, I know your grumpy and all waking up in your room and yeah don't ask me how you got there. Cause I'd rather not discuss it with you, and damn your heavy, you know that? You weigh like a ton!  
><em>

"Idiot!" Sasuke blushed and rolled his eyes and continued to read the letter._  
><em>

_Anyways this is going to be your room from now on just until you can get a house of your own, I'll be helping you take steps forward into life in my world...like Lee says it's the youthful path of life extended on the peek of...you know what I mean... about the... never mind... I know it sucks right... but I know your smiling... hah..._

Sasuke chuckled at the stupidity Naruto was talking about. But he was glad that the blonde managed to make him chuckle even with just a letter coming from him. It felt relieving~_  
><em>

_ Okay, enough with the room, If you're reading this then you should be near the bathroom. There's some towels inside the closet and some robes there too if you need them, I bought a spare tooth brush and some other hygienic stuffs for you to use and their all yours. No need to thank me...  
><em>

_ No need to ask me about anything else... cause you'll find what you need inside this bathroom. Some medicines are stashed inside the mirror... you get what I mean... So have fun!_

_Get yourself cleaned up and those clothes you're wearing, they have to go... They look ugly on you, you look homeless... hahhaa.. kidding... but hey, just change into something better!  
><em>

Sasuke didn't find it funny at all._  
><em>

_I found some clothes that might fit you and don't bother arguing with me about it... I'm not at home... so you might as well give up on your attempt or possible attempt to send me death glares or threatening words. I'm not there...  
><em>

_"Not at home?" _Sasuke thought and read the next line.

_I'm at the office finishing some work Sakura-chan left for me... I'll be back probably midnight or later tonight, who knows with the schedule I have today and for the rest of this week. So, You have the house all to yourself, just don't destroy anything while I'm gone, please...  
><em>

_ The clothes you'll be wearing once you get rid of the other ones are inside the closet, it's a bit empty, so I'm going to lend you some money to buy some clothes today. The money is inside the closet as well... so do whatever you want for the day... when your done..._

_go to the kitchen... I need to tell you something...  
><em>

_Naruto~_

_...  
><em>

"Dobe...he said he wasn't in the house."

Sasuke grunted for a moment and scowled at the letter before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash bin and walking farther into the bathroom. He looked around the place, it was so quiet and he was alone in the house.

He stopped for a while.

He thought for a moment about what the letter said about Naruto wanting to tell him something, the blonde didn't say what exactly are they going to talk about. Sasuke was starting to get impatient and curious, it wasn't in his nature to act like this, he was sure that Naruto's presence was disrupting his attitude.

"Che...like I'd let him do that." He muttered to himself.

He started thinking about what it could be, was Naruto waiting for him in the kitchen or was it another letter telling him about something. Now, Sasuke was just confused and his head felt like throbbing.

His brain was hurting from the thinking he's been doing and he grunted and rubbed his temples. Naruto must be playing another prank on him or something, He locked the door to the bathroom and started filling the tub with water and adding some soap.

He gently took off his clothes revealing a well toned body with abs and his arms were muscled nicely. He sighed for a moment and then dived right in the bathtub to cool off.

He dipped himself in and all that can be seen was his head, he lowered himself even more so his mouth and neck down was submerged in water, he took a palm full of water and dumped it on his head. He was now completely wet, he then started staring at the wall. Thinking about what life can be like now that the war and all the fighting was over.

He asked himself questions he can't answer. He wanted help with the questions but it wasn't easy to confide to someone about something you've been wanting to take off your chest. It was hard. Especially for him to be doing that, he would make a complete fool of himself.

He was an Uchiha, the last one. Uchiha's are strong, if he did that, he'll humiliate his clan even more. He's done enough by siding with the enemy and loosing himself in the process. He always has pride, thinking about it make's him feel sick to his stomach.

He wasn't weak.

**_"Would you give up fighting Naruto all the time and start rebuilding that severed bond?" _**Sasuke asked himself.

_"Was it even severed in the first place?" _He wondered answering back. It feels stupid to question yourself and answer it as well but that's what makes people, people, they learn to decide for themselves.

And Sasuke is in a stage where he's learning._  
><em>

**_"Would you stay in Konoha forever? Or would you leave everyone and remain alone and die alone?"_**

_"Heck, I'm going to rebuild my clan, I can't run...not anymore... It's tiring."_He sighed.**_  
><em>**

That thought struck him then he shook it off. He'd hurt Naruto so much if he did that_._ Naruto is already facing enough of damage he's done this past few years. And Naruto is shouldering all the blame and all the hate he's got. He can't do that anymore, not to his savior, not to his friend.

_"Did I just think... of Naruto... as my... Friend?"  
><em>

**_"Will the people accept you again?"_**

_"It would probably take forever... to gain back there trust again."_**_  
><em>**

**_"Would your so called friends accept you back?"_**

_"..." _

He didn't answer himself this time, it was hard. All the thoughts of his childhood were out to get him, everyone was proud of him, envied him, now look at where he's at.

Yes he's strong but what off it? What would you do will all that power?

Sasuke blew out the air from his lungs and made small bubbles come out from his mouth while he was still submerged in water. It irritated him, the questions in his head, was it really worth it giving up his revenge and getting back with the people he once hated, is it worth it?

To stay with your friends and let them help you get your life back?

Was it all that good?

He knew the outcome would be nothing more than painful set of algorithms riding on everyone's head._ 'It's useless.' _He thought, nobody was going to accept him, all but Naruto. Naruto was there for him, he somewhat feels the need to admit that there is one person looking out for him.

That's when something struck his mind._  
><em>

**_"Does Sakura still love you?"_**

_"Does she?" _He wondered.

The pink haired girl always adored him and that adoration suddenly turned into nothing but bunch of lies and hatred over the past few was always there for him, defended him even when he was wrong but now, she was far from him.**_  
><em>**

That's his final question_, does she still love Sasuke, _he only realized until now that Naruto brought him back for Sakura and for his sake. The promise that was made, he remembered the few times that he tried to kill Sakura. Not that he meant to, he wasn't himself. All that power was corrupting his mind.

He closed his eyes and felt slumber hit him again, only to see images of Sakura smiling at him in his head. Her pretty pink hair flowing through the breeze of the wind, Sakura's lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything.

"Sakura..." He muttered, his eyes still closed.

Suddenly darkness enveloped him and those wonderful images were then changed into a crying Sakura, and she was screaming now, screaming in agony and in pain and sadness. Her words were changing one by one and those words, everyone of her words struck Sasuke like a dagger.

It hurt.

_"He's a criminal now!"_

_"I don't want anything to do with him." _

_"I'll help you get your revenge..." _

_"Please Sasuke-kun..." _

_"Kill me?" _

_"Your nothing compared to Naruto..." _

_"Don't leave me..." _

_"Stop it."_

_"Please..."_

_"Why?"_

"SAAASSUUUKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_  
><em>

Then turning her back to him, fire reached him.

Sasuke's eyes jolted open and he started breathing heavily, he coughed as water came out of his mouth, he almost drowned in the bath tub. He gripped the side of the tub tightly trying to get the wave of fear off his chest.

5 minutes in 'nightmare world' was enough to make him realize the mistakes he's made with her. He knows what to do now when he sees her again, but it won't be anytime soon, not until he's free to walk on his own again.

He decided to keep those thoughts and that nightmare on his own.

He can't tell Naruto about it.

* * *

><p>He got out of the bath, took a towel from the cabinet, then drained the tub. He walked out of the bathroom and opened the closet and clothes were there. A plain blue shirt, some black pants and a black hooded jacket to keep his identity safe. Naruto seems to have thought about it for a while now.<p>

"Hn..."

He wasted no time in putting it on, it fitted him perfectly. The blue shirt was well hidden with the jacket on top showing only the front of the blue shirt. The black pants fit nicely too. The hood can wait later on once he does get out of the house.

He could see the money right on top of the shelf inside the closet and he took it and pocketed it. That's when he saw something else placed on top of the shelf but it was at the far side so he had to reach it.

When he was able to reach it, he saw what it was a gripped it tightly. It was the picture of team 7 in a neat brown frame. Kakashi stood in the middle holding onto both Naruto and Sasuke's head while Sakura was in the middle with a peace sign on her fingers. Sasuke sighed, how did it get in there.

"Naruto..." He muttered.

His suspicion was Naruto, showing him that Team 7 can be reunited again. It made Sasuke smile and little by little it went up into a grin, he enjoyed those moments. He was glad he was the only one in the house, otherwise people would be staring at him in disbelief.

He placed the picture right on top of the study table and walked out of the room. He could see a hallway to the left and a hallway to the right but no sign of a staircase. Sasuke sighed, just when he was about to turn left something stopped him.

There was a paper on the floor, it looked like a giant scroll that's opened, the words saying **_'WRONG WAY'_** in giant bold letters. Sasuke sweat dropped and decided to follow the sign, he knew it was Naruto's handwriting and when he turned away it poofed away...

"What the...?" Sasuke glanced back to look.

Naruto must have rigged something to it so when it's purpose was done, it would disappear.

He turned to the right and passed more rooms with papers on it saying **_'This way!'_** and even **_'Don't enter'. _**When he passed those, it also vanished like the first one did. It started to annoy him to a point where he'll start the place on fire.

He ignored everyone of those vanishing signs and headed straight to the end of the hallway not bothering to read them anymore or even bother turning his head. He then turned to the right again to find the staircase.

"Finally I can get away from..." Sasuke was stopped when he read another one of the signs.

The scroll was placed there like a flag there saying _**'Down here'. **_With an arrow pointing down..._**  
><strong>_

"What does he think I am? An idiot?" Sasuke sweat dropped. "I can find my own way without these stupid useless signs."

When he was about to walk downstairs, he can see pieces of the scrolls on every step of the staircases saying **_'watch your step'. _**Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, a vein was popping in the side of his temples.

Dark raging aura's was surrounding him, he felt like releasing Susanoo and destroy all in it's path.

His fists were clenched tightly together and his face red from the embarrassment Naruto's putting him through. He tried ignoring them again, thinking that Naruto was just trying to help him out but he'd wish the blonde would stop exaggerating so much.

When he reached the final steps, he could see that he was safe from those annoying signs, he was already familiar with the layout of the living room and the kitchen, he looked around to find Naruto but he was no where in sight. He went to the kitchen just to be safe but he didn't find a single person there.

Everything empty. No person, just silence.

"Again?" Sasuke frowned and walked.

All he found was another note on the refrigerator. It was the same one that's in the bathroom only difference is what the importance of the note holds. He peeled it off and took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen table. He eyed it for a moment and rolled his eyes, wishing it wasn't what he think it is.

He's tired of the game Naruto's playing with him, he read the note.

_Hey again Sasuke,_

_I think you're probably pissed with all the scrolls I placed outside your I'm somehow getting the feeling you want to murder me right now, I just wish I was wrong...  
><em>

"You think?" Sasuke grunted as he continued to read.

_Those scrolls were my clones, just so you know. I placed a henge jutsu on them to show you the way, that's why they released themselves when you went on your way, now reading this. _

_So Now I know your really awake. _

_And your probably sending a death glare at the paper right now for thinking of me. You might think that I thought you were dumb enough not to know how to get back down. I'm really sorry about that...  
><em>

_Actually that wasn't it...  
><em>

_Sorry, I just wanted to help you if you were feeling tired or something... I feel responsible and I know that you still haven't gained enough strength to argue that much with me... Sorry...  
><em>

"Hnn...you don't say." Sasuke scowled. "It's like he's watching my every move."_  
><em>

_Anyways, what I want to tell you is that before you leave... I want you to eat something first, I don't want you buying from a store, it could cause trouble. I know you hate being told what to do but all of this is just a friendly advice or just a friendly reminder. Your voice is problem enough if they realize your... well... you...  
><em>

_You should cook something, everything you need is in the fridge or in the cupboards above, I know you don't like Ramen so there are other foods for you to eat. Once you finish eating, buy your clothes and do what you want for the rest of the day and eat without me, I won't be home anytime soon. _

_Too much work jammed in one day._

_Naruto~_

Sasuke bit his lips, guess there's no point in arguing. He was hungry and denying it would only make it worse, Sasuke checked the cupboards and the fridge, he could see that every kind of ingredient in the market was inside it.

Lot's of food too, Sasuke on the other hand felt a little embarrassed about what he was about to do. He had no time to waste in cooking something because he knew he wasn't at all experienced with cooking. He also hated the fact he had to take time doing it, he was in a hurry. He really wanted to get out of the house.

He took one of the Ramen cups from the cupboard, made some freshly heated water and poured it in the cup. Waited 3 minutes and the Ramen was finished. He blushed, still glad he was alone in the house.

Took him a few minutes to eat the Ramen and once he was done, he threw the empty cup in the trash and walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he placed the hood on top of his head to cover his face and that's the time he walked away from the Namikaze estate.

When he was about to leave the estate's pathway someone was leaning against the fence. A spiky white haired man, wearing a mask covering his mouth and the left side of his eye and he wore a jounin outfit; reading one of his books.

"You?" Sasuke stopped a little frightened and shocked.

"Not even a hello to your former teacher?" He said, his voice musing. "I can't still believe that Naruto was able to pull through to you, I can't... I doubted you even had the heart to come back to Konoha, I guess, I was wrong."

Sasuke clenched his fists, restraining himself from attacking.

"You decided long ago that you wanted to kill everyone in Konoha, what changed your mind that you came crawling back here like your still one of us?" Kakashi said coldly. "Everyone almost died because of your recklessness, You aided the enemy during the 4th war and lost yourself to power. What happened now? Are you still that same person we were forced to reckon with?"

His words struck like daggers in Sasuke's heart.

"Of course, I'm here to see for myself if something has changed in you. Naruto told me everything this morning, said you calmed down and changed your views, but in the end the decision is seeing it for myself. I can't let you walk around Konoha knowing you still have revenge in your eyes. Do you still long for power? Because if you do, I won't hesitate on attacking."

"..." Sasuke eyed him calmly, the look in his eyes were sad. He wanted to apologize to his teacher for his ways but because of his pride ending up being bruised and his ego being kicked, he'd rather not speak at all.

"Naruto said he won't stop me from attacking you if I want to, that's to say what my views of you still are..."

"I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to fight anyone else anymore. Just leave me alone... I have something I have to do... "

That was all Sasuke could say, his voice was full of sadness and guilt. Kakashi noticed the change in Sasuke and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the Uchiha ignore him and started walking, taking to the right. Kakashi followed Sasuke, he was headed towards the village market and stores but he was taking the detours, the short cuts avoiding contact from his friends as much as possible.

_"Strange..." _Kakashi thought. _"So Naruto was right after all, there is something that changed in Sasuke. But.. is it enough to win back the trust he broke with his friends and Konoha?"_

Kakashi appeared in front of him about a few minutes in an alley way where Sasuke was headed. Sasuke abruptly stopped and started gritting his teeth, can't hide how much he's annoyed.

"I know you've been following me for a while now, but do a better job of keeping yourself hidden. Will ya?" Sasuke mused. "It's already irritating knowing someone is watching your every move. I told you, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Why am I not surprised? Your taking short cuts, why is that?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I'm here as your guide or more likely your watcher, i want to know where exactly you are headed. I have my orders from Naruto to watch you, and I promised him that I won't keep you out of sight."

"I'm only doing some errands that Naruto wants me to do." Sasuke plainly said, wishing Kakashi would stop asking. "Can I go now?"

"Can we talk?" Kakashi said softly.

"What?" Sasuke was shocked.

"For only a moment and then I will stop watching you."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Was it a trap? What was happening?

"Training ground 41." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Fine... have it your way... "

* * *

><p>(training ground 41)<p>

Sasuke walked to the open field to see Kakashi in the middle with 3 logs at the corner. Kakashi just stayed there staring into the 3 logs as if he still hasn't noticed Sasuke's presence. Sasuke could remember it was the test to see if they can pass by getting the bell from Kakashi, of course, it was Naruto that got placed in the log and had no lunch.

Sasuke could also remember offering the blonde his food, it was the main reason they passed, because of what he did, he didn't really realized that was what happened. His urge to help a friend, led them to a victory all so sweet.

It was all too sudden, and they passed.

"Generosity..."

"..." Sasuke was caught of guard.

"It was your generosity and love for a friend that made you help Naruto back then, you cared for your friends even if you don't show it. And now you are desperately clinging on Naruto's friendship, restoring that bond, clinging to his kindness and learning from it as well. Naruto became a great ninja, because all he could see was you in front of his eyes."

"..."

"Like brothers..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You should be glad Naruto took you back, when all was lost. None of the people of Konoha, not even your other friends would have taken you. Naruto on the other hand, feels strongly that he can bring the old you back, I had little faith in him. As time goes by that faith grew, I learned to believe in him..."

"And..."

"And it helped me become a better person instead of just relying on some false thread of hope. Just like you, you were relying on a small thread of hope that once you've finished with your revenge things would be peaceful, but its not. It's how it works actually..."

"You saying I need to accept the facts?"

"I'm saying you need to accept the truth and stop denying everything that's right in front of you."

"..." Sasuke couldn't believe he was being lectured like a little kid.

"Do you still long for power?" Kakashi said interrupting his thoughts.

Sasuke took steps backward.

"I want to confirm it... the things Naruto had told me. Do you still long for power?"

"Stop asking me the same question over and over again, I told you already I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired, I'm exhausted, If Naruto told you everything that happened, their all true. I'm sick of the life I'm living... it feels like a living hell... I don't... know why I'm telling you this but I can't take it anymore..."

"..."

"All the questions, all the mistakes I've done, quit reminding me... give me a break!"

"I see..." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I guess this is where Student and Master impart there words to each other, and leave things that are better left unsaid until the next encounter."

"..." Sasuke stayed silent, not sure where this was going.

"I was the one that thought you the chidori and it was you that made it your own technique and skill. You've improved it to an extent that I cannot comprehend anymore and no longer recognize as my own. Remember what I thought you? What are the words I imparted you while training you?"

_"This is the chidori you'll be learning..." _Kakshi's voice echoed through Sasuke's mind. _"You will only use the chidori if I allow you to use it, and you will only use it to defend your friends. To protect them, not for using it against them. Is that clear?"_

"To protect your friends..." Sasuke mumbled as his head bent down.

"Yes. Those are the words I told you before we started training, have you ever seen yourself defend anyone with the technique." Sasuke lowered his head even more. "It's not too late to change, I'm starting to see something in you that I was proud of..."

"What?"

"This is the words I impart to you that I never told anyone, not even you friends. I know it was favoritism, I always spoke highly of you when it comes to power and when it comes to the best. I doubted that Naruto would become a good ninja, and I always thought that you would one day rise to my level, now look at you... you've succeeded even higher."

Kakashi continued.

"The reasons were unjustified, one was because I saw potential in you, potential to be great. You are determined but determined to kill and have revenge, that was one problem I wanted to take away. And the next was... I saw myself in you..."

Sasuke shifted his weight uncomfortably with what he heard.

"I could see it all the time during our time together, I was lost too... but a friend pulled me back to where I was suppose to be. And from that day on, I cherished the second life I was given and this is now my third..." kakashi chuckled. "Tell me now as my student, that you will actually use the power you have to protect your friends..."

"I..." Sasuke couldn't bare to say it.

"Tell me what I'm trying to imply to you, if you truly understand."

"Your saying that your friend saved you from your own destruction and your telling me that Naruto saved me from mine and that were the same, I know... I can remember what you told me before... You lost people you love too... I get that..."

"What else?" Kakashi said wanting him to keep going.

"I know what you mean." Sasuke said sternly. "I've been given another chance, to change things. I'm... working on it..."

"That's good to hear..."

With that Kakashi was gone in an instant, and Sasuke was all alone in the training grounds left to think about the rest of what Kakashi had told him. Sasuke breathed in and out, and started walking away.

Naruto looked from a distance, standing on top of a branch eying the Uchiha. He sighed and turned away headed back to the office to do the paper work he had been assigned to hoping something would work out right.

* * *

><p><strong>please review thank you! XD <strong>

lol, this was rushed so yeah~ XD


	10. Kakashi's mission

**THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT 10,030 WORDS! All because I received so many awesome reviews from the last chapter! I HOPE THIS WASN't CONFUSING! I LOVE YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS! **

**Thank you to all that commented the previous chapter, I'm so happy!~ But one comment confused me... someone asked, How would someone in the Naruto universe use a fork? I don't really get why that was asked but I think I'll answer it for FUN! LOL at least that person gave time to comment, so I'm just HAPPY! **

**People use forks therefore people in the Naruto universe use forks as well, and they use it the same way we do, lol! **

**My information containing the word 'Fork' is irrelevant and possibly wrong.**

**I don't know anymore but that's my answer, feel free to voice your opinions. Hahahaha! I am so bad at explaining something like that, feels like I'm trying to explain the entire universe and the laws of physics to a 2 year old kid, I'm sorry, anyways... I'm wrong about whatever I just said so ignore me.. hahaha! Now let's go on with the topic about the Story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_"Like brothers..."_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"You should be glad Naruto took you back, when all was lost. None of the people of Konoha, not even your other friends would have taken you. Naruto on the other hand, feels strongly that he can bring the old you back, I had little faith in him. As time goes by that faith grew, I learned to believe in him..."_

_Naruto looked from a distance, standing on top of a branch eying the Uchiha. He sighed and turned away headed back to the office to do the paper work he had been assigned to hoping something would work out right._

* * *

><p>(After Sasuke was brought to his room)<p>

Naruto stretched his arms and legs including his back, it felt stiff after carrying the Uchiha to his room. Boy, was he heavy. Naruto was exhausted, he felt his eyes drooping and seeing Sasuke fast asleep didn't help. He wanted to lie next to the Uchiha and just snore his way out of work but he couldn't do that.

It's too suspicious.

He had to work even if he knew he'd pass out doing it, he sighed. He doesn't know how much more he can take with everything in his surroundings moving all at once.

He yawned and quickly sat on Sasuke's bed, tired of his legs shaking.

Naruto was sitting on the side of Sasuke's bed and Naruto was jotting down notes. He placed it on the bathroom door, checked to see whether the items were all in place, he then checked the closet where Sasuke's new clothes were and placed the money right next to it.

He took out a picture frame with Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto in the picture. Naruto smiled at it, it was a great time that he spent with Team 7, he glanced at Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

He wished that Team 7 have the best reunion ever including the other teams. Naruto dusted out the remaining dust in the frame and placed it on the top shelf, knowing the Uchiha will eventually reach out for it.

_"Glad I have the picture frame placed there." _Naruto thought. _"It was pretty much all I can get from the rubble. It was during that time when I defeated Pein rather Nagato, and that was when everything in the village was destroyed. The Uchiha compound no longer existed and Baa-chan refused to let them rebuild it and the only picture I managed to get was this, I wished I could have gone back in time to get the other pictures of Sasuke's family. At least that would make him a little happy..."_

"But i guess, he has a new family now." Naruto smiled and turned to the sleeping Sasuke. "I guess that's us..."

Naruto rubbed the side of his temples after writing a really long letter to Sasuke. He was sitting on the kitchen chair leaning against the table with his elbows, he sighed. His work wasn't cut out for him. He stood up and checked to see if everything was in place, before he left the kitchen he placed the note on the fridge.

The other note was already placed in the bathroom, he walked to the living room and eyed the stairs with clones with a henge jutsu were at. He smiled, he was worried about Sasuke so this might help. He took a second glance at everything and left holding on to a small notebook with schedules written.

_"I might not be home early today after all, I haven't even got time to rest after that battle with Sasuke." _Naruto thought while he rubbed his eyes. _"I can't let the others see me like this, If they found out then I will most likely have difficulty in making things right again... I need a vacation sometimes."_

Naruto slowly walked away from his house, locking the door shut and making as minimal noise as possible. It was the only way to prevent Sasuke from waking up and going on a rampage.

He walked in the streets of Konoha eying the note full of schedules and jobs he had to do at the same time he was greeting the people that came near him, waved at him and spoke a hello. He quickly entered the Hokage's office with no time to spare, he sat on his desk and looked at the pile of papers sitting on top of it.

_"Now I know what Baa-chan feels... "_ He sweat dropped. _"Sakura-chan must really hate me... I think she wants me dead." _

He took another look at his schedules.

_"Why did she jam everything up this week?" _Naruto sighed. _"I guess she might not have been paying attention or she could have done this on purpose. I don't know what to do anymore?"_

There was a schedule for teams of genins, chunins and jounins in need of doing a mission. He needed to assign those, next was finishing all the reports on his desk and filing them orderly. He also needed to fix the papers for Sasuke's return and also the news concerning the events with Madara Uchiha.

There were also the events of the upcoming chunin exams for the genins, and the jounin exams for the chunins. He had to assign some chunin's the head over to the different villages and talk about preparing the said event. It wasn't going to be easy, he was also forbidden by Sakura to use clones.

She told him back then that using clones to do work was only being lazy, and that a Hokage should do it on their own. He also promised never to use clones unless it's necessary, it was his ninja way.

_"Che, if only I didn't agree..." _He bit his lips, as he muttered.

Naruto ruffled his hair and placed his head down on the table. What the hell was he suppose to do? Or more importantly which work does he have to do first? He wanted to get on with doing the paperwork for Sasuke but that would only raise suspicion in his end, besides he's already assigned Shikamaru to help him out with the meeting with the Kage's.

* * *

><p>A sharp sensation ran through Naruto's body, he heard a <em>'wooosshhh'<em> sound behind him through the window. He smiled, he knew that feeling anywhere and he placed an elbow on the table and his palm on his chin.

"Come out, I know you're there..." Naruto coldly said. "No reason to start spying on your dear student..."

"Always putting yourself above others...but still think equal of them."

"It's the way I work, I'm not doing any competitions. I became strong to protect my friends, if they think I'm above them then they think wrong, I'm off neither." Naruto smiled. "No come out, I hate talking to you like this, feels like I'm talking to a shadow, it's creeping me out."

"Agreed..."

Someone appeared in front of Naruto's desk, a man with silver white hair and a mask which he's always seen. That look in his face and that jounin outfit made it predictable who the person was. He had a dull but serious look in his face, he meant business. Naruto didn't mind as he spoke before his sensei did.

"Nice to see you again, Sensei..." Naruto smiled. "I assumed you were out taking long walks in the park or more over reading that book of yours, I heard you were on a temporary leave and you were working for the ANBU for some time now. Does it have something to do with you being here...?"

"Oho!" Naruto teased. "I'm right aren't I? You won't be visiting me without having something to do with missions. So what is it about?"

"That is true, working with ANBU gives me something to do. Now that your Hokage, Sakura's your assistant and Sai... well, you grew up so fast leaving nothing more to do." Kakashi plainly said, missing the times they spent together.

"Yes that is true."

"You were all so_ 'cute'_ back then." Kakashi managed to say staring through the window.

Naruto chuckled. "So what brings you here Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think you know what brings me here Naruto." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone. "I know you're Hokage now but since I'm your Sensei, I believe I have the right to know what you were up to yesterday night. Sakura told me everything since she came crashing on me in the streets last night, I swear she almost killed me with that crash."

"What did she say?" Naruto worriedly said.

"She said you didn't even come to the party, she explained to me about you and the Kazekage having an important meeting. Also told me your dating Hinata, congratulations on that, but she was really fuming at Hinata about you. Poor girl. She was really mad at you but she slipped past it by giving you this work load, apparently she's still fusing."

"Sakura-chan fought Hina-chan? It wasn't serious was it? Nobody got hurt?"

Kakashi shook is head.

"That's a relief, Hina-chan only told me a few details but nothing else, I actually did most of the talking while she stayed silent. Guess I should apologize to Sakura-chan and see to it later on that I talk to Hina-chan about that incident..."

"You better do that later but for now I'd like to talk..."

"I know you were intrigued by my sudden disappearance without consulting my friends." Naruto smiled. "You were also wondering about my real whereabouts and the truth lying behind the cover up story we made, isn't that right? You were watching me, Hina-chan and the others enter the gate, weren't you."

Kakashi stayed silent wanting to hear more of what Naruto knew what he'd been doing.

"You've been watching and silently coming up with patterns and information, You were piecing up certain events and timeliness and people involved, am I right? There's no use hiding that from me, believe me I've been doing that for some time now and nobody even knew what I was up to, and the only way they would find out is if I tell them."

kakashi stared in amazement. He didn't know what to tell Naruto next, it was like he knew everything he'd been doing and what confused him is that Naruto didn't do anything to stop it. He smiled under his mask, glad that Naruto couldn't see it.

"Why didn't you stop me from gathering information then?" Kakashi wondered.

"It's mainly because I wanted your help with something and I wanted to know how much you'll go just to get it. Your smarter than Shikamaru so you've probably solved every clue I gave just the same time as he did."

"As a matter of fact I have with the clues of dispatching my fellow ANBU friends to a certain mission that was clearly covered from top to bottom. I figured something was fishy from the start of yesterday."

Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at how great his teacher is, even during his possible old age. Nothings changed with him, Kakashi-sensei is still there to look out for them. Kakashi stood there waiting for an answer from Naruto, which Naruto took time to think about what he will say to his teacher. Good thing that Naruto matured over the years that came by and he was able to give a decent comeback.

"You asked some of the ANBU I had spoken with..." Naruto sighed. "You've also asked the ones I dispatched and tied together their mission all in one. You've figured that I would only dispatch them for important reasons, and keeping my friends out of it, you found that it was on my personal level of interest."

"That's right."

"Just as I thought..."Naruto rubbed his temples, having a mental thought of his teacher snooping around doing business. He had to finish this conversation and fast, he still had lots more to do.

"Anymore you'd like to speak with me about Sensei?"

"Yes, I've asked them and they were keen enough to keep their mouths shut for the respect they have for you being the Hokage but with the looks on their faces I had a feeling the missions you gave them were very top-secret, classified. I had to find out to stop you from doing something reckless but I was too late..."

"It is classified, I don't want word to go out yet, if it did it would only cause me more trouble than what we experienced in years. Now, Kakashi-sensei, with all the snooping you've done what information or rather conclusion did you get from your find? Can you also elaborate them? I know you hate me for talking to you like this, but as hokage I..."

"I completely understand," Kakashi plainly said as he stared through the window. "But once I tell you, you must confirm my questions. If you do not then things won't go so easy from here on."

"That's good to hear, I promise I'll tell you what I know, now can you tell me about you've discovered so we can clear the whole matter?" Naruto smiled. "I assure you, my actions were wise... now what is it?"

"I somehow knew you were going to get together with your friends, Sakura asked me to come with but I refused her offer and told her that it wasn't my place to crash in with the next generations. She politely smiled and left, that's when I came to find you and ask you something about Sakura. I found it confusing for her to start a party with you."

Naruto listened.

"It had caught my attention." Kakashi said. "That's when you suddenly vanished from sight with only Hinata knowing of your whereabouts, I refused to question her seeing to it that I might be suspected. Later I found out about the ANBU's you've talked with and they spoke nothing to me but sad reply's of apology."

"I also heard from Sakura about your mission with the kazekage and I can't comprehend whether it was true or not and I had to start thinking that it was some kind of cover up that Hinata must have thought to keep you hidden. I learned that the only thing you'd keep hidden from your friends is 'Sasuke'."

Naruto flinched, Kakashi had caught it.

"I'm close or rather I hit the chord." Kakashi chuckled. "Now May I know your end of the bargain as to why you brought that man back here, he destroyed half the lives of these people, ruined the name Uchiha as well. I saw you at the gate with another man in a black cloak, he wasn't talkative that much and I suspected him to be Sasuke. I later went to your house to confirm it..."

"Alright you got me..." Naruto whined, he stood up from his seat and turned to face the window.

"So..."

"I'll tell you this, I allowed you to spy on me." Naruto smiled at his sensei, Kakashi couldn't believe it.

"You knew... from the start..."

"I've gotten used to sensing chakra around me and mostly chakra inside the whole village. I also used the orb sometimes when I try to find someone, I caught on to you this morning. I also sensed Sakura and Ino so they know I came back. I knew you were hiding somewhere watching my every move if I ever slip up, you have rights to messing with me..."

Naruto continued.

"I noticed you stop by my house and listen in on the conversation and I don't really mind, cause the more people close to me understand the situation, the better. I brought Sasuke back in order to change his life and turn it into something meaningful, He's changed. The way I got to him so easily when we fought last night was a shock even to me, he allowed me to take him back."

"He didn't question you about what you've done for him and the village?"

"Sure, he questioned me along the way but he never really complained, we were both tired facing each other like that, tired of how we always fight and neither is winning and what not. So he came back with me, and now I'm trying to find a way to talk with the Kage's on how I can lift Sasuke's punishments and let him live."

"What are you going to do then?" Kakashi asked. "If they don't approve?"

"I won't stop bothering them about it, I risked my life for Sasuke and for the village. Peace remained between the countries after the war, I have a feeling they might at least agree with me after everything that's happened. trust me, I'll find a way."

"I know you'll find a way." Kakashi sighed in defeat. "Are you sure Sasuke has really changed?"

"Positive. Why?"

"I don't trust him anymore, none of us do anymore. Even Sakura is confused whether she still loves him or not. I just don't like how things were going between them."

"is that so? You trust me right? I trust Sasuke, he's back to his old self, possibly more social than before. I know it..."

"I will see to it personally then, I wanted to speak to him after a long time now, I wanted to speak and embark my words to him that I wasn't able to before and during the war. Will you allow me to go? If not then I'll crash into him myself."

"Sure I won't stop you from confronting him about the matter, it needs closure like everything else in the world, i needed to confirm it as well, which is why your still here Sensei." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi stood there patiently staring at Naruto talking...

"I needed help to see if Sasuke will be willing to stop his stubbornness and let me help him, I wanted to ask you a while ago and now that your here, I want you to watch over him. See if he does what I told him to do, and stay out of trouble..." Naruto looked away thinking about Sasuke.

"Where is he now?"

"He's in my house, sleeping, he passed out on my couch when the others left. He's just as exhausted as I am, I'm just keeping myself awake and running just so I can finish the work I've been placed through. I'm just tired, I might pass out later on. So you have to hurry cause I'm losing patience...It's rare for someone to see me like this..."

"Quite the contrary..."

"Fine, you can go after Sasuke... I don't mind."

"You allow me to go, but If I try and attack him out of anger, will you stop me? I won't hesitate to attack him if I find out he was a threat like before, If I try and kill him for the better of the village, will you stop me?"

Naruto bowed his head, and took a seat on his chair. He took some time to think about what Kakashi had told him, was he going to allow Kakashi to kill Sasuke without his permission.

Will he stop his Sensei?

"No." Naruto said seriously.

"No?" Kakashi repeated.

"No, I won't stop you, if you think it's for the better of the village then I won't interfere. If you think it's the right thing to do, then by all means, do it. Besides, I think it's best if you handle it than I do. I always think irrationally sometimes, so my judgment might be clouded at some point. that's what others told me, it kinda rubs off on you at some time."

"Good enough answer. I shall be taking my leave then." Kakashi spun to his heel. "Thank you for the talk."

"Wait..." Naruto was now in front of Kakashi.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone, I'm still figuring out how I can broadcast this to everyone once I get the other Kage's approval. I also want you to take my clone, he'll be my eye."

Naruto used the _Kage bunshin no jutsu _and made one clone appear next to them.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi wondered. "You know I can dispel that at any moment."

"Kakashi-sensei, he'll be following you around and will be watching from the distance just so I know what Sasuke's answer to you might be. Don't worry, he'll just be watching, no interfering or meddling in. Promise."

"It's agreed then." Kakashi placed a hand on the real Naruto's shoulders. "You've grown to be a fine young man, just like Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama. You really have grown mature."

"Thanks."

With those words, Kakashi poof-ed away and so did the clone and they were off to the Namikaze estate where Sasuke was sleeping. It had been about an hour with the talk.

* * *

><p>(inside the office)<p>

Naruto rubbed his eyes.

It had been a full 2 hour skip, and Naruto was working on the papers on his desk. Filing them with the proper rank, top reports that needed attention and mostly what type of report it is. He knew it was suppose to be Sakura's job to file them but he'd rather not complain just as long as he's in peace, he's fine with it.

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're only going to irritate them if you keep rubbing them." A voice coming from the door said.

"I'm not rubbing them..."

Naruto looked up to see Hinata approaching him. She was smiling, her hair was shining from the rays of the sunlight coming through the window. She wasn't in her usual outfit, she was in a purple dress with a flower at the side and had only one strap to the left and had a small bag at the side.

"Hina-chan?"

"He...hello, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I came back again, I wanted...to see you..."

"I-it's... F-fine.. ehe.. hehe..."

Naruto couldn't help but stare and blush at the same time and Hinata felt a little uncomfortable with the way the dress swirled when she walked, she was also a bit shy with Naruto seeing her like this. Naruto blushed furiously at her, she was gorgeous.

"You look... beautiful Hina-chan. I like the dress..." Naruto smiled. "You look... pretty."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Is there something you want to tell me Hina-chan?" Naruto wondered. "Is there a special occasion that I should know about?"

"N-no...Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-you see...Ino-chan and Kiba-kun, found me outside... your estate... and they... said I should... c-come... see you again. Ino suddenly dressed me up like this... and told... me to... ask you out... I said that I don't want to bother you... Naruto-kun... I know you've been busy with work..."

"It's fine Hina-chan..." Naruto smiled. "They did a really good job, to be honest. I kinda like the idea, with you being here."

"I'm not bothering you?"

"No, your not." Naruto chuckled. "You actually made my office spring back to life just by coming here. I'm just happy to see you, besides staring at a pile and doing work is irritating me."

"R-right... I'm glad to... see you to... Naruto-kun."

"I'd like to have another date with you today, but I'm afraid I can't go out with you, too much work to handle. Sakura's on leave today, she also went on leave early for tomorrow and the day after that. I have to do twice the work load I have to do. I really want to escape this though and come with you... Honest!"

"Can I help you then?" Hinata smiled at him and blushed a little. "I think it would give you enough time to do the rest of your work when your finished with this one. I'd be happy to help. I mean... I don't have anything else to do... and I... came here to see you."

"Are you sure?" Naruto wondered.

"I... am..."

"I have so much to do, I don't want you to get involved, you might get tired."

Hinata went closer to Naruto, she went behind the desk now facing him and placed a hand on Naruto's hand and she smiled. The smile felt enchanting and Naruto couldn't help but blush, he never really felt this way before with Hinata. He was usually the one that made her blush.

"Please..." Hinata insisted. "I... want to help you, at least... spend time with you... if that's alright?"

"I'd love to..."

Naruto stood up from his desk and raised a hand to Hinata's neck. Pulling her into a gentle kiss, his hands trailing down to her waist. He pulled her closer as their bodies meet, Hinata blushed while Naruto was gently kissing her from her lips to her neck and back again to her lips.

He started fiddling with her hair while he slowly pulled her into another fast kiss and gently slowing down for her to catch up. Both of them blushed. She started shaking but Naruto pulled her into a hug, and Hinata hugged back breathing heavily. She wasn't used to this yet, and so was Naruto.

She could see him thinking second thought whether to touch her or not.

"Keep going!" Someone yelled.

"Wha...?" Naruto stopped and so did Hinata. They look around to see who they were. The voices seem familiar, Hinata turned to the window and her face was in shock. Her eyes widened and her hair and body was shaking.

"We wanna see more action!" The first person yelled.

"Wohoo! Ata girl Hinata!" Someone else shouted.

Naruto spun to his heel to see Kiba and Ino on the window practically laughing and staring. Naruto's face turned red and so did Hinata, they were watching the whole time. Naruto bowed his head down, his fist went into a tight clench. Naruto faced them, eyes turning into daggers hitting both Ino and Kiba.

"Oh no!" Kiba stopped laughing. "Ino... I think we should get out of here."

"What and miss the whole fun?" Ino smiled. "I want to see more action."

"You two are going to regret ever spying on me..." Naruto cracked his fingers. "One... two..."

"Time to bail Ino!" Kiba shouted as he pulled Ino's hand and tried dragging her but Ino won't bulge.

"But it was getting on the good part!"

"three." Naruto said.

"I mean now!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto rushed to the window and opened it, within those few seconds they were gone. Hinata was starting to apologize to Naruto, she felt so embarrassed, which Naruto just brushed her off telling her it was fine and that he'll personally deal with those two later.

Naruto motioned his hand to signal Hinata to come sit with him, Hinata hesitated for a while but then took a seat right next to Naruto using the other chair, and she started picking up some documents to arrange as well. It went silent for a moment, the encounter with Ino and kiba left them an awkward moment.

Hinata wanted the silence to stop if they were going to keep this relationship working. She took a deep breath and faced Naruto, Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"How is Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered.

"I don't know, it's been 2 hours. I think he's still asleep...I..."

"..." Hinata stared.

That's when Naruto felt a sudden burst of memory through is head. And he could see the Uchiha turn around and head the other way, the other clone's with the _henge jutsu_ were also poof-ing away. One by one, they were all so fast. It seems the Uchiha really wanted to get out of the house. Naruto rubbed his temple, adjusting to the wave of the clones memories.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Actually Hina-chan, he's pretty much awake now. I left him a letter to tell him what he has to do, he's already headed the right direction, all he needs to do now is get out of the house..."

"..."

Naruto rubbed his head.

"I think I made a mistake." He muttered.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Hinata leaned in closer to her.

"Not really, because I left so many clones with the _'henge jutsu'_ in the house and their all dispelling one at a time, the surge of memories is kinda frustrating on my part." Naruto sighed. "He looks pretty pissed off with what I did, Kakashi-sensei on the other hand, I don't know yet. He hasn't punched my clone yet."

"Kakashi-sensei knows about Sasuke-san?" Hinata tilted her head to Naruto.

"Yeah, I sort of told him everything. He was practically spying on me, he volunteered himself to watch over Sasuke while I'm doing some work. He's probably outside my house waiting for Sasuke to do his errands."

"I see..."

Naruto yawned, his eyes were drooping, he reached out to rub his eyes again and Hinata grabbed it, holding onto his hand with both her hands. She stared at him for a moment, Naruto tried focusing his tired eyes to hers.

"What did I tell you Naruto-kun?" Hinata frustratedly said, but there was still worry in her voice.

"Don't rub my eyes... I know." Naruto smiled.

* * *

><p>(meanwhile in the Namikaze Estate)<p>

It was quiet in the Namikaze estate, the streets were practically empty and the whole place was silent. Two men were standing just outside the estate waiting. The other one was pissed and the other looked a bit calm.

"Tell me what's wrong?" The calm one spoke. "You know I've been wondering for quite a while now."

"Oh yeah, you tell me!" The angry one said. "Waiting and waiting...che!"

"mm..." Kakashi muttered.

"Why is it taking him so long to get out of the house?" The Naruto clone muttered to Kakashi.

"He's just getting dressed he's pro..."

"What the hell has he been doing?" The clone Naruto ignored his sensei. "I know he's awake and I'm positive, I just felt the other clones disappear too. Grr... I'm storming in there."

"Don't... you're only going to make matters worse."

"What am I suppose to do then?" The clone frowned. "I hate waiting."

"Naruto told you to keep watch, you're keeping watch, that's all. You're him, you should know that."

"Ah, but that isn't fun. I missed the good times." The clone crossed his arms and scowled at his sensei.

"Be patient. He''ll be out any minute now." Kakashi went back to reading his book.

"Oh yeah, your not so patient either. Look at you, you're reading the perverted book of yours. And how many times have you told me that _-teme_ is going to be out any minute now, you've been telling me that for half an hour now!"

_"The original Naruto is much more mature than his clone, He did this on purpose to annoy me." _Kakashi sweat dropped. _"Blah,blah,blah, that's all he could keep yapping about."_

"When I get my hands on him, I swear..."

Kakashi was leaning against the fence in front of the Namikaze estate, waiting for the Uchiha to come out. The clone was sitting on the ground next to him waiting as well. Both of them were starting to get impatient. That's when both of them heard a 'clicking' sound in the front door.

"Oh no!" The clone stood up and used a henge jutsu and made himself into a frog.

"That's the best disguise you can think of?" Kakashi sweat dropped. "That's pathetic."

"Ribbit!" The clone spoke. _"Be glad I'm not here to kick your ass!"_

"Oh well, he's here now."

He could see the Uchiha walking towards them, but he seems to be in a dazed state that he can't even see the ones in front of them. That's when he raised his head up and saw Kakashi leaning against the fence.

"You?"

_"Who else would it be Idiot?" _Clone Naruto thought. _"Surprised aren't we? Bet you didn't expect sensei to start giving you the talk."_

Kakashi looked from his book and started speaking.

"Not even a hello to your former teacher?" He said, his voice musing. "I can't still believe that Naruto was able to pull through to you, I can't... I doubted you even had the heart to come back to Konoha, I guess, I was wrong."

_"That's the best you can come up with Sensei?"_

Sasuke clenched his fist.

_"Please don't start fighting... please..."_

"You decided long ago that you wanted to kill everyone in Konoha, what changed your mind that you came crawling back here like your still one of us?" Kakashi said coldly.

_"You're pushing this too far Kakashi-sensei!" _

"Ribbit!"

"Everyone almost died because of your recklessness, You aided the enemy during the 4th war and lost yourself to power. What happened now? Are you still that same person we were forced to reckon with?"

_"I'm dead."_

"Of course, I'm here to see for myself if something has changed in you. Naruto told me everything this morning, said you calmed down and changed your views, but in the end the decision is seeing it for myself. I can't let you walk around Konoha knowing you still have revenge in your eyes. Do you still long for power? Because if you do, I won't hesitate on attacking."

"Naruto said he won't stop me from attacking you if I want to, that's to say what my views of you still are..."

"I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to fight anyone else anymore. Just leave me alone... I have something I have to do... "

_"That's good to hear..." _Naruto clone sighed, rather croaked. **(He's a frog. XD)**

_"This is going to be a really long day!"_

* * *

><p>(a few minutes passed.)<p>

The conversation lasted for a while in the Namikaze estate and left with Sasuke storming out and Kakashi to follow. The Naruto clone stopped his henge jutsu and returned to his original look and started following the two. A few more minutes passed and he could see that Kakashi had stopped Sasuke.

Naruto stood on top of a large tank of water, and he hid himself perfectly in the shadow, but was close enough to hear them through the alley way. He listened closely.

"Why am I not surprised? Your taking short cuts, why is that?"

_"Of course he's taking short cuts, I told you he can't be seen. What the hell are you doing Sensei? This wasn't part of the deal. Questioning him will only irritate him even more."_

"What do you want?" Sasuke glared. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I'm here as your guide or more likely your watcher, i want to know where exactly you are headed. I have my orders from Naruto to watch you, and I promised him that I won't keep you out of sight."

_"Promised? Since when did you promise to me?"_ Naruto clone thought.

"I'm only doing some errands that Naruto wants me to do." Sasuke plainly said, wishing Kakashi would stop asking.

"..."

"Can I go now?"

"Can we talk?" Kakashi said softly.

"What?" Sasuke was shocked.

"For only a moment and then I will stop watching you."

"..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Was it a trap? What was happening?

"Training ground 41." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Fine... have it your way... "

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto near the tank, both of them watched as Sasuke turned the other direction and headed his way to Training ground 41. When they saw him headed that way, both of them rushed to head there first.

"Sensei, Why training ground 41?" Naruto asked. "What's so special about that place that you can't talk to him here about?"

"It's the training ground where I first passed you 3 as genins."

"Oh, I remember that. But why talk there? There's nothing but painful memories in that place..."

"I have a plan, besides, there's nobody using the training grounds today." Kakashi jumped on top of the houses and so did Naruto. "It's the best way to keep talking without worrying about someone interrupting."

"A plan? Like what? And even if you have a plan, things won't be that simple. You and Sasuke fought each other before, and i don't think he still has respect over you as our sensei. I mean, he's long forgotten about that..."

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine ignore me, don't tell me then."

* * *

><p>(Sasuke reached training ground 41)<p>

"Generosity." Naruto heard Kakashi said.

Naruto was hiding behind the trees on top of a branch, listening on the conversation.

"It was your generosity and love for a friend that made you help Naruto back then, you cared for your friends even if you don't show it. And now you are desperately clinging on Naruto's friendship, restoring that bond, clinging to his kindness and learning from it as well. Naruto became a great ninja, because all he could see was you in front of his eyes."

_"That is true." _Naruto thought. _"He was always in my eyes, I really wanted to bring him back and be stronger than him. We were rivals after all and to this day, were just probably friends. Hn... I'm starting to sound like that -teme!"_

"Like brothers..."

_"Like brothers..." _Naruto repeated in his head.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You should be glad Naruto took you back, when all was lost. None of the people of Konoha, not even your other friends would have taken you. Naruto on the other hand, feels strongly that he can bring the old you back, I had little faith in him. As time goes by that faith grew, I learned to believe in him..."

_"You can be a jerk sometimes Sensei, but that's just what makes you, you."_

"And it helped me become a better person instead of just relying on some false thread of hope. Just like you, you were relying on a small thread of hope that once you've finished with your revenge things would be peaceful, but its not. It's how it works actually..."

"You saying I need to accept the facts?"

_"Not just the facts Sasuke, were talking about everything you've gone in life... It isn't easy to admit your emotions, cause I know your a stubborn bastard, but hey... you can break down anytime."_

"I'm saying you need to accept the truth and stop denying everything that's right in front of you."

"..." Naruto could see Sasuke fighting whatever he has inside of him. It's like he really wants to hurt Kakashi, but he knew he couldn't and Naruto was sure he wouldn't.

"Do you still long for power?" Kakashi said.

_"He's over that... I know it. Please speak up... Sasuke... tell him you don't need power anymore."_

Sasuke took steps backward.

"I want to confirm it... the things Naruto had told me. Do you still long for power?"

_"Sasuke!" _Naruto punched the tree next to him, and his fist was deep inside the tree, he was glad Sasuke was shouting and it covered the sound of his punch.

"Stop asking me the same question over and over again, I told you already I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired, I'm exhausted, If Naruto told you everything that happened, their all true. I'm sick of the life I'm living... it feels like a living hell... I don't... know why I'm telling you this but I can't take it anymore..."

"..."

"All the questions, all the mistakes I've done, quit reminding me... give me a break!"

"I see. Guess this is where Student and Master impart there words to each other, and leave things that are better left unsaid until the next encounter. I was the one that thought you the chidori and it was you that made it your own technique and skill. You've improved it to an extent that I cannot comprehend anymore and no longer recognize as my own. Remember what I thought you? What are the words I imparted you while training you?"

"To protect your friends..." Sasuke mumbled.

_"Sasuke..."_

"Yes. Those are the words I told you before we started training, have you ever seen yourself defend anyone with the technique." Sasuke lowered his head even more. "It's not too late to change, I'm starting to see something in you that I was proud of..."

"What?"

"This is the words I impart to you that I never told anyone, not even you friends. I know it was favoritism, I always spoke highly of you when it comes to power and when it comes to the best. I doubted that Naruto would become a good ninja, and I always thought that you would one day rise to my level, now look at you... you've succeeded even higher. The reasons were unjustified, one was because I saw potential in you, potential to be great. You are determined but determined to kill and have revenge, that was one problem I wanted to take away. And the next was... I saw myself in you... I could see it all the time during our time together, I was lost too... but a friend pulled me back to where I was suppose to be. And from that day on, I cherished the second life I was given and this is now my third..." kakashi chuckled. "Tell me now as my student, that you will actually use the power you have to protect your friends..."

"I..."

"Tell me what I'm trying to imply to you, if you truly understand."

Naruto watched, wondering if Sasuke truly understood.

"Your saying that your friend saved you from your own destruction and your telling me that Naruto saved me from mine and that were the same, I know... I can remember what you told me before... You lost people you love too... I get that..."

"What else?" Kakashi said wanting him to keep going.

"I know what you mean." Sasuke said sternly. "I've been given another chance, to change things. I'm... working on it..."

"That's good to hear..."

_"Guess that's it... nice job Sensei, you really know how to worry a guy with all that good ninja bad ninja stuff." _Naruto smiled. _"Guess it's time to disappear. And return to the real Naruto, more work to be done in the office."_

poof! He was gone.

* * *

><p>(now in the office)<p>

Hinata had already said her goodbye when the paperwork was finished, Naruto didn't want to depart with her but he never really had a choice in the matter. He still had a lot of work to be done. He's now in one of the rooms where he has to assign the missions to the genins, chunin's and jounins.

His eyes were almost watering from the tiredness sweeping on him. To his left was Iruka, his sensei ever since the academy, he was always there to help with the arrangements of the missions, from what rank to give. To his right was Tsunade, she still looks like the way she looked before, but she was getting older by the day.

Both Tsunade and Iruka were looking at the exhausted Naruto, he wasn't complaining or anything, something he learned when he became hokage. He had dark circles showing under his eyes, and they were closing and opening. It was irritating Naruto as he started rubbing his eyes again but he was stopped by Iruka.

"Naruto, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Iruka worriedly said as he sat back down letting go of Naruto's hand.

"Not really..." Naruto yawned.

That's when it hit him, the serge of memories from his clone. He gathered all of it, he smiled knowing that all went well with Kakashi and Sasuke and no fighting occurred. At least one of his worries were gone, but now his worries were only just beginning.

He was getting tired.

"Eh..." Naruto muttered, clearly doesn't want to be bothered. He focused his attention to Tsunade who clearly wanted to be answered. He eyed her and then muttered again.

"What is it baa-chan?"

"Come on kid." Tsunade said. "You look like a mess, we heard you've been on a mission and had problems concerning Suna, it wasn't anything serious was it? You might as well tell us while your here, I'm the 5th hokage and I might as well know."

"I'm just tired, I slept late last night, and had to wake up early to get back home. Temari and Kankuro are being escorted around the village by Shikamaru, learning about Madara Uchiha's whereabouts but that isn't really helping anyone. He's been silent for a while now."

"That's not good news at all." Tsunade huffed.

"First thing in the morning and I have to endure all the pressure." Naruto annoyingly spoke. "Sakura-chan kinda bailed on me this morning just when I got back, I haven't seen her yet."

"Still trying to get a date with my student?" Tsunade laughed. "When will you learn? By the way, I haven't seen Sakura since the other day, you must have pissed her off. I heard she's avoiding you by staying at the hospital."

"I'm not trying to get another date with her. I gave up on asking her out months ago." Naruto yawned. "And she's not avoiding me, she's just attending to some other business she wants to take care off. I'm sure she never meant to give me the work load she had planned."

"Really?"

"Yeah really... and I'm dating Hinata now and were going slow, anyways that's not all about Sakura-chan, she bailed out on me as in she took a temporary leave for three whole days. Since no one would take Sakura-chan's job, I had to work double my shift and had to cover hers. That's kinda one of the reasons why I look like this."

"You're dating the Hyuuga mistress?" Iruka shouted. "Since when? I haven't heard about that!"

"Since the other day, why do you look surprised?"

"I'm shocked too." Tsunade smiled.

"I don't know, it's too sudden for you! How would Hiashi-sama approve of this." Iruka wondered.

"I don't know, just don't tell anyone. You're the first few to actually get confirmation were dating. I don't want word getting out yet, besides I'm happy that way. I don't get beat up." Naruto felt like his head was dropping.

"Eh..."

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto pouted. "You should really listen Sensei, I think your getting old and growing deaf. hehe..."

"Alright about Sakura's leave..." Iruka said.

"That might explain Shizune's theory." Tsunade wondered.

"Theory?"

"I heard from Shizune that Sakura was at the hospital this morning doing numerous kinds of shifts, and she's not leaving the hospital to do work in the office. Shizune asked her and told her that she wanted to stay in the hospital and that you can handle the rest."

"Eh, I can handle it but she's seriously going to kill me one day." Naruto sighed. "Good thing Hina-chan helped me with the paper work. Now I have to do this and sort out the rest of the reports on my own."

A knock came to the door.

"Here's the first team to arrive to get the mission..." Iruka smiled. "Better look lively Naruto. They will be flooding faster than you know it. It's going to be a long day."

"Eh, I'm just giving them their mission, no need to get worked up." Naruto fixed himself up on the chair.

Another knock came to the door.

"Enter."

For the rest of the day, Naruto had been doing all kinds of work. Papers were being thrown on top of his table every hour, teams were flooding his office coming in with reports. Some damages in Konoha were being arranged and fixed. Naruto had also been going in and out of his office and headed to the fighting stadium where everything will be prepared.

He talked with the other jounins that will be doing the observing and the testing. He made sure everything was safe with the chunin exams so that nothing drastic will happen. He then went back to doing reports and giving missions to the genins, chunins and jounins. Talking with the other Elders about the Kage's demands and other political stuff. He also talked with the ANBU to get security within the perimeter in Konoha.

For the whole day Naruto was exhausted to the bone.

His friends would see him walk by looking like a total wreck, but he just ignored them. Naruto's eyes were red from his constant rubbing and they had dark circles under his eyes. His arms and legs were shaking from exhaustion.

His friends were really worried and they went to see Sakura. She was also exhausted, she had been doing all kinds of operations, clinic duties, managing the hospital.

When her friends consulted her, she said that she was busy and that she placed her work load on Naruto because she promised the other medic ninja's she'll be working day shifts for 3 said she was sorry but she didn't know that Naruto had other things planned, everything was a mess.

So it wasn't really on purpose.

Hinata wasn't doing so well, seeing Naruto look like that made her stomach flip, she wanted to help again but that would only make Naruto mad in her opinion. He was working more than he should and he's going to get sick doing it. She was watching from afar worried and thinking about Naruto.

* * *

><p>(night time)<p>

Sasuke was waiting in the living room for Naruto. He had bought some clothes and arranged them neatly in his was wearing the clothes he had this morning thanks to Naruto. He'd wear the new clothes tomorrow. He had nothing better to do in the house so he just took some books from his study table and started reading them.

"Where is that dobe?"

He furiously waited for Naruto to return home, but now that it was almost 3 in the morning, it was time to get some sleep. Waiting anymore was useless as Sasuke muttered it. He wasn't used to staying up this late anymore.

"Guess he's not coming home."

Sasuke was a bit pissed, Naruto was telling the truth that he might not be coming home. Sasuke closed the light to the living room and tried to walk to the stairs when he suddenly tripped on a rug and dropped the book he was holding.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Why now?"

It was dark and he couldn't see where the book had dropped, he went down on his knees and reaching out his hands and started touching all over the floor. Hoping he'd get a feel of the book. That's when he heard the door opening, it must be Naruto.

He heard someone yawn and hit him in the side and the tumbled on top of him.

"Ow! What did I...?"

"What the hell?" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

"It's me you idiot! Get off!"

"Why are you on the ground?"

"Get off me! You're heavy!"

"Answer my question."

"If you don't get off me, when I count to three I will..."

"Shut up! It's your damn fault this happened" Naruto whined. "What are you doing on the floor anyways? You blocked my path way!"

"I'm finding the book I dropped! Now get off me!"

"It's your fault in the first place -Teme!"

"Whatever now get off or I will push you off of me!"

"I'm getting off you!"

Naruto slowly got off of Sasuke and went to the light switch and opened it. The book was right next to the couch, sasuke frowned and picked it up, he dusted off the dirt on his clothes. He eyed Naruto for a moment before questioning him.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Don't..."

"I'm just asking."

Naruto looked like he'd been beat up. His hair was a mess, his whole entire feature was bent. His eyes were squinted from the sudden burst of the light and he was slightly shaking.

"What happened?"

"Work."

He went pass Sasuke and headed upstairs as Sasuke followed from behind.

"Since when has work been an obstacle for you, I've never seen anyone work and look like you especially coming home in 3 in the morning. You look like you've been buried to death, killed by suffocating then raised back to life and walked among the living."

"Very funny, I never knew you to be the humorous type." Naruto yawned. "I'm going to bed, I need to work early tomorrow. Sakura-chan gave me her work schedule and I have to finish them. Good night."

Naruto said no more and entered his room. Sasuke eyed the door before entering his own room, Naruto didn't complain or anything or neither did they talk about the events of today. Just work...

_"He's going to get himself killed one day." _Sasuke yawned as he turned to his bed and closed his eyes.

_SASUKE-KUN! WAIT! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL ABANDON THE VILLAGE AND COME WITH YOU!_

_"Sakura... do you still love me?"_ That single question popped into Sasuke's head before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>please read:<strong>

**I had a great time doing this chapter, there's a lot of meaning here. I focused more on Naruto on this chapter including the questions you guys might have concerning Kakashi and Naruto watching from the distance.**

**Also, I felt a wave of pity for Naruto, I mean he's putting himself for all the trouble. He's getting really tired and I have plans for him being tired, so in the next CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE NARUTO MORE EXHAUSTED! MWAAHAHAHA! I'm evil, but I love Naruto, and I have a plan to fix things.**

I might... let the others know about Sasuke.. OhhH! SPOILER? NO! hahaha! I'm just teasing... just be on the look out for the next chapter! XD MWAHAHA!

**If you have questions I will be willing to answer them just as long as their related to the story!**

**PLease review thank yoU! XD  
><strong>


	11. Naruto's downfall

**Wohooo! To everyone that reviewed and read my story, You made me the happiest girl in the world, in my opinion~ XD thank you so much for the kind words and the comments and reviews and by just simply reading it! OMG! Thank you! Oh and don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke's meeting is almost coming, mwahhaha! Oh no, I spoiled, RUNNING AWAY NOW! Lol, I'm sure that wasn't a spoiler or not...Oh, I' m gonna do this cause every fic I read has one... ohoho!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters or Naruto, but I do own the plot, and Naruto's ramen...

**Naruto: **What? Why My Ramen?"

**me: **yeah, your ramen, just so I can tease you! NaruHina babies! XD

**Naruto: (O.o) **What the hell?

**Me:** THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT READ AND REVIEWED MY FIC, I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU! ON WITH THE STORY, TALYYHOOO! AWAY!

**Naruto: ***sweat drops*

* * *

><p>(3 days later inside the Namikaze estate)

Hinata, Shikamaru and Kakashi were sitting around the couch in the living room waiting for Sasuke to come down, Naruto had already left early in the morning even before the sun had risen. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know there were guests in the house.

It was now 6 am and a worried Hinata called everyone that knew about Sasuke's return to come to naruto's house immediately. Now Naruto doesn't know this, but they are his friends so it isn't called breaking in.

Hinata waited patiently for Sasuke to come down, she really wanted to speak with the Uchiha about what Naruto's been doing, if he slept and ate right. Of course, Sasuke would know, he lives with him. Hinata was sure that even the Uchiha had a heart to worry about his friend.

Shikamaru looked pissed and annoyed and would complain about what a drag the day turned out to be and Kakashi was simply worried about Naruto being the sensei and all, he wasn't too keen on seeing Naruto so exhausted and over worked.

Hinata wanted to know what was going on with Naruto, it had been 3 days since they returned and Naruto had been pushing himself. Naruto has been working non-stop ever since, he's been working on different cases concerning Madara Uchiha and some cases relating to Sasuke's return and the deals he's made.

Kakashi also noticed Naruto working late hours and early shifts in the morning, he decided to confront Naruto on the matter and took any means to separate Naruto from work, but he was turned down almost instantly.

He tried to ask Hinata to make Naruto stop but Naruto, stubborn as he is, refused even Hinata. Everyone seemed to worry about Naruto, he had been stressed almost all day long but never really complained and he hid his tiredness very well.

It only took his closest friends to realize this. Hinata helped whenever she can in the office to get work done but they just keep piling up even more day by day, she would also wonder why Naruto doesn't let her touch the other documents on the floor next to him.

Kakashi on the other hand, with Iruka's help, would offer Naruto and treat him to dinner whenever he can but he was mostly rejected on his offers. And now they just don't know how to stop Naruto when he's like this, and if you piss him off, that's where the real problems start.

Shikamaru noticed the condition Naruto was in, he had already sent some papers regarding Sasuke's return and had ANBU escort him to the Kage's. It took him about a day and a half to return with the agreements.

When Shikamaru went to the Kage's, he placed certain documents that Naruto made just in case the Kage's would disagree, Naruto entrusted the rest of the speech and authority to Shikamaru.

"What a drag." Shikamaru would say as he made his way to speak with the Kage's.

Shikamaru later explained the sudden desire for a meeting the Kage's went on a rampage, mainly the Raikage. The Raikage almost attacked somebody if it wasn't for his brother 'Bee', Naruto's fellow jinchuriki. Bee tired to reason out as well but was ignored by his brother 'A'/ Raikage.

'A' wanted the Uchiha to be executed and killed, Gaara on the other hand wanted to hear all of it come from Naruto's mouth and agreed to file in a meeting concerning the Uchiha.

The Mizukage, Tsukikage agreed to hold it as well all for the sake of sorting out what had really happened during the war.

Raikage had no choice but to agree as well, they didn't take it lightly as an argument erupted with the Kage's for Naruto's childish behaviors, one would disrupt the other and correct the other, but one disagrees then one would completely agree... it's all too confusing right now.

Shikamaru eyed the Kage's and was utterly annoyed, he had been to meetings like this with his father but it had never been this chaotic. Shikamaru being Naruto's counselor, took authority on telling the Kage's about Sasuke personally from what he'd seen, the Kage's didn't believe him.

They all signed the paper of holding a meeting and took the documents to read what Naruto had been meaning to ask. They were all startled by what Naruto had implied in the document and thought whether it was a scam or not.

The documents held all of Sasuke's previous actions, from leaving the village, killing orochimaru and his brother, how Sasuke joined Madara and how Sasuke later abandoned Madara and helped end the war. The Kage's read it all and dismissed Shikamaru.

It was all there, the work Naruto had been doing for the past three days were all related to Sasuke, half of the work load he had was all about him, and Naruto was secretly doing this and hiding it from the others, Shikamaru didn't know how he was able to get the documents pass Sakura and the others but Damn, Naruto's good.

Shikamaru waited impatiently in Naruto's house, he was dragged in early by Hinata calling to her. He was holding the paper that had the Kage's signatures to hold the meeting, he was going to give it to Naruto today but he got into a little detour.

"Hey, Hinata..." Shikamaru yawned. "How long is this going to take? I'm sure that Naruto wants this paper handed to him on his desk pronto, I don't see the reason why we need to ask Sasuke about Naruto's condition."

"But Shikamaru-san!" Hinata fidgeted. "I'm sure that... "

"I don't think Sasuke will be up anytime soon. What do you think he knows that we don't?"

"Sasuke-kun will know about what's going on with Naruto-kun, I'm sure he can tell us if Naruto really is alright. We've seen Naruto-kun yesterday looking like he's about to pass out. I've also asked Sakura-san about Naruto-kun, she said she came to him telling him to stop doing all the work, but he just refused to let it go."

"He's really stubborn isn't he..." Kakashi sighed as he stood up from the couch and walked to the stairs.

"Where are you going Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru tilted his head.

"Sasuke is probably up by now, he doesn't sleep late, I'm sure of it." Kakashi headed upstairs and Hinata and Shikamaru followed him. They walked to Sasuke room and Kakashi opened the door, he found the room was empty.

"That's odd, he couldn't have left." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Shikamaru and Hinata. "Well, any idea's as to where he went."

"He probably left through the window." Shikamaru boredly said. "Let's leave, I have no more business here in this house. Naruto will probably have my head if I don't give the paper to him today."

"But... that can't be... none of us sensed him leaving. " Hinata pouted. "Perhaps he's still in this house, he could be hiding..."

"Why would Sasuke even hide from us?" Shikamaru eyed Hinata. "If he wanted to leave, he could have killed us already and went away. He's long gone by now."

Hinata bowed her head and clenched her fists tightly as she ran to exit the room there was a loud 'thud' coming from the room next actually sounded like a large 'bang' and then came a small scream coming from the room, but Hinata wasn't sure.

"Eeepp!"

Hinata stopped and seemed terrified, her hands were covering her mouth, Shikamaru and Kakashi walked out of Sasuke's room and ran and kicked the door open to the other room.

They were surprised to see Sasuke under the table rubbing his head, the Uchiha got out from under the table, winced at them and stood up and glared at them.

You can see the room was clearly Naruto's, there was some ramen cups and coffee on the table and a frog stuffed animal on the shelves when he was a kid. Some pictures of Iruka and him, some pictures of Kakashi and Team 7.

There was a bed in the middle, open windows from either side of the bed, there was a table in the middle.

A bathroom door to the right, some shelves and book cases to the left, some other stuffs hanging on the wall. It was very clean, the only mess was the huge piles of paper scattered around the room and Sasuke was holding one of them.

"What is it?" Sasuke sternly said as he sat on Naruto's bed. "Why are you all here and what the hell do you want from me now?"

"Good morning to you too... " Shikamaru muttered under his breath seemingly annoyed with the Uchiha's lack of respect for certain people.

"What are you doing in here?" Kakashi retorted. "Why didn't you come downstairs?"

"Investigating." Sasuke plainly said as he ignored the rest and started reading out the paper, he winced a few times and threw the paper away, took another one next to his feet and after he read that he threw it again and stared at the three.

"What is it?" Sasuke bit his lip.

"Investigating what exactly?" Shikamaru leaned on the wall. "And what is all this?"

"That's just it. " Sasuke looked around.

"What do you mean that's it?"

"The Dobe decided to ignore me every night and I hardly see and talk to him, he's been... distant. He wouldn't let me enter his room whenever he came back, so I decided to check it this morning, I've been snooping around his room for about an hour now."

"What did you find?" Kakashi wondered, boy were they slow, that's in Sasuke's opinion.

"I found all of these papers about me in his room. He's probably reminiscing about the past and whatever! Seriously, the idiot will kill himself one of these days."

"kill himself?" Hinata looked at Sasuke and he stared right back at her.

"I'm joking. " Apparently, nobody found this funny and the Uchiha's humor was simply way off than it should have been.

"So all this is about you?" Kakashi broke the awkwardness.

"Look, he told me he was copying some documents but he never said what, I found out it was this... " Sasuke pointed at the scattered paper. "Now that that's over. What are you people doing here? I haven't done anything to destroy the village... "

"We know that... "Shikamaru pointed at Hinata. "She want's to ask you a few questions regarding Naruto's behavior, it seems that ever since you came back with him, he's been acting strange and been doing work loads twice as much... "

"You're saying it's my fault?" Sasuke emotionally stated.

"No, not at all!" Hinata backfired. "I just want to help Naruto-kun, he's just so different. He always looks tired and I don't think he's been sleeping and eating right."

"Will you tell us what's going on so we can sort everything out?" Kakashi crossed his arms. "We don't have time to waste."

"Fine."

Sasuke stood up and walked away from them and headed downstairs. The three of them followed hesitantly but followed all the same, Sasuke went to the kitchen and drank some water before going to the living room where the three were waiting.

"Well?" Shikamaru wondered, Hinata was waiting but still shaking and Kakashi was emotionless and annoyed at some point.

"Since day one, he told me he was fine, that Sakura gave him a bunch of workload but after that and the days pressed by, he'd come home by midnight or during early mornings at three o'clock. He'd sleep about an hour later and get back to the office."

Sasuke continued.

"He's going through it day in day out, I never see him eat anything when he comes home. He'd drop by saying he forgot something, the other day I found him collapsed next to the stairs, when he woke up he got back to doing his silly work."

Everyone listened to the Uchiha.

"I asked him if I could give him a hand. " Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"You asked?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I.. never really do those kinds of things... but it... felt necessary. He refused my offer and I had to keep asking him what he was doing and why he was doing it, he told me he was doing it for everyone. I had to disagree."

"Is he alright?" Hinata bit her lower lip. "I just want to know if he's doing well... "

"Define alright. He may be good at hiding his exhaustion but he's already going to collapse again if he keeps it up. I've been meaning to stop him but when I found out was he was up to I decided to let it go."

"What is he up to?" Kakashi wondered.

"He's working because of stress, I guess he's worried about that meeting he's going to have with the other kage's regarding my issues. By the Shikamaru... "

Shikamaru winced upon hearing Sasuke call out his name.

"Did they approve or decline it?"

"Approved, the meeting starts next week... So that's what Naruto's been worrying about and the stress is making him work?" Shikamaru eyed Sasuke as he read the paper concerning the meeting.

"Probably." Sasuke grunted. "I'll talk some sense to him, do you mind if I be the one to hand this paper to him? That is if you want me to."

"Go ahead, it's your problem now." Shikamaru turned to walk out the door.

"Hnn.. " Sasuke eyed the two that were left in the room. "Is there something else that you want?"

"That paper is important you sure you want to take it there on your own?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke glaring at him. "Fine by me, I'm leaving... good luck talking some sense into him."

"Wait! You can't just leave..." Hinata reached for Kakashi but he was gone in an instant."Meee..."

Hinata let out a small yelp and turned to Sasuke with teary puppy eyes. Sasuke sweat dropped and turned to get the jacket Naruto gave him, he took it off the coat hanger and gently placed it on him and placed the hood on his head.

"Guess you don't want to leave the dobe alone... " Sasuke sighed. "Fine... "

"I'm really sorry If I have to..."

"Doesn't matter, we're both going the same way anyways." Sasuke sternly looked forward. _"Seriously, the dobe should stop whatever it is he's doing, he's an idiot for sure if he let's even his girlfriend worry."_

Sasuke walked silently with Hinata following him from behind and she would also try to keep up because Sasuke was fast even just by walking. Sasuke ignored the fact Naruto's girlfriend was following him around, he took deep breathes by each walk and started thinking about something else entirely.

_"I wonder what the others are doing now?" _Sasuke thought. _"I bet their actually having fun without me, and the only person I know that still cares is Naruto... damn it, Why him?"_

He knew that Naruto and Hinata were together because the dobe can't keep his mouth shut Talking about her day in and day out, he knew about Shikamaru being the counselor for Naruto and that Shikamaru was trying to get a date with Temari.

He also knew that Kankuro and temari were busy doing investigations about Madara Uchiha and those freaking thugs that came after them.

He knew that Gaara was still the kazekage and the kage's were allies with one another because of the aftermath of the war. He knew that Kakashi was still working as a ninja but plans on retiring some time soon, although he did not know when exactly.

His other friends, or if they are still friends, he did now know.

He walked past the Yamanaka's flower shop but stopped and went back to see Ino, tenten and Sakura there. They were giggling and talking gossip, Sasuke didn't want to intrude, he saw Sakura happy. He stared at her laughing and talking with the other girls.

He sighed as he forgot where he was headed as he took steps towards the flower shop, He looked sad, Hinata wondered as she looked back and forth towards Sasuke and sakura. She knew that Sakura loves Sasuke and probably the Uchiha is feeling the same way towards her.

He just didn't want to fully admit it to himself.

"You should go talk to her." Hinata whispered.

"What?" Sasuke was startled as he moved his head to Hinata.

"I'm sure she would want to see you, the look in your eyes feels like your longing for something." Hinata smiled. "She really misses you... it's been so long that you had a decent conversation."

"What makes you think it was even decent?"

Hinata tilted her head, she didn't understand what Sasuke tried to imply. They never had a decent conversation, it was always ignore her and ignore the dobe, his goals were only to kill. They never had a proper talk at all.

"Never mind."Sasuke sighed when he saw Hinata's look.

_"Why would she want to talk to a criminal like me?" _Sasuke thought._ "She's better off without me at all, guess my previous plans were all for nothing, the lies that's taken me."  
><em>

Sasuke looked away and started to walk again when Sakura had called out Hinata's name. Hinata was startled as she saw Sakura come up to her and pulled her into the flower shop and Sasuke sighed and went after her and went inside the flower shop.

"Why me?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he lowered his face under his hood.

"Hinata! Just the person we want to see!" Sakura smiled at her. "Now, were going to march straight to Naruto and tell him to quit doing whatever it is he's doing! I mean, I'm getting blamed for everything that's being placed on his desk! I swear I want him to stop!"

"Girl, you need to tell your boyfriend that he's going to kill himself!" Tenten scowled. "I mean, overworking... uh.. yeah! Don't mind me, Naruto's strong he won't get killed, not unless he dies from exhaustion!"

"Tenten!" Sakura frowned. "You're scaring Hinata!"

"Sorry!" Tenten laughed. "Seriously Sakura, ease up!"

"You... you guys what?" Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "But that's... are you sure?"

"Hello, earth to Hinata!" Ino started yanking Hinata's arm and pulling her to some roses. "Here buy some and then give it to Naruto and he'll be all happy and he'll stop doing his work. That's my plan! Nothing works better than a sweet red rose given to a guy, also a kiss would do!"

_"That's idiotic!" _Sasuke thought as he stared at the four. _"They gossip so much they don't even know I'm standing just right next to the door. Pathetic, I don't have time for this!"_

"Ino-san, I don't think it's that easy!" Hinata was being shaken by ten ten. "Tenten-san? What are you... ?"

"Nonsense girl!" She laughed. "We heard you two are dating each other, The gossip is everywhere! They said that Naruto is about to propose to you! Everyone thinks so, Hiashi-sama might already know about your engagement!"

"My engagement?" Hinata let out a yelp.

_"That's a given fact." _Sasuke scoffed. _"The idiots been telling me he wanted to marry her, but it's too fast... Dobe, doesn't even know how to charm a woman."_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<br>_

_**"YEAH LIKE YOU COULD CHARM A WOMAN!" Naruto yelled.**_

_**"Huh? I have lot's of girls back then that want to kill just to get near me!" Sasuke mused.**_

_**"That was ages ago TEME!" Naruto held a fist. "Besides Hina-chan wants someone more manly and nice than be with a charmer... She likes me for me..."**_

_**"You admit it then, that I can charm women better than you!" **_

_**"TEME!"  
><strong>_

_end of flash back!_

* * *

><p><em>"I take it back." <em>Sasuke sweat dropped. _"I shouldn't have bothered arguing with him when he was pretty much exhausted, 2 days ago! The idiot can't take a joke."_

"P-propose?" Sasuke heard Hinata talk. "I can't... he wouldn't... that's too fast.. he... "

Hinata blushed, she felt like her nose was bleeding and her vision was starting to blur as images of Naruto kneeling in front of her, smiling and telling her 'will you marry me?' was too much for her.

"Don't pass out girl!" Tenten laughed. "I'm messing with you, but there are rumors like that!"

"Of course you and Naruto are a cute couple." Ino whispered but can still be heard. "You are so lucky! Sai is only about to ask me out and he's doing a horrible job with it, Sakura here is just moping helplessly in the sidelines, could you imagine..."

_"Moping?" _

It caught Sasuke's attention, he crossed his arms and eyed the four not wanting them to know he's actually eave's dropping waiting for Hinata to finish.

_"Why would she be moping?"_

"Ino-pig!" Sakura huffed. "I'm not moping!"

"Awww come on!" Ino yelled. "You miss Sasuke-kun! Admit it! You've been drooling all over his picture on that team 7 pic you have inside your room."

_"Drooling?" _Sasuke wondered.

"I am not! How can you be so sure about that gossip of yours?" Sakura shouted. "For all we know that's got to be lies, you've never been to my room or see me doing those kinds of things."

"Girls, i think you should... " Hinata tried to stop them.

"Please Sakura we all know your obsession!" Tenten scoffed.

"Obsession about Sasuke?" Sakura crossed her arms. "I am not obsessing over a guy like him, how did we even get through this topic huh? I. AM. NOT. OBSESSED. WITH. SASUKE!"

Sasuke shook his head and felt the need to walk away but his body won't let him. Hearing Sakura talk about him like that simply hurt. They way she said his name... with no 'kun' at the end didn't seem right.

She was pushing herself not to say it.

"Aw, come one! You've been crying to me all the time about I miss Sasuke-kun, I wish he was here, get over it. There are a lot of guys here in Konoha that have asked you out, you all turned them down! It's because you're waiting for SASUKE-KUN! JUST ADMIT IT AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

"I turned them down for my own reasons." Sakura bit her lips.

"You think Sasuke-kun is going to come back and start dating you, he never once noticed you and me during our times as genin and times at the academy. What makes you think he'll notice you now?"

"I.." Sakura wanted to cry but all she did was cry. "Ino, Sasuke is... "

"Look Sakura..." Ino bit her lips.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke-kun was the main reason our friendship got cut, we fought each other for him, I swear it's his fault that he broke us apart! I don't want to lose you getting lost over this feeling of yours for him, just because he looks good doesn't mean he's kind or anything..."

Ino's words rung inside Sasuke's head over and over again.

_"I've been a total idiot." _Sasuke face palmed. _"Why is it so hard to do this?"_

"CALM DOWN GIRLS!" Tenten shouted. "Take it easy!"

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun loves you Sakura-san, deep inside... He really does care for you."

Hinata smiled and everyone turned to her with disgusted looks in there faces.

"I'm sure he's thinking about you all the same as your thinking about him, I don't think there's much difference."

_"She's somehow right." _Sasuke sweat dropped. _"But that didn't come out right."_

"How would you know?" Sakura sulked. "Sasuke... Sasuke-kun is... it's complicated. He and I are just... not meant to be.. he's too... good for me..."

_"Is that what she really thinks of me? Am I that self-centered." _Sasuke bowed his head. _"Guess this is how Naruto feels when Sakura rejected him numerous times... only difference is... it's not the dobe."_

"Ohoho! Sakura's dreaming about Sasuke-kun's hot bodied abs! And how she'll manage to sneak in a hug at night... He'll get to touch him and talk about him being all manly and how he's changed into a kind loving man! Oh, what a fantasy that would be..."

Ino started talking about disgusting things to the girls and they were all about teasing Sakura about Sasuke being all love dovey to him. Sakura had blushed red as a tomato and Hinata was also doing the same. Via, Hinata was thinking about Naruto proposing and doing the same.

Sasuke blushed as he heard the girls talking about him, it's a crime to eave's drop. He could have sworn he made some coughing noise but the girls didn't catch him, he coughed again and they still didn't notice him, he wanted them to shut up talking dirty stuffs while he's around.

He'd rather leave, but it'd be rude to leave Hinata since he agreed she can come with him to Naruto's office and deliver the letter.

He shook the blushing off him and scowled, was it really true that Sakura was still after him. Was it true that Sakura still loves Sasuke? Sasuke doesn't know, all he knew was she was angry at him.

For all his recklessness.

For his stubbornness.

His coldness.

and..

His bitterness.

Sasuke kept on thinking about whether or not he let Sakura know he was there. little did he know, the four girls had stopped talking and Ino started shouting. He snapped when he heard someone scream and point at his face, he stared and processed what was going on.

"Oh who's that guy?" Ino pointed to the door. "He was listening in all the time! GET HIM!"

_"Crap!" _Sasuke thought and winced. _"They noticed me!"_

"Eave's dropping on a girls conversation is a CRIME!"

Sakura lifted her right hand, her fists had closed. She was ready to attack Sasuke, Sasuke was about to make a break for it, he backed away outside.

Sakura ran to the door and Sasuke backed away even more, She brought her fists outside on the ground and everything shook, she had made a small earthquake and it broke what her fists landed on.

All eyes from the villagers were on them, Sasuke tumbled to the floor not wanting to hurt her and show that he was capable to avoid it, other reasons were he deserved getting hit.

Sakura was about to hit Sasuke in the face this time but Hinata suddenly appeared in front of her and her attack was blocked by Hinata's swift hands.

Sakura let out a gasp as she backed away to where Ino and Tenten were, they called the people to get back to there business as they all regained their composture, Sakura pouted and looked at the guy and glared.

"You!" Sakura said as she pointed angrily. "Why didn't you talk? Now you heard a bunch of things that weren't suppose to be heard by a guy!"

"Stop! Sakura-san!" Hinata defended Sasuke. "He wasn't listening to anything! He was there because I lead him inside the shop! SO STOP!"

"Wohh! Hinata can be evil at times." Tenten snickered as she whispered to Ino. "Let's not make her mad and get on her bad side."

"Agreed." Ino nodded.

Hinata noticed her friends trembling. She smiled at them and went back to being Shy as she noticed what she had done.

"He's... with me..." Hinata fiddled with his fingers. "He's taking me to Naruto-kun! We... have some business to take care of... I.. we.. need to go there and help.. Naruto-kun!"

"What? He was listening in to our conversation. How long have you been there?" Sakura glared. "Well, speak up! We don't have all day!"

"A while." Sasuke coughed to hide his voice.

"Uhmm.. I better go to Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed at her mental thought. "I..we.. "

"Taking you to Naruto?" Tenten crossed her arms. "What's his business with the Hokage? Naruto's already stressed enough as it is!"

"Oh! I know this!" Ino grinned at Hinata. "You're cheating on Naruto so that when Naruto see's it, he'll stop working and beat this guy up, so you payed this guy to do something to you or what?"

"I would never...!"

"Or maybe this it the guy that's going to be the one that makes the marriage complete, he's going to dub you wife and husband! WHEN'S THE WEDDING!" Ino laughed.

"Girl, you do know humor!" Tenten smiled and started laughing with Ino.

"Ino you know Hinata won't do that!" Sakura glared. "Besides, I'm sure it's important or something. Hmm.. That guy looks kinda familiar, what's your name?"

He didn't speak, Sasuke tilted his head facing Hinata.

"He's... " Everyone turned to her.

"What's wrong he mute or something?" Tenten wondered.

"He's saving his voice for Naruto-kun!" Hinata laughed nervously. "We... have to go! Immediately."

Hinata pushed Sasuke away as his hood lifted up a bit revealing his eyes as he stared at Sakura. Sakura was looking at him as well, she recognized those eyes, that face. It was sad, he was looking straight at her, his feelings were going through him.

"It can't be." Sakura covered her mouth. "It can't be him... it's not... Wait!"

Sasuke stopped but then walked away with Hinata looking back and started walking behind him, trying to minimize the tension rising.

"What is it?" Ino looked at her. "Hey it looks like you've seen a ghost or something, what's wrong Sakura? Hello... you still there?"

"Did you see that?" Sakura pointed. "Did you see his face? His eyes?"

"No." Tenten sighed. "Sadly We didn't! They went away too fast... seriously, they really mean business. What do you think it could be... ?"

"It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shook Ino's shoulders. "I swear, I know that face and those eyes anywhere! Naruto must have brought him back! 3 days ago, that guy with the hood, you know you saw it Ino!"

"You're delusional Sakura." Ino pulled Sakura and Tenten into the flower shop. "Come on, I'll make you some nice Hot chocolate for the day! That'll cheer you up from your depression."

"But I could have sworn... " Sakura looked back to see Hinata and the hooded guy walk away.

"Save it!"

* * *

><p>(Naruto Namikaze in his office)<p>

_"I wonder why Shikamaru's taking so long." _Naruto yawned as he lifted his head from his desk and moved the papers away from him. _"I know I made it clear I needed that approval immediately."_

Naruto had woken up early for 3 straight days, got home late in the early mornings and would only sleep a few hours, mainly he slept with one or two hours a day. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was stumbling to stand up right.

He was a walking mess, if you look at it he looked like a living zombie.

He hated to admit it but everyone was right, he needed to take it easy but he just couldn't. He knew he had to do his job so that nothing will backfire from him. He was going to stop once he received the approval and he was gonna stop anyways since Sakura was coming back to work tomorrow.

The three days were up and he seriously wanted to go to bed and just hibernate the whole week and not be disturbed. He smiled a few times while he stretched his body. Sasuke and him were doing great, just like old times.

He actually opened up to him even if the Uchiha didn't know it. Sasuke's been more than willingly to talk to him and show some emotions, they'd argue a few times but still end up worrying about each other. Like Best friends would always do...

The Uchiha was also getting better from his exhaustion, only problem was he was the one that's gonna need the rest for a while.

Naruto stood up from his seat and looked outside the window and see children playing and running around. He felt like his body was getting heavy and felt like the need to pass out but that was broken off when someone barged and kicked the door to his office.

It was one of the ANBU, terrified look on his face. It looks like he's been running. Naruto turned to look at him and gave him a bewildered stare. The ANBU took that time to take a deep breath.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU stated.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered." Did something bad happen?"

"The carving squad and the construction squad wanted to do your face in the Hokage monument as soon as possible to honor you, the maker had started to argue with the Konoha ninja council because they state that it is too soon to put your face into the mountain itself..."

"My face?" Naruto stared shocked. "Then what happened? Did the Construction team listen to the elders? How about the fifth Hokage? What did she say?"

"She's also there Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied quickly. "She is... against the elders, she wanted to have your face carved into the mountain almost effectively immediately."

The ground shook and they heard a blast erupt from behind the ANBU. It was headed at the Hokage monument,

"Baa-chan... "Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hokage-sama, The 5th told me that she wanted your presense there immediately... She would.. kill me if you aren't there in a few more moments.. I believe."

"Oy, Anbu!" The ANBU felt like shaking and cowardly exiting but he held his composure just fine. "They are arguing right now aren't they?"

"Hokage-sama, I believe that was the 5th Hokage that did that blast!" The ANBU shouted. "Trying to kill the elders... " The ANBU sweat dropped. "You have to... "

"Alright, I'll check it out but I have you know that there's no need to rush placing or rather carving my head into that giant stone, it doesn't really matter." Naruto yawned. "I just got placed the Hokage about a few weeks ago. What are they getting so worked up about?"

Naruto yawned again and exited the room leaving the ANBU there shaking, he had just witnessed the 5th Hokage's rage first hand and he almost got killed now he had witnessed the 6th Hokage's... umm.. his attitude towards the matter.

Not the reaction he was looking for.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage monument still dizzy and tired. He didn't want Tsunade destroying the entire monument, all that hard work all for nothing, he'd think that if it was destoryed then there would be nothing but broken heads on the mountain.

That looked ugly, he made his way there as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>(back with Sasuke and Hinata)<p>

Sasuke was gritting his teeth as he walked towards the Hokage's office. Hinata was silent, she did NOT want to annoy the Uchiha further, that incident with Sakura, Ino and Tenten at the Flower shop was never brought up during there walk.

Sasuke walked to the barbecue shop and had a glimpse of Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Neji talking. He decided to ignore them seeing to it that he doesn't want the incident that happened a while ago to happen again.

He was fairly worried if he came in contact with Kiba, Akamaru and shino and his bugs he'd be doomed, it's best to stay away from the other guys for a while until he gets full clearance to live in the village again.

"Che, I can't even interact with people." Sasuke muttered and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly a large explosion coming from the Hokage monument erupted, the ground shook. Everyone had stopped to look at the monument only to find people at the top next to the fifth Hokage's head. It looks like they began constructing Naruto's head.

Sasuke found it a little funny with that statement being said, he hoped they make the head bigger to match the dobe's personality. Sasuke chuckled not knowing Hinata was freaking out whether or not she'd be worried about him.

Again nothing was brought up, not even a tiny conversation.

Hinata and Sasuke walked inside the Hokage's office hoping to find Naruto but sadly, he wasn't there. Hinata walked up to the desk and found that the entire place was stripped clean of any documents and papers. Hinata started rummaging through the drawers.

Sasuke was looking around the office, it's been a while since he's been there. Almost years since he's entered the office again. He wondered if he'd ever walk again inside this place without any disguise whatsoever.

Someone opened the door gently and walked inside, Hinata turned around and Sasuke stared. This person had a jounin vest and had a scar going right on his nose (A/N: I don't know if that's a scar or not) and had a spiky brown hair almost like Shikamaru's.

"Oh, it's you Iruka-sensei. Nice to see you this morning." Hinata smiled. "Do you know where Naruto-kun is? We needed to hand over something to him."

"You just missed him, he went to the Hokage monument." Iruka sighed. "Just about a few minutes ago."

"Why the monument?" Sasuke asked. "Out of all places?"

"Apparently, the 5th Hokage is arguing about whether or not to place Naruto's face on the monument, she's making a mess up there including the elders. They said that Naruto's face shouldn't be placed up there yet, they think it's too soon."

"The elders are fighting over that?" Sasuke chuckled. "That's just pathetic."

"But Naruto-kun deserves to have his face carved into the monument. He's done so much for the village already, I mean... Nobody in the village is complaining it's only the elders." Hinata said.

"Yes, but the elders have some authority over some people." Sasuke said. "If that's what your trying to to point out."

"I completely agree with the two of you..." Iruka then stopped and turned to Sasuke. "By the way who are you? I don't believe we've met before but I do recognize your voice."

"No one you need to know." Sasuke lowered his hood and walked to the door. "Let's go, Hinata."

"Wait just one moment!" Hinata reached a hand out and turned to Iruka. "Sensei, what happened to all the papers that were on Naruto-kun's desk? They seemed to have disappeared, I was sure there were documents on the desk the other day... "

"I took care of them." Iruka smiled.

"You did?" Hinata brought up her sleeve to her mouth to hide her gasp. She felt a wave of relief struck her, Naruto was done.

"I already transported them to where they belong, Naruto's already finished everything that Sakura had piled up, he's free to go. I think he's going to go home after he's done with the issue going on top of the monument."

"I see." Hinata sighed victoriously. "Thank goodness he's finished."

"You really do love him don't you." Iruka laughed as Hinata blushed.

"I... I.. well... we..."

"Congratulations on getting together with Naruto, I'm sure you two will be a very happy couple. He told me 3 days ago... It's the first so I am proud of him, good luck telling Hiashi-sama about this. Congratulations!"

"Y-ye-yes!" Hinata blushed. "We... we will.. and thank you... "

"You better hurry and catch up to Naruto, I'm worried about his health as much as I know that both of you are also worried. Good luck!"

"Hnn... " Sasuke walked away and Hinata followed.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Hinata waved as the two of them walked away from the office and headed towards the Hokage monument just behind the office building.

* * *

><p>(on the Hokage monument)<p>

"I will not tolerate your childish behavior Tsunade!" Hama shouted at Tsunade. "If you dare speak another word then so be it I will... "

"Will what?" Tsunade shouted back. "You elders are older than I am, I can crush you with just one hands, you elders are only an advisory and nothing more. The Hokage decides whether or not things shall be done!"

"We cannot tolerate such absurd decisions." Daiko retorted. "Naruto has only become Hokage, there is no need to place his head on the monument so soon!"

"I agree!" Hama replied. "It is too soon."

"TOO SOON!" Tsunade shouted, the workers had all backed away and left the monument because of there arguments leaving only Tsunade and the elders a top the monument.

"YOU CALL THIS TOO SOON! Naruto has put his life on the line too many times and I DON'T HEAR ANYONE OF THE VILLAGERS COMPLAINING ABOUT PLACING HIS FACE ON THIS MONUMENT! He deserves it!"

"He's not ready!" Hama shouted back.

"NOT READY? He's been ready all his life!"

"His face cannot be placed here!" Daiko retorted.

"Will you please stop it!" Naruto walked towards them with crossed arms.

"Naruto." Hama and Daiko were startled. "It's you."

"You people are giving me a headache." Naruto rubbed his temples. " Now I don't mind if my face is placed on this pile of rocks or not. I don't care! There's no need to rush and there's absolutely no need to argue whatsoever."

"Naruto, the construction team only wants to do this for you." Tsunade smiled. "Besides I think you're warming up to the idea of having your face carved here."

"Heh... " Naruto grinned. "As much as I like the idea, I am in no rush to have it placed here or not. I only came here to stop the fighting erupting between you and the elders. Anymore unnecessary actions will eventually destroy this village one way or the other."

"I think he agrees with us." Hama smiled.

"I am not agreeing with any of you, my decision is of neither, that's it and that's final. I don't see anymore reason for you to ask again."

Naruto grunted as he felt a wave of tiredness sweep over him as he coughed a little, he felt his head burning up and his body getting heavy.

"Not agree? Then what is your decision exactly?" Daiko wondered. "Clear it out!"

"I say that we let the construction team do whatever they want, they want to carve my head on the monument then so be it, I see no reason why you want to stop them. It's of there own willingness to do it and nobody forced them whatsoever so there's no need to argue anymore."

"Fine, we'll leave you alone to deal with the matter." Daiko being the more respective one dragged Hama back to the shinobi council room.

"When did you become so wise Gaki?" Hama shouted. "I liked you better as a noisy prank master brat!"

Naruto rubbed his temples as Tsunade laughed. "Seriously when will they die?" Tsunade said laughing again. "I swear they are too old to still be walking among us."

"Yeah..." Naruto started swaying a little bit.

They were standing near the edge of the cliff of the mountain next to the 5th Hokage's head, there were no railings at the side meaning anyone can fall if they weren't careful.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Are you alright gaki? You don't look so well."

That's when Naruto slightly fell of to the side, loosing balance from the dizziness, the edge of the rocks holding their weight broke. Naruto fell from the edge, Tsunade ran and dropped to her stomach trying to catch Naruto's hand but the fall was too fast and Naruto fell.

"!" Hinata shouted behind him was Sasuke.

Naruto felt the strong wind from his back, he knew he was falling but his body won't respond to him. He was too tired, he was exhausted. He saw someone in front of him trying to grab him but he kept falling and the person couldn't reach, then it was all darkness.

_"Damn it... not now." _Naruto tried feeling something but it all felt numb.

Silence.

Dripping water.

Gate opened.

Bars rung as they hit.

Giant puddles were disrupted.

**"Snap out of it Kit!" **The Kyuubi's voice ran through his head. **"Wake up kit!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Need to know:<strong>

**Hama and Daiko are the names I invented for the elders, seeing to it that I don't know their names except for Danzo being one of them. Haha! I'm so happy that guys dead! XD**

**Oh, I was really shocked myself about why I made Sasuke come to agree with Hinata coming with him. LOL! I never expected the chapter to end up having them walk together.. LOL and meet up with gossip girls. LOL! I'm not that type of girl..**

**With Ino being all disgusting.. and talking about stuff like that. It's just all for fun, so I hope nobody got any wrong Idea's... I like Ino too! XD**

**By the way, you will all find out what will happen to NARUTO FALLING ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT AND THE KYUUBI TALKING! MWAHAHAHHA! **

thank you to everyone that read this...

Any suggestions you make is allowed, I am willing to make a challenge, that went out wrong.. I am willing to take the challenge.. hahaa!

Please review if you have time, thank you!**  
><strong>


	12. Kyuubi! Who saved me?

**Hi, I know it's been so long that I haven't updated but it's going to be difficult to update quickly. School has started for me and I'm going to have to balance my time and that would be very difficult indeed. I'm in 4th year and I have to study so I can graduate... and I promise that I will try and update every week.**

**I always have school homeworks now and it's annoying! I hate every bit of it, If only I can bring a laptop to school or automatically think about the next chapter... *sigh* Life is a box of chocolates!  
><strong>

**I'm sure everyone would agree to a weekly update, omg, that sounded harsh. Dad has taken my privilege of the computer for a while so I sneak in and update every week for my lovely readers and reviewers. Thank you very much for supporting this story up til now!**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Wait a sec, Why do we put up disclaimers when we already know who Naruto originally belongs to! What is wrong with you people? Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_Naruto felt the strong wind from his back, he knew he was falling but his body won't respond to him. He was too tired, he was exhausted. He saw someone in front of him trying to grab him but he kept falling and the person couldn't reach, then it was all darkness._

_"Damn it... not now." Naruto tried feeling something but it all felt numb._

_Silence._

_Dripping water._

_Gate opened._

_Bars rung as they hit._

_Giant puddles were disrupted._

_**"Snap out of it Kit!" **The Kyuubi's voice ran through his head. **"Wake up kit!"**_

* * *

><p>(Inside Naruto's mind)<p>

It was dark and cold, it felt like water surrounding him. There was a sound that Naruto was trying to register to, it was a voice that he couldn't make out. The first sounds he could register was dripping water and the muffled voice just started growing louder and louder.

**"ki... ak... p... " **

_"What do you want?" _Naruto thought. _"I'm... I'm tired. Please... leave me alone. Just don't wake me up, I don't want to get up yet... "_

**"... it... wa... up... "**

_"Damn it... what is it?" _He grumbled through his thoughts.**  
><strong>

Naruto started shifting his movements, at first he felt like he was being restrained and his body had gone numbed and everything was dark. He couldn't open his eyes yet, it all felt heavy, his entire body wasn't in his control, he seemed paralyzed.

**"Kit... up... " **

_"Who are you?"_ Naruto could only hear and wait for the voice to respond, but sadly his voice wasn't actually being broadcast as he expected it to be so nevertheless, he awaited the response from his non response. Silence reached his ears. (A/N: confusing? Well I find it weird.)

**"Annoying peace of... Wake up... Kit."** He heard the voice growl a few times and then snarled at him before speaking the same words, wake up._  
><em>

_"That sounds familiar. I know that voice, it's... Kyu... He's..." _

Naruto thought, his mind felt like it was going blank but after hearing that voice a few more times his senses started kicking in again making him available to hear, move, speak and do whatever he wants. He listened again, waiting for the loud voice to come shouting at him again.

**"Kit wake up! I'm sick of this, I will rip of your HEAD if you don't want to WAKE UP!" **

_"Great, I'm being woken up by Fluffy the Fox."_ Naruto mentally face palmed just by the thought of the concerned or rather pissed off Kyuubi wanting to rip him limb from limb.**  
><strong>

It was the Kyuubi's voice that rung through Naruto's ears, Naruto's body felt jolting upward with the angry concerned voice. It was loud, powerful and also very demanding, Naruto didn't follow the Kyuubi's command as of yet and waited for another sentences to leave the Kyuubi's mouth.

**"Wake up or I swear when you do, I will personally kill you! Now wake up Kit! I am getting tired of constantly waiting here like a broken record, now get UP!"**

Naruto felt the need it was time to snap out of his moment and started moving his fingers and then his hands, his eyes were moving inside still getting the feel in his body. At first it was as if he wasn't in his own body but as he continued to move it slowly returned to him.**  
><strong>

"uhh... fine... " Naruto moaned as he tried to get a feel on his body.

Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself lying in a giant puddle of dark water, an open cage behind him and the Kyuubi resting right in front of him with it's nose close to his face.

**"Finally heard me?" **The Kyuubi smirked at him, teeth like razor sharp blades hanging there, ready to use if you ever piss him off. Naruto tried moving his body and he managed the walk right next to the Kyuubi, wobbling a bit but managed to stay on his feet.

**"Thank goodness, you managed to wake up Kit!" **His voice died down to a sigh of relief. **"You had me worried there for a second. I thought you died inside your head!"**

"Kyuubi, I don't have time for games or any teasing you always seem to give me. I just want to know what the hell happened that I passed out?" He asked while he rubbed the back of his head. "Also, Why I'm here with you. No offense though."

**"Non-taken Kit, You exhausted too much of your energy the last few days, because of that over exhaustion you lost a lot of chakra as well, you passed out when you were at the Hokage monument just after the elder hags left. And where they annoyed when you outsmarted them, I like you the way you are... Wise and respectful!" **

"Oh no!" Naruto's head snapped to face the Kyuubi.

**"What's wrong Kit? You realized something didn't you?" **The Kyuubi lowered his head to Naruto to face him, sharp piercing eyes with plain blue strong willed ones.

"I fell from the Hokage monument, I passed out." Naruto bit his lips. "No! That can't happen, I can't be dead. I'm still here talking to you! So that's not possible, right? I mean, someone must have saved me? Could there be?"

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with worried eyes and seemed dazed with pity at the moment.

The Kyuubi had began a friendly relationship with Naruto just after the war and the Kyuubi being grateful, always lend a hand to the boy whenever he needed some help.

The Kyuubi felt a wave of pity run through him time and time again when Naruto got involved into something troublesome.

**"Beats me kit." **The Kyuubi looked away as Naruto bowed his head.

"I knew you might say that... " Naruto looked away and began pacing, moving on top of the puddle surrounding them. The Kyuubi sighed.

**"What is it that you last saw? I couldn't see what you saw because you had unconsciously blocked me and I blacked out first from the images you sent me, that's why I won't be of any help to you whatsoever... You're on your own with this one." **

"Yeah I get it... so my last memories of that event... " Naruto bit his lips and tried thinking, the numbness in his body before had managed to make even his memories go blank for a moment but it wasn't permanent.

**"I'm waiting..." **The Kyuubi tapped his claws on the puddle making loud splashing noises and almost human sized waves. This made Naruto wobble a little with the motion and he had to send a glare at the Kyuubi for a little amount of maturity.

"Baa-chan jumped after me to grab my hand but she didn't catch me." Naruto's eyes twitched.

**"The old hag isn't as reliable as she used to be..." **

" At that statement, I'd rather not comment, Hina-chan was there too because I heard her shout my name. It's just bad, I mean if I died... she'd be so sad."

**"Love can be taken and endured in many ways kit, forget about it. Is there anything relevant to what you saw next?"**

"Yes, there was something else that caught my attention and I'm sure that the person I'm referring to managed to help me. it was blurry though so I couldn't make out the face. I just saw a flash of light hit my eyes and a person right above me, hands stretched... but that's it."

**"So he was the one that caught you, then you're perfectly fine, there's no need to worry about. You should worry about me being let out when your dead! How's that?"**

Naruto pouted.

"Not the word caught exactly but that person could have saved my life but other than that I don't know anymore, I'm blanked. I did see him again and he was telling me something and I could feel his hand on mine, I'm not sure anymore. "

**"Like I said, forget it kit. Nothing will happen if we keep talking about this over and over, besides you're going to be here for a while so shut up and rest."**

Naruto paced impatiently inside the Kyuubi's opened jail place. The Kyuubi lay down on it's back like a normal Fox would and he tried thinking of something that could help them both get information that's outside their line of knowledge.

**"Is there anyone that could have saved you?"** The Kyuubi still upside down, shifted his head to face Naruto. Naruto had his hands on his chin thinking hard. **"Besides the person with outstretched arms, holding on your hand! Come Kit!"**

"Anyone could have saved me, if not, the other shinobi's will try to save me." Naruto tilted his head. "Look, stop telling me what I should do. I don't know what else happened. If I die then so be it, I just hope that everyone will be alright without me."

**"Death do us part... not a nice way to say it. People will miss you. " **Kyuubi thought and told Naruto out loud, he was thinking of other things to annoy Naruto. **"Heh, come to think of it Kit, it's true that til death do us part, you die, I leave.. simple."**

"I hope I'm not dead and it's not just because of you!" Naruto pointed at Kyuubi.

**"Excuse me?" **The Kyuubi glared at him.

"I mean if that happened, I'd be an embarrassment. I survived from war and died due to a black out and fell off the Hokage monument. That's a sick joke that I'd not want to live by."

The Kyuubi is known to be aggressive, well not anymore. Naruto managed to tame him years ago and with that on going friendly relationship, the Kyuubi is acting based on maturity to Naruto's point.

"What do you say we just let this conversation go?" Naruto yawned. "I have nothing else I want to talk to you about and I think you don't have a great answer either."

**"True."**

"All I say is, let's just wait."

**"Agreed, now all we can do is wait." **The Kyuubi stared at the ceiling.

"Uhuh..." Naruto boredily spoke.

They waited a few minutes until the boredom had risen to an extent where someone had to break the silence, it was always Naruto but now, it was Kyuubi that broke the silence. He turned his head to Naruto who was sitting thinking of the fall.

**"If you're wondering why you can't feel your body before, when you had woken up here, it's because of your exhaustion, you're brain has managed to transfer the feel of your body to your head, rendering you sensation-less."**

The Kyuubi laughed so hard it's teeth had managed to show up to the very top.

**"You must have knocked your nerves out cold as well."**

"Don't make fun." Naruto pouted as the Kyuubi laughed. "Anything else you may have noticed that I had skipped through to. "

**"Well that could be all I have noticed, and the fact that you're still here because every jinchuriki in the time of danger ends up here, you must have concentrated last on the thought of me that's why you are here. And be glad Kit... since your here it means you are still alive."**

"Yeah that means a lot to me... thanks." He sarcastically spoke.

Naruto walked to the wall and stared knocking on it thinking if he could break inside the cage of the whole place and wake up for good, but Kyuubi knew Naruto ever since childhood, the kid would break things if that was the only alternative left.

**"Kit, breaking isn't the only answer, besides, Let's both wish you don't end up in a Coma or be bedridden all your life. If you are then you'll spend a whole lot of time with me and I would definitely have more enjoyment to come by too..." **The Kyuubi laughed hysterically.

"Could have fooled me." Naruto grimaced at the sight of the Fox having fun.

_"Great I have a laughing Fox Hyena __inside me_**.**_ Oh, the Joys this brings me." _Naruto thought sarcastically. _"I wonder what's really happening in the real world." _

* * *

><p>(on top of the Hokage monument)<p>

Naruto grabbed his head, wobbled a bit and went off the edges of the Hokage monument. Tsunade had registered this and through instincts she catapulted herself to Naruto and tried grabbing him but the fall was too fast and there was now way an unconscious person could grab something to prevent the fall.

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata shouted as she gripped her chest tightly bracing herself for what could mean death on the man she loves with all her heart. She couldn't move, her body had stiffened due to the shock and the anxiety mostly overwhelming her.

_"Please be alright, Naruto-kun!"_

Tsunade had just dived on the floor trying to catch Naruto but the fall was too fast and Naruto was unconscious and couldn't grab her hand. Sasuke was standing there next to Hinata, just standing and simply in shock.

He could see his best friend falling miles and miles down nearing his death and he had managed to register this in his head and being hit like a dagger, he saw Naruto fall, he managed to openly use his Sharingan under his hood.

Hinata was about to charge but she was stopped when Sasuke blocked her path, she turned to him with a face full of worry. He didn't turn to look at her as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata muttered.

Sasuke wasted no time as he dashed right pass Hinata and kicked the ground using the chakra on his feet. He jumped up, turned his body and dived in. He didn't care about his hood falling down the back of his neck due to the strong wind hitting his face.

He was close to reaching Naruto.

"Dobe wake up and grab my hand..." He shouted as he stretched his hands. "NARUTO!"

Naruto, unconscious as he is. He had managed to respond to the Uchiha's voice by slightly opening his eyes but weak as he is at the moment, he barely awoke and continued to fall.

_"Damn it, he's falling too fast!"_

Sasuke fixed the way he had fallen, just a few more seconds would mean death not just for Naruto but for the both of them, so he hurriedly did what he had to do.

Sasuke braced himself as he shifted his body, turning it upside down so that his feet were facing the ground. He used chakra through his hands and grabbed the ledge but couldn't get a grip on it.

After grabbing another ledge he managed to attach his hands there, then he attached the soles of his feet and kicked hard, he had done this several times, zig-zagged but consecutively so he can reach the bottom at high speed.

He had reached his destination just bellow Naruto, he was using his feet as a suction cup to the wall and had his right hand holding the ledge for safety.

He stretched his left hand waiting for the right moment for Naruto to reach him. When Naruto did, Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing his hand. He gripped tightly and tried pulling him up and supporting both of their weights.

Naruto was heavy and Sasuke had to endure this, he winced a little, he couldn't carry himself and Naruto back to the top of the tower, he could not just let go, if he did then it would be a complete waste in saving him. He had to think of another alternative to get back to higher or rather a much safer ground.

He doesn't know why he had saved Naruto, and he still tries to deny his feelings most of the time but the feeling his getting isn't just about denying anymore.

All he thought about was the safety of his best friend, he hated to admit it but that was the reason he saved him, at least he knew that.

Sasuke was still attached to the wall, facing the ground a few hundred feet bellow and right hand outstretched holding the hand of the unconscious Naruto, fast asleep... or out cold, passed out... (A/N: too much?") Then he had begun to slip.

"Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain. "I can't keep holding you like this, both of us are going to die if you don't wake up."

He began to slip again but all of a sudden the weight Sasuke was carrying had lightened...

Just in time someone had grabbed tightly on Naruto's other hand and another one had gone under Naruto and carried him. Sasuke's eyes widened to see Kakashi right next to him holding Naruto's hand and Iruka trying to carry Naruto from bellow.

"It's fine Sasuke we can take it from here..." Kakashi spoke as Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and the weight was pushed to Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke went back up to the top of the Hokage monument where Naruto had fallen just a few seconds ago and Kakashi and Iruka followed with Naruto with them.

"Thank Goodness..." Hinata openly cried.

"They saved him..." Tsunade sighed in relief and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's going to be fine dear. He'll be okay..."

Sasuke jumped up from where Tsunade and Hinata were and deactivated his Sharingan when he looked at the two of them. He didn't notice the hood was still at the back of his neck and had his face and hair completely exposed.

He leaned against the wall and slumped down, breathing heavily. It could have been bloody if Naruto died, probably a new war would have started. He looked at Tsunade's face, full of terror although he did not know why or realized why.

Then it hit him, he grabbed his hood and placed it firmly on his head and lowered it. He heard a hissing sound and small curses coming from Tsunade, but that stopped when Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto arrived.

"He's gotten heavy..." Kakashi muttered.

"Gently now." Iruka said.

Kakashi and Iruka placed Naruto down and made him sit right next to Sasuke. Hinata was crying, the tears were falling to her cheeks as she ran to Naruto, knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke. "You're burning up!"

She cried on his Shoulders and then checked for any wounds, but she found none and she gently stroked Naruto's hair. Happy that he had gotten out of the danger he was in.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun..." She cried and smiled at Sasuke, who only nodded back.

Sasuke looked at the two, bowed his head and then turned to Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade. Kakashi was somewhat happy with Sasuke's progress in being good again but Iruka and Tsunade's expressions were way of the charts.

They feel grateful for saving Naruto but was in shock about why he had done it. They were surprised he was in the village and managed to avoid getting caught by the ANBU and the part that he wasn't plotting anything. They stared for a few minutes.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll explain everything." Kakashi said. "But first, we need to get Naruto to a hospital. His breathing is erratic and he needs medical attention, word about Sasuke shouldn't get out as of yet."

"Fine." Tsunade crossed his arms.

"Tsunade-sama... I.. " Kakashi was interrupted by Tsunade's loud voice.

"But I want explanations, no lies and i want you to tell me everything that you know! I will not tolerate rebelious acts against Konoha, and I have you know that I don't have any desire in taking that murderer and criminal in!"

She pointed at Sasuke who simply looked away.

"Hn..." was Sasuke's reply.

"Kakashi, we better get Naruto to the hospital." Iruka spoke softly within the reach of only Kakashi and Tsunade. "We might have to hurry. He has a fever..."

"The sooner the better." Kakashi whispered. "Shall we? What do we do when we get there?"

"That's the time when we can decide if Sasuke is still a threat to the village. I'm not taking sides, Tsunade-sama but if it wasn't for Sasuke delaying the fall then we wouldn't have made it on time."

"I'm just as shocked as you are." Tsunade scowled. "You better have a good explanation as to why is he here. If not, I'm going to call the Kage's and have them arrest Sasuke for his treachery. Is that understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

The three of them turned to get Naruto when they saw Sasuke kneeling down and had his back turned to Naruto and Hinata, Hinata was supporting Naruto and placed him on Sasuke's back. Sasuke stood up carrying Naruto behind him.

He starred at the three for a moment and jumped away to the building a few feet down followed by Hinata who was just behind him. They both ran to the hospital in a hurry.

Kakashi sighed and saw Iruka wanting to take after them but he blocked Iruka's way shaking his head trying to convince the guy not to follow.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted. "You're letting Sasuke take Naruto to the Hospital, ARE YOU INSANE?"

"For once I completely agree!" Iruka crossed his arms. "He's done a lot to hurt Naruto, why let him go?"

"Leave them, they'll be headed to the hospital. Sasuke won't kill Naruto there, besides what's the use in saving him if he could take pleasure in seeing him take a dive and hit the ground. I have a lot of things to tell you. If you please, I'd like to discuss this in private without any interruptions and any mishaps coming our way, it's still a secret so we better keep it that way."

The three of them Sunshin'ed away to the Hokage's office! (A/N: I know that was wrong but it sounded fun when I pronounced it, so let it be... )

* * *

><p>(Inside the Hospital)<p>

Naruto was placed in room 427 and was connected to an IV, and had monitors surrounding him and had a wet towel on his head. He was taken in as dehydrated, fever, slightly malnourished only for the couple of days but it wasn't serious. They can feed him later when he wakes up.

He was also called in for over exhaustion and lack of chakra in his chakra reserves. Weird for that to happen but it did, a cause of a minor damage in his physiological matters but it wasn't grave... It was probably the reason why Naruto is with the Kyuubi when he had passed out.

Hinata sat on a chair to Naruto's left holding his hand. She was staring at him, waiting for him to wake up while Sasuke was at the other side of Naruto sitting on the chair, scowling and mostly irritated. He was slouched on the chair and had crossed arms.

Naruto began to stir, his eyelids were slowly opening. He moaned and called out Hinata's name and then Sasuke's name. His hand trailed up to his head and gripped it tightly.

He was pale, had dark circles in his eyes, he was weak and could collapse again at any given moment. He was sick and burning up.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke in joy as Naruto stood up straight holding his head.

"Hina-chan, what... happened?" Naruto coughed a little and turned to Hinata who hugged him and smiled and she pointed right to Naruto's side. Naruto turned his head to see an angry but worried looking Uchiha.

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN!<strong>

**I will update soon, I'm just so tired... School has taken it's toll on me and I've been jam packed for days! I'm planning on updating again so be on the look out, you never know when I'm gonna hit you with the next chapter... and sorry I had to cut this chapter, I was suppose to make it longer but seeing to it as I was pressured into doing it...**

**I had to do it. Simply, I want to make it longer but I have no time left. So I'm gonna place the continuation of this to the next one making it the next chapter.. just so you know... I hope it's still okay... I don't want to make you wait any longer so, I gave you this chapter to read to while you wait for the next one..**

Stay tuned...

Tell me what you think, Please review and thanks for reading.**  
><strong>


	13. Emotional exchange of words

**I love you guys, thank you for making this fic possible by reviewing. We have finally reached 100 + reviews and it's all thanks to you, I really appreciate it.I want to thank **_Narutofan,_** for reviewing all my chapters non-stop in just 1 day? I dunno, it's awesome. To all of you that reviewed simply saying cool or awesome makes me happy.**

**Thank you again and Have fun reading some more!**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto should have done NaruHina during the first series when Naruto was a kid and made him smart or rather be dumb in front of his friends and be totally bad ass when he needs to be. If I owned it I would definitely have NaruHina connect during the first middle episodes and have Naruto show them who's boss! But, sadly, that's just me, Masashi Kishimoto is doing great!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_Naruto began to stir, his eyelids were slowly opening. He moaned and called out Hinata's name and then Sasuke's name. His hand trailed up to his head and gripped it tightly. He was pale, had dark circles in his eyes, he was weak and could collapse again at any given moment. He was sick and burning up._

_"Naruto-kun!" Hinata spoke in joy as Naruto stood up straight holding his head._

_"Hina-chan, what... happened?" Naruto coughed a little and turned to Hinata who hugged him and smiled and she pointed right to Naruto's side. Naruto turned his head to see an angry but worried looking Uchiha._

_"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted..._

* * *

><p>(Inside Konoha Hospital)<p>

Naruto jumped slightly when he heard Sasuke shout at him, the look on his face really showed that he was mad. He was clenching his fists and he had eyes, like daggers, staring straight at Naruto. Naruto blinked and then turned to the voice he heard right next to him.

"I think Sasuke-kun can explain, Naruto-kun."

Hinata smiled and glanced at him, then reverted her look to Sasuke, who was still going on about Naruto being an idiot. Naruto stayed silent and let the Uchiha fuse, he could see the movements Sasuke made, they were ready to hurt someone.

"Damn, why are you so selfish and stubborn?"

Sasuke shouted louder, he didn't care whether or not Hinata was hearing him talk and shout at Naruto. He didn't really care if she was there at all, His main focus right now was the blonde being stubborn and bedridden, it felt like it was all too good to be true.

Naruto didn't bother to make a comeback, he was too tired and would prefer to let the Uchiha take his anger out on him. Naruto stared sadly at the Uchiha, who continued to go on and on about how stupid that stunt Naruto did a while ago.

"I hate you for being so pathetic, your the Hokage for the love of... What were you thinking? You made everyone else worry, not to mention you managed to expose me to Tsunade! Now what will happen to me?"

"I never meant it... " Naruto managed to say.

"Hn... your so... annoying!" Sasuke scowled at him.

Naruto didn't wince one bit nor did he even bother to listen much to the curses that Sasuke gave him. It went on like a turret, crushed his very soul but he held strong and kept on listening to every word that left the guys mouth, even if it did hurt.

When Sasuke turned to face the window just to breathe, Naruto took this time to touch Hinata's hand. She was startled but she didn't make a sound. She looked at Naruto and placed her hand on his forehead, it was still burning up.

"Naruto-kun, you're still sick. Just take it easy." She whispered. "Will you be alright?"

"I will be, Hina-chan."

Naruto nodded at her and then smiled. Hinata understood what this meant. Naruto wanted to have a conversation alone with Sasuke, with words only the two of them could exchange together.

Hinata held Naruto's hand, patted it lightly, smiled and turned away letting go of his hand. She glanced back at him and couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief and that blush she had for him never left her face.

Sasuke stopped his rantings, and stared at Hinata walking towards the door. There was a soft _'thump'_ when the door had closed. Sasuke crossed his arms and stared at Naruto. Although Naruto didn't want to hear anymore insults and curses come out of the Uchiha's mouth, he continued to be a good friend...

And listened to what he had to say.

"What happened up there?" Sasuke sternly said but Naruto didn't reply sooner and only caused the Uchiha to lose more of his patience. "Well, don't keep me waiting because I want an explanation to what the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's emotion, he was deeply concerned about what happened and will never let it pass without a proper explanation. The worried tone to his voice and the lack of his usual talking attitude had disappeared.

"I fell..." Naruto blankly stated.

"What do you mean you fell of the...?"

"I fell off the Hokage monument, that's it." Naruto bowed his head and gripped the sheets covering his waist down. "I think you know what else happened, I don't need to elaborate it for you."

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke bowed his head.

"What?" Naruto managed to whisper but Sasuke heard this.

"You're still an idiot from the moment I met you." Sasuke gritted his teeth and paced back and forth in front of Naruto's bed.

"Well you're still the jerk I knew when we were kids." Naruto mumbled and then spoke with his usual calm tone. "I did it for reasons, that event that occurred a while ago was an accident. I was exhausted, and I couldn't keep my body from going limp. I was only doing what I had to do for everyone."

"And you wouldn't at least think of yourself for once?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Think of the people that you helped, how many? You helped everyone during the war, and you wouldn't at least think of yourself. You almost died."

"I know."

"You know? That's it." Sasuke scowled. "To think that you've already grown up just to end up this way! What was going on your mind before you fell off the Hokage monument? Didn't you think that the people you saved would be hurt if you died?"

"Sasuke, I..."

Naruto was suddenly interrupted as hands came crashing on top of the desk just at the side of the bed near the window. Sasuke was staring furiously at him, and with those eyes, Naruto couldn't look at it anymore as he turned away.

"Don't just Sasuke me! I was one of those Damn people!"

Sasuke bit his lip to cover the sobs he was about to make. He was on the verge of tears but he suppressed it, he never knew how that happened or why it was happening to him but all he could figure out was, the though of Naruto dying meant his world breaking.

Naruto was after all the one that saved him, was after all his best friend and the only one that trusted him again, and most of all Naruto was his last hope in gaining back what he had before. It was his last chance to probably redeem himself and Naruto was his only line to getting it.

"You... if you died... "

Sasuke felt like his heart was melting and Naruto knew the reasons why this was happening. They had been through a lot and Sasuke's reasons for acting like this was more than he had anticipated. He listened quietly, trying to figure out what he could say to Sasuke to fix the mess they were in.

"Why do you think I agreed to coming back to Konoha with you?" Naruto looked up to Sasuke. "You want me to come back so I can have a life again! But... if you died... think about what would happen to me? I can't do it without you..."

Naruto did think of it, Sasuke would be all alone and he would be helpless, with no one to defend him, nobody that could trust him, Naruto had been there done that. That's why he knew what Sasuke felt with being shoved out of the family...

The question is, will they be able to figure out a way to help each other?

* * *

><p>(just outside Naruto's room)<p>

Hinata gently closed the door, she could imagine spending some time with Naruto at the hospital but she knew he was quick at recovering. Her smile suddenly faded when she tried remembering that little incident a while ago. Her heart raced when Naruto fell, she couldn't do anything because she was stunned.

_"Naruto-kun, I promise I can make it up to you. You're just overworking yourself too much, I just wish you can stop and relax for a moment, but knowing you... knowing Naruto-kun, he'd do it for his friends." _

She felt a little ashamed but she placed it past her. While outside the door, she clenched both her fists and told herself that she would try and change for Naruto. That she'd be willing to show who she really is to him and the people, with that maybe Naruto would like it.

_"I hope that changing and acting a little tougher wouldn't hurt." _She placed her hand on her chest to feel the heartbeat as she closed her eyes.

She could see herself in Sakura's shoes, With her hair cut up to her shoulders almost like when she was just a genin, her eyes burning with power and anger. She could see Naruto pleading and begging on her feet, with her clenching her fists.

Then she'd outright punch Naruto across the face even if he did nothing wrong. That moment Hinata had her hands on her face hiding the embarrassment from the medic nin's that walked pass her. She doesn't want to be that tough with Naruto, it wasn't in her nature.

Then she'd imagine herself in Ino's shoes but then again she didn't try to imagine it anymore as she already had verbal words to match it. _ Fashion_, she wouldn't want to act all lusty, flirty and fussy about things. She knew Ino wasn't like that but sometimes, she could tend to act that way.

Now, she'd think about herself acting the way she is, but with slight changes to her attitude. That she can stand up for herself and her shyness was gone. She could see herself really out in public with Naruto with no worries of anyone trying to force them apart.

_"Naruto-kun..."_

She could imagine everything in her head as she started blushing and slightly jumping in her place. When she heard footsteps come near her, all the hair in her body raised as she blushed and stopped what she was doing.

She began fiddling with her fingers again as the medic ninja's walked pass her to the other hallway.

_"I couldn't do it after all." _She sweat dropped at herself. _"I guess I should work on it more_, _I'm sure I can do it if I put my mind in to it. After all, I stand by what I say and I don't really mind much of a change." _

She was about to walk away from the door when she saw Kakashi, Tsunade and Iruka talking near the reception desk. They seemed to be arguing with each other and Hinata knew what was the cause of this. She walked up to them...

"I told you I want him arrested!" Tsunade shouted softly. "I don't care if he's proven to Naruto or to you Kakashi, that he is loyal to Konoha again. I am still alive and I'm the 5th Hokage, I can go beyond boundaries to have that man arrest when I wish it!"

"I know that Tsunade-sama, but I can guarantee that he has a different point of view in life now." Kakashi sighed. "He may have come across Konoha in dark times but that's long gone, Naruto has managed to change his ways."

"As much as I believe Naruto could do that..." Iruka's smile faded. "I have a feeling there are still old feelings lingering in him even after the war."

"I'm just ashamed about how Naruto got him in the village..." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Because of that trust the ANBU are willing to follow what Naruto tells them even if it is against my wishes and the other elders. I'm just worried about the outcome."

"I'm worried about Naruto's condition, it's been a while when he passed out." Iruka sighed and placed a hand on his head. "I never expected that to happen, it was a good thing me and Kakashi saw the whole thing. I have my doubts about Sasuke but when I saw him be the first to save Naruto, it just changed my perspective."

"That's just it, I'm surprised two friends break up and go back to being friends." Kakashi chuckled a bit. "He sure is unpredictable, even he can change lives with his speeches."

"I just want to confirm it..." Tsunade shoved Kakashi and Iruka out of the way. "I don't want to hear anymore, I just want to see what the situation is for myself..."

Hinata blocked Tsunade's way and smiled at her with her fingers crossed from behind. Kakashi and Iruka walked up to her and Tsunade stared blankly at her and then smiled back.

"How's Naruto's condition?" She asked worriedly.

"He's alright, Tsunade-sama." Hinata blushed.

"Are you sure? There's no injuries whatsoever?" Tsunade went on. "Does he have a headache or something? Does he need anymore medical help?"

"He just woke up a while ago, and he's still feverish and exhausted but a little rest will do the trick... other than that, he's perfectly fine. He's resting right now and I don't think he wants to be bothered."

The three high ranked shinobi's were stunned. It was the first time Hinata talked straight and stopped fidgeting all over, she also managed to keep a straight face on. Naruto must have been rubbing off on her, the three thought.

"And what about Sasuke?" Tsunade saying this made her scowl.

"He's..." Before Hinata could continue, Tsunade cut her off.

"I know he's in there with him, Kakashi already told me and Iruka what happened. I haven't broadcasted it to the elders or to the whole village, including your friends because of my respects for Naruto's wishes and another one is that, I want to see for myself what I'm having the village come up against."

"He's speaking with Naruto-kun, it's important and... "

"But the village is important as well, as the 6th Hokage, I only want what's best for my people. Naruto knows this as well as I do, even more so."

"Sasuke-kun won't take no for an answer." Hinata took a deep breath. "It seems that the fall Naruto had affected him greatly... it's right that we should give them time to talk with each other, Sasuke-kun did save Naruto-kun..."

"As much as I would like to give him that..."

Tsunade gently walked pass her but stopped when he heard two voices talking back at each other. She got curious and opened the door just so they can hear it a little clearly. She could hear Sasuke's voice was a little louder than Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Iruka walked up to her followed by Kakashi, she brushed the two off and told them to keep their mouths shut. Hinata to could understand her reasons, she cared for Naruto as well, like her own son even. She wanted only what's best for him.

Hinata panicked a little, she loved Naruto and respected his privacy with full expectations. Seeing Tsunade try and listen in to the conversation even though she knew that Tsunade was worried about Naruto, her conscience wouldn't let her pass it so lightly.

"T-tsunade-s-sama... I... don't... think that it's right to l-listen to t-them."

"Shhhh!"

"B-but.. T-tsunade-sama... I respect their privacy, you s-should.. as w-well." It was hard for Hinata to talk back a little to Tsunade but she did try and Tsunade understood this.

"YOu really are going to make a fine wife to Naruto." Tsunade muttered under her breath. "He's already managing to change you a little."

Hinata did not clearly hear this and just silently bowed her head. Tsunade turned to her and patted her on the shoulder and she lifted her head to look at her.

"I want to hear it, if they are out to get each other I am planning on executing Sasuke, got that." Tsunade leaned closer to the door. "Besides, the three of you are witnesses to this so you might as well listen in, and it's the best way to make sure we get an understanding with this."

The two jounin ninja's nodded and although Hinata was hesitant, she nodded as well. The four of them were quiet as tension began to build up. They weren't sure what they talked about before but they were about to hear the rest of it.

"What would I do if you died?" They heard Sasuke shout. "You were the one that brought me back to Konoha and you expect me to feel comfortable here in just a matter of a few days? And within those few days you chose to abandon me?"

"That's not what happened!" Naruto shouted back. "You make it seem like I'm the bad guy here, I never meant to scare anyone, I never knew what was coming!"

"Never meant." Sasuke scoffed. "Hn..."

* * *

><p>(inside the room)<p>

"What do you expect then?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You're feverish and burning up!" Sasuke angrily spoke. "You passed out and you even fell on top of a memorable damn rock! What do you think I expect? Who's to say that nobody got scared of what you did?"

Naruto listened, he was out of line here. He thought he can do everything at once because he longed for things to go back to the way they were, to make life easy. But, life is never easy and it takes steps.

Sasuke walked back and forth in front of the bed near the door, with his hand on his chin and the other crossed it. He stopped and let his arms fall to his side.

"What would I do if you left? I know I wouldn't be able to live in this place..." Sasuke lowered his voice. "I knew it for a long time just before you brought me back. I had images of what life would be like if you were to take me to this village. I placed everything on you... and for that... I'm... just... "

"Don't bother." Naruto smiled a little. "I understand you."

He did understand, the Uchiha was alone for so long he couldn't accept someone being there to help him but he accepted the offer anyways. He knew that his only hope was Naruto, and he was gone, he was also no more.

"I'm sorry too." Naruto scratched the back of his head while he was sitting on his bed with his plain black t-shirt and blue pants on. He lied back down on bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Hnn." Was the reply he got from the Uchiha.

"I overworked myself so much, thinking I can get you a life back. The stress took it's toll on me and I got worried about that letter Shikamaru sent to the kage's. I still have no clue on what I have to say, and that included is telling Hina-chan's father about us..."

Naruto sighed and continued.

"To top that off, the workload Sakura-chan had was passed on to me and I don't blame her for that but it also cut me valuable time. I spend less time with Hina-chan because of it, but with her generosity and patience she managed to come to me all the time."

"She's you girlfriend, idiot." Sasuke did his _"I'm-listening-to-you-crossed-arms-leaning-against-the-wall-attitude- pose" _While he stared at Naruto.

"Well because of those uncertain events, I lose track of time and took the beating." Naruto shifted his head to Sasuke and turned his whole body and hugged the pillow close to his face, still lying down, he waited for Sasuke to reply.

"Hnn." Sasuke smirked. "Well, that's your mistake." Naruto blinked. "Just don't do it again, dobe!" That's when Sasuke realized something and immediately blushed, he couldn't hide his red face. Naruto stared, blinked again and his neutral lips turned into a grin.

"Did you just...?" Naruto was smirking now and tried hiding his laughter by hiding his mouth behind the pillow. Sasuke stared and kept on blushing.

"Damn it!" He bit his lip. "Why is it that I'm acting like this when I'm with you? What the hell are you, contagious? It... it doesn't... feel like... me!"

Naruto sighed and Sasuke stopped.

"That's what friends do, right? They make plain boring conversations turn into an interesting one. It just goes to show that you have a human side in there, and your letting him out."

"Yeah... and you're an idiot!" Sasuke turned his face sideways avoiding Naruto's smile.

"We both are..."

"Hn! Here, Shikamaru asked me to give this to you." Sasuke placed the paper on the table and walked back to where he was leaning against. "Look at it once you get better, it's not going to leave your side."

"Thanks. For worrying. Sasuke."

Naruto muttered as his eyelids were drooping and he yawned and turned away from the Uchiha, covered himself with the bedsheets and went silent.

_"I'm glad we had this conversation." _Naruto thought as he drifted to sleep. _"It feels nice to be able to work things out again. Now there are other things I have to worry about."_

Finally they've made an understanding.

Naruto was still tired and after that talk he quickly fell asleep and as Sasuke saw this, he merely smirked at the sleeping blonde and walked to the window. Guess that talk meant something after all, even Sasuke felt a burden on his chest has been lifted.

The door creaked open and Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka and Hinata entered. Tsunade had a neutral face, Kakashi was smiling under his mask, Hinata walked to check on Naruto and Iruka, just wasn't buying the whole conversation.

Even though Sasuke made himself clear that they do have an understanding, Iruka just couldn't let it go, but it was the first time he could see Naruto happy again to have his friend back and he knew he was growing. A family too.

"What do you want?" Sasuke shouted.

"I need to have a word with you... " Tsunade said.

Suddenly the door bursted open and in came a pink haired kunoichi running inside. It was Sakura, she wore her usual outfit when she had nothing to do in missions. She stopped dead at her tracks and let out a _'gasp'_ at what she saw was right in front of her.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I have to cut it... hope you like this chapter.. I didn't check for anything wrong so I appologize if there are some~ so, feel free to comment and tell me what you think.<strong>

thank you for reading. please review~ xD


	14. Messed up confessions

**Sorry for the late update, it's been 2 weeks because school was hectic. Making a sample of business plan is really hard, seriously. Anyways, thank you for waiting. And I know that all of you are dying to read the outcome, cause I am too... hahha, imagining this chapter was amazing. **

**I made parts of the chapter in school, writing it on a piece of paper then transferring it to the computer. And this is out of the topic Naruto but I LOVE COMPUTER SUBJECT, making animations in school rocks. Ah, talking random, LOL!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto, but if Kishi gives him to me, I'll be happy to take Naruto away from him. mwahaha!**

**(BEWARE: shouting and argument between the characters!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_"What do you want?" Sasuke shouted._

_"I need to have a word with you... " Tsunade said._

_Suddenly the door burst open and in came a pink haired kunoichi running inside. It was Sakura, she wore her usual outfit when she had nothing to do in missions. She stopped dead at her tracks and let out a 'gasp' at what she saw that was right in front of her._

_"Sakura-san!" Hinata shouted._

* * *

><p>(Inside the Hospital Room 427)

She entered without knocking. Entered with her heart beating rapidly. She entered running and not looking what's in front of her, but it was all a big mistake. It was a haste enter and she stopped dead at her tracks. Not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

She simply stood there, waiting, staring and feeling nothing but helpless. Her pink hair went down once she halted to a stop with what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was all too good to be true.

Standing in front of her was Sasuke, staring back at her. It almost felt like the world stopped moving, just by a stare in the eye, they knew what each other felt. They knew what was waiting for them even before they met again.

"Oh no." Sasuke muttered.

_"Sasuke-kun?" _Sakura's mind register.

He stood there, staring right at her. His eyes sparkling, that longing look. Sakura then remembered what went down in Ino's shop. She openly talked to the girls about Sasuke, not knowing he was there, listening to their conversation._  
><em>

_"The same guy that was in Ino's shop? The same guy that I almost punched, the one that Hinata was with... and the stare. He heard me blabber everything about not caring about him anymore. Why is he... here? Naruto brought him back? Wait, that time... when he left the village... that meeting!"_

_Silence..._

_"I knew it was a lie! They lied to me! Hinata was in on it!" _Sakura thought, then she stared at everyone. They were all looking at her as if there was something stuck in her face. _"They all knew... and they didn't tell me... I better..."  
><em>

**_"Don't you dare talk to him! Go see Naruto! He's hurt!" _**Her inner mind told her. **_"Sasuke's a criminal, he never cared about you what makes you think he'll care now that you're strong! Naruto cared, that's what it's like! Sasuke was the one that shoved our love away! You can't trust him anymore..."_**

_"But... I still... love him..." _Sakura thought. _"But... I can't face him... What makes you think that I can actually put those aside... He's facing me now, why not talk to him? I'm confused, why do I feel like nothing? Nothings happening. My feelings are at a standstill for some reason..."_

_**"He never cared about us! He's just another criminal, he's here to kill Naruto. He may have been able to get him back but Sasuke isn't the Sasuke we knew anymore! The idiot Naruto brought back a loser criminal."**_

_"I'll think about it."**  
><strong>_

Sakura shook her head and held it with one hand, the others might think she's about to cry again but they were shocked when they she glared at the Uchiha.

_"I'm stronger than thinking about those foolish things!" _She countered to her 'inner'. _"I'll prove to them I'm not weak and I'm not about to cry. All I do is cry in front of him, things have changed. I'm not the girl I grew up to be, I have my own ways of fighting back."  
><em>

Facing each other right now wasn't part of the plan, not part of anything, mostly not expected. They didn't know what to react to each other but at least someone managed to cut the silence.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata shouted, her mouth agape.

The people in the room were silent not knowing what to response to her and Sakura couldn't help but stare at him. Stare at Sasuke. If you saw someone who's been gone for so long wouldn't you have done the same?

_"Oh no."_

Sasuke was the second to register her presence and as fast as he could pulled his hood up and turned away from her. He hoped she didn't notice. Hoped that she couldn't have seen his face. He never wanted her to see him like that, it hurts too much.

_"Sakura..." _He thought. _"Please don't cry... if I ever saw you cry I wouldn't know what to do. I... want to tell you I'm sorry but I can't. It's too late. Just... don't... not here... don't do it here... don't cry."_

He hid his shame from everybody but mostly from her, he hid under his face under the hood to keep himself safe, one thought ran through his head.

_"She saw my face!" _That was it, but that's where it ended and nobody knew why.

Sakura turned and ignored Sasuke, for some reason she didn't want to go through with him. She knew that if she did, she'd feel the same hurt she felt when she was a kid. The same betrayal, the same pain of being cast away, it was something she never wanted to experience ever again.

Everyone was taken back at her actions, it wasn't what they expect. They expect her to shout, cry, hug him or even punch the life out of him for being back but that wasn't the case. She fled, fled far away from him to Naruto's side.

"Sakura." Tsunade looked at her.

"I heard about Naruto... " She gave a fake smile. "Apparently word got out that he fell off the Hokage monument. Weird how a rumor could spread so fast. Is he okay?"

"Sakura-san." Hinata whispered her name and thought to herself what she tried to say, but she doesn't have the courage to tell her._ "Don't speak anymore Sakura-san, this isn't you. You're hiding your feelings and you don't know how to react to them."_

Hinata took a deep breath and spoke up smiling._  
><em>

"Don't worry S-sakura-san, he will be just fine. Nothing a l-little r-rest won't f-fix."_  
><em>

Tsunade openly stared at Sakura, Iruka walked to the side of Naruto to fix the bed sheet seeing him shiver slightly. Kakashi gritting his teeth inside his mask because he knew it was going to be bad.

And Hinata fidgeting from the tension, obviously worried about the two but mostly Naruto waking up to find something like this in the scene.

Sure she was being foolish and dense but it was a defense mechanism. She didn't want to feel the pain again and what better way to avoid it if you just bottle it all up inside.

"I was really worried. When I found out I almost flipped and hurt someone." Sakura chuckled slightly ignoring Sasuke who was just beside her near the window. "Is he alright? No broken bones? Did you heal him yet? Rumors tend to exaggerate, you know!"

"Sakura-san..." Hinata whispered again, hoping she'd stop where she was getting at. "He'll be fine, he's N-naruto-kun, after a-all."

"Sorry, I don't mean to ask so many questions." Sakura bit her lip, Sasuke was behind her. "I was... worried, If he's the one that did this to Naruto, I... I just... I won't hold back. I don't care."

Obviously, she meant Sasuke. Sasuke just gave her a sad look, he bit his lip. Was he really that terrible to her, terrible enough to make her hate him so much that she'd hurt him and obliterate him?

"We understand that Sakura but..." Iruka could see what she was going through. "It's hard but it going to take a lot of time to explain... Look, you can come back later if you can't..."

"If I can't take it?" She asked, finishing his sentence for him. "What makes you think I can't take it?"

"I don't mean it like that... I..." Yet again, Iruka was cut.

"You do mean it like that! I don't know if you understand me but I know what it feels like and none of you do except for Naruto and I! I've been through war and so was he, what do you know about what I can't do? You're just underestimating me!"

She spoke so venomously, it almost sounded sinister and dark.

"Sakura-san, we just think that it's best you t-try and u-understand the situation f-first." Hinata spoke quietly for the sake of Naruto not waking up but spoke loud enough for them to hear.

When Hinata saw Sakura glare at her, she felt the need to add another word. _"Please."_

"Understand?" Sakura laughed at it, she spoke a little louder shouting at everyone. She didn't care if Naruto woke up for it, the people inside the room needed to know what she feels. She wanted to scream it to the world!

"You all lied to me! Especially you!" She pointed at Hinata. " You told them Naruto was meeting Gaara in Suna, and tell me that Gaara isn't part of the scheme! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you were going to bring him back? Don't you think I can take it? You just have to stick your nose into Team 7's business!"

"But.. Sakura-san.. I.."

"I don't want to hear it from you." sakura scowled. "I'm not going to fight you because I know Naruto won't like it one bit if I hurt her precious girl! You..liar."

Sasuke stayed silent but he wanted to talk to her. It felt like everyone momentarily forgot he was even in the room. They all talked like he wasn't there. Sakura was burning with hatred, the things she said weren't really what she intended to say.

It slipped out.

"Were not saying that." Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You're exaggerating every little detail Sakura. You're not thinking clearly, Hinata only did what's best for the team."

"She isn't part of Team 7!"

"She may not be part of team 7 but she is one of your friends. Besides she was only talked into it by Naruto and she felt the need to do something about it. Just understand what the situation is, that's all I'm trying to get to you!"

"Then what are you trying to say Sensei? You of all people should have told me, I would've helped." Sakura begged him, practically wishing he'd stop overpowering her words. "I'm strong enough to take Sasuke on! I promised Naruto that we were going to get Sasuke back together!"

"No, you would have only gotten in there way." It was straightforward. It was through though, she did get in the way of most of the fights.

"..." She wanted to keep on shouting.

"You easily break." Kakashi looked away from her. "The moment I met you, I knew you wouldn't give up on Sasuke but I knew that you wouldn't be able to stand up to him either. Every time you come close to him, your world shatters."

"That's not..."

"Tell me or better yet give me reasons as to why it isn't true?" Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "During the war before you couldn't hold your ground, you tried to kill him but you couldn't succeed. Endangering your friends isn't called strength."

"..." Sakura tightened her fist, wanting to beat her sensei. Kakashi shook his head as he thought he said too much. Iruka just sighed at the tension, Hinata on the other hand was shaking. She feared Kakashi now, she took a mental note down never to anger him.

"I only found out a few days ago. Same with the 5th Hokage and Iruka." Kakashi sighed. "It was pure coincidence for us, Hinata on the other hand was told by Naruto. Naruto trusted her to help him, from what I think it's because he knew Hinata would trust him to leave it to him."

"So now you compare me to Hinata! She's not even our teammate! Were both different, Naruto might have underestimated me a bit!" Sakura shouted again. "I can take it! Why do you people keep insisting that I can't do anything on my own! I'm a very well capable kunoichi!"

"Sakura, you are very out of line here." Tsunade muttered only to receive a glare from her student.

"What I want to know Tsunade-sama is that why didn't any of you tell me!"

Instead of Tsunade it was Hinata that went to her side and started fidgeting and playing with her fingers. She had her eyes closed and sweating nervously.

"H-hinata?" Sakura wondered.

"I didn't tell you... because Naruto-kun... knew... that you might get hurt." Hinata bowed her head. "He knew that you might... b-break down. I-if you see... S-sa-sasuke-kun. He was... only thinking about your safety and that... he knew... you might not be... r-ready."

"It isn't fair." Sakura clenched her fist.

"But... Naruto-kun.. wanted you to be s-safe."

"I'm not weak. I was weak when I was a kid... always chasing after Sasuke and thinking about marrying someone from a high clan! I'm not that person anymore if that's what your all thinking! I've changed, I don't care about him anymore. I've grown to take care of myself..."

Sasuke was taken back by her words but she continued, this time addressing to him.

"You always thought I was the weakest in the group." Sakura started tearing up and her tears fell to her cheeks and onto the ground. She started shaking violently. "You always hated me!"

"That never crossed my mind." Sasuke told her. "You were annoying and you were always following me, but that was it! I hated being followed, it was nerve racking!"

"I followed you because I respected you!" Sakura slapped him, instead of dodging Sasuke stayed put and the slap hit him hard in the face. All he could do was touch the now red hand slap on his cheeks.

"You don't understand anything." Sakura muttered under her breath and glared at the jounin's and the 5th Hokage.

Tsunade pulled Iruka and Kakashi out of the room but they refused to go but soon they earned a hard hit on their heads and soon followed Tsunade to the door. Hinata stayed and the two didn't notice her, she couldn't leave Naruto alone in a room with Sasuke and Sakura getting into each others throats.

Hinata stayed quiet and held Naruto's hand, she needed to find the courage to stand up once in a while without anyone's help. She didn't want to wake Naruto up but that was going to be hard. She moved the small hair on Naruto's forehead and smiled at her love's sleeping face.

But the moment didn't last too long...

Sakura and Sasuke were shouting at the top of there lungs, well mostly Sakura was. The poor Uchiha had to keep his voice down but with anymore insults or words thrown, he'll snap.

"The moment we were in the academy I loved you!" Sakura's tears fell again. "I just wanted to prove to you that I was strong, to make you look at me. To see me as a fellow Shinobi. It hurts that you chose to ignore me and call me annoying, I just couldn't help myself."

She continued as Sasuke stared at her, the slap to his face cause his hood to fall.

"When we were put into team 7, I thought it was a good chance for you to see me as a person that's not weak. I wasn't really popular in the Academy, they all thought I was just a book smart freak! Then you made it all worse when you insulted me and thought I was nothing more than some piece of trash."

"Your point being?" Sasuke huffed, he didn't want to reveal that his heart ripped with each word she through at him. "What's this got to do with me?"

"I changed for you!" She shouted. "You're so dense! I hate you, you can never understand me! You always thought I was weak, I trained hard with Tsunade-sama to get you back but then again you still ignored me. After everything we've been through, you never once acknowledged me!"

"That isn't true!" Sasuke shouted back."What makes you say that?"

"How can you say that?" She shouted right back. "What makes you think I'll believe you! You never once agreed to anything I said, nor did you listen to me with a heart! You never listened..."

"I've changed, you weren't the only one that had his mind open." Sasuke breathed in and out. This was harder than he thought. "I'm different than I was before, my eyes were opened."

"Yeah your Manggenkyo Sharingan was opened." She said sarcastically.

"This isn't the time to joke around Sakura!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Stop talking like you know everything!"

"I'm not. I know you're smart, your talented and the famous Uchiha." Sakura lifted her fists up. "I'm nothing but from a civilian clan!"

"Sakura, I'm not..."

"Your not nobility anymore!" Sakura punched him but he grabbed her hand and bent it down so they could see each other face to face without the other turning away.

"You're a criminal" She spatted at him. " And your nothing compared to Naruto! I should have known from the moment I fell for you. You never once noticed me..."

Sasuke tightened his grasp before she could turn away, but Sakura turned and swatted his hand glaring at him. She bit her lips but she stayed in her position looking at him, waiting.

"I've always admired how smart you were!" Sasuke looked away." How different you were from everyone else. You were the one who constantly bothered me everywhere I went. I always knew, and I always saw you."

"huh?"

"You just didn't know because I didn't want anyone to get close to me! You don't know what it was like to live like me when I was a kid. I hated my brother then and that was my goal! I ignored everything aside to get to that goal, that includes liking you! I had to lose all my connections with my friends, but that was a mistake."

Sakura stepped backwards and so did Sasuke, he hadn't realized he said too much. Naruto was rubbing off on him more than he thought. Now he was openly speaking, time to speak up than leave it hanging.

"You somewhat... changed something in me, like Naruto did... " Sasuke turned a little red.

"What do... you m-mean?" Sakura whispered.

"I thought you were annoying before because you were a fangirl and you always chased after me. I hate the part of you that keeps coming near me, you were pushing me down."

"So I'm a liability." Sakura gritted her teeth ready to slap him.

"I never said that..."

"But you thought of it..." Sakura wiped her tears. "You assumed it!"

"Damn it! Why is it so hard to get it through your thick skull that I've changed.?" Sasuke not realizing what he said, burned through Sakura's heart.

"Ever since you've entered this room, you've been accusing people of saying something that's not even true! I get it that you're strong but... you easily break. It isn't about power anymore, I don't care anymore what people think of me. I just want to rest and I'm tired of it! Seeing you cry is..."

"I always cry because I can't help it!" Sakura's tears flowed down her cheeks even more as she tried wiping it. "I never stopped loving you and these tears are proof that I can't stop thinking about you..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried to touch her but she swatted his hand again.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me, your still a criminal. And Naruto's in bed because of you, none of this would have happened if you hadn't come back." She kept on going. "You have the nerve to go back to Konoha after everything you've done to your village. To your friends, your teammate's and especially Naruto."

"I came back because of Naruto!" Sasuke countered. "I wanted to live again, I gave up my goals... why can't you see that?"

"Naruto's always there for everyone. He doesn't count to saving you! You were nothing, compared to Naruto, your nothing but filth! Naruto was always better at everything than you, which is why you hated him."

"Naruto's a friend, you wouldn't understand what I had to go through, what it was like to lose people."

"I lost precious people to! Naruto's almost one of them, you don't know what we felt when you left the village!"

"Well I..."

"ENOUGH!" someone shouted.

* * *

><p>(Hinata being fed up)<p>

They kept yelling at each other, raising their voices every once in a while and would continue to throw verbal madness at each other.

Hinata would stare at the two and then glance at Naruto. He squinted and shifted slightly but kept on sleeping. Hinata breathed in and out trying to keep herself calm. A few more and she's ready to snap.

She looked at Naruto and held his hands. _"Please don't wake up Naruto-kun. You wouldn't want to hear anything their saying. Just keep resting, I'll stay with you..." _

"So I'm a liability?" Hinata heard Sakura say and was later countered by Sasuke.

_"I wish they would just stop. I can't take anymore of this, Naruto-kun... I wish you could give me enough courage to stand up to them, maybe I can drive them away somewhere." _She giggled at the thought. She'd be Naruto's little hero.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me, your still a criminal. And Naruto's in bed because of you, none of this would have happened if you hadn't come back."

Hinata breathed hard. _"No, don't go that far Sakura-san! It was Sasuke-kun that saved Naruto-kun, not the other way around!"_

Sakura went on.

"You have the nerve to go back to Konoha after everything you've done to your village. To your friends, your teammate's and especially Naruto."

Naruto flinched and shuddered. Hinata quickly saw this and 'eeped' but calmed down when she saw Naruto snore a little. She smiled and placed her hand in her chest. _"Stop screaming, you two. You're going to wake Naruto-kun!"_

"I came back because of Naruto!" Sasuke countered. "I wanted to live again, I gave up my goals... why can't you see that?"

Hinata stared again, shaking. This was going to get from bad to worse, they weren't going to stop. Not unless someone stops them. Hinata stood up, she took a deep breath but Sakura shouted. Hinata fell anime-style, she got back up to her feet to recover.

"Naruto's always there for everyone. He doesn't count to saving you! You were nothing, compared to Naruto, your nothing but filth! Naruto was always better at everything than you, which is why you hated him."

_"Their never going to stop." _A vein popped out of Hinata's head.

"Naruto's a friend, you wouldn't understand what I had to go through, what it was like to lose people."

_"Keep... shouting.. if You wake Naruto up I'm going to kill someone!"_ Hinata face-palmed. _"I... If someone doesn't stop them then I will... but..n-not kill someone..." _

"I lost precious people to! Naruto's almost one of them, you don't know what we felt when you left the village!"

_"That's it!" _

"Well I..."

She was tired of listening to them argue about something so plain and full of nonsense. It was getting irritating for Hinata. She took one last deep breath and shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs.

The room was silenced, the two turned to Hinata who was fuming and really red from anger and embarrassment from shouting. They didn't know she was there, the two blushed furiously that someone was watching them from the beginning.

"You two have been making too much noise for the past few minutes, it's getting annoying! You've been constantly out to get each other and defending you territory and your soft spots! Naruto-kun's been through enough, don't you think he want's to stop."

Hinata continued.

"Naruto-kun's just tired from all the work that's been placed to him, he wants to sleep so keep your voices DOWN!" She breathed again. "He won't be able to if you keep shouting at each other with irrelevant sentences and acting like a crazed maniac!"

Hinata was pissed. It was her first time to stand up for someone and for herself, first time she spoke her feelings openly to someone other than Naruto.

"If you want to keep arguing with each other TAKE IT OUTSIDE! THERE'S NEED TO BRING ME AND NARUTO-KUN INTO YOUR CONVERSATION, LET ALONE FIGHT IN THIS ROOM! IF HE WOKE UP THEN THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT HE'LL DO."

That's when they heard a moan come from behind them. They all turned and saw it was Naruto rubbing his eyes and yawning, Hinata dashed to his side and quickly made some hand signs. Sasuke and Sakura were twitching in the background.

"Hina-chan, what's going on? I thought I heard shouti..." Naruto turned his head to face Hinata and then cursed under her breath to see a fuming Hinata right in front of his face. "Crap."

"Ninja art: Genjutsu, Maiden's fury!" Hinata slammed her hands together as Naruto was about to collapse. Hinata grabbed his shoulders, Naruto's head tilted to the side and his eyes were closed. Hinata sighed and proceeded to put him back down and tuck him in.

She turned to Sakura and Sasuke apologetically but Sakura walked away not even meeting the two's eyes. She walked to the door, opened it and stopped. "I don't have time for this." And slammed the doors shut and walked to the right corridor.

Ignoring the stares that came from a sitting Tsunade and Iruka and a leaning Kakashi. She just passed them and left.

* * *

><p>(a few minutes later)<p>

Sasuke didn't speak, he was thinking really hard. That's when Hinata took the time to look at Naruto who was dreaming something, she blushed when she heard him say something a little perverted. Sasuke didn't hear him and turned to the door.

He was about to leave when Hinata spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun... about Naruto-kun... could you..." Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

"Watch over him while I'm gone." That was all he said and turned to leave at the left corridor, he was given glances from behind by the two jounin's and the 5th Hokage. Tsunade gave a chuckle and looked at Kakashi.

"Kids..." Kakashi halfheartedly smiled and shook his head. "They just fascinate me sometimes."

"Well even if they threw us out of the room we could still hear their voices." Tsunade laughed. "Seriously, they were loud, almost woke the other patients out."

"I agree." Iruka rubbed his chin. "But, I'm more impressed with Hinata-sama. She's gain more confidence than before. She even manage to stop the two from waking the entire Hospital."

"Speaking of which let's go inside." Kakashi was the first to walk inside but stopped dead at what he was seeing. He then started to laugh and couldn't help but grab onto his stomach and slam his other fist to the wall.

Tsunade came in with Iruka and were shocked to see Kakashi laughing and both staring at Hinata and Naruto. Tsunade ran to the two including Iruka who wasn't far behind.

Hinata was shaking Naruto violently and had a worried look in her face, but that's not all. She was turning red like mad. Naruto on the other hand was murmuring what seems to be flirting.

"Hina-chan... you have... such a pretty big... breas..."

Hinata slapped him in the face and began shaking him awake again. Kakashi rolled on the floor, his student was talking perverted stuffs at Hinata. Tsunade wanted to punch the life out of Kakashi and Iruka was just worried.

"What happened?" Tsunade spoke at the edge of the bed.

"More... more!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun wake up! PLEASE! I'm so sorry!" Hinata continued to shake him. "He woke up and I... p-panicked... I used a Genjutsu.. on him... and he... he's starting to..."

"Hina-chan... let me touch... Ah..uhh!... You're so good... "

"Please make him stop!" Hinata shook him even more while she was turning even more red. "I don't want him to..."

"Hinata!" Naruto moaned.

"What's the Genjutsu you used?" Iruka wondered. "I've never seen a Genjutsu do something like this to someone, have you tried releasing him?"

"I've been trying to release him since Sasuke-kun left!" Hinata wasn't stuttering anymore. "The Genjutsu I used was Maiden's fury! It's not suppose to do this to Naruto-kun. It was suppose to keep him in line!"

"Give me some more... ahh.. ramen... I.. love... you... mwwaahh... uhhh... Hina-chan..." Naruto grabbed Hinata's head unconsciously and kissed her passionately but Hinata took it the wrong way and slapped him hard causing him to fall off the bed.

"Please do something about him!" Hinata squealed as her hands were now on her mouth. Naruto drooling on the floor muttering about more perverted stuffs about Hinata. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!"

He responded to her.

"I still love you... Hina-chan..." Naruto smiled, the Genjutsu was still in affect with his eyes closed and practically snoring.

Iruka and Kakashi laid him back down to bed when Kakashi recovered from his happy moment. Tsunade managed to release the Genjutsu and laughed when she realized something. Hinata was holding Naruto's hand now and was still red from what he was talking to her about.

Kakashi was smiling all the way through his mask while Iruka was shaking his head.

"Maiden's fury works very well in battles and changes drastically with everyone that masters it." Tsunade smiled. "I'm surprised you mastered it."

"It was Naruto-kun, just about a few months ago. He helped me learn it, but this is the first time I used it on someone." Hinata blushed. "I don't understand what went wrong."

"Like I said... " Tsunade chuckled. "Maiden's fury is different with every person and what type of person uses it. Maiden's fury doesn't always mean anger or to keep people in line when you use it. It gives the target a way to see what it's like in your hidden side."

"So that means, my hidden side is..."

"Congratulations Hinata." Kakashi laughed. "I should give you a present like Icha Icha paradise!"

"Noooo!" Hinata blushed.

The day went on like nothings changed. The subject with Sakura and Sasuke was never brought up again, and nobody knew what happened to those two next. Their friends visited Naruto to the hospital and Hinata never left his side. Naruto was still asleep but nobody cared just as long as Naruto was safe.

Hinata stayed with him till night. Hiashi also visited and allowed his daughter to stay with the Hokage, Hiashi was pleased with the sight and not that Hinata knew that Hiashi was on the verge of approving the two of them.

Other people visited some that normally come, some elders and some of the other villages like the sand. All was well till the night. Hinata stayed with him but she couldn't sleep, she simply watched him sleep. She sat down on the chair, placed her head on the bed next to Naruto's pillow and closed her eyes.

She was still awake though, she wouldn't let sleep overcome her so easily.

2AM and that's when he woke up.

"Hina-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

please review if you have the time.

**thank you so much!**


	15. Desire to love you

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed this and read this. I am really really really... I can keep going... really HAPPY!**** from 128 reviews on chapter 13 and then turned into 145 reviews... I'm going to cry now! I love you guys... here's the new chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Masashi owns Naruto, but I own Naruto's Ramen... (kidding!)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>_  
><em>

_Hinata stayed with him till night. Hiashi also visited and allowed his daughter to stay with the Hokage, Hiashi was pleased with the sight and not that Hinata knew that Hiashi was on the verge of approving the two of them._

_ Hinata stayed with him but she couldn't sleep, she simply watched him sleep. She sat down on the chair, placed her head on the bed next to Naruto's pillow and closed her eyes. She was still awake though, she wouldn't let sleep overcome her so easily._

_2in the morning and that's when he woke up._

_"Hina-chan?"_

* * *

><p>(2 in the morning in the hospital)

His head throbbed and he could remember vague memories before he passed out, but he settled that aside. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room. He tried to stand but he felt pressure on his chest.

"That dream?" Naruto blushed and coughed a bit. "Are you alright Hina-chan? Was that dream real?"

The pressure on his chest was heavy, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He took another look so his eyes could adjust in the dark. He blinked a few times and his eyes regained it's vision.

He could see a figure hunched at the side of his bed. The person had long dark hair, her right arm rested on Naruto's chest and her left arm hanging limp at the side, her eyes were tightly shut.

Naruto suddenly recognized the person, it was Hinata. She was the one sitting next to him asleep, slightly whispering something about her dreams.

"She didn't leave my side, all this time she stayed with me." Naruto smiled at her. He noticed that she was in a pretty bad position, she's going to get stiff with her body hunched like that.

"It's..." He looked at the time, oh he thanked that there was a full moon lighting up part of the room including the clock hanging near the door. "What? It's 2 in the morning? Perfect, glad I woke up..."

He threw the covers off of him, gently settled aside Hinata's right arm, then slowly stood up clutching his head. It still throbbed and it took him some time for it to settle down. He stood up and quietly made his way towards her. She was sleeping soundly, her hair covered part of her face and Naruto just couldn't resist.

She was glowing in the moonlight, he caress her cheeks as she shivered slightly at the touch. Naruto chuckled, he could see something was different about her. He couldn't walk away, he couldn't resist her.

He leaned forward and touched her hair and sniffed it, it smelled of Lavender and he loved it. He tugged the hair away from her face as it revealed a beautiful sleeping woman underneath.

"I do hope your father agrees with us being together." Naruto whispered and sadly looked at her. _"I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't agree, I really want... to be... with you."_

His head was bent down, he really loved her. Something in his head agreed with him. He heard a noise, he grabbed his head and closed his eyes. He could see darkness, but he could feel something there.

**"Don't worry kit." **Kyuubi spoke in the dark. Naruto opened his eyes, he didn't go to his mind scape. He smiled, at least he was still with Hinata.

_"Why shouldn't I worry Kyuubi?" _Naruto's thought's lingered in these questions.

**"You are the Hokage kit, the savior of Konoha and the elemental countries. Who wouldn't agree to marry you? Heck, you could be one of the most powerful human being in this entire earth."**

_"Heh... quit it with the sweet talk." _Naruto chuckled then touched Hinata's cheeks. _"But... thanks for that comment. Still, it's not because of power. I don't want Hina-chan to love me because of my status as a ninja. I know that Hina-chan loves me for me..." _

**"Kit, not everything is what you think." **Naruto flinched at what the Kyuubi said.** "Are you really sure about this woman? Do you really want to make her your mate?"**

_"I love her." _Naruto sighed.

**"Don't you think you'll just end up hurting her?"**_  
><em>

_"True. Still, Madara is out there. I don't want her to be in danger because of me. It's like... history tends to repeat itself. It's no wonder the Yondaime kept his marriage a secret, so that Mom wouldn't get hurt. And now look at me now..."_

**"You'll think of something Kit!" **Kyuubi laughed. **"Now, is she really your woman?"**

_"Oh shut up!" _Naruto chuckled, Hinata whispered Naruto's name. _"I really wish Hiashi-sama would agree."_

**'Kit, of course he'll agree. You've matured a lot since you were just a brat!"**

_"ha. ha. ha. Really funny Kyuubi." _Naruto sighed and stared at Hinata's sleeping face. He touched her cheeks again, he just couldn't resist fondling with her. _"Can you leave me alone with her?"_

**"Whatever kit. Like I want to know what you're gonna do to her." **Kyuubi hissed and his voice was slowly disappearing out of Naruto's mind.**"Don't do something stupid... that you'll regret later... on."  
><strong>

_"I won't Kyuubi, I wont."_

He looked at Hinata smiling at him or just plainly smiling, fast asleep, dreaming about something. He caress her cheeks again, this time she registered to it.

"Na.. ru... to...-kun." Hinata whispered. "Please...b-be.. a-alri... ght."

_"I'm here, go back to sleep." _Naruto pecked her on the cheeks. "Shh... sleep tight."

"Mmm... kay... " He heard her whisper to him, he chuckled.

He couldn't resist her, he just couldn't. Everything about her screamed take me. Everything about her made Naruto lose sight of everything around him, and just think about her and only her. He just wanted her to be with him.

He can't resist.

He leaned forward tugged the hair from her face away and kissed her cheeks, then made it down to her lips and gave it a peck, it trailed down to her neck, giving her soft kisses. She giggled at the touch, but he didn't stop from there.

He went up to her ear then nibbled it a bit. He could see her blushing. He grabbed her hair and dug his face in it smelling the sweet lavender scent. He kissed her again a little rough this time on her neck and then grabbed her wrists and held it there.

He lifted her up to him so their faces could meet, he grabbed her waist and and leaned forward to give her another kiss. (A/N: she was still seated.)

He fondled with her lips, but then again something stopped him. He breathed hard and gently placed her back in her position and backed away from her. He could see her breathing hard but glad she was still asleep.

He backed away with his left hand touching his right arm. It's like guilt settled inside him, regret started to rise. It felt like he was seeing something entirely different. A life without her, and a life without peace. He breathed hard, what was he going to do to Hinata a while ago.

He was going to take advantage of her while she was asleep?

That wasn't him, what was happening to him? It was understandable that he loved her but to do something without permission, wasn't him. Heck, he doesn't even know if that needed permission! He just loved her too much!

It wasn't justified, or was it?

For Naruto? I don't know, neither did he. She turned red but smiled all the same, that dream she was having could be real. Naruto chuckled but stopped what he was doing, it wasn't right. He didn't want to hurt her, besides, taking advantage of someone you love isn't right.

_"Damn it. Why is it so hard?" _

He sighed, he walked back to her, he hesitated in touching her again but she needed to get out of the position she was in. It was too uncomfortable.

He gently picked her up bridal style and and placed her on the bed. He took the covers and placed it on her, he sat at the chair Hinata once sat on. He waited, he looked at her and he just couldn't resist. He loved her too much.

He bit his lips.

He crossed his arms, placed it on the bed then placed his head on top of it. He closed his eyes and whispered a cry for help. Something he never really does.

_"What am I suppose to do now?" _Naruto yelled inside his mind.

He suddenly appeared in a giant room filled with water. An opened gate from top to bottom, and a giant oranged furred creature inside the opened gate. Naruto crossed his arms and made his way towards the Kyuubi. Kyuubi bent down and grinned at him revealing giant fangs waiting to rip him to shreds.

Naruto stopped, he was in his mind scape. He looked around, he was starting to feel a bit edgy for some reasons unknown to him.

**"Back so soon Kit?"** Kyuubi laughed but Naruto didn't budge. **"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be alone with you mate?"**

"I do but..." Naruto looked down. "I don't want her to wake up. And there is something else that's been lingering in my mind for a while now."

**"Kit I assure you she's a great woman." **Kyuubi smiled sincerely this time.

"How would you know? You've never met her face to face. You don't know what I feel when I'm around her, it's just confusing me right now that I can actually be with her."**  
><strong>

**"Kit, I've known her because of what I see through your eyes. She's a great person. She was the one that loved you even before you were known as a hero. She saved you when no one else took the courage to do. She fought for you till this day, why are you hesitant?"**

"Because this isn't right." Naruto bit his lips, not wanting to break up with her. "I love her but I don't want her to be in danger knowing Madara is still alive. There's part of me that want's her selfishly but another part wanting her to be safe."

**"Kit you love her, that's it." **Who knew Kyuubi could give an advice? **"Listen, that's what falling in love is about. You make decisions that will change you and others lives, fate can't choose which it wants to help."**

"Yeah, fate can't help now. I don't want her to get hurt because of me. She's been through enough as it is, I don't even know if what I was doing to her a while ago was right."**  
><strong>

**"Life can't be what everyone expects them to be, you humans are all the same. If you love her set her free but that's stupid! If you love her, keep her with you, that way you can protect her whenever you can and she will still be by your side."**

"That is true." Naruto rubbed his right shoulder. _"I hope you know what your saying Kyuubi, I really need help right now. I don't want to lose her just yet."_**  
><strong>

**"I know she's going to be perfect for you." **The Kyuubi took him out of his thoughts.**  
><strong>

"Perfect for me?" Naruto's eye twitched, and he frowned at the Kyuubi. "What makes you say that?"

**"She saved you the trouble of an argument between your friends. While you were asleep that is." **Kyuubi stood up and turned around and started scratching the walls for his own pleasure.** "She managed to stop the argument, I helped by waking you up but that turned into a mistake."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He clutched it tightly and fell to his knees, he suddenly remembered something. "It was her that was shouting wasn't it?"

**"BINGO!" **The Kyuubi's voice rang in his head. It echoed and kept on going, Naruto had to clamp his ears shut until it subsided into silence. Naruto stood up trying to balance himself.

**"The pink haired Medic Nin entered without knocking and had an argument with the Uchiha brat. Nobody was happy about it and everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs. I had to do something to clear out the noise and it worked."**

"Expelling chakra into my ears blocking my hearing instead of enhancing them?" Naruto yawned. "Is that it? You were the one that did that, right?"

**"How'd you know kit?" **Naruto gave him an 'isn't it obvious' look. Kyuubi frowned at him.** "I miss the bratty you Kit, I don't get the fun I used to by being the only one that's smart in this retched place! You wised up over the years."**

"Pfft... course I'd know." Naruto scoffed. "I have to know because I'm the Hokage. I have to know every little detail but what you did just wasn't what I expected, now what happened after that? Did Sakura-chan kill Sasuke?"

**"You don't look like your worried." **Naruto shot him a glare. **"The kunoichi just shouted at him, tired to hit a few times from what I heard but your mate stopped them. She herself started shouting at the two, I wanted to see how well she's doing so I woke you up so both of us could see what she's made of without her stuttering all the time."**

"So she didn't stutter?" Naruto was impressed and he grinned.

**"No, she didn't. She stood up for you, I have to tell you the words that Haruno and Uchiha said were awful and some of their sentences involved you, I guess your mate just couldn't take it anymore and had to shout."**

"Alright, I remember waking up and seeing Hinata slam her hands together but that's it." Naruto rubbed the side of his head. "I know she must have done some kind of genjutsu on me because..."

Naruto blushed, he could recall a few things that were in that genjutsu but he'd rather not say it aloud. It was him to know and for Kyuubi to find out, he was glad the Kyuubi didn't know about the genjutsu and only he was affected.

**"I don't see the need to be all jumpy with the genjutsu."** Kyuubi grinned and started wagging all 9 of it's tail around, must be to keep himself from getting bored. Kyuubi started chasing it's tail, although childish, Naruto didn't care, neither did Kyuubi.

**"She called it Maiden's fury."**

"I helped her master that Genjutsu!" Naruto blushed. "Who would've thought it would actually work? I mean, we've never put it to the test before, and I guess... I was the first to experience it before hand."**  
><strong>

**"Ah, Maiden's fury, It's a genjutsu that shows how a person could be tough and it's not something you can underestimate. I don't know what you saw in that genjutsu but I take it that you liked it." **Kyuubi sent out a grin and went back to chasing his tails.

Naruto blushed furiously and had chills going down his spine with what the Kyuubi said to him, he almost looked like a tomato now.

**"It's a woman's genjutsu, a lot of people mastered it but the numbers dwindled down during the war, I take it a number of 5 or more know it. The genjutsu is suppose to show a different side of the person, something nobody has seen before and the target is the only one to know about it."**

"And I was a... " Naruto swallowed hard. "target?"

**"Sort of." **Kyuubi bent down and had them face to face, or face to nose.

"I should have been careful." Naruto blushed again, that memory kept popping out of nowhere in his mind.**  
><strong>

**"You see, it can be used as a killing jutsu and a friendly one. That Hinata girl used a friendly one on you, because she didn't want to kill you of course. It reacts to danger, you on the other hand are no threat to the girl which is why the genjutsu you saw wasn't out to kill you but if you were a threat, you would have seen something you liked but end up getting killed by it. You get it?"**

"I'm not an idiot." Naruto gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "I'm not that idiot I used to be. I know what that genjutsu does, and I happen to have a lot of knowledge about other stuffs."

**"If you know so much, why did you get caught?" **Oh, you've done it now Kyuubi, asking the obvious with Naruto. **"You're just like that perverted sensei of yours."**

A vein popped out of Naruto's head. Like, this means war kind to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi didn't mind, he loved teasing especially if it was him that's doing it. Not a very good sign in Naruto's part.

"Of course I got caught because I just woke up you stupid fox!" Naruto grumbled. "Hina-chan caught me in surprise and like I would know how to react to it."

**"Yeah, you don't but your hormones do." **Kyuubi joked. **"Let's drop this conversation were having, it's going nowhere right now."**

Naruto nodded.

He seriously did 'NOT' want to talk about what Hinata's genjutsu did to him to the Kyuubi, he'd be seriously scarred for the rest of his life without knowing the end of it. The conversation was taken down a few minutes later of constant teasing coming from the Kyuubi.

Naruto didn't mind though but it was still irritating.

"Guess that dream remained to be a dream after all." Naruto sadly sighed. "Guess it wasn't what I thought it would be..." Naruto thought about it to himself. _"It wasn't real, but it felt like it. I wish it was though, that would be nice."_

**"Kit, that dream genjutsu of yours, whatever it may be, can happen if you choose her to be yours." **Kyuubi was right, but something was pulling Naruto away from the decision, he was afraid of something. **"Something's bothering you, my animal instincts could tell."  
><strong>

"Yeah something is bothering me and it's not something I'd like to talk about with you." Naruto bowed his head. "Hey, I'll be leaving you to get some rest at least. I think our conversation has gone long enough."

**"Fine, sleep well Kit." **Kyuubi curled himself with his tail. **"Try to think about it before you get irrational!"**

"Yeah, will do."

Naruto said as he turned away from the Kyuubi. The light in the cage started to dim and as Naruto opened his eyes, he was back in the hospital room. He smiled when he saw Hinata was still asleep. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the clock, it was 2:30. **  
><strong>

He yawned, 30 minutes in his mind and still nothing was resolved. He grabbed his head and buried it in his hands. Damn, he felt like crying. Men don't cry, right? Well if you were him, you'd cry. He hated having to think of something and not have it in the end.

Soft sobs came out of his mouth. He wished she wouldn't hear it but that wish never came true. Hinata moved and blinked, Naruto didn't notice her wake up. She gently took the covers off her and sit up straight. She placed a hand on his shoulders and Naruto flinched.

He raised his head to reveal tears rolling down his face. Hinata wondered what she was doing in Naruto's bed and what the hell was Naruto crying on about.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered as Naruto stood up. She let her feet dangle on the edge of the bed while she sat there looking at him standing in front of her, to be honest she felt scared.

"Naruto-kun?" That's when he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He buried his head on her neck and kept on crying, tears kept falling and Hinata couldn't help but hug him all the same.

She could feel the pain in him, but what was causing it. How come he woke up in the middle of the night? How come she was sleeping on his bed?

"Naruto-kun, tell me what's wrong?" Hinata firmly but gently spoke to him.

"I don't want to lose you." He muttered as he kept crying.

"I'm not going away, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "I will always be here for you."

"But I was never there when you needed me." Naruto countered. "I never noticed you liked me until you told me, I was so dense but now that I know I can't help but worry I might do something I'd regret. That I might do something horrible to you!"

"You're not that kind of person." Hinata pulled away from the hug and stood up. "You are my Naruto-kun, you will always be him no matter what. And I will love you for who you are."

"But..." Hinata placed a finger on her lips.

"You're thinking you might end up like your parents... aren't you?" Hinata sadly spoke, she knew about Naruto's parents, everyone knew. "Naruto-kun, nothing like that will happen."

"But... if we do end up together... you'll get hurt because of me and I..."

"I'm stronger than you think Naruto-kun." Hinata hugged him and he returned the favor by hugging her too. He placed his head gently on top of hers cause he was taller. "I will always love you, I know you will protect me and I will protect you too. So please stop thinking something bad will happen to us."

"I know but... I could sense it!" Naruto stiffened. "I can sense fear and mistrust and..."

"Please don't do this Naruto-kun!" Hinata wanted to cry to but she needed to be strong. "Nothing will happen to us, even if we were attacked with us being together nobody can stop us. Please, I've waited so long."

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered. "I never meant for you to know about what I was thinking, I was just afraid that If I slipped up you wouldn't want to be with me and that... if you got hurt you'll blame me and..."

"You s-should have trusted me more..." Hinata broke from the hug and kissed him. He kissed back, Naruto felt it all coming to him, she really did love him. She broke from the kiss, Naruto wanted more. He licked his lips and stared into her eyes.

"I will never blame you for anything, I will always stand by what I say, that..."

Naruto chuckled and wiped the tears off his eyes. "Is our ninja way? Right?"

"Exactly." Hinata giggled.

"Guess I got carried away." Naruto sat down and Hinata sat beside him, both holding each others hands. "I should have thought about it more. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Hinata smiled. "Now, how did I end up on the bed? I was sure you were the one that was hospitalized not me?"

"Aha...ha..ha! Long story..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I have time.."

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and dove right into another kiss. Naruto fell back and Hinata was on top of him kissing him on the lips. He returned it happily knowing she would be there until the end and nothing was going to break them apart. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and time went by like nothing in the world could stop.

"I... Love.. you." Hinata said between every kiss.

"I.. love you... too." Naruto grinned and kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, NARUHINA! I loved this chapter.. at least it centers them. I will update soon again. I didn't give much thought into the ending of this chapter because I was rushed so yeah... thank you for reading... please if you have time please review.<strong>

thank you!


	16. Approved? Turmoil events

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, it's because of the exam's in school and all the programs about Star gazing and sky explorer. A lot of things happened so I'm sorry I didn't take the time to update and I swear I will try to do my best to keep you from getting bored. Authors promise!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's way of the ninja is **_"I stand by what I say "_**and because of that I don't own Naruto and because of that being said _**"I clearly stand by what I say" **_and that is my NINJA WAY AS WELL or more or less my point of view in life now.

**P.S. :** I'm gonna change the way I spell Hyuuga with the correct way "Hyuga".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<br>**_

_**"Back so soon Kit?"** Kyuubi laughed but Naruto didn't budge. **"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be alone with you mate?"**_

_"I do but..." Naruto looked down. "I don't want her to wake up. And there is something else that's been lingering in my mind for a while now."_

_**"Kit I assure you she's a great woman." **_

_"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered. "I never meant for you to know about what I was thinking, I was just afraid that If I slipped up you wouldn't want to be with me and that... if you got hurt you'll blame me and..."_

_"You s-should have trusted me more..." Hinata broke from the hug and kissed him. He kissed back, Naruto felt it all coming to him, she really did love him. She broke from the kiss, Naruto wanted more. He licked his lips and stared into her eyes._

_"I will never blame you for anything, I will always stand by what I say, that..."_

_Naruto chuckled and wiped the tears off his eyes. "Is our ninja way? Right?"_

_"Exactly." Hinata giggled._

* * *

><p>(next morning Konoha's street)

After a long night has ended morning struck Konoha. In the streets of Konoha, people were murmuring rumors and other kinds of gossips about their Hokage, mainly Naruto. Everyone was glad he was alright and that no injuries were dealt with from the fall.

On the other hand there was another rumor starting and it was about the Hyuga heiress, Hinata. Now that Naruto was the Hokage and a very famed person in the different countries, he was well looked after by almost everyone.

People have been keeping their eyes opened for others coming even an inch towards him without an ulterior motive. Some villagers, rather, rabid new fan girls of Naruto were watching him closely. Every step like they did the Uchiha back then.

They noticed that once the Hyuga heiress went into the hospital yesterday, she never came out. They wondered, because all the others left including Hiashi-sama.

So why not her?

There was something fishy going on and the fan girls didn't want their new found love to be taken by a Hyuga heiress. Sure they were out of their league but they sure can fight to get that title, Miss Namikaze.

They wanted to greet and give out gifts for Naruto but they were all intercepted by ANBU. They were also not allowed to enter the vicinity of the Hospital, only those that knew Naruto closely were allowed to visit him. The fan girls did not like it one bit.

And they know who they can mold their anger to.

They began gossiping dirty and horrible rumors about the Hyuga girl and all other private things around the village to make her seem worse. Think about it for a second, it just happened yesterday and a lot of things were getting out of hand.

Tsunade, still capable of being a temporary 5th Hokage again, did her job to keep peace. The one thing she was annoyed the most was the backstabbing Hinata was getting from those fan girls. After all, only a few people know about the relationship Naruto and Hinata were pursuing.

So they didn't know they were hitting a very bad spot on Naruto. Naruto was not yet told of the matter since he was still resting in the hospital, and boy, did he owe Tsunade a lot. Let's not get out of topic and let's go through the very beginning of this morning.

Sasuke was walking in the market with Shikamaru and both of them were annoyed. Sasuke was being escorted to the hospital by order of the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade chose Shikamaru because he knew about Sasuke's return.

Her first choice was Hinata, but when the ANBU returned from his trip to the Hyuga house, she was nowhere in sight. The ANBU took a lot of time explaining to Tsunade about what had happened and she was in shock. She couldn't believe that happened.

* * *

><p>(5 am in the morning)<p>

_Tsunade paced in her previous, office, rubbing her chin and fiddling with her hair. She stomped her feet and startled the half-asleep apprentice, Shizune. She had tonton on her lap but when she stood up from the sound, ton ton went flying down her lap._

_"I'm sorry tonton" Shizune apologized and picked up the pig. "Is there something wrong Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Of course there is, now that Naruto is in the hospital I have to babysit the whole village again." Tsunade sat on the chair. "I have to admit I miss being here but it brings back so many memories."_

_"I know Tsunade-sama, but we owe Naruto a favor." _

_"That is true, but that's not the point." _

_She stood up and faced the window, placed her hands on the window and opened it. The sun began to rise. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to the window to watch. _

_"I'm worried about the decision Naruto made in bringing back that cold bratty Uchiha." Tsunade bit her lips. "I don't even know if he's trustworthy anymore, he's lost my trust long before he even left. That man should be placed in jail."_

_"Yes..." Shizune bowed her head. "But that would make Naruto sad, with all his accomplishments this was his goal. We'll be ruining his life if we send Sasuke to jail."_

_"What am I suppose to do then Shizune?" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "I wasn't able to confirm for myself that Sasuke is still one of us. He's been with Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha! I don't know what to do to him, the only human thing I saw him do was save Naruto from that fall! I don't even know if it's worth it!"_

_"I understand that Tsunade-sama." Shizune looked at the door. "But we could at least give him a chance."_

_"Fine, I'll give him one chance to explain himself to me, but I want Naruto to be there just in case he might want to add something." Tsunade walked to her desk and sat on top of it. She took a deep breathe and called out an ANBU._

_An ANBU with black hair and black cloak with a mask of a humming bird appeared. He looked around and stopped to stare at the 5th Hokage. He nodded slowly and waited for her command._

_"Find Hinata Hyuga and tell her to fetch Uchiha Sasuke in the Namikaze estate." Tsunade said in a low tone. "I don't want any questions coming from you and I don't want word getting out or you will have your time with Ibiki! Understand!"_

_"Yes, Godaime-sama." The ANBU sweat dropped but nodded anyway and disappeared. _

_He jumped from building to building to see the villagers setting up their stands and opening up their shops. Women getting ready to shop and kids running down the streets. Men getting ready to rebuild other houses. _

_It was definitely a peaceful village once more. Although it can't stay that way forever, it's better to feel it before you suddenly loose it. The ANBU had no time to reminisce about the early days, he had work to do. He stopped when he reached the Hyuga compound, he wasn't allowed to enter so he knocked and waited. _

_Neji came out of the Hyuga estate barely awake. He wore white robes and his hair was a bit of a mess around the tips. He had an annoyed look on his face, clearly because of being woken up. _

_"I have strict orders from the Godaime Hokage to speak with Hinata-sama." The ANBU stated._

_"You can get her when you ask permission from Hiashi-sama." Neji frowned. "I'll show you to where he's staying." He gestured the ANBU to come inside as he lead the way to a room in the far insides of the compound. Neji stopped and raised a hand to the ANBU, telling him to wait.  
><em>

_The room had Hiashi seated in the middle with his eyes closed. He was meditating of some sort, Neji knocked gently on the door and Hiashi immediately opened his eyes and turned to face them. He had a calm look in his eyes. He nodded at Neji and the ANBU.  
><em>

_He raised an arm to Neji and without any word he quickly left muttering in silence at the end of the hall. Hiashi had to laugh at the sight of his nephew walking down the hall annoyed by being woken up. Not much of a morning person now that there isn't much to do in Konoha.  
><em>

_"I apologize for that sudden burst of rudeness." Hiashi gestured for the ANBU to sit down. "Please. Sit."_

_The ANBU did as was told and the ANBU felt rather awkward and uncomfortable with the sudden kindness. There was a great deal of change from Hiashi over the years. He was a grumpy man but when his daughters and Naruto brought him back to reality he had changed for the better._

_Nobody understood how or what exactly changed Hiashi's point of view but they were happy all the same. The ANBU tried his hardest not to show off any signs of emotions whatsoever. He was ANBU after all._

_"Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry to intrude at this time of day."_

_"Don't be, I've been awake for mostly an hour now." Hiashi shook his head and took one of the tea from the small desk near the door. He blew it to cool it down. "Would you like some tea? I know I don't offer much to my fellow shinobi's but for now, would you like some?"_

_"No thank you Hiashi-sama, but I am glad for the offer." ANBU spoke. "Please, I would like to speak with you."  
><em>

_"Fine, I know you are in an urgent mission, now tell me. What is the purpose of your visit here, ANBU?" Hiashi wondered as he looked at the sunrise from the open window and took a sip of tea. _

_"I am here from the Godaime Hokage's order. She wishes that... Hinata Hyuga see her at once for a special mission. I cannot delay any longer, I wish to escort her to the Hokage."_

_"Can you tell me what is this mission?" Hiashi wondered. "I have my rights as her father."_

_"I cannot tell you because it is highly classified and it is only for Hinata-sama's ears. The Godaime Hokage stated that I only tell her about the situation. May I see her?"  
><em>

_"I'm afraid that can't happen." Hiashi chuckled. _

_"What do you mean Hiashi-sama?" The ANBU stared at him with intensity, Hiashi shook his head at the seriousness and cockiness of the ANBU._

_"As you can see, my daughter isn't in the compound at the moment, and I have to say she didn't come home last night either. So I cannot lead you to her, it is better if you tell the Hokage that she has to go to Naruto to find Hinata."_

_"Excuse me Hiashi-sama, I'm afraid I don't..." ANBU was confused. "I don't understand, is she missing?"_

_"Let's put it this way, if you find Naruto then you will find my daughter. She did not come home yesterday so I cannot tell you where her whereabouts are, but I can assure you that you will find her soon enough. Tell the Hokage to find someone else than my daughter for a mission."_

_"But the Hokage's orders are very important and..." _

_"My daughter has done enough for the village, tell the Hokage that." Hiashi smiled at the ANBU, stood up and walked to the window. "She will understand just fine, so tell her to find someone else that isn't busy for the job. Now thank you for the message, you can leave now."_

_Without turning his back to the ANBU, the ANBU disappeared with a puff. When Hiashi noticed the ANBU's chakra leaving the compound, he immediately sighed and chuckled. Hanabi came walking inside the room._

_"Why didn't you tell the ANBU about Onee-chan's whereabouts?" Hanabi wondered."Father?"_

_"I see you are here for an early morning training, isn't that right, Hanabi?" Hiashi did not turn to look at her but continued sipping his cup of tea. He stared at the early morning sunrise. "Is there something wrong, my daughter?"_

_"You were the one that allowed Onee-chan to stay at the hospital. So why not tell them?" Hanabi asked and made a quiet stance behind her father. "You know father, that you disobeyed the Hokage's orders."_

_"Who cares about the old hag." Hiashi's vein popped. "It is Naruto that's the Rokudaime Hokage, I don't follow orders from her anymore, besides, it is personal."_

_"Personal how?" Hanabi smiled behind her father, although he didn't see it, he could feel it._

_"You're sister has her own business to attend to, now I realize what she meant when she tried telling me who she loved. If only I noticed sooner and If only I didn't judge on what others had spoken of, then things would be different. I have misjudged and treated Naruto, rather poorly."_

_Hanabi grinned and it because much wider. "So that means you...?"  
><em>

_"Now is the time to repay them the favor." Hiashi bowed his head and looked at his tea. "It's one of the things I can do for her and for him."  
><em>

_"So basically you're approving the two of them?" _

_Hanabi jumped to attack her father. Hiashi placed the tea down on the window and defended himself from Hanabi's attack. She threw a blinding kick but Hiashi grabbed her feet and twisted it and threw her aside, but she managed to stay on her feet._

_"So what is it?" Hanabi made a stance. "Father?"  
><em>

_"If he is fit to be with her, then I will see to it myself. For now..." Hiashi smiled, then made his own stance as well. _

_"We leave them be."_

_The ANBU went back to Tsunade_, _he told her about what happened and you could clearly see that Tsunade wasn't happy about it. She slammed her hands on the desk, not realizing she applied chakra on her fists, the desk shattered to pieces. Paper's flew off the desk and on to the ground. _

_The ANBU sweat dropped and tried to flee before he could get injured. Shizune moved her hands and motioned the ANBU to stay or else he'll have the worst day of his entire life. The ANBU was sweating feeling the dark aura spreading across the room._

_"If Hiashi won't let her daughter do the mission then find Shikamaru Nara!" Tsunade grumbled. "DO IT NOW! I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER THIS TIME! Whatever that little annoying Hyuga planned for I will not tolerate. Something has happened to Hinata so we will see to it we get to Naruto"_

_"Hokage-sama?" _

_"GO NOW! And hurry up, I don't want to keep waiting. I want to speak with the Uchiha and I want to know what it is going on with the Hyuga's. UNDERSTAND!"_

_The ANBU nodded and left the office, Shizune sweatdropped. Tsunade breathed in and out until she managed to calm down._

_"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune whimppered slightly pointing at the desk._

_"Naruto's not gonna like this." Tsunade face-palmed._

* * *

><p>(reality)<p>

Sasuke was walking in the market with Shikamaru. Him with his blue hooded jacket and white pants while Shikamaru had his normal green vest outfit. Sasuke was fuming about something Shikamaru didn't understand and Shikamaru found it a drag that the Uchiha won't explain it to him.

"Stop fuming!" Shikamaru didn't look at the Uchiha. "It's such a drag to feel your chakra boiling. If it's me you're annoyed about, just tell me and I'll leave."

"It's not you." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It's me and... Naruto.. but mostly..."

"It's about what happened yesterday isn't it?" Shikamaru looked into Sasuke's eye. Sasuke was in a bit of shock, he knew Shikamaru catches on quickly but he didn't think it was this fast.

"How'd you?" Sasuke was interupted.

"Simple, you have that face plastered on." Shikamaru sighed. "You and Hinata took the liberty of taking the paper to Naruto, but he ended up getting hospitalized. You managed to deliver it to him and save him but then Sakura showed up."

"Hn..." He replied as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"Still not satisfied with the information I'm giving?"

"Where are you getting all this?" Sasuke stared at the sky while he continued to walk with Shikamaru.

"It's a drag to tell but... " Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and also stared at the sky. "It started when I was walking near the hospital, I saw Sakura coming in storming the whole place looking for Naruto. I sat at the bench near the window of his room. I heard the screaming, and I saw her storm off."

"That's it, and you figured that out all because of the screaming." Sasuke glared at him. "Do you honestly think I'd buy that?"

"No, I don't." Shikamaru sighed. "I saw you come after her but I hid myself in the shadows when I felt you might come after her. When we gathered to Naruto's room after, Sakura wasn't there and neither were you. It's not that hard to think about."

"Hnn..." Sasuke grumbled and kept his hood firmly down. They were nearing the hospital where Kakashi, Tsunade and Iruka were waiting outside.

"What do you think they want you for?" Shikamaru whispered but firmly had a tough face on.

"Probably for interrogation." Sasuke glared at the 3 people in front of him. "I honestly don't care."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>  
><em>

_Sasuke ran to her, but she managed to slip away from the crowd. He jumped from building to building trying to search for her but he just couldn't find her. It took him an hour before he realized something. That's when it hit him, Sakura was at that small outside hallway near the park from the Hokage tower. _

_It was the time that he knocked Sakura out so he could make his escape to get to Orochimaru. It was one of the harshest memories he could think of and he thought otherwise why she'd go there but he couldn't care less. He regrets everything he did to her.  
><em>

_He quickly ran to that direction but stopped dead at his tracks. He could see her sitting on the rock bench, the place where he left her. She had her head down and her body limp. Her expression would be considered colder than usual._

_Tears were falling from her cheeks down on the concrete floor. He walked silently near her, he was glad nobody was around. The cherry blossom trees nearby were also shedding, not tears, but petals. Pink cherry blossom petals blew to them filling the concrete floor._

_It was windy and Sasuke could see Sakura's hair blow upward and he could see her eyes completely wet and blank. He had no clue on how he would approach her._

_"Leave me alone." Her cold voice rang through his ears._

_"Sakura..."_

_"I said leave me alone." She shouted as she raised her head. Sasuke practically froze from her look, it was colder than his. She stood up, raised her fists and pointed at him fiercely._

_"You shouldn't have come back at all." She shouted. "I had my hopes and dreams on the line, waiting for you to change, trying to do everything I can to get you back. But what happened? Nothing!"_

_"Sakura..." Sasuke tried to come near her but she backed away. "Hear me out... I..."  
><em>

_"You tried to kill me." She emphasized the strength of her voice. "You tried to kill Naruto, You killed your brother, you hurt your friends, you destroyed the village, joined Orochimaru and Madara and ruined our friendship! I only wanted to be close to you because I loved you!"_

_Sasuke stayed silent, it was best not to get her anymore agitated than she already is. _

_"What makes you think I will listen to you now?" She frowned. "You never once listened to me and Naruto, so what's the difference from now and back then."_

_"I didn't think before, I never realized what I realized now. Just hear me out, I'm trying to change. To make up for the wrong that I've done. I'm... "_

_"You can't change, we've established that before." Sasuke stopped dead at her words, sweat slowly forming o his face. How would he make her listen, make her understand that he's different. He was the real Sasuke, the Sasuke that was raised with parents and a brother. _

_"I'll tell you this now, I loved you when we were kids and now I'm not sure that I still... love you... but... I can't feel it anymore... all I feel is pain.. and suffering.. it's just... empty. I tried to be someone that's not annoying so I trained for the best and did everything I can to make you like me.~_

_She sniffed as tears continued to fall as well as the wind blowing softly and those petals moving it's way between them. She breathed hard trying to restrain her sobs, but she can't._

_"I trained as a medical ninja, trained to be a strong kunoichi so I won't be useless like you think I am. I don't want to be a burden anymore. When you left, I was no longer your burden but I became Naruto's but he showed me something that you couldn't."_

_"Are you saying he's better than me?" Sasuke frowned and bit his lips, he wasn't going to like the outcome.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update, I'm sorry! There's just too much work being a 4th year highschool student. I will try and update again as soon as possible.<strong>

**If there are still readers and reviewers, please feel free to review.**

_~please review~  
><em>


	17. Hinata missing?

**I'm sorry guys, with me being 4th year it's hard to do everything at once. Exams have already started and I'm cramming... We still have feasibility, Investigatory project, Oral Test (buisness speech), exams of course and a whole lot of activities. Kinda makes you want to be in the Naruto Universe, you get to graduate and be a ninja at a young age. We'd be geniuses.**

**Disclaimer: **If I was the owner, I'd make Naruto fall for Sasuke. *blushes* Ah, but that's in my other upcoming Naruto fanfiction. I'd make Naruto into a girl... *cough* Nevermind. I don't own Naruto because he's not a girl.. *make sense* ? No. okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback: <em>**

_"I'll tell you this now, I loved you when we were kids and now I'm not sure that I still... love you... but... I can't feel it anymore... all I feel is pain.. and suffering.. it's just... empty. I tried to be someone that's not annoying so I trained for the best and did everything I can to make you like me.~_

_I trained as a medical ninja, trained to be a strong kunoichi so I won't be useless like you think I am. I don't want to be a burden anymore. When you left, I was no longer your burden but I became Naruto's but he showed me something that you couldn't."_

_"Are you saying he's better than me?" Sasuke frowned and bit his lips, he wasn't going to like the outcome._

* * *

><p>(continuation of the previous flashback)<p>

_Sasuke stared for a moment thinking what he was going to say. Why did she have to bring Naruto up in the conversation? Weren't they talking about themselves. Sasuke clenched his fists, and bit his lips, not knowing what to tell her next. _

_He wanted to convince her that what she was trying to say was wrong and shouldn't have been brought up. Was she stating that she's falling in love with Naruto?  
><em>

_"Yes." Sakura replied as tears kept sliding down her cheeks. "He's better than you in more ways than you expect it to be. Naruto is kind, loving and sweet. He cares about his comrades unlike you do."_

_"If you just want to tell me that...Sakura..." Sasuke lowered his head, he was happy he was wearing a hood. "You.. you don't have the right to place me bellow my standards."_

_"Is that all you think?" She shouted. "You're standards? The Uchiha isn't royal anymore! It's nothing! You ruined your own family name."_

_"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about..." Sasuke glared at her. "Leave me alone."_

_That comment stuck into Sakura's mind, a burning sensation hit her like a dagger at the heart. Sakura's face tensed and Sasuke noticed it. It was Sakura's turn to get irritated._

_"You're the one that can't take the hint. How much damage have you caused in this village? Huh? Sasuke. You don't know what you're talking about and I don't get why you can't understand."_

_"Stop treating me like I'm lower than trash Sakura!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I was once your comrade. Can't you understand that I'm trying to..."_

_"Stop it!" She covered her ears. "You've already broken the rules, destroyed the village, betrayed us all, and you placed your comrades in danger! If not to me, then to Naruto! He's done so much for you yet you can't show a hint of generosity."_

_"Sakura." Sasuke whispered just enough so she could hear. "I'm trying my best to show you that I'm not the person you knew anymore. I changed... and all I think about is..."_

_"Please Sasuke..." Sakura cried. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of everything. You've had a life once but you gave it up, I don't know anymore If I could still accept the fact you're here staying at the village again. I don't know if I can face you the same way I do before."_

_"You're afraid of me... aren't you."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, it was the first time Sasuke spoke like this without threatening tones to his voice. Sakura did feel frightened but she tried her best not to hurt the feelings of the Uchiha. The love was still somewhere inside but it was being buried by something she couldn't comprehend. _

_"I'm sorry." Sakura turned to leave but a hand grabbed her by the arm. Sasuke looked at her, his eyes almost to tears as well. Was he really apologizing to her._

_"Let go." She said sternly. "I don't want this anymore! I'm going home to rest." _

_"Will it change if I tell you I love you!" _

_Sakura stopped squirming from his reach. She couldn't process what he was telling her but she heard the words I love you just fine. Was it true or was he lying to get what he wants to betray Konoha again? No.. she wasn't going to fall for it anymore. _

_"I love you... I don't know... why so suddenly but I noticed... something changed.. Sakura.. just please give me a chance to show you..." _

_Sakura twisted her arm so that Sasuke would let go of his grip. When that happened she started running, tears still falling and lot's of confusion on both sides occurring. What a day... Sasuke stared at her running._

_What was he going to do now that everything's over?_

_He just looked at her feeling guilt reside inside him. Why was it always him? Sasuke sighed, Sakura didn't even glance back at him. She just kept running until she was lost from his sight. _

* * *

><p>(reality)<p>

"Hnn..." Sasuke grumbled and kept his hood firmly down. They were nearing the hospital where Kakashi, Tsunade and Iruka were waiting outside. They were talking to each other about what happened this morning about the issues brought up by the villagers and the clans of the village.

"What do you think they want you for?" Shikamaru whispered but firmly had a tough face on.

"Probably for interrogation." Sasuke glared at the 3 people in front of him. "I honestly don't care."

Sasuke started to get depressed thinking about Sakura. Why can't he get over her so easily? He kept asking himself that until Shikamaru managed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Forget it." Shikamaru muttered. "I may be Naruto's counselor but I can't help you with whatever you got yourself caught into with the 5th Hokage. Such a drag, and stop brooding over her. Just deal with the fact that soon she'll be begging to get back with you."

"Hn." Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket. "You make it sound so easy."

"Whatever." Shikamaru replied back focusing his gaze to the 3 waiting at the front of the hospital. "If I were you, which I'm not. I would get my head straight and stop thinking about her for a while and thinking about what you'll be doing."

"Hn..." Sasuke turned his gaze as they stopped in front of the three. _"You still make it sound so easy to try and forget about her. It's... not that easy."_

Tsunade noticed the two men walking towards them, she tried to act calmly like before. Yet that never turned out well for her but she did her best not to ruin anything early in the morning.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade whispered as she stared at Sasuke. "I want you to keep an eye on the Uchiha in case he does something against our backs. Understood."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Iruka, if we don't find Hinata soon. I want you to have Ibiki arrest Sasuke and have him interrogated. Were not sure if he's an ally again but we can never be too cautious. He's our primary suspect, but if all goes well. We interrogate him ourselves."

"Understood."

Iruka nodded and looked at Sasuke and didn't looked pleased, this Uchiha right then and there was the cause of Naruto's pain in the early years. Kakashi felt guilty that he never trained Naruto properly when he was still a kid. His focus was more on Sasuke, he kept on focusing on him that he let go of his team.

Tsunade was trying hard not to beat the Uchiha up for what he's done. She's keeping herself restrained for Naruto's sake. She might as well give the Uchiha a chance to prove himself, but that was the last time she'll ever give a chance.

"Took you two long enough." She grumbled under her breath. "Shall we all head to Naruto's room. We'll discuss the details on the way."

"Is there anything else you need me for?" Shikamaru asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes. You have to hear the details, that is the reason why you're coming with us." Tsunade rubbed her temples seeing that Shikamaru had something he wanted to say.

"Guess I'm not the only one needed." Sasuke smirked and whispered those words so only Shikamaru could hear it. Shikamaru did not look satisfied with the details.

"Tsunade-sama... I..."

"Is there any problem that you might want to include?" she crossed her arms and awaited his reply. Shikamaru took a deep breath and spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, I was asked to bring him here." Shikamaru pointed his thumb at Sasuke.

"And what is the problem then?"

"What a drag. I still have paperwork to fill out, Temari informed me that the Kage's have decided to move the date of the meeting Naruto asked for. I really have to attend to that so I could gain the right information." Shikamaru sighed. _"Not to mention, Temari will kill me If I don't meet with her."_

"You'll have plenty of time to do that." Kakashi said with no expression. "For now let's go with this case first and we'll let you go. Besides you have a comrade that's missing."'

"What a drag." He sighed. "At least I get to tell Naruto that the date for the meeting will be moved. Seriously, you guys don't pay me enough for this."

"They pay you just fine." Sasuke entered the hospital walking past all of them.

All of them entered and Sasuke was the one that was leading. Tsunade started talking about the details of why they were there but Sasuke wasn't listening at all. He was busy pondering over Sakura and that fight she had with her.

He was serious about loving her but why wasn't she running back to him. It was a stupid question to ask himself but that was the only one he could think of. Fangirls were annoying to him but he really missed his female teammate that used to pounce on him during the old days.

_"Was it all a waste to tell her I love her?" _Sasuke's mind felt like it was going blank until his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard Shikamaru.

"Hinata's missing?" Sasuke turned to look at them, still walking.

"What?" Sasuke's outburst lead the four to look at him. He blushed under his hood and turned away from them to avoid their looks.

"Finally interested in listening?" Kakashi teased but he was still serious in telling him that. "Huh? Sasuke."

"Hnn!"

"How did that happen? I thought those who wanted to try and kidnap Hinata were long gone. Not much incident occurs anymore now that the war was finished. Why now all of a sudden?" Shikamaru placed a hand on his chin thinking.

"I had asked for Hinata's help early this morning but the ANBU said she never went home." Tsunade whispered. "Hiashi, from the ANBU's story, felt insane. He doesn't even seemed bothered that his daughter never came home. It's too strange not to look into."

"Is there any information Hiashi gave" Sasuke asked and all eyes were at him again.

"He said that Naruto will know where she is. As a matter of fact, we don't know what he meant by that. Whether he was insulting Naruto."

"Why would Naruto be insulted?" Sasuke frowned at Tsunade.

"Hiashi has been displeased with Naruto ever since he was born." Kakashi spoke for her. "Were not sure if he still feels the same way but from the way Hinata and Naruto are so close. He could be interfering with their relationship."

Kakashi eyed how different Sasuke's feeling was. He could feel the intent to kill, the revenge and the anger but it wasn't there like it used to be. It was gone, Sasuke had changed from his point but he really need confirmation.

"Did you have a sensory type check the village?" Sasuke asked.

"There are no available sensory type." Iruka added to the conversation. "All were sent to different locations near the borders of the country. Another reason is, the information about the Hyuga heiress is still not revealed. We are the only few to know."

"That means Sasuke gets to deal with Naruto." Shikamaru smirked as the Uchiha glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Iruka wondered at the genius.

"Sasuke's a close friend of Naruto, Naruto is pursuing a relationship with Hinata. Hinata is missing, what do you think Naruto would do?"

_"Crap. These people don't get it." _Sasuke frowned even more as dark aura started forming around him. The fact that people were teasing him meant his status as a shinobi was degrading. Although Sakura did mention that he shouldn't do that... she said in a different way but he got the message.

"Idiots..." Sasuke muttered but Tsunade heard it.

"You brat... you're so ungrateful and you can't even be thankful were giving you a second chance." Tsunade rolled up her sleeves. "I've had enough of you in a life time!"

"Wait Tsunade-sama!" Iruka went in-between them. "Were here at Naruto's door. If you were to cause such noise, we'll rudely wake him up."

"Were suppose to wake him up Iruka-sensei." Shikamaru was slightly uninterested with the fight occurring.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as Tsunade withdrew herself from trying to pick a fight with the Uchiha's! It's never over as long as Tsunade still has her strength. How she really wanted to kill the guy!

"Open the door." Tsunade grew a vein on her forehead. "Hurry it up!"

Kakashi opened the door but stopped in the middle of the room. He turned red until his neck snapped out of position as blood started trickling down his fragile nose. Iruka followed and ended up the same way, though, his was falling face flat on the floor.

Shikamaru peeped into the room before entering, making sure nothing was wrong. When he saw what was the cause for the two jonin sensei, he started laughing. He went inside and placed his hands in his pocket. He reverted back to his carefree self seeing the reason the two jonin's acted that way.

"What's the meaning of thi...s?" Tsunade entered and a smile crept on her lips. _"That bastard Hiashi. He knew where his daughter was all along. Making us worry like that."_

"Na... ru... to..." Kakashi said in-between every breath he took, trying hard not to pass out from the images in his head. "They... couldn't have... they had... se..."

Sasuke kicked Kakashi from the behind and Kakashi fell face flat just like Iruka did. Both sensei's were bleeding from their nose. Sasuke crossed his arms and an irritated look spread across his face.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke glared and spoke coolly. "Stop thinking about perverted things in front of us!"

_"This gaki ain't half bad." _Tsunade smiled as he looked at Sasuke kick his sensei a little in the stomach to try and wake the man up. Tsunade reverted her look and glanced at Naruto.

"Should we wake them up?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade, with him still smiling and looking at Naruto.

"Let's wait a little while. Any objections?" She looked at Shikamaru.

"None." He smiled at her. "What a drag, we got worked up for nothing. First this, and now that. I can't find what's more horrible. Sasuke kicking his sensei, or Naruto sleeping in the same bed as Hinata."

Inside the room Naruto laid in bed with someone beside him. He had his right arm under her, holding her waist. His other hand limp on the side of the bed. Hinata's head was on Naruto's chest. Both of them were smiling, and both of them were covered waist down by the bedsheet.

"Alright." Tsunade took an available seat on a long bench inside the room. "Uchiha Sasuke. Let's start discussing about yourself while we wait for the gaki to wake up."

Sasuke stopped kicking Kakashi. When Kakashi heard Tsunade's voice get serious, he straightened up and fixed himself. Iruka stood up as well dusting the dirt on his jonin clothes.

"Took you two long enough." Tsunade smirked at the two, both were embarrassed. "Enough with the jokes now, Uchiha Sasuke. You have broken crimes that are even worse than missing nin's and elite hunter-nin's. What do you have to say for yourself."

"Guilty." Sasuke didn't care. It was the truth after all. "But I had my reasons and they were unjust."

"You were wrong to do those things." Tsunade chuckled but stopped. "Why did you come back? Did you think Konoha will just accept you because you are the last Uchiha?"

"No." Sasuke frowned as he took off his hood. Nobody else but them was there. "I know for the fact I ruined my name by doing all those things. I know my crimes against the village. My decision to stay here is final, I just wish to remain the rest of my life here."

"You still didn't answer my question why did you come back?"

"Because he promised." Sasuke looked away from them. "And because I don't want to hurt them anymore like I used to do."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto? Yes he may have promised but that's not the answer to why you agreed to follow Naruto back home."

"He offered and I accepted." Sasuke bit his lips. "That's it. I didn't know why he gave me a second chance and why he offered to help me when I was injured but he did. I'm glad and to spare him the pain, I followed him and agreed to come back. There... happy?"

"He's telling the whole truth." Shikamaru stated. "Naruto left to get him in order to give him a second chance. Basically, he had no where else to go but follow Naruto."

"You hate him for bringing you back." Iruka wondered.

"I do hate him but that's just passing the blame to him. He never really did anything wrong to me. He only thought of what's best for me and I thought of it as him bringing me down."

"I see." Tsunade looked at Shikamaru, Iruka and Kakashi. "What do you three think?"

"It's a drag." Shikamaru replied. "I honestly don't care whether Sasuke's here in the village or not. I'm just happy that Naruto's finally at peace. So is the village, he's not doing anymore harm, in my opinion."

"This is what Naruto wants." Iruka spoke. "I trust in Naruto's decisions. He knows what's best for the village, and if he trusts Sasuke then I will try to do the same. Sasuke was my student."

"Same here." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Although there were complications, they seem to be resolved now. There's nothing to do but await the next outcome. Naruto's made his decision and I also trust it. Sasuke seems to be in good care anyways."

_"What the hell does he mean by that?" _Sasuke's eyes started twitching as Kakashi gave a weird smile at him. _"He will always be a pervert no matter how you look at him."_

"Then it is settled." Tsunade sighed and stood up from where she was seated. "You've convinced me. Now what will happen in the meeting then?"

"Who knows?" Shikamaru shrugged as he noticed a presence enter the room. It was an ANBU with a black cloak, he was wearing a tiger mask. He bowed at the Hokage and at Shikamaru.

"Temari from the sand asked me to give you this." The ANBU handed it to Shikamaru.

"What is it?" Shikamaru said as he took the paper from the ANBU's hand. Kakashi and the rest stared blankly. The ANBU stopped when he saw Sasuke but quickly ignored it seeing he was no harm.

"Temari from the sand was wondering why you never came to her." The ANBU started his speech. "She asked me to hand you a letter containing valuable information from the Kage's. You are to give the details to the Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto."

"What are the details?" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"The meeting of the Kage's will be moved to this afternoon. You are commanded to fix the whole place because the Kage's are to come and visit Konoha. It seems that they want the meeting soon in order to pursue the matter in a haste way. They also want to visit Konoha for personal purposes. The Hokage must be informed at once to set up. The Raikage and his brother Killer Bee are the first ones to depart. The Kazekage, Gaara will be second. The Mizukage will be next, the Tsuchikage will do his best to follow. Preparations are due today as Temari of the sand has spoken of."

The ANBU bowed and disappeared.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade spoke. "I need you to Naruto's professional counselor, If the meeting was moved to this afternoon, I want you to be witness to Sasuke's change. Naruto will be standing alone against all of the Kage's. Were not sure if Gaara will be of help, at least he'll have some back up. You should be prepared with your statement."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."He replied.

"Kakashi, have the chunin and the genin's to set up the meeting place in one of the grand offices under the Hokage building. The unused room should come in handy. Have everyone work in a fast pace. Iruka! I want you to make preparations for their arrival. I want ninja's and the villagers to great them. Announce it to the villagers so there will be no misunderstanding. Report to me when you're all done."

They nodded and soon they placed a hand on Sasuke's back and Sasuke flinched. He turned to Tsunade who had a worried look on.

"Good luck." She said. "Be sure to wake Naruto up. I don't want this meeting to be an embarrassment. And I want you to be sure that you're answers to the Kage's questions are real, truthful and believable. If not you're on your own. I don't know what the outcome will be but you best be on your behavior. One outburst and the Kage's will have your head."

Tsunade patted him and left through the door. Silence irrupted in the room as Sasuke looked at the sleeping Naruto and Hinata. He greeted his teeth and soon bit his lip which almost bled if he hadn't stopped.

_"Crap. What am I going to do now?" _He cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah, I'm sorry! Please forgive me for the long update, but at least I updated now. Thank you to those that have reviewed and to those that have read this for so long. I appreciate it! Thank you guys. I'll try and update again when I'm free from projects and exams! xD<strong>

**Thank you everyone!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


	18. Preparation for Kage meeting

**Discalimer: I did not do my homework so I can update for you guys lol, I'm not blaming you. Just kidding. Well Masashi Kishimoto-san agreed to let me kidnap Naruto and Sasuke including the Kage's so I can rule the entire world. kidding again. Have fun reading.**

_I know that Uchiha Madara isn't the Masked Man, but I'm going to continue with the Story by saying he's Madara, because I started with it I'm going to end with it~ _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"Good luck." She said. "Be sure to wake Naruto up. I don't want this meeting to be an embarrassment. And I want you to be sure that you're answers to the Kage's questions are real, truthful and believable. If not you're on your own. I don't know what the outcome will be but you best be on your behavior. One outburst and the Kage's will have your head."_

_"Crap. What am I going to do now?" He cursed._

* * *

><p>(Inside Naruto's room in the hospital)<p>

Naruto was talking with Sasuke, he was practically fuming. Naruto was now wearing his Hokage outfit, his jonin suit, and the orange and black flamed cloak. He was outside of the hospital room with Sasuke and both of them were shouting at each other.

Sasuke didn't like being shouted at so he raised his voice as well, it being a hospital, the nurses tried to reason with them but only got glares from the two and she immediately coward away. Sasuke had his arms folded and he was in no mood to argue.

Hinata was inside the room changing her clothes into a much more suitable outfit rather than that jacket of hers. She now wore her black sleeveless shirt with nets just below her chest down to her stomach and black pants. She had her forehead protector on her neck.

_"Naruto-kun will be facing so much trouble." _Hinata thought as she tucked her jacket away. _"Why did the Kage's decide to move the meeting? Now Naruto-kun won't be able to rest." _

Hinata sighed, like Naruto had any choice to adjourn the meeting_._ Hinata looked at the door where she could only see Naruto's face through the door's window. He was still mad. Hinata sighed again like it made any difference.

With all the distractions Naruto will face, Hinata will still be left in the dark. Naruto was too busy for her, even after his confession and his promise to her, it still wasn't enough. For her there was still a gap needed to be filled, with Naruto fighting for Sasuke, he won't have time for her anymore.

It made her sad, but it was his duty as Hokage. She knew that, she always has and many would fight to get the relationship they were in now.

_"Naruto-kun, will never..." _Hinata looked at him again, his face mad. _"He won't have time for me after this talk with Sasuke-kun, it seems... serious."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(small flashback)<em>**

_Sasuke wasted no time to walk over to the sleeping couple. His face showed annoyance but he had to do it or else Tsunade will have him beat up. He pried off Hinata's hand and moved her head just enough so he could do what he needed to do to wake the Blonde. Sasuke smirked and his hand dropped on to Naruto.  
><em>

_ "This is going to be so much fun." Sasuke muttered, trying to keep the Blonde asleep til he does what he wants.  
><em>

_He was at Hinata's side and slowly he pushed the blonde off the bed and he crashed with a large 'thud'. Naruto jolted upright and shouted as he grabbed his aching head. Hinata woke up as well, blushing because she had slept in the same bed as Naruto._

_Naruto rubbed his head again and again with his right hand while the other supported his weight on the floor. Hinata looked like she was a tomato and Sasuke couldn't care less.  
><em>

_"Had fun last night Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Did you even consider that the hospital is for public viewing? What do you have in mind?"  
><em>

_"The hell -teme! We did not do what you were thinking we did." Naruto shouted back."You pervert!"  
><em>

_"You little..." Sasuke's eyes twitched and he turned red. "I wasn't implying that Idiot!"  
><em>

_"You could have woken me up the easy way." Naruto said as he stood up and rubbed his head. "And NOT implying, you just said that is was public viewing, what else would that mean?"  
><em>

_"That was the easy way. I'd rather not repeat that, idiot." He sighed as he turned around. "Now hurry up and get dressed, I need to talk to you about that meeting were suppose to have. And Hinata..."_

_"Meeting?" Naruto mumbled.  
><em>

_Her blush never disappeared from her face as she looked at Sasuke while she had the bed sheet covering her. She stared at him as he took something from one of the cabinets. He threw it to her and she caught it without thinking. She eyed the fabric.  
><em>

_"Here... Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this. You better get dressed as well." Sasuke sighed as he was about to walk outside. "Hurry up Naruto, I hate waiting."_

_"I'm the Hokage and you still can't give me respect." Naruto grimaced as he mumbled it to himself. "It wouldn't hurt to ask nicely for trying to save your sorry ass. -Teme."  
><em>

_"Don't blame me... now hurry up." Sasuke smiled, glad that his back was facing the two.  
><em>

_"Yes, your Highness Uchiha-sama..." Naruto teased causing Sasuke to tense up. Hinata giggled at the comment her love gave but it was soft enough for them not to hear. Sasuke got out of the room as Naruto took off his shirt to change into something more presentable. _

_"N-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed as she pulled the bed sheets over her eyes. "C-change s-somewhere e-else."  
><em>

_"Hahaha..." Naruto laughed. "Hina-chan I thought were already together, yet here you are acting like you did when we were kids. You have to get used to seeing me, especially after you slept in the same bed with me."_

_"N-naruto-kun, that was... we were both tired and..." Hinata blushed as she kept her eyes shut._

_"Hina-chan don't worry...I was only teasing you. After Sasuke and I talk, I plan on visiting Hiashi-sama to ask him something first. Then we can get together later. Is that okay with you? "_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"Great, I guess I'll see you after Sasuke and I talk then." Naruto walked outside leaving her alone in the room. His words echoed inside her mind.  
><em>

_**(small flashback end)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>(outside of the room)<p>

Sasuke just had to put it bluntly, he didn't care. He just wanted it to be done with, be it may that he get's scolded or shouted at won't matter. The whole thing itself is in conflict.

"The meeting you wanted was changed to today." He said watching Naruto's face twitch.

"And you choose now to tell me all this?" Naruto shouted. "You could have told me earlier!"

"Tsunade-sama is handling it just fine." Sasuke cursed under his breath. "She just wants you to be prepared and figure out a way to expose me to everyone. Politely."

"Like Hell did the Old hag say that." Naruto crossed his arms. "Now what time is it exactly?"

"This Afternoon." Naruto's eyes twitched again.

"ANBU!" He shouted as 5 of them appeared in the hallways. "I want you to prepare for the Kage's arrival by noon. Have the meeting room assembled as well as the Clan head's to be informed. I want the villagers to know they are coming and I want no trouble, or rumors spreading before the meeting starts."

"Are you sure you want them to handle this?" Sasuke eyed the 5 ANBU while they glared under their mask at the Uchiha's disrespectful words. "I don't like it."

"It's faster this way. They are the best among others and I know things will work out." Naruto frowned and bit his lips. "Being Hokage is just, it's not that easy. You..."

He pointed at one of the ANBU's. "Find Shikamaru, have him speak with a few of the Konoha 12 that are willing to testify. If they all agree, let them come. Those were the team's during my genin time, Team 7 will be sure to come, ask Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai to come if they can."

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" The Cat ANBU asked.

"That is all. Dismissed." The 5 nodded and disappeared using 'Shunshin' jutsu. Naruto looked at Sasuke while he brushed the hair off his face. Naruto's Konoha headband was dangling on his neck.

"Sasuke, whatever the Kage's agree on..." He started but Sasuke immediately interrupted.

"I don't care." Sasuke looked away. "Whatever happens, I deserved it. I killed people and I don't regret doing it and I attacked with the intent to kill. I am an S-rank criminal and a missing nin. Nobody knows I'm here except a few of you!"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what happens to me, even Sakura doesn't care anymore so why should I. The Kage's have all the right to be mad at me and have me executed at the sight. Do they even know about me being captured?"

"No." Naruto muttered enough for Sasuke to hear. "I didn't tell because I knew the consequences of my actions. If I were to tell them you were here in the village ready to defend yourself, they would have executed you even if it were against Konoha law."

"That's not just it." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "There's something else."

"I didn't tell them either because they would have never listened to me, I may be new at being Hokage but I know and have studied my rank well. I know the consequences of my actions and the risk I'm taking."

"Look at the risk you placed on yourself by bringing me back." Sasuke shouted at him. "You're going to regret it!"

"I'm not regretting anything Sasuke, this was my decision." Naruto scowled, his friend didn't even believe in him. "I have my ways in finding loop holes, just trust me on this one. The risk I'm putting on myself isn't enough to save you from death."

"You shouldn't even bother!" Sasuke cursed. "Stop risking yourself for me, you've done enough! I'm tired, I don't want to see you take the risk while I sit around enjoying something I'm not!"

"Then start walking!" Naruto shouted back. "You're just giving up because you can't see what's in front of you! You have friends Sasuke, when are you going to get that into your thick SKULL! Bastard! I'm risking myself so I can help you, I don't like seeing you this way."

Those words echoed in his head. Sasuke knew Naruto was helping him and won't stop til it's done, but what he's terrified of is that he'll lose his best friend. The only one that ever cared enough, just like brothers do. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to convince the Blonde of giving up on him so he just gave him a forced smile.

"Not even Sakura understands." Sasuke growled under his breath. _Take me with you!_ Her words mixing with the words Naruto told him, it was hard to think.

"Sakura has some problems on her own, she understands you just fine as well as the situation your in." Naruto assured him. "Sakura works at this hospital, I'm surprised we still haven't bumped into her. Here, she faces life and death everyday. Every minute if possible."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm saying that Sakura doesn't want you to end up in life and death situation. She probably heard about meeting already and knows you will partake in it. She knows what you've gone through with the path you took but it still hurts her to see you."

"Why?" Sasuke bit his lip forcing the tears ready to fall. "I didn't... I started..."

"I know you love her." Naruto spoke softly. "I know you care about her now that you've been thinking about what she's done for you. You always look at her differently than the other women out there, you were too confused to realize it."

"Even if I do... She doesn't love me back. She... likes you." Sasuke muttered and clenched his fist. He knew that she had mixed feelings for him and that she was jealous of Naruto and Hinata because she can't get that kind of love from him.

Not from _him._

"Sakura love's you. She just can't get over the fact that you've changed drastically... she's afraid of you Sasuke. Afraid that you'd hurt her the same way. You tried to kill her once before, don't you think that in her mind she thinks you'd do it again."

"But that was a mistake." Naruto touched Sasuke's shoulder as he flinched.

"Sasuke, she's unstable right now. Talk to her when she's calmed down and when you two are alone. And try and be more gently instead of giving off that scary aura you give out. It's not good."

"Fine."

Naruto loosened up a bit and brushed the hair of his face and breathed in. He was nervous, not only was he risking his career, he was risking the image of Konoha and loosing the time he wanted to spend with Hinata. He had no choice, perhaps she'll understand once he talks to her again. He had problems on his own as well and it was only a matter of time til Sasuke tackles his and he tackle his own. Sasuke and Sakura were bound to talk sooner or later and Hinata and Naruto were bound to make an understanding about their own relationship. Hinata was out of the picture for now, Naruto needed to think straight. Thinking about her would only break his heart. He was looking forward to seeing her with Hiashi but with the meeting in session there's no way they would hang out with each other.

Sasuke was his problem for now, he had no time to waste. It hurts to let Hinata slip out of his mind but as Hokage he needed to take priority of the village. If it were life and death, he would choose Hinata but was that really true?

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered, ending the silence between them. Snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, Naruto didn't realize he was staring into nothing.

"Don't be. I should be sorry." Naruto spoke back as he patted Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a genuine smile. Sasuke slightly blushed at the kindness Naruto was emitting.

Naruto leaned against the wall as he cupped his chin. He was really serious about all of this and Sasuke couldn't blame him at all. He was his responsibility. If Sasuke messed up then so will Naruto. The image of the Hokage also lies within his people, if they do not behave then his image as Hokage will be disrespectful to the other Kage's. Sasuke needed to behave and defend himself at the same time but what the hell can he do? He'd only be a liability for Naruto and it would cause Naruto so much pain if the Kage's would add up to it. Painfully, Sasuke's mind was at ease seeing that he had hope with Sakura but his mind was stirring when it came to Naruto. He just couldn't let the Blonde take everything in without help. He was going to make it up Naruto somehow, and they would be even. If you think about it they would never be even as long as Naruto has a big heart Sasuke could never compare.

"Sasuke, I have a plan. " Naruto looked at the floor as Sasuke's head shot up.

"It won't be good and it will be hard to defend with the position were in but it could work. Just shut up and leave it to me, when you're asked just answer politely and truthfully. Got it. Ignore the insults you hear and the taunts they do, it'll get you edgy and have you do something reckless. Ignore it. If they question you, answer truthfully and respectfully."

"Hn... What are you getting at Dobe?" Sasuke crossed his arms and scowled. "What the hell is your plan anyways?"

"I'm not so sure myself if it's a plan." Naruto smiled and Sasuke face planted on the floor. Sasuke got back up to steady his feet and brush off the embarrassment. His face was red.

"You're going to wing it?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "What the hell is that? That's not a plan!"

"I plan on getting Gaara on my side as well as Killer Bee." Naruto looked at the ceiling. "Believe me that it's going to be hard and I'm sure that some of our friends will be against us as, well but they might change if they hear me out. Better yet, hear you out."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "You said to only talk when asked."

"Yes, that's one things you should do but I want you to be honest. Completely honest, Sasuke." Naruto's smile faded and brought up a sad looking face. "If we pull it off somehow and they have mercy to keep you alive, I want you to stay strong with whatever decision they give."

"Even if it means being jailed and being tortured for information?" Sasuke frowned. "I know a lot about Orochimaru and Madara. They would want to get those information."

"Stay strong, Sasuke." Naruto repeated, having nothing else to say, his mind in deep thought.

"Wouldn't it be better to just leave Konoha?" Sasuke asked wondering if he could get permission or advice without having to actually ask for it.

"It's your life Sasuke." Naruto looked at him. "If you want to live alone and far from us, no one is stopping you, if you want to skip the meeting no one is there to block you. If you want to leave the village, it's your choice, not mine." Naruto bit his lip and looked away. " But the question is 'will you be happy?"

Naruto turned to walk away from the hospital to leave Sasuke to think about what he wants to do. Naruto still needed to fix the place up for the Kage's arrival. He also had a few more paperwork's to do before the expected arrival time.

"See you later, Sasuke." Naruto didn't bother looking at Sasuke as he waved his hand.

Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed, he was alone in the hallway. He puffed at the hair that was in his face as he turned to look at the hospital door open with Hinata slowly walking had her head down and her fingers pressing at each other.

"Sorry but you and Naruto meeting together will be postponed." Sasuke sighed. "He has a lot that he needs to do and he'll..."

"I understand Sasuke-kun." Hinata frowned, her gaze never leaving the floor. "I know Naruto-kun is a busy man, he needs to put his work first than put up with... w-with... a r-ridicu-ulous... r-r... relationships. His p-people is what m-matters first."

She started to stutter and feel closed up. Sasuke's mind went haywire, why would she say those things when she slept with Naruto last night. Lot's of women would kill for that and yet she's not satisfied. Sasuke could understand that being in a relationship with Naruto was hard, with all the workload, time separation, business and other things, she was never going to be close to Naruto. Sasuke knew Naruto really cared for Hinata but Hinata feels like Naruto wasn't taking her seriously, it was _stupid_ in Sasuke's opinion. The woman right in front of him was far from the woman he heard Naruto tell during Pein's fight. This woman standing was nothing like the confident satisfied girl. Sasuke couldn't take it, Hinata needed to hear it from him than have it come out of Naruto's mouth.

"Don't say it like that." Sasuke venomously spatted out. "Just shut the hell up about what your talking about."

"W-what?" Hinata nervously looked at him, her hands and feet trembling in fear.

"Naruto cares for you, he just has a lot in his mind that he needs to work with. When the meeting is over, I'm sure he'll talk to you. Don't lose hope because I'm not giving up either. Naruto wants me to work things out... with... Sakura and I'm sure he'll do the same to you."

Sasuke clenched his fist.

"I know you feel like he's neglecting you somehow but DEAL WITH IT!" Sasuke glared at her, she flinched. "Naruto DAMN cares about you! He will never let you go, he has other things in mind and I suggest you think of something before you start blurting out something you'd regret later on. Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this. He was in a good mood waking up with you and to see you like this after what happened between you two..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata bowed her head.

"If you are the head of the clan..." Sasuke continued, not letting her talk. "Then I suggest you start acting like one than some weak female just wanting to get Naruto for himself. Talking to you is wasting my time, I need to prepare."

Sasuke immediately left with his hood in place and his hands in his jacket pocket. He was pissed now, first he had to think about his certain punishment, then about Sakura's _undying love_ and then he had to worry about Naruto's girlfriend.

Not his _lucky_ day.

Hinata looked at Sasuke retreating from her, her hands never stopped trembling. Her eyes were in the verge of tears and she was dripping cold sweat. She breathed deeply. What Sasuke told her struck like a dagger to the heart, it was all true. Naruto never liked someone who hated themselves, someone who gives up easily.

Hinata walked out of the hospital thinking about herself and Naruto, about why he was doing this. Her thoughts merged with the event that happened this morning. A few minutes before Naruto left the room._ After Sasuke and I talk, I plan on visiting Hiashi-sama to ask him something first. Then we can get together later. Is that okay with you? _Hinata kept repeating those words. Naruto did not come back into the room after talking with Sasuke and was he really going to speak with her father. It was the questions that worried her the most. Her Father never approved someone outside of the family, let alone someone with the Kyuubi inside. She was worried.

_Neglecting you._

Is he really neglecting her? Her mind trailed around the sentence. He loved her, he cared for her and he would do anything for her. Why was she so worried? Just because Naruto was busy, why was she so mad? So angry at him for abandoning her when she was happy? Why was she disgusted with the way she acted towards the Uchiha? Questions filled her once more. She had to get away from those thoughts.

_"Maybe eating some Ramen in the morning won't be so bad." _A smile playing on her lips._ "Naruto-kun... you're always unpredictable..."  
><em>

She plans a change, not just with the way she looks, but the way she acts and she will become a perfect woman for Naruto. She ran to Ichiraku Ramen wearing her black sleeveless shirt with nets bellow her chest up to her stomach and black pants, her headband bouncing up and down dangling on her neck.

* * *

><p>(Inside the Yamanaka flower shop)<p>

Ino wearing her purple shirt exposing her stomach, her skirt with her headband as the belt and shorts inside, was rearranging the flowers in the shop. She settled the roses near the window for some sunlight and to expose it's beauty. She hummed the song her mother sang when she was little.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in..." She smiled as she twirled around holding the vase and putting it on the top shelf. "May I help you with anything kind Si-..."

She stopped and frowned as she crossed her arms. She grunted and turned away from the people that entered the shop. One man was wearing a jonin vest while the other was pretty big in red armor. Ino frowned at them even more.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino pouted. "I doubt that you're looking for flowers for your women, especially you Shikamaru, I can understand Chouji but you? Temari and flowers?"

"Very funny Ino." Shikamaru sighed not wanting to be bothered. "What a drag, I came all the way here to invite you for some breakfast before I get to work. I just got away from Tsunade."

"Shikamaru is really hardworking." Chouji smiled at the two of them. "Naruto-kun is out of commission and your going to be his counselor right, you are probably Tsunade-sama's counselor now."

"Troublesome, it's just because she was the previous Hokage." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Seriously, Naruto's going to get back up later and I doubt he's not in good shape. He heals fast and when he hears about the meeting, he's going to go on a rampage."

"So, Is it true?" Ino crept in closer to Shikamaru. "The meeting is going to be held here? I mean Seriously, in Konoha. Usually it's somewhere else, isn't it."

"It was a rushed meeting, the Kage's will come this afternoon." Shikamaru decided to help Ino in setting up the shop, Chouji decided to help as well.

"So what is the meeting about? If it's rushed it must mean that it's important." Chouji picked up a crate and placed it near the window. "Shikamaru?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you." Shikamaru turned to the strange feeling he felt to see 5 ANBU staring straight at him. "What a drag. What is it?"

"ANBU? Who sent ANBU here?" Ino shrieked while Chouji stared at them.

"Shikamaru-sama..." The Cat ANBU spoke. "Hokage-sama wants you and Teams 8, 10, and Gai to be present during the meeting this afternoon."

"Hokage?" Chouji munched the chips he just opened. "Tsunade-sama?"

"No, Naruto-sama has woken up." The Hedgehog ANBU spoke. "He said that all of the teams he requested be present during the meeting. He specifically told us to search for you, Shikamaru-sama and that you would be the one to explain about the situation."

"Damn that Naruto." Shikamaru dropped his head and sighed. "Fine, anything else?"

"Nothing else Shikamaru-sama." The Cat ANBU shook his head.

"I suggest you do the other things Naruto wanted you to do." Shikamaru looked at them. "I'll handle the rest." With that being said the ANBU's disappeared.

"What was that about Shikamaru? Ino whispered.

"Help me gather the teams, there's something about the meeting that I need to tell you." Shikamaru looked serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy again.<strong>

**I have to apologize for taking so long, but I had to because i had to take priority for my COLLEGE entrance exams as well as the United Nations program including the Quarterly exams. So I am terribly sorry...**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed, sorry i took so long. thank you for waiting. **

Topaz Princess: Thank you for reviewing... I appreciate it, and the Sakura thing... I'm okay with it. She's not one of my favorites but I want the pairing of SasuSaku and NaruHina...

**Sorry for the umm... Hinata thing and Naruto thing and Sasuke thing... and... ahahhaa! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Konoha 11

**Hi, because we managed to arrive at 211+ reviews, I will update not only because of that reason because the Mid-QT exams are again coming, so I might as well update for everyone to smile.**

**This chapter is approximately 8,945 words. xD I love you guys! Yay!  
><strong>

**SHIKAMARU and HINATA are our MAIN GUY AND GAL HERE FOR TODAY, basically you're gonna here more from them. Just so you don't get confused as to why I always mention them in this CHAPTER! XD LOVE YAH GUYS!  
><strong>

_To readers and reviewers:_

_Thank you for reviewing all the way, you make me smile all the time whenever I read you're comments. Some say they want me to update soon and I will... because you asked and you stuck with my story for so long, so here! xD thank you everyone, I love you guys!  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, except for the plot and the reviews and my readers, my reviewer... my dog... I own them... lol, okay so I don't own the people but I own my dog. XD**

* * *

><p>(streets of Konoha)<p>

Ino was grunting in annoyance while she was walking through the streets with her body hunched forward. She didn't like where this was going. First Shikamaru and Chouji had come to help her in the shop, now she was walking down the streets looking for her friends. It was all too sudden for them, Shikamaru just had to bring them along, no, actually it was Naruto that caught them in that mess.

_"Naruto." _She thought. _"And the meeting. Could it be what I think it is?"_

It wasn't everyday that they were going to an important meeting of the Kage's and they would certainly present themselves as worthy Konoha Ninja's. Ino hated how this was playing, she didn't know the reason to why they were being summoned. They weren't summoned before, so why now?

It was suspicious.

What made it more suspicious is that Shikamaru wouldn't tell her anything until she finds the the girls in team 7,8, and team Gai. Shikamaru and Chouji would go find the rest.

"Stupid mission he gave me." She grumbled. "It's not fair... it's his job!"

She could see the villagers happy, hanging some decorations in the streets, putting out stands. They were all getting prepared especially the ninja's. You could see different kinds of ninja's, some genin's helping the villagers hang street lamps and posters.

"At least everyone's happy." Ino smiled and kept it to herself. She was glad there was peace at last and the children would be safe and families happy.

The chunin's helping with other constructions and help clean up the meeting place in the underground of the Hokage tower and the jounin's and ANBU were supervising and protecting the village. Everyone is at peace and all because of Naruto.

_"That idiot."_ Ino giggled as she walked. _"Who knew the dead last was going to be the greatest Hokage, and the one to bring peace to the hidden villages. Because of him, an alliance was brought up."_

Her thoughts wondered about Naruto as to why it was important for all his friends to attend. There were less crimes involving them all. The only one that would lead them to come together as witness is... No... She brushed the thought of it.

_"It's not possible..." _She looked at the sky, wondering if her friends could be looking at it differently. _"Could it be him? It's possible... isn't it?"_

When she turned to a corner in the streets towards an open field to a small forest that lead to the training grounds. She saw Tenten and Neji sparring with each other while Lee and Gai were doing warm-ups. Tenten was throwing bombs, swords and kunai's towards Neji who was swiftly dodging.

_"That's amazing." _Ino stopped walking to watch them spar.

Neji ran towards Tenten and tried to jab her to block her tenketsu with jyuuken. She quickly reacted and placed a wall of weapons around her. He was about to hit it but reacted seconds later, he slid towards tenten and applied chakra on his feet to flip backwards and assume the pose of the jyuuken again.

"Neji! You need more time to react." Gai shouted not too far away while he was dodging Lee's moves. "You have to be more Youthful and rise to standards above all others, The strength is there as well as the mind but you are in deep thought..."

"Gai-sensei, thinks that is unyouthful..." Lee spoke in-between punches and kicks. "Neji-san, you're mind seems clouded the way you fight Tenten. The lack of passion, the sweat, the struggle and the gutsiness... it is not there! YOSH!"

Neji shook his head in annoyance.

_"Great, Shikamaru would want me to get everyone I can find." _Ino smiled, as she slowly walked towards them. _"I wonder if they know what's happening around them."_

"Yeah, Neji what's on your mind." Tenten asked as she rummaged through her scrolls. "And ignore Lee's comments about your passion, and whatever.

"I intend to forget what he said." Lee scowled at Neji but returned to fighting Gai.

"So what is it?" Tenten wondered.

"I'm worried about Hinata-san." Neji looked at them and bowed his head. His fists shaking. "She did not come home last night and Hiashi-sama told me that she was with Naruto all night. I completely understand that but... I'm just worried. She shouldn't mingle with the wrong people."

"Who? Naruto?" Tenten scowled at him. "He's the Hokage, show him some respect."

"It's not Naruto-kun I'm worried about!" Neji muttered as Gai went behind him.

"Oh, He is very YOUTHFUL!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs. "To think he is already for such PHYSICAL CHALLENGE with a woman such as Hinata! He is the Hokage, he deserves women!"

Tenten and Neji sweat dropped and shuddered at the words while Lee backed him up with more horrible descriptions. Neji moved away from the two and stared back in annoyance. Surely they were kidding, but he had no time to joke around.

"You idiots! I do not think Hinata-san would so such a think without getting married yet!" Neji glared and crossed his arms. "You are all assuming too much of her. Besides, it's not Naruto-kun that I'm worried about it's his friend!"

"Who Sakura? You think she's going to butt in?" Neji twitched, what are they all assuming? "Beats me, I'm only guessing here... you could save us the trouble by telling us.

"Oh! Overflowing Youth! With an ultra- SWING!" Gai posed as he grabbed Lee and threw him in the air. "Power of Youth will bring forth Happiness... Wahaha!"

Tenten threw her weapons towards Gai, who quickly dodged the attack. Neji was fuming on the inside while Tenten was beyond outraged by the words.

_"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be." _Ino slouched her body, she knew what would happen if she were to go there so soon. She carefully walked towards them trying to avoid unnecessary movements.

Tenten resumed training and threw her weapons again towards the unguarded Neji. Who reacted fast as he dodged the first few weapons.

"Hinata could be wherever she wants to be. The girl can get caught in anything with Naruto. Who's to say they're with each other now?" Tenten said as she brought out her stick and started swinging violently.

"That's what worries me." Neji sighed as he used his Jyuuken style against her.

_"Hinata? Odd, I haven't seen her too."_ She squealed inside thinking she might be with Naruto as she headed towards the group. "Hey, Hey guys... guess what? Guess what? Do you guys know already? Hey!"

Tenten stopped throwing her weapons and sealed them back inside a scroll while she dodged the remaining weapons that were repelled back by Neji, using the Rotation technique. Neji stopped as well and stood up straight and eyed her.

"Ino-san! You are awfully Youthful today!" Lee stopped attacking Gai and brought his fists up as his teammates just stared at him with disagreement. "Don't you think so too Gai-sensei?"

"Yes my student, Lee."

Gai gave a striking pose as his teeth glistened in the sunlight, while his two other students sweat dropped at the way the two reacted, Neji was pissed that his morning was being ruined by the youthful guys in green spandex. Tenten could no longer comment.

"She is very lovely today, what is it that you are making us guess? Ino? Surely it's about a special mission that would bring forth our Youthful strengths. A boulder itself is no match for TEAM GAI! Right Lee?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted and joined him but Ino interrupted them before they go into that sunset genjutsu everyone sees. Ino rushed forward to stop them.

"No Gai-sensei..." Ino giggled at them as she took a breath and looked serious.

"What is it Ino?"

"Listen and listen carefully, I was given orders from Shikamaru to only say this once and you can ask me the questions later. I'm not sure if you guys know already but... well here goes nothing..."

They all nodded as they waited for her patiently. Ino was trembling deep inside, she wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to them. She took one last breath and eyed them.

"Shikamaru told me to tell you guys that you have been summoned to appear as witnesses to the Kage's meeting this afternoon. Reasons will be coming from Shikamaru because he hasn't told me anything yet until we gather the rookie 9 and team Gai... You're the first to hear it from me."

"Wait Ino..." Tenten placed her hand on her hips. "The Kage's meeting right? So, why are we being summoned as witness and why us?"

"Beats me Tenten." Ino just shrugged. "I'm just following orders."

"I think I have a suspicion." Neji glared at nothing, he was deep in thought. "It wasn't Shikamaru's orders as the counselor, it was Naruto's. He was the one that asked us to be a witness to him, isn't it Ino?"

"Yeah, he sent ANBU at my flower shop not long ago." Ino pointed to the direction of the shop. "5 ANBU's told Shikamaru to gather Konoha 11. Said it was urgent and it was up to him to discuss it with us! The Hokage's words are absolute so we should attend, our parents would be there as well. Clan members too."

"Something must really be wrong then." Lee wondered. "For Naruto-kun to ask for all of us at once and have Shikamaru be the one to tell it. Especially if it involves the council, the Kage's, us and the Clan members. It must really be important."

"Then my suspicions must be correct." Neji sighed as he looked at his friends confused faces. Someone was about to ask when he shook his head. "I'll tell you later, Shikamaru asked for us right? Where are we going to meet?"

"He said at training grounds 55, it's not far from here. So will you come?"

Ino looked at her friends as they each looked at each other. Ino was regretting even finding this team to take along with her. She was worried she couldn't convince them. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She raised both her hands and slammed them together.

"Please whatever it is you got to come, you too Gai-sensei! Shikamaru said it's really important and that he needs to discuss it immediately!"

"Ino, you shouldn't worry." Gai placed both his hands on his hips. "I will make sure my team is present!"

"Don't worry Ino-san!" Lee raised a fist up and his eyes began to sparkle. "I will come to training grounds 51 with you for Naruto-kun! He has brought back my spirit of Youth numerous times now."

"And you guys?" Ino looked at the remaining team members of team Gai.

"Me too." Neji grumbled. "I might be able to contribute on the information that Shikamaru has. I don't think he has all of it thought out."

"If they are coming then so am I." Tenten smiled at Ino and Ino returned it. "So, what time do you need us there? Is it rushed?"

"It's definitely rushed." Ino tensed as she realize what time it is. "Guys, come on let's head to the training grounds. I'm sure Shikamaru and Chouji have found team 8 already!"

Ino turned around and ran to the streets with Tenten following behind her carrying her giant scrolls. She screamed for the girl to stop, Gai and Lee made a bet to get there first as they ran past Ino and Tenten, with Ino shouting at them to wait up.

Neji shook his head as he made a clone to find Shikamaru. How careless can some of his friends be... he smiled as he ran after them all. Leaving the clone to do his work.

* * *

><p>(in the other streets of Konoha)<p>

They were walking down the streets of Konoha. It was a busy day as ever, children running with masks and party hats, decorations hanging all over the place, people running to stores to buy foods and set up stands. Cleaning the streets, genin, chunin, jounin and even ANBU are making an appearance all over the place.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as he walked. "To think their all getting so worked up on this..."

"Shikamaru..." He turned to look at Chouji.

"What is it Chouji?" Chouji looked at him but returned to looking at the ground. "I know you're bothered about this meeting, it's obvious in your face and your tone. You want to talk about it?"

"You clearly don't want to." Chouji chuckled and continued to eat his chips. "I know it's serious."

"What a drag." Shikamaru grinned and looked at the sky. "I'll tell you about it later when we gather Konoha 11. This is going to be one hell of a meeting. The villagers don't even know it."

"Are you certain everyone is needed?" Shikamaru flinched and continued to look at the sky, with reflexes he was walking along side Chouji without having to look at where he was going.

"Yes, Chouji. As much as I hate it, we have to. Orders are orders."

"Think Ino... had any luck..." Chouji munched. "...at finding... them?"

"I hope so, it would save us the trouble." He sighed.

Shikamaru was rubbing the back of his head while Chouji was eating beside him. He looked from side to side to look for his friends. He wondered if Ino had any luck locating them. To look in a whole village was troublesome enough but having to find his friends and tell them about the reason of the meeting was something else.

Shikamaru stopped as he heard a familiar voice in one of the village road in an alley way towards the civilian and clan houses. He turned to a corner as Chouji followed him silently munching on his chips. He stopped when the voice grew louder.

He could see them clearly and just grinned at what he saw.

"Guess we don't have to look anymore Chouji." Shikamaru kept grinning as he slowly walked over towards them. He could see one rambling while the other stayed calm.

"Are you insane?" The voice shouted, it was loud, annoying and a bit hoarse. "It was freaking amazing that he survived! He practically ate about 50 of these things, how is he not suppose to get sick? Tell me?"

"If you look after him more closely he wouldn't have to get checked up on." The second voice was cool, calm and serious. Someone whimpered at the sidelines, there was a third one.

"What? You are insane! Their you're damn bugs!" Another whimper can be heard. "Akamaru is going to get sick! Shino this is your fault! If you just kept your bugs in your body then..."

"They are edible bugs which..." The second person pointed out. "...means that they are suppose to be eaten, but I would prefer they should not be, because they are living creatures. It's obvious Kiba, a normal person can differentiate between edible bugs and dangerous ones."

"STUPID! How was I suppose to know they were edible?" The first one got even more angrier. "For all I know he ate your bugs! Which can mean a whole lot of things on my part! He thought it was just some kind of chocolate or some kind of beans or something!"

"This conversation is not going anywhere!" He sternly spoke. "Since you own dogs and have a pack you should know better that chocolates are dangerous for dogs, Kiba."

"GAH! You're hopeless SHINO!"

Shikamaru smiled, he knew those voices very much. They were Kiba, Shino and Akamaru, all fighting about something Akamaru ate.

Bugs probably.

Shikamaru laughed at the conversation, it was pointless. Shikamaru walked over to them, they were in a small alleyway of the houses and they were under a huge tree.

**(A/N: picture the place when Naruto first met them again in Shippuden, where Hinata passed out when Naruto was looking for a replacement teammate)**

Shino was leaning against the tree facing Kiba who was still shouting at him while Akamaru was lying on the ground on his back. Shikamaru frowned when he saw Hinata wasn't there. He knew Hinata probably left when she was told about the Kage's meeting. They have to look for her too, since she had to help.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, Akamaru." Shikamaru smiled and waved at them. "It's been a while since we got together!"

"Ruff!" Akamaru barked.

Kiba turned to see who it was and smiled at him. Kiba placed his hands behind his head and grinned while Shino made no motion to them. Akamaru was on the ground whimpering about the bugs he ate. Clearly trying to get some attention.

"Hey Shikamaru! Tell Shino here he's at fault for feeding Akamaru bugs!" Kiba pointed while Akamaru pretended to look in pain, Shikamaru sighed at the lack of intelligence Kiba's trying to show.

"I did not feed him any." He said stoically. "He ate it on his own."

"I'd rather not deal with you're issues, I have issues on my own that needs you to participate in it." He looked at them seriously. Kiba flinched while Shino stayed emotionless. Akamaru sat straight and looked as if there was a mission.

"Hey Shikamaru if you're trying to scare us, don't!" Kiba laughed managing to hide his concerned face. "Did you managed to get out of the office doing paperwork?"

"Actually I'm on the job as of now." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'm here because of orders from Naruto. We need to talk about the meeting of the Kage's and the reason behind it. He wants me to talk to you guys so you could be witnesses."

"Kage's meeting." Kiba lowered his head and muttered something only he understood.

"Why? You know something about it?" Shikamaru placed both his hands in his pocket and stared awkwardly at his friend who was still looking at the ground.

"Guess you know too then. It's about him." Kiba glared and Shikamaru only flinched.

"How much do you know Kiba?" He glared back.

"About time!" Kiba grunted and crossed his arms. Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were shocked. "What? Why are you all staring? Don't tell me you don't know? Shikamaru clearly knows."

"You... know?" Shikamaru wondered. "How did you know about him? Nobody told you, did Hinata?"

"Do you think my nose lie? I can smell him a mile away." He frowned and glanced at Shino. "We both know, his bugs don't lie and neither does our sense of smell. Hinata was part of it? Oh, I guess it's because of Naruto then, I get it."

"To think you already know." Shikamaru grabbed the bridge of his nose as he started to think."Damn it."

Shino must have talked Kiba into keeping it a secret. If word got out Sasuke was in the village, the villagers will start their own little war. Why didn't he think about Kiba and Shino in the first place. Shino's bugs, and Kiba's nose.

"Damn you two." Shikamaru surrendered.

"It's not hard to notice." Kiba shuddered. "It was all a coincidence, the kazekage, him leaving the village and sending back his backup. Seriously, and you're desperately trying to hide it! You're the idiots here, the guys should be executed."

"What are you guys talking about?" Chouji asked as he kept stuffing himself with the bag of chips. Nobody payed much attention to him as Kiba spoke answering his questions.

"Don't worry, only we know." Kiba started as Chouji was confused.

"Are you sure about that Kiba?"

"He's telling the truth." Shino reassured Shikamaru. Kiba took a deep breath and told Shikamaru what he knew leaving details for Chouji to find out.

"We didn't tell any of you because we think there's a lot in your minds already. Found out when he first walked into the village. Shino found out when I asked him to track the scent using his bugs. I also did some snooping when you were gathering in Naruto's house. It all lead there."

"Seriously..."

"Were trackers, what do you expect."

"Come on, we need to head to training grounds 55." Shikamaru looked at the direction where the training ground was. "We really need to find the others... Let's just hope Ino managed to find the rest."

Suddenly Neji jumped down on them coming from one of the roofs. It startled them as they noticed it was just a clone. Shino eyed the clone but chose to let it go when it spoke.

"Damn Neji, you didn't have to just pop out of nowhere." Kiba grunted and looked away.

"Where's your team Neji?" Chouji asked.

"They are at the training grounds." The clone responded.

"You're a clone." Shino crossed his arms as the others realized it.

"Ino sent you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, she managed to get team Gai, I see you've managed to get team 8." Neji clone looked at them and back to Shikamaru. "Please find Hinata-san next. I suggest you hurry, we are already at the training grounds and are waiting for your arrival."

The clone poofed and disappeared, while the rest remained to stare at each other.

"There's no use staying here anymore. Let's go."

"I agree."

An awkward silence reigned over them as Shino started walking away towards the training grounds. Kiba followed after while as Shikamaru told Chouji to follow after them. There was no use just standing there waiting, they needed to regroup for the better of the village.

Troublesome.

Chouji obliged and headed straight for them, while Shikamaru had volunteered himself to find Hinata. He started walking to where he thinks she might be at or so he hopes. He started walking towards a street that headed for Naruto's favorite restaurant.

"What a drag."

* * *

><p>(Ichiraku Ramen)<p>

Hinata sat at the Ramen shop eating Miso soup while she went back to thinking about Naruto. He was busy with the village, busy with Sasuke, busy with the council, with the Kage's... heck, he's busy with everyone. She gripped her chopsticks hard trying not to let out a scream.

It was hard to realize what Naruto meant to her and what she meant to him. They were feeling like it's one-sided, when both of them know the other loves the other. Why was it so hard to show them how they really feel?

They couldn't understand what the other wants and is afraid they won't be what the other expects them to be. They were afraid to be judged, but Why is that so complicated when you two know each other so much?

_"I love you Naruto-kun, I'm just worried you won't like what you see in me." _Hinata closed her eyes, fighting the tears. "Y_ou fell in love with Sakura-san before, I'm worried that you might not love me as much as you did her."_

She mentally slapped herself.

_"No! Naruto-kun's in love with me, not Sakura-san. He's given up on her... he told me he loved me.. he's not going to get back with her... she has Sasuke-kun, and she loves him. Sakura-san won't take Naruto-kun away... will she?"_

"Are you alright?" Hinata looked up to see who it was. "You seem like you're worried about something."

"Ayame-chan..." Hinata spoke softly and looked down at her half-eaten soup. "I-it's... I'm... fine." She smiled at her trying to make her sound a bit normal.

"You shouldn't lie to me, sweetie." Ayame smiled at her as she placed both elbows on the table and her palms under her chin. "You're troubled, you've been here before with Naruto. Why are you alone now? I remember you two were dating."

"W-we are... umm.. were... I mean..." Hinata began pressing her fingers towards each other and blushing furiously. She took a deep breath and looked at Ayame who was frowning at her.

"Something happened between you two." Ayame leaned forward and whispered. "You can tell me, I might be able to help you. Is it because he's always busy?"

"How did you... ?" Hinata bit her lips, she wasn't going to cry.

Not now. Not ever. Not for him. Not like that.

"Sweetie, being the Hokage's girlfriend takes responsibility." Ayame smiled at her. "He will always be busy and when he's done, he will always look for you."

"What do you mean?" Hinata's head shot upward. "If Naruto-kun's always busy then..."

"Shh!" Ayame placed a finger on her lips. "Think about it... Naruto's been busy with work, when he's finished with everything, he'll be looking for you. Get it? He's tired, he wants to be relaxed, he'll be looking forward to see you."

"Y-you really think so?" Hinata was now having second thoughts. "Are you sure, because Naruto-kun is...?"

"What did he tell you before you came here and before he did his job?" Ayame eyed her and waited for her to respond. Hinata blinked a few times and tried to stop herself from trembling. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

_I plan on visiting Hiashi-sama to ask him something first. Then we can get together later. Is that okay with you? _Naruto's voice was soothing, she felt the urge to drool at the thought but quickly brushed it off.

"He told me that..." A smile creeping on her face. "He planned on talking to my father and that... we were going to get together later."

"What are you so worried about then?" Ayame smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "If it makes you feel better, I think he's going to speak about your hand in marriage or something..."

"Ah!" Hinata blushed and started fidgeting. "That's... isn't that... it's too soon. I mean... no..."

"How long have you been waiting for Naruto?" Ayame crossed her arms and glanced at her father looking at the sidelines attending to the other customers. "Let me rephrase that..."

Hinata looked at her patiently.

"How long have you loved him and how long have you waited for him to notice you?" Ayame seriously looked at her when deep inside she was grinning like an idiot with victory plastered all over her face.

"Well... ever... s-since..." She blinked and stared at her soup. "Since we were kids... when we were 5, he saved me from a group of kids that were bullying me. I then began to... notice him and his constant failure and admired him for getting back up."

She took her chopsticks and moved the noodles around her bowl.

"I guess, I've loved him for as long as I can remember. And up til now, I've waited for the day he would touch me and treat me as someone that he loves and cherishes. To be... to be... his.. w-wife... I guess... I wanted to be that person that will be by his side forever."

She glanced at Ayame who was staring at her in disbelief.

"I've been waiting for him, I'm glad he started dating me and I just wish... well... were on our.. 20's age and... I was thinking about... well... I guess with all the waiting... I'm excited to... sort of... be with him and just take him in. I know it's selfish for me to do so, but with the wait, I need to at least get something in return."

Ayame blinked and grabbed her hands and smiled.

"That's it!" She shouted startling the customers. "You got the answer all by yourself. You can't wait and you want him to take your hand in marriage but your afraid that it's too soon and he wouldn't like the idea. Your afraid that if you wait any longer someone else will take him, is that right?"

Hinata only nodded.

"Then you should stick next to him." Ayame pondered for a moment and got an idea. "Listen, just be yourself and stick with him in the end. Don't you dare doubt yourself, you're pretty and feminine in all shapes."

Hinata blushed at her comment. "T-thank you."

"Not only that but your a talented Kunoichi." She smiled. "You give every woman here a bit of strength that they too can be strong. People envy you because you have a special place in Naruto's heart something no other girl can compare with."

"You should listen to her..." Teuchi tapped the table and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "She's experienced this and mostly because we know Naruto since he was just a kid because he always comes here."

"Naruto was an energetic child and he places his precious people above others. You are one of them that he cherishes the most. He probably thinks that he's a bit harsh on you for leaving you hanging when you two want more..."

"Ayame..." Teuchi grunted as her daughters perverted side is showing. "She doesn't need info on that kind of subject. She doesn't want to hear about what you do in life either. Your life is like a bowl of Ramen..."

"Dad!" Ayame blushed, crossed her arms and returned to speaking with Hinata. "Don't take it, my dad is exaggerating."

"Am not."

"Listen, you two are avoiding each other because both of you are worried that the other is not yet ready." Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"T-that's true!"

"See... Hinata... you're ready but Naruto thinks that you might not be with the feelings of shyness you show him. He's worried he might hurt you if you ever end up that way. Your just starting your relationship and both of you are beginners. You are ready but you close yourself off because you think Naruto's not ready. See what I mean."

"I completely understand." Hinata smiled as she seems to be getting her confidence back. "Thank you so much Ayame-chan. You've brought a new light in me, I understand what I have to do now."

"That's the spirit." Teuchi grinned as his other customers were also cheering on her. "Thank goodness Ayame knows love so well..."

"Oh, shut up Dad." Ayame fought a blush. "Good luck Hinata, remember were cheering for you. You don't know how much Naruto talks about you when he comes here... oopss... keep that between us."

She winked at Hinata, who giggled in response.

"Ayame-chan... I want to ask you something else... about... what if... Naruto-kun... had some other gir-"

Suddenly Hinata's voice became dry and she tensed when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She knew that voice anywhere, the girl Naruto once loved. The person he promised to, the girl that fought along side him in the war.

"Oh dear." Ayame face palmed. "What can I get you?"

"Can I have some Miso soup please?" Hinata turned to see her.

"Sure... I'll leave you two alone." Ayame crept up to Hinata and whispered. _"You can do it, find the courage to set things straight. Nothing should be the same as it was before. You're not weak..."_

Hinata's eyes widened. Those words were encouraging her to confront her fears. She smiled she knew she would never get some closure until she dealt with the situation.

Pink hair, green eyes wearing her normal outfit sleevless red shirt with a matching skirt. _Sakura. _She looked terrible in Hinata's opinion. She had been crying and avoiding everyone she met. Now, they were facing each other.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Hinata." Sakura faked a smile. She wasn't in the mood. "F-funny meeting you here... of a-all p-places..."

_"Funny? I don't think it's funny..." _Hinata frowned. _"I think it hurts us both... seeing each other like this. Were both hurting aren't we, Sakura-san?"_

Hinata lowered her head. She did not want to confront Sakura like this, after she got her confidence back. She wanted to confirm something, she was worried... heck any girl would be worried if you were dating someone and find the girl your boyfriend once loved.

It was frustrating.

"Umm.. Sakura-san..." Hinata bit her lips, finding the right words.

"Don't... Hinata..." Sakura looked away from her as Hinata's head shot towards her. "Don't start... Please..."

So both of them were in turmoil. Hinata could see Sakura's features, she wasn't eating properly for the last few days, she was pale, her lips were dry and her eyes were red from crying. It must be that fight she had with Sasuke. It still wasn't resolved.

Sasuke was also hiding the fact he was worried about Sakura, if he could see the condition Sakura was in right now he'd be on a rampage demanding to know her status.

"Hinata." Sakura began as Hinata faced her but not looking at her eyes. "I'm sorry for ever thinking you were lying to me. I was mad... because Naruto kept it secret from me. I was his friend, I was confused as to why he chose you to help him."

"Sakura-san..."

"We were suppose to help each other get Sasuke-kun back in the village." Sakura wiped a tear forcing out of her eyes. "We promised each other we were going to get him back together."

Hinata touched her on the shoulders and she flinched. Hinata sadly smiled at her as she kept wiping her tears. Hinata fiddled with her fingers and tried to speak.

"The only reason that Naruto-kun trusted me... is because the two of us... are together. He must... trust me because he knows that you are... somewhat broken... at some point and he doesn't want you to worry. He wanted you... to be safe."

"I know Naruto knows what's best for me." Sakura gave a smile to Hinata."You know... If only I realized sooner that Naruto was really kind and sweet, I would have given him a chance to date me. Instead of Sasuke-kun, who always breaks my heart. You've been witness to it first hand.

Hinata's head lowered even more her bangs hiding her eyes. _Naruto knows what's best. _Hinata's hands were clenched tightly on her lap. She wanted to hit Sakura but she knew it would get her in trouble. _I would have given him a chance to date me. _

_Tough luck. _Hinata snarled. _You've had your chance at Naruto-kun, it's my turn now. I've waited for so long, I think I deserve more... You... always hurt him... he always helps you... at least I return the favor... I show Naruto-kun that he means so much to me!_

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's. Hinata flinched and her fists relaxed. "Thank you for helping Naruto, for getting Sasuke-kun back... For helping team 7, I'm sorry I pushed you back... told you that it wasn't any of your business."

**"Quit faking it." **Sakura's inner spoke to her startling her.

_"I'm not faking it."_

**"You're jealous of her. The way she looks, the way she's so kind and caring. You envy her, every part of her. Especially the way Naruto looks at her. You hate her."**

_"I don't hate her... I don't envy her."_

**"Lying to her won't make a difference. Lying to yourself will cause conflict."**

_"Were already in conflict. So leave me alone!"_

"Sakura-san, you should know that not everyone is your enemy." Hinata eyed her, Sakura started to sweat. "Everyone can help you, you don't have to bear it alone. You blame others at times when your confused yourself and you do not think clearly. Let it go."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura glared at her and removed her hand from hers. "What are you getting at?"

**"She's telling the truth. She wants to help. LET HER HELP US!"**

_"Leave me alone, this is my business!"_

"I'm only saying that you shouldn't bottle up your anger." Hinata glared at Sakura, she wasn't going to be defeated easily. "Naruto-kun understands you, he knows you're a danger to yourself, he is also worried about you! You cannot bottle all your anger for Sasuke-kun!"

**"Let her help us!" **Her inner begged. **"We can't go on like this, were on the verge of breaking! What more do you want! Sasuke-kun will come back, he will love us. We can't force Naruto to make Sasuke jealous. Stop acting recklessly."**

_"It's the only way for Sasuke to notice us. If were with Naruto, he would see I'm happy... then he'd know what he missed. What he could no longer get."_

"Sakura-san... I want to help yo-"

"What do you know about me?" Sakura stood up and shouted startling the other customers. "You don't know anything! And quit talking about Sasuke-kun and Naruto in front of me! Especially not about my feelings!"

"Your confused Sakura-san!"

Hinata stood up as well and raised her voice as well but not as loud as Sakura's.

"You're in conflict with your emotions. You love Sasuke-kun but you won't admit it and your confusing yourself into loving Naruto-kun as well. You're mixing yourself so you won't get hurt! Knowing Naruto-kun would never hurt you, you associate yourself with him!"

**"She's right about everything! Why can't you understand that? Sasuke broke our heart, there's no need to ruin her relationship with Naruto! We can fix this... just talk to Sasuke!"**

_"Shut up this is my life I'm living! You're not in control I am... I do what I want... and what I want I get... Naruto's my only chance at being happy again."_

**"You're completely wrong about this, you're going the wrong way!" **Sakura's inner shouted. **"You can't force Naruto to love you! You can't force Sasuke to get jealous. If you continue this you're going to end up like SASUKE!"**

"How dare you?" Sakura slapped Hinata across the face, she didn't realize what she did. It sort of happen, she was in conflict with herself. She needed to admit that, but why couldn't she. She's been making the wrong decisions.

"Hinata... I'm.. I didn't... I'm sorry... I... it was an accident... I..."

"You're confused... you're in conflict..." Hinata mouthed. "You need help... Sasuke-kun loves you... can't you get that inside your head! I'm also trying to help you!"

"You're assuming too much, you damn liar. How dare you say that in front of my face? He will never respect me, only Naruto respects me... he doesn't love me only Naruto loves me."

**"Why are you lying to yourself?" **Her inner was crying. **"Why are you making this confusing? You're hurting me... you're hurting her.. you're going to hurt Naruto and Sasuke too... but you're mostly hurting yourself..."**

_"Just shut up! SHUT UP!" _Sakura grabbed her head. "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!"

Ayame came back a dropped the bowl Sakura ordered, the other customers walked away knowing this wasn't theirs to meddle with. Teuchi tried to stop them. Ayame ran over to Hinata jumping from the table and outside, grabbing her and touching her red face.

"Are you insane?" Ayame shielded Hinata. "You are confused, you look like you've been crying and you always come here when you know this is where Naruto eats and you expect him to come here all the time. I can see it in your eyes!"

**"Stop talking, please Sakura... stop it!"**

"How dare that all of you treat me as if I don't care about myself?" Sakura shouted as tears fell. "You think I can't handle myself! I'm not emotionally stable at the moment and yes that's true but why do you think that is! The only reason is because yo-"

She was cut off when Hinata pushed Ayame out of the way and her hand slammed across Sakura's face. It was twice as hard than the hit she took from her. Hinata glared at Sakura while Sakura stood there dumbfounded at the revelation occurring.

"You are breaking down Sakura-san!" Hinata shouted. "You're no longer thinking straight. You think Sasuke-kun is still out to kill you, you think you don't have friends... you think you can handle it on your own but you can't! You need to face it!"

"You're all the same, Naruto should never have picked you!" Sakura venomously spoke. "He deserves someone better than you, I've known Naruto ever since, we've been close to each other since team 7 was built and you just came into the picture and ruined it all!"

**"You're on your own, Sakura." **Her inner glared at her, her hair covering her eyes. **"You don't understand the mess you've made."**

_"You're leaving?"_

**"You're on your own."**

_"Wait I don't... wait..."_

"Sakura-san!" Hinata tried to make it clear as Sakura snapped from her conversation with her inner.

"Naruto-kun doesn't love you that way, your only saying that because you got hurt by Sasuke-kun, you don't know how much Sasuke-kun loves you. You keep denying that and securing yourself by claiming you love Naruto-kun! You don't!"

_"If I'm on my own, I'll figure out a way out of this!" _Sakura glared and gritted her teeth. "He's not yours! He will never be yours. Stop claiming Naruto's yours, he not!"

"Then stop claiming he's yours! Naruto-kun has been with me from life and death situations as well, he brought me the courage to stand up for myself and if you can't find that courage to be honest then your nothing! You can't force people to love you, I've waited my whole life just for Naruto-kun to notice me. I can't pass up this opportunity and If I have to fight to get what I want I will!"

Sakura glared. "You're pathetic."

"ENOUGH!" Teuchi shouted. "YOUR CHASING MY CUSTOMERS AWAY! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, FIGHT OUTSIDE! IF YOUR FIGHTING ABOUT NARUTO THEN TAKE IT FAR FROM HERE. DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOUR PUTTING YOURSELVES INTO. TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND SEE WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BECOME!"

"Dad, don't provoke them!" Ayame shouted and whispered to his ear. "Naruto won't like it if Hinata and Sakura fight, it will be a mess. Hinata is Naruto's current girlfriend, Sakura's confused... we need to get her help. She's going to break down Dad."

"They'll find the answer if they fight. Talking won't resolve anything. You've seen what they've done already." Teuchi glared at the two. Hinata bowed her head regretting of getting physical and emotionally unstable. while Sakura's face was stern.

"Fight me!" Sakura glared and clenched her fists. "FIGHT ME! Winner takes ALL!"

**_"You're out of line..." _**Sakura could hear what her inner would have said.**_ "You don't love Naruto you love Sasuke! You're making the biggest mistake of your career, you could even lose your title as a Kunoichi and your going to take her down with you!"_**

_"I... Naruto cares for me... Sasuke doesn't!" _She thought.

"This isn't the time to think irrationally Sakura-san!" Hinata breathed deeply. "If Naruto were to see us like this, he's not going to like it... Let's talk about this like normal p-"

"I don't care... if he see's us then fine! He gets to choose who he loves and who is truly right for him. If I win, Naruto is mine and you will have to stay away from us. Naruto will be with me and you can take Sasuke."

"I cannot accept that Sakura-san... this isn't right! That can't be a price.. I won't accept that! "

"If you win..." Sakura bit her lips. "I'll talk with Sasuke-kun..." Her voice was softer. "I'll apologize to you and to everyone about the way I behaved... I'll confess my true emotions, I won't bother you and Naruto and I'll be honest about what I truly feel... and I'll also talk with Sasuke-kun... about my feelings for him... so.. Fight me! Please... just fight me..."

She sounds so desperate.

"Sakura-san... I can't... I... it's too much at stake here!" Hinata trembled, if she were to accept and looses, she loses Naruto forever, but if she were to win, she could help Sakura.

Wrong timing.

"Hey, glad I found you two." Shikamaru was standing in-between them, hands in his pocket. "There's a small meeting at training ground 55. We need you two there. You're the only ones missing."

"We'll be there alright." Sakura shoved Hinata out of the way and walked pass Shikamaru, who simply stared at the retreating Sakura.

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"She..." Hinata bit her lips. "She gave me a bet that I cannot refuse, she's not going to stop until... until I stop her. She needs my help, she wants my help, she can't bring herself to say so."

"Let's go, you can tell me on the way to the training grounds." Hinata nodded, turned to Ayame and tried to pay for the damages that she and Sakura might have caused.

"Don't worry!" Ayame smiled. "Just talk some sense into her, I'm sure you'll win. Naruto might be watching so do your best!"

"You want me to fight her?"

"It's the only choice for her to stop messing with you, it's your best shot to see who really gets Naruto. You won't give him up for someone like her would you. You know she likes Sasuke, why give her Naruto?"

"You're right!" Hinata smiled and hugged Ayame. "Thank you so much!"

Hinata ran after Shikamaru who was halfway near the training grounds. Hinata told him about what happened between them and Shikamaru was all wide eyes about it. He couldn't believe Sakura would stoop so low.

Nobody can blame her.

She was corrupted and broken, meeting Sasuke and talking with him only broke her even more. To repair the damage is to talk some sense into her. She was confused on how to act but she knew what she was doing, she knew it was_ wrong._

She just couldn't stop herself from commiting those mistakes to _**punish herself.**_ Shikamaru walked along side Hinata and eyed her for a few moments until he spoke.

"You're serious about fighting her."

"Yes, it's the only way to get back the Sakura-san we know." Hinata was determined. She wasn't going to give up, not for anything, not for anyone.

_"I hope I'm making the right decision. Kaa-san... guide me.. Kami.. guide me... Naruto-kun... please understand what I'm doing is to help her... I cannot see her this way. It hurts too much."_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm finished... that was a long chapter... I guess I was in the mood... and oh! A FIGHT IS BREWING with the TWO KUNOICHI's...<strong>

**Umm.. this wasn't made to bash Sakura.. No... I just did this because she was a bit confused and still unstable, I hope you understand her feelings when I wrote it. As for the KONOHA 11 meeting, you will witness it in the next CHAPTER...**

**I did this chapter to settle a few loose "bolts" if you know what I mean. There have been some misunderstanding and I want to clear some of those in this chapter. The fight in the next chapter will conclude what happens with Hinata and Sakura.. and who ends up getting NARUTO...**

**It was on purpose... don't worry I'm not holding the Kage meeting, I'm only filling up the spots that were unstable in the other chapters. Hopefully we can get a conclusion with Sakura and Hinata's feelings. That's where NaruSaku VS. NaruHina end up with a conclusion!**

**Okay...**

* * *

><p><em><span>TOPAZ PRINCESS and all my readers and reviewer<span>_**: **

_I know you're pissed and wondering as to why Sakura was like this but I can explain myself to you! You see when I was writing this I was LIKE what the hell? Why is she so bitchy..? Why did I write her like this... Why am I so mean? But it only explains that because I can somewhat understand why Sakura is confused and wouldn't you too if that were to happen. She's punishing herself without realizing she's also hurting others. She's making herself feel good by claiming Naruto, when she knows it's wrong. So... now you know what I'm trying to portray or if you don't... umm.._

_QUestion mE~! If you want answers... just LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE CHAPTER! YAY!_

_To all Sakura fans: I'm TOTALLY SORRY... xDD I didn't mean to make her sound mean, but that's her personality..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please comment and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Next chapter: Sakura and Hinata's fight. Konoha 11's meeting!  
><strong>


	20. Hinata vs Sakura for love

**I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update, but our 3rd mid-Quarter and Quarterly exam were following each other. There was no time to update til now, and I'm really sorry for making you wait. I appreciate the comments, just for that I made this a really long chapter. Thank you so much for bearing with me for a long time now.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**

**(WARNING:**_ Some Sakura bashing or whatever you call it in this chapter. Sakura will get some sense knocked into her!** BY her friends no less! XD Kick ass!)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>(Heading towards training ground 55)<p>

Hinata walked beside Shikamaru. She was still thinking about that fight betting on Naruto's love and Sakura's confession, with this battle she cannot lose. If she lost, she will lose Naruto forever and she can't bring herself to let him go, not after he confessed his love to her. If she won, that was the real challenge, she will help Sakura confess to Sasuke and help them find an easy relationship.

She knows she's strong enough to defeat Sakura, she just had to get up close and block her tenketsu so she won't be able to release chakra from her hands and create an earthquake. Problem was, how was she going to get near Sakura without getting hit by her blast.

"Hey Hinata." Shikamaru snapped her from her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She turned to him.

"How do you plan on beating Sakura?" He turned to her whispering. "You can't take her head on, wanna let me know about your strategy. I might be able to help you."

"B-but why?" Hinata blinked. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of Sakura acting this way." He sighed. "She's turning into a wreck ever since she found out Sasuke was back. She's probably afraid that he'd hurt her again or..."

"That he'll try and kill her?"

"Exactly." Hinata lowered her head.

"I don't know how I'm going to approach her with this but I'm not backing out." Hinata spoke with determination. "I don't plan on handing Naruto-kun out so easily. He's not a price but still, I won't hesitate on doing what I can to prevent this. I love Naruto-kun ever since the beginning he saved me... I can't back down now. I love him too much to do that."

"Knock some sense into her then." Shikamaru walked faster.

"Will she even allow that?" Hinata blinked in confusion.

"I don't know what she's planning exactly but you better have a good strategy against it. She knows she will never be happy if she won, from my point of view, she wants you to beat her. She's in turmoil with herself and she's beating herself with it."

"How could you be so sure?" Hinata wondered. "Sakura-san is a strong woman, I don't think she's as troubled as we make it out to be."

"Just a hunch." Shikamaru shuddered. "Nobody can be too sure."

They walked in silence with Sakura leading the way, with Shikamaru following and Hinata not far behind. When they were half-way there, Sakura stopped and her heart skipped a beat. Hinata looked up and saw why that was and her heart managed to skip as well. Shikamaru payed no mind and continue to look back and forth at the girls. This wasn't going as well as he thought it would be. First a conflict, then a bet and then confrontation. Shikamaru knew it was hard for Sakura to face her fears and he knew Hinata had changed enough to face hers. He could only wonder what would happen next.

"Alright, that'll do it." The man spoke and placed his hands in his pocket.

"A-are you sure?" One of the kids asked.

"Of course. You genin's should rest and take the day off, we have enough ninja's preparing for this meeting. Have fun! You did a splendid job decorating the place. Well done. Be careful not to do anything reckless, I happen to do that when I was your age."

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" The genin's shouted as they ran, the Hokage waving goodbye to them.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered as Naruto turned to look. "What are you doing here?"

"Hina-chan? Shikamaru and Sakura-chan?" He smiled in amazement. "I could ask the same thing to you. What are you all doing here? I thought I asked for everyone to be prepared for... well you know... that discussion before the meeting actually starts."

"We've gathered Konoha 11 and Ino is there so Sai is not far behind. We're headed to training ground 55." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see. Must be a lot of work for you then. Sorry."

"No trouble at all. It's just a drag, I see you're working hard as well, Naruto." Shikamaru smiled at him. "What are you doing far away from the office besides looking for us?"

"Oh, I happen to bump into you three for no reason at all." Naruto looked at the sky. "Just checking to see if everything is alright. It's a wonderful day at least, better hope the meeting goes as planned."

"You planned for it." Shikamaru smirked. "That's unlike you..."

_"Naruto-kun..." _Hinata lowered her head. _"I'm really sorry for this..."_

"Yeah, now things go beyond what I do everyday, it's not so hard to adjust. The day is perfect although a bit of delay and arrival is going on, we don't know who's coming first. Hopefully it's Gaara, Suna isn't far from here so it's probably him. The Tsuchikage is on air, I think. The Mizukage, dunno about her. Raikage and killer Bee are mostly next on the list but hey, we don't know till they come through the door."

"I see." Shikamaru sighed. "No use getting worked up then.

"Yeah, that's the whole point." Naruto turned to Hinata. "What's with that sad face? You know I don't like that. I like your pretty smiling face better than that pouty one."

Naruto walked towards Hinata and kissed her on the forehead, smiling at her with a bit of lust going on. Hinata blushed and started pushing her fingers together, smiling, while Naruto took both her hands and separated it. She blushed to no end while Shikamaru shook his head.

"You two really are together." Shikamaru laughed. "No doubt about that. Although you are clueless at times Naruto. You don't know what's going on between the-"

Sakura stepped on Shikamaru's foot with chakra and he yelled out loud sinking towards his foot. Naruto ignored this but smiled at Hinata and continued to mess with her hair. Hinata was a bit confused but she payed no attention to it. She let Naruto caress her face with his fingers while she blushed.

"Dammit Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shut up!" Sakura scoffed back. "Or you'll receive more than you bargained for."

"Harsh." Naruto winked at Hinata.

"It's only been a few minutes since we last saw each other." Naruto smiled at her and whispered. "I'll speak with Hiashi-sama when the meeting is over. I hope that's all right with you. So you're coming with Shikamaru to training ground 55? You know you can stay with me till all this is over."

"Well... I could but..." Hinata looked away. "You see... Sakura-san and I... we..."

"It's none of your business Naruto." Sakura muttered at the sidelines.

"I'm the Hokage, everything in this village is my business." He sternly spoke not looking at Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Sakura glared.

"Look Sakura-chan, I know you're a bit problematic right now so..." He was cut off leading him to look at her.

"I'm your assistant, I tell you what happens in this village as well. There's nothing going on so just go back to work. It's your duty right? So leave us out of it. My life is none of your concern anymore."

"I'm the Hokage, Sakura-chan. I have a higher authority than you do. I think I have any right to be nosy when it comes to the safety of my people and the safety of my loved ones." Naruto was serious. "Is there something you'd like to tell me about Sakura-chan? I hate it when people lie to me, remember? That's the thing that I hate the most, especially when people try to mistake me as a fool."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. "Sakura-san and I... we..."

"Me and Hinata have business to attend to at Training ground 55." Sakura grumbled, her attempt at lying failed. "It's not yours to meddle with. Both of us have something to settle and you can't interrupt so leave it alone will yah!"

"Is that all your doing?" Naruto smirked. "I believe I was the one that made that meeting. Whatever you and Hina-chan are going to do, I don't like it one bit."

"Well..." Hinata lowered her head. "Naruto-kun... you see... umm..."

"Sounds to me like something else is going to happen." Naruto looked worried. "I don't know what you and Hina-chan are up to but if Hina-chan gets hurt I won't forgive you. She means a lot to me now than ever, like I said I have every right to be nosy."

Naruto walked up to Hinata whispering, _"Be careful."_

Naruto pecked Hinata's lips and walked away, waving his goodbye to the three, he turned his attention to the chunin's setting up stands. He went back to work, leaving Sakura hanging with his words. Sakura blushed in fury, she hated him for being like that.

"It's always about her isn't it." Sakura shouted and turned to walk away. "I really hate that about you. You never could understand, you're always so... uhh!"

Sakura walked faster mumbling to herself and ruffling her hair once in a while. She was confused at why Naruto would speak to her like that and why show affection for Hinata in front of her. Sasuke-kun would never do that to her, he would never stoop so low as to like a civilian kunoichi while he is on top of his clan. Not to mention he was the only guy in his clan left. Damn Sasuke and his irresistible features and Damn love! Question was, does she really still love him?

Sakura walked faster leaving Hinata and Shikamaru in the dust. The two made no attempt to speed up as they walked silently with their thoughts lingering about.

Hinata was worried about Naruto finding out. For some reason he looked like he already knew, but why was that? Naruto also took the time to mention her father, she was a bit scared since she had no clue what they would be talking about but still excited that Naruto would find the courage to speak with her father. It was, for her, enlightening.

She could never give up Naruto even if she had to die. She already did it once, no use not doing it again. She smiled, Sakura was her friend and she would help like Naruto has helped her. She 'never goes back on her word' and same goes for her love.

On the inside, she can't help but giggle at the thought of Naruto. The way he kissed her forehead and pecked her lips, the way he slowly twirled his fingers on her soft purple hair. How his lips curved into a smile so genuine that her body could almost feel it touching her neck... His body inching towards hers like she's being pulled ever so closely and her heart drawing near to explode... her breath endless and...

* * *

><p>(Training ground 55)<p>

A huge open area with trees surrounding them. The field was about three football fields wide and was completely green with life.

"We're here." Shikamaru snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Hinata, you alright?"

"I... uhh... pay no mind to me." Her face was red like a tomato.

Shikamaru stayed silent as he shook his head. What a drag, now he had to worry about Naruto getting into his ass. Naruto would never forgive him if Hinata got hurt on his watch. He had a lot to tell his friends, with him being the counselor, his duties were making sure the law was right, he was the one for trials also Naruto's adviser. His job for today was making sure nothing bad happens to his friends and that everyone understands the situation everyone's in.

"Shikamaru!" Ino waved at him to come over.

Ino, Chouji and Sai were next to each other. Kiba and Shino were at the sidelines whispering. Tenten, Neji and Lee were together along with Gai-sensei. Kakashi arrived as well moments later standing next to Ino. Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura walked over to them.

"Hey Sakura." Ino smiled at her. "What's gotten you down in the dumps today? You seem like you've been crying with those beat red eyes."

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura glared and crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood to fool around with you. I have business with a certain someone here. So let's get this meeting over with and I can go back to doing what I have to."

Sakura raised both her fists and drew them together slamming into each other and cracking it as if she meant war. Hinata started to tremble and her fingers won't stop moving, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath not drawing any attention to her.

"Whatever, I was just being nice."

"Ignore her Ino." Shikamaru frowned. "She's just messed up." He said earning a glare from behind.

"Hey Shikamaru, thank goodness you got here." Ino pouted and grabbed Sai who was right next to her and took him in a bare hug. "We thought you guys would never come. Now you got to tell us what it is that has you up your buttons! The gossip is killing me."

"Don't rush me Ino. It's really important." Shikamaru sighed and looked at Kakashi.

"Now... now... It's a big problem that you need to understand." Kakashi's one eye stared at everyone. "Most of you already know about this. Those people are Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura and I. We've each made our attempts to conceal our knowledge but now, Naruto wants us to share it."

"That's a lot." Chouji wondered.

Ino shouted. "How come we're not part of it?"

"You are a part of it." Shikamaru stated. "The reason Naruto wanted to tell us was because he is allowing us to go to the Kage meeting. He wants us to testify our reasons and beliefs. He trusts us well enough to make our own decision on who's side to take."

"I don't believe I'm following." Tenten crossed her arms. "This meeting of the Kage's seem really important to everyone, why is that? Only a high alert ninja would make the Kage's move around this much."

"That's because were dealing with the number one criminal during the war." Kakashi muttered enough for everyone to hear. "I suggest you all just sit back and we will explain everything in detail."

"Wait... number one criminal?" Lee wondered. "Is this about Madara or Sasuke-kun?"

"Who else is Konoha's number one criminal rouge ninja who betrayed this village for power?" Kakashi's eye turned to 'U' as he smiled under his mask. "It's none other than Sasuke that has this whole Kage meeting in turmoil."

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino lowered her head. "They caught him?"

"I hear Sasuke-kun was out of the village in hiding." Sai spoke and eyed Sakura. "I was told he was probably hiding in one of Orochimaru's base. I don't know if the Intel is good though. It was over a few months ago."

Sakura hung her head, how she hated that Sasuke was the topic. No matter, she can get what she wants with Hinata later on. To see who is stronger and who is the one who takes the price. She bit her lips and clenched her fists.

Sai looked at her with worry, he was also a part of team 7 and he knew how much Sakura loved Naruto as a brother not as a lover. She was messing those two words up. Sai reverted his look to Kakashi who gave him an odd laughter.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Sai." Kakashi chuckled. "This meeting is about Sasuke's punishment. They already have him in custody per se the Hokage does."

"What do you mean Naruto has Sasuke?" Chouji wondered.

"It means that Naruto lets Sasuke roam free in his own will." Kiba snarled and Akamaru barked. "Damn Uchiha thinks he can get away that easily for attempted murder of everyone of this village."

"He's not causing any harm Kiba-kun." Hinata spoke quietly.

"He is still a danger, Hinata-san." Shino spoke.

"Alright, no arguments." Kakashi did his Raikiri to stop any other noise. Once the noise was gone he stopped his Raikiri and spoke dully. "I'll further explain if you all cooperate without any disruptions."

"YOSH! The YOUTH of my RIVAL is BURNING with passion." Gai made his signature pose and his teeth shined under the sun. "Do tell us the Intel you have on Sasuke, perhaps it will enlighten us further."

"huh?" Kakashi blankly looked at him. "Right..."

"Neji..." Shikamaru eyed him. "I suggest you go first."

"It is not so hard to sense his chakra in the village." Neji spoke. "At first I doubted if it was even his chakra signature but when he would pass by I would use my Byakugan to see whether is was truly his chakra signature. There is no mistaking it. The Hyuga's Kekkei genkai is not as powerful but well versed in its power."

"So you've been spying on him when you found out." Kakashi's eyes wandered around. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I have been doing some snooping around and that is the reason why I am very well worried. Worried that Sasuke would hurt someone he comes close contact to. He's Naruto's friend so I do hope I am wrong about him changing. Sasuke is currently weak at the moment and any attack from us can kill him, but that will likely happen since Sasuke is being protected by Naruto's custody."

"Right we got it, next up Kiba and Shino." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "You two are up. How did you two find out, no lying."

"Geez... sharing damn info... to think we'd even lie about it." He muttered and cursed and downright glared at every little thing.

"Kiba..." Ino grunted. "Just tell us what you found out about Sasuke-kun. I want to know why he's in the village for Pete's sake."

"Alright, want to know how I found out. Ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back along with Temari and Kankuro, I've been wondering what the smell was around Naruto. I felt as if that was Sasuke's faint smell. I tried to dig in for more info and I snooped around Naruto's house one time."

"You snuck in?" Hinata shouted startling everyone. "That's not very nice, breaking into someones home without their permission. Naruto-kun's the Hokage."

"I just did some snooping around, no big deal." Kiba grunted in annoyance. "I realized Sasuke's smell was stronger and I realized he was staying in Naruto's house. I got a bit tempted to scream out the murderers name but instead I went to Shino for advice. Told me to put a sock in it and keep it secret, that he'll keep Sasuke monitored with his bugs."

"And what did you get Shino?" Kakashi asked while Shino stonily replied.

"Just that his chakra is beyond low right now and that he cannot fight any of us." Shino spoke. "He is very exhausted and is still recovering."

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba crossed his arms. "I still don't like him. I didn't even know Hinata was a part of all this, not to mention you Shikamaru, but considering you're Naruto's counselor it's a dead giveaway. Okay, I've done my fair share of Ino what about you guys aren't you going to say something. Anything at all?"

"I think I just realized that guy in the hood was Naruto." Ino smiled sheepishly. "The one with Temari and Kankuro and I realized he was the same guy Hinata was with during Naruto's free fall. The same guy that Sakura almost punched to death when he heard our conversation about him. How Sakura was like... ready to kill him... attack him for hearing just that... haha!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU INO!" Sakura turned red in embarrassment.

"You almost killed him?" Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sakura?"

"I didn't know it was him." Sakura frowned and turned away. "Lay off."

"We skip Sakura." Shikamaru spoke. "I found out when I realized that the meeting with Gaara was a lie when Hinata told us. It was a giveaway as well at the number of flaws in hiding their plan but even the simplest mistake was the hardest to uncover. I had doubts in my thoughts that it was real until I was confronted about it by Hinata. In my opinion, a great deal has changed in Sasuke and he seems more social than he was before."

"So you've talked to him." Tenten asked.

"I've spent my evening with him." Shikamaru smirked. "Even the Godaime Hokage knew about this and was marveled at how awkward it was having Sasuke around. The one who saved Naruto from that fall was also Sasuke, even Iruka was amazed when he found out. It's why we're testifying to try and shoulder our beliefs about him. To punish him or kill him."

"I don't believe he's changed." Sakura scoffed and smirked. "He's just hiding his true self to try and attack the leaf village again. He's still a criminal no matter how you look at it. He can't make up for what he's done, it's to great for him to simply change. He can't just come back to our lives saying he's sorry and that we'll just forgive him? What is that?"

"I agree with Sakura-san." Sai was trembling but he was good enough to hide that. "But I also agree with the decision to lay it in the hands of the Kage's and us. We all have different perceptions on Sasuke and opinions about who he is and Naruto-kun did this so it is our decision, the decision of his friends. Not just his, he's giving us a chance to change this one mans life. Naruto-kun is asking us to do what we can to change something in Sasuke."

"He's still a criminal Sai, don't tell me you're siding with him."

"I am not siding with him Sakura-san. Merely stating my own perception about him, we cannot dwell in the past because it can soon corrupt us. People change and Naruto has taught us that. Perhaps, he managed to get through Sasuke, we just don't know it yet."

"Sakura-san..." Hinata walked towards Sakura. "By any chance can we not... fight about this... I don't think it's right to... to make Naruto-kun the price and..."

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted and nearly punched her in the face when Kakashi blocked her fists. Hinata backed away trembling from the almost 'hit'.

"Leave us alone Kakashi-sensei, this is between me and Hinata. We're going to settle this like a kunoichi should, just like me and Ino back at preliminaries. We settle this remember Hinata, we had a bet and we finish this bet! You can't back down now, I'm eager to see who wins this or not!"

"Aren't you loud today?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Those two made a bet to see who gets Naruto as a price." Shikamaru placed his hands in his pocket. "Winner takes Naruto loser doesn't have Naruto or loser will tell Sasuke her true feelings and leave Naruto be."

"Sakura this is madness!" Ino shouted.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG! STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Don't you know you're taking this too far. We fought for Sasuke-kun before and it didn't end out so well and I've given up on him. This is Naruto we're talking about, if he's the price, then... it's totally not worth it! You're going to lose! Sasuke-kun seems to change, why do you have to mess up Naruto's relationship with Hinata? That's not right at all!"

"I'm not messing with his relationship... I'm fighting for his love." Sakura glared at Ino. "Would you people stay out of this? I'm tired of listening to you people talk about Sasuke-kun like he's changed or something. My views of him have changed when I got my head right, he's a criminal. Criminal's deserve no happiness."

"Sakura, I'm not letting you fight Hinata." Kakashi glared.

"LET GO OF ME SENSEI! LET GO!" She shouted.

"It IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL for two women to get so upset about such trivial matters! YOSH, even if BURNING POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE COLLIDE... eternal..."

Tenten and Neji punched Gai enough to stop him from talking and encouraging this. Sakura managed to slip out of Kakashi's grasp and slapped his hand away. She glared at him and scrunched her face.

"You're becoming more and more like Sasuke." Kakashi frowned as he took a step forward. "You know that?"

"Shut up, I'm not."

"As leader of Team 7, I am not allowing this." Kakashi glared. "If Naruto, the Hokage, would find out about this he won't forgive you for hurting your friends. Something is wrong and we're trying to help you, so let us help you."

"Nothings wrong with me! You think that I'm having emotional trauma or something that I'm breaking down because of what I experienced during war. You think that's what happened to me? YOU THINK I'M SLOWLY GOING INSANE THAT I'M PARANOID?"

"It's possible Sakura." Kakashi softly spoke. "You experienced a lot of things with Sasuke and him trying to kill you, you haven't even been to the psychological team in the hospital nor did you have yourself checked up. If you're upset then take it out on somebody else, you can't fight with anger, remember, this is what lead Sasuke and Naruto into hurting their comrades. You shouldn't let your anger take control of..."

"I don't care! I have a score to settle with her!" Sakura screamed. "I'm not backing down just because you people told me too! I'm not emotionally challenged or paranoid. You people are insane, I'm just telling you he's a criminal! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I met him and talked to him for real..."

"That doesn't make up for what he's done, I will believe it when I see it for myself! FIGHT ME HINATA! Tell me I'm wrong, punch me in the face if you have to! FIGHT ME!"

"B-bring it on!" Hinata shouted back. "I-I wont back d-down!"

Sakura punched the ground to cause a slight tremor in the ground causing everyone to go off balance. Hinata on the other hand saw this coming and jumped to the other side of the huge field with her hands and feet positioned. Sakura glared at her and walked to the middle of the field leaving a great distance between them for attacks. The others were on the ground rubbing their heads, they were at the other side of the field far from Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura-san!"

"Forehead girl! STOP THIS!"

"You're only making this worse."

"YOUTH!"

"Gai-sensei, Sakura-san!"

"Hinata! Kick her ass!"

"You're making this worse Kiba!"

"Don't encourage her!"

"I'm not Shikamaru, Chouji! Sheeeshh!"

"ARfff! Ruuuff!"

"Dammit stop this!"

"That's ENOUGH!"

Kakashi and the rest shouted at the same time trying to get their attention, they were all ready to butt in but then again they couldn't. A huge wall of wind chakra pushed them all down at the same time. A huge gust of wind erupted from everywhere just in their spot only. Everyone was looking confused, they couldn't move and it seemed as if gravity was pushing them down.

Someone had blocked their way to get to the two.

"What is...?"

"I can't move..."

"What was that...?"

The wind became even more stronger and it was pushing them down even more and it was hurting some of them. It was as if 'Gravity' was defying it's nature and it was pushing them towards the ground even more with little room to move.

"ARkk! Arrff! Rooff!"

"Wind chakra?"

"BLAZING YOUTH!"

"GLOORRYY! SENSEI! YOUTH!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"It hurts!"

"What's wrong?"

"Who did this?"

"Get off me you little...!"

"A chakra wall? "

"Possibly."

They heard a new voice answering there question. They looked around but couldn't see anyone else, the wind was pushing them down and wouldn't let them move any more. Hinata and Sakura were busy and couldn't even hear them shouting.

"It's a new jutsu I was working on."

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in front, his back turned to them and he was facing Hinata and Sakura's match. Hinata was focused and her guard was already up but Sakura was confused and would attack head on without thought.

"Damn this match is a bad match. No use, we have a clear winner anyways. Didn't think it would result to this much conflict, thought it was more under control." He pouted and frowned at the same time, his eye twitching.

"You? Naruto? Here?" Shikamaru blinked and tried to move but his body won't let him. "You knew about this? What's this jutsu of yours?"

"What the hell, get it off us Naruto!" Ino shouted while moving her arms back and forth. "This jutsu is damaging my entire perfect complexion! Not to mention this is humiliating!"

"Arrff!" Akamaru whined.

"Worry about your complexion somewhere else girl!" Tenten frowned and shouted. "Naruto, you better dispel this jutsu right now if you know what's good for you!"

"I didn't think I would use it on you people though." Naruto smiled still staring at the two fighting. "Never thought I actually had to use it on anyone. Sorry I had to do that, a little more and you would have broken those two up from fighting."

"You honestly want them to fight?" Neji wondered. "You want Hinata-san to face Sakura?"

"They need to... release some stress." Naruto shuddered. "That much I know."

"I'll release some stress on you later!" Kiba shouted. "Get us out of this!"

"Loudmouths." Naruto groaned, waved his left hand without a care, the wind subsided and everyone got to their feet. Sakura and Hinata didn't seem to notice Naruto's arrival and continued to fight each other. The distance was to great for Hinata and Sakura to hear them.

"What do you think of my new jutsu?" Naruto smiled not bothering to face them.

"That jutsu a while ago?" Shikamaru rubbed his head. "I hate it."

"It's Wind Style: Chakra suppressor Wind wall."

"Chakra suppressor?" Kakashi arched his back in pain. "You know how to do that? What does it do?"

"It uses the chakra in the wind to suppress your chakra and push you down like a heavy wall that buries you to the ground and keeps you there. It manipulates gravity like Nagato's but I used wind instead of gravity itself. Still haven't got the right name for it though, but it seems perfect as it is."

"Naruto?" Chouji whispered. "You're..."

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kakashi stood up in shock. "Shouldn't you be preparing for that meeting, we could handle this just fine..."

"I'm done roaming around the village, I'm worried about Hina-chan and Sakura-chan fighting." Naruto scowled and his eyes were full of worry. "I hate seeing Hina-chan like this, it kinda hurts. The way she was looking at me a while ago meant there was something wrong and they way Sakura-chan always cut her off, it's hard to believe nothings going on at all."

"You're not going to do anything to stop them, are you?" Gai eyed him. "As the Hokage, you wouldn't tolerate such behavior like this, would you?"

**_"CHERRY BLOSSOM STRIKE" _**A huge blast from the two can be seen and heard. The ground shook, the others were slightly off balanced while Naruto stood his ground and stared at Hinata and Sakura battling it out.

"As Hokage, no I won't tolerate such acts with my ninja's." Naruto seriously stared at the two still fighting with each other. "These two, I can exempt. Letting this escalate won't do any good, might as well let them settle this and be done with it."

"So we don't do anything to stop those two?" Kiba asked receiving a few good defends from his friends.

"Arff..."

"Don't interfere, I think this is going quite well don't you think." Naruto smiled, his fists clenching. "I was hoping that it wouldn't go this far but I guess, Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan after all, no doubt she still loves that _-teme_ if she's going as far as to mess with me and my relationship."

_"Naruto-kun... thank you" _He could hear Hinata's voice in his head.

Everyone that Naruto didn't like what he was seeing. They could all see Naruto trembling slightly and his fists were clenched together, his nails digging on his skin and drawing blood. The blood dripping on the soft grass below. Everyone saw that... they could all see that he too... was in conflict...

He could see Sakura attack with multiple Kunai's, explosive tags and cherry blossoms and there erupted a large blast causing a very large hole from where it hit. The smoke cleared and Naruto was trembling even more.

_"Be careful..." _Naruto bit his lips. _"Please be okay, Hina-chan..."_

* * *

><p>(In the other side of the field)<p>

Hinata was ready for battle, her hands were outstretched and her feet were far apart. She was ready to execute a Jyuuken style. Her Byakugan already activated and her body filled with adrenalin from Sakura's slight tremor. She took a deep breath and analyzed Sakura's position. She was unfocused and tears were dripping from her face, her fist clenched and body language was off.

But she was deadly when underestimated.

They were ready to begin, she was determined to stop all of this before it resulted to any more damage. Next thing she knew Sakura was heading straight towards her with her right fist up and ready to punch. Hinata lowered her back just enough to dodge without moving her feet. Sakura swiped at the air and rotated, her left feet hovering in the air to hit another strike.

This time Hinata countered by slamming her palm in one of Sakura's chakra points on her leg, she was about to hit another chakra point when Sakura noticed this and retreated far away, Hinata stood her ground ready for another attack.

_"I'm a medic ninja, I can counter all of this." _Sakura glared at Hinata. "If this is all you can do then you can't win against me. I can use medical ninjutsu to re-fix the tenketsu you blocked off."

"T-that's not even possible!" Hinata shouted her fist clenched tightly. "There's something else you did? You can't just stop me from blocking off your tenketsu, I was sure that I hit you with my Jyuuken strike! I saw it with my Byakugan."

"You weren't looking well enough. I exploded chakra on my leg and you only managed to block off a tiny bit of chakra in my leg, not enough to paralyze me." Sakura smirked getting ready to attack."I did it before it even hit."

_"Exploding chakra in your body?"_ Hinata winced at this.

Sakura smirked at Hinata.

_"She's pushing herself too far,"_ Hinata glared at her. "_Everyone knows that's just luck that's going her way if she were to explode chakra in her body. It could kill her, then again she is a trained medical ninja... still... she's doing it wrong... I could see her leg is slightly injured."_

_"If I keep this up, I might just win..."_ Sakura laughed inwardly. _"But I can't keep exploding chakra in any part of my body. It might kill me, but if I don't she'll block off my tenketsu and it will be hard to bring it back. I might as well block her from coming near me and doing her 'Eight Trigrams'."_

"CHERRY BLOSSOM STRIKE!"

Sakura shouted as she punched the ground with all her strength. The ground shook as Hinata dashed forward jumping out of the blast and propelling towards Sakura. She thrust her palm in the ground creating a second blast. Sakura crossed her arms in front of her face to shield her from the debris flying around. She stared for a moment in shock as her body didn't respond, Hinata dashed towards her with her fist ready to clash.

"Palm heel Strike!"

Hinata pushed her palm into Sakura's chest and Sakura coughed up some blood. The chakra went into her body and did some internal damages and Sakura flew a few feet away from Hinata.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata shouted. "Are you alright? I'm sorry... let me..."

"S-stay a-away f-from m-me..." Sakura coughed, her body paralyzed. "T-this match isn't over."

Hinata stood there waiting for Sakura to stand back up, Sakura pushed herself from the ground shaking with fury and was literally crying while she pushed herself. She wasn't going to give up, she won't let Hinata win. Never will she be looked down upon again. She pushed herself enough to get her on her feet and took something from her pouch, a needle. She slammed it into her leg and pushed the liquid inside. She smirked and threw away the needle.

She stood up feeling fine as ever, although she could still feel the pain in her chest, she assumed the position she was in before. Hinata's eyed widened.

"Shocked?" Sakura's voice lowered. "That's a medicine to stop paralysis, good thing I came prepared, there's more where that came from so come at me with all you've got!"

Hinata made no second thoughts as she ran to Sakura thrusting her right palm towards her head. Sakura slid under Hinata, pushing herself by her hands and sending Hinata a kick to the head. Hinata was used to these kinds of attacks from Neji and Hanabi and she quickly rotated, grabbed her leg and twisted it. Sakura twirled around and kicked her other leg and Hinata was forced to let go.

Sakura ran again and jumped high into the air twisting her body as fast as she could (like Kiba's fang over fang) when she was nearing the ground she pulled herself up and lifted her foot.

"Heaven kick of pain!"

It was too fast and Hinata had to protect herself.

"Rotation!"

Sakura was sent back flying but twirled and landed on her feet, sliding a few feet away. Hinata although she was protected flew feets away as well sliding on her back and moaning about how it hurts. She tried to sit up but her body won't let her, she slowly moved to her side and cried in pain.

"uhhh..." Hinata touched her side and it felt like cracked ribs, one of the debris must have hit her. She couldn't see with all the dust and her rotation was too slow to deflect the first few debris.

"This is bad." Hinata coughed up some blood. _"If I don't stop this, we're going to each be in the hospital."_

"What the hell happened Neji?" Naruto bit his lips and was pacing, he just saw Hinata flying across the field after Sakura, unlike Sakura who managed to get on her feet Hinata didn't. "Tell me what happened."

"A while ago Sakura's got hit by Hinata-san's Palm heel strike and it damaged her internal organs and mostly Sakura's lungs. She's acting on the drugs on her body, she's suppose to be paralyzed but the drug took off the paralysis and only maintained the anesthesia."

"And Hinata... she looks badly injured." Narutp bit his lips. "Tell me she's okay, tell me she can go on. If she can't I'm... I'm stopping this match."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes:<strong>

I wasn't going to stop it here but then again it was dragging too long and I'm really busy this time of month and really problematic... I wanted to do more but I got this... the match will continue so no worries about that...

Merry Christmas, thank you for reading and commenting!

Feel free to review and tell me what you think about the fight scene and Naruto's reactions. Pretty mature and I like him that way, surprises me about what comes out of his mouth. He's turning out like a good man! XD

**Next up: Sakura and Hinata's fight will be longer and more fierce than before. A surprise in the chapter as well. Kage meeting is coming up, so be on the look out. Don't worry, I'll update again soon! XDD  
><strong>


	21. The battle rages on

**Thank you to all that reviewed this fic. I appreciate all the great comments, sorry to those that think I update slow. It's just a busy month, with all the celebrations going on, of course, nobody wants to miss such a wonderful occasion. Anyways, I'll cut this short by saying Merry Christmas to everyone again and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**

**To Faith Hathor: **I find your review very amusing, for once someone managed to see right through me and this story... LOL! xD Just read the chapter and see for yourself what I'm talking about, because you absolutely read my mind! Already had an Idea for this chapter LOL! Thank you for reviewing XDD

**Everyone that commented: **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, YOU MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Manga spoiler: (read if you dare)**

Did you know that Kyuubi's real name is "KURAMA"? I just figured that out when I read the new manga chapter... awesome right? LOL! And Naruto's got an Allie... mwahaha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>  
><em>

_"Heaven kick of pain!"_

_"Rotation!"_

_Sakura was sent back flying but twirled and landed on her feet, sliding a few feet away. Hinata although she was protected flew feet away as well sliding on her back and moaning about how it hurts. She tried to sit up but her body won't let her, she slowly moved to her side and cried in pain._

_"uhhh..." Hinata touched her side and it felt like cracked ribs, one of the debris must have hit her. She couldn't see with all the dust and her rotation was too slow to deflect the first few debris._

_Hinata coughed up some blood._

_"A while ago Sakura's got hit by Hinata-san's Palm heel strike and it damaged her internal organs and mostly Sakura's lungs. She's acting on the drugs on her body, she's suppose to be paralyzed but the drug took off the paralysis and only maintained the anesthesia."_

_ Naruto bit his lips. _

_"Tell me she's okay, tell me she can go on. If she can't I'm... I'm stopping this match."_

* * *

><p>(Training Ground 55)<p>

The battle went on relentlessly as the two clashed their fists and palms together for one epic battle to see who would win Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto's heart. Sakura as confused as she is, is very well versed in the knowledge that she doesn't love him like that. The only reason for her to be messing with their relationship was because she was too hurt to realize that she can never experience that kind of love from Sasuke. At that very moment we see her vulnerability, she was too focused on trying to achieve a lost love with Naruto to even realized that it was never achievable. Naruto loved her as a sister, as a teammate, and nothing more than just that. What she sees is Naruto falling for some other woman and gave up his love for her.

_Jealousy, envy and hatred rises while logical reasoning, true love, conscience and common sense go down hill for her._ She was acting on rage which leads most people to have a breakdown at some point. Sasuke really messed with her and by the minute this fight rages on, it's getting worse.

Hinata as dedicated as she is to win this fight, can't help but feel aggravated at some point. She had waited years and years for Naruto to notice her and just when the timing was impeccable, she got her wish but got a rival at that too. She could never understand why it was so important for Sakura to ruin their relationship, when Sakura knows that it is wrong, why would she still go for it? Hinata was on the verge of breaking her patience with this other woman claiming to love Naruto like she loved him. Hinata was kind, gentle, caring and loving, while Sakura was loud, at times annoying and bossy and would hurt Naruto countless times just for telling a joke. It's not true love, that is called_ 'Friendship'._ Hinata would do anything for Naruto, even if it meant being killed for him, because to her that was the best way to return every favor he did for her.

Who wouldn't do that to the man they love? After countless times of being lonely, those two clash as one. If she can't have Naruto, nobody else can. To her, Naruto deserves more than just a strong woman, he deserves someone who would love him forever. She thinks that is the best way.

Naruto on the other hand, is freaking. He could see those to meet face to face tearing each others hair off just for him. He could understand Hinata trying to win him, but Sakura? That, he cannot comprehend at all. He was worried that those two would get hurt, because one Hinata was his most precious person and two Sakura was his best friend too, just like Sasuke. He hates to see either one of them get seriously injured. If it comes close to death, he'll stop the match, because he has faith that Hinata can make Sakura see her mistakes.

_"Get up Hina-chan..."_ Naruto bit his fingernails as his body began to shake. Clearly he knew that everyone else was looking at it, but he payed no mind, he has the right to be worried.

Hinata coughed up more blood and touched her side, it was beginning to burn. The large rock practically broken her ribs. She looked up wincing at the pain, she could see Sakura slowly standing up and preparing for another attack. She can't have Sakura win, her broken ribs were just luck, she needed to prepare for another hit just like the first one. Clearly, Sakura had something in mind.

"Get up Hinata. Last one standing wins!" Sakura scowled and brought up a fist. "Is that all you got? I thought you were better than this, I thought that the Hyuga's were superior and yet you can't even fight a woman from a civilian family."

"Shut up!" Hinata shouted, everyone else was struck back by her outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"Do not BRING my family into this, this is our fight! You cannot put rankings or heritage in it! That doesn't even count, just because I came from a high-class family doesn't mean that I am as stuck up as some others. We cannot compare each other like this, we are kunoichi's of Konoha..."

"I don't care..." Sakura bit her lips.

"What a-are y-you?"

"You people always think less of people like me, what about now? You're seriously injured and your ribs are cracked, you can't fight me. Just surrender and I'll go easy on you!"

"And give up Naruto-kun?"

Hinata pushed herself back up and scowled at how the pain ran through her body. Sakura eyed Hinata carefully wondering where she gets the strength to get back up just like that. She knew she hit her pretty hard so why is she still thinking she can defeat her?

"I would never hand over Naruto-kun to you! Just because you told me so doesn't mean I would do it! Do you even know Naruto-kun's nindo? Sakura-san?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I stand by what I say." Everyone was taken back by her words. "Or I will never give up... or even I will never go back on my word! That is Naruto-kun's nindo, that is MY NINDO! I also stand by what I say that I will never give up on this fight! I will stand and fight you til this is over! I will never give up on Naruto-kun, even if it means it will kill me, I will never hand him over!"

_"Hina-chan... be careful..." _Naruto's words ran through Hinata's mind.

_"I will fight back Naruto-kun..." _She thought. _"For you and just for you to see what I'm capable of."_

Hinata dashed straight at Sakura while Sakura had no time to prepare. Everyone noticed the speed Hinata projected at such short notice. She stopped in front of Sakura and brought her palm straight at Sakura's head, Sakura bent her head down to avoid it and cast a punch of her own straight towards Hinata's stomach. Hinata saw this and twisted her heel, pushed chakra on her feet and jumped behind Sakura. Sakura was stunned and before she could react any further she could see Hinata form a stance that everyone knew.

"Eight Trigrams Thirty-two palms!"

Sakura closed her eyes for the in coming impact as she could hear Hinata's voice counting her demise. First two strikes and another two more, the third one made four strikes, the fourth with eight fast consecutive strikes and the last was sixteen consecutive strikes making a total of thirty-two. All thirty-two made in only a few seconds and Sakura was sent flying into a tree.

_"Damn it!" _Naruto couldn't take it anymore. What he was seeing was a bloodshed. He could feel Hinata's pain, why was she still going, why was she so bent up on Sakura? Why wasn't he trying to stop the fight? All these questions flooded his mind.

**"kit..." **The Kyuubi spoke in his mind. **"Trust your mate and she will grow stronger."**

_"Damn it..."_ Naruto saw Hinata's bad condition. _"I do... I believe in her... I know she'd win..."_

**"Kit, she's a lot stronger than what most of you take her for. I can feel** it."

_"Of course she is... why do you think I love her so much?"_

**"Good** **looks perhaps? You never know... Gaki..." **

_"Shut up... I love her for other reasons than just that... to me... she can see right through the idiot they all think I am... because of her... I see what I'm capable of... just another... failure... that never gives up..."_

**"Kit... someone's talking to you... better listen to them..."  
><strong>

"Naruto don't you think it's time to stop this?" Shikamaru spoke to him from behind and touching his shoulder, he flinched at the touch and turned to his friends.

"No, if we stop this match..." He took a deep breath. "Their rivalry will only escalate. If I break anyone of them and tell them off, the other will just fight. We can't... can't interfere. It's just like... me and Sasuke... so... trust me."

"I hope you're doing the right thing." Neji spoke. "Hinata-san's life is in your hands."

"I know that..." Naruto bit his lips.

"Yeah, being the Hokage and all, we trust you know what you're doing." Lee spoke this time, sighing. "I hope Sakura-san will stop this nonsense. I take it they are both hurting inside."

"I'm just glad I'm not in this cat fight." Ino chuckled earning a few stares. "What? I'm just saying that if I fought 'forehead girl' I'll get pummeled in a few seconds and If I angered Hinata, wow that's a new one for me. She's a mystery when angered."

"Those two must really love Naruto-kun so much." They stared at Sai. "I'm only saying that they are fighting for him, am I correct."

"Yeah you hit the spot." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome fight, they're gonna get each other killed. Naruto and Hinata are already dating, so Sakura has less chance to win him."

"I know!" Ino laughed. "The relationship rivalry is killing me! Though I'm glad Naruto chose Hinata, I mean Naruto and Sakura being together is just a no no... right?"

"They would be a fighting couple then..." Chouji pouted. "Be glad and hope things would work out right."

They all heard a scream coming from Hinata.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted._ "What the hell happened?"_

"Uhhh..."

Hinata's knees suddenly gave out as she grabbed her side and began to cough blood again. She could see Sakura pushing the broken trees away from her and standing back up. Sakura too, was coughing up some blood but she didn't look like she was in pain.

"That paralysis jutsu... seems to... work... just fine." Sakura panted and began to walk towards Hinata.

"T-that's n-not p-possible..." Hinata coughed. "I hit you with the Gentle fist. You shouldn't... be walking... just fine... I..."

"I have anesthesia running... through my body..." Sakura smirked and stopped right in front of her. "I can't feel any pain you... dig out for me... that's the reason I can still fight."

"Sakura-san... s-stop this..." Hinata looked her in the eye. "Your body is already severely shattered on the inside. I c-can s-see... you-ur... chakra flow is messed up... and your lungs will... give out... a-any moment."

"I'm a medic-ninja..." Sakura winced at a few numbing pains in her body. "I know and I'm capable of fixing myself from my injured state."

Sakura raised another fist and was about to bring it down when Hinata raised both of her arms, Sakura realized this was bad and she was still in Hinata's range so before the punch could hit she used chakra on her feet to get out of they way before Hinata could execute her attack.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms"

Hinata rotated her hands as fast as she could dissolving part of the ground she was kneeling on. Sakura barely made it away from the attack, her legs however got hit and was slightly fractured but Sakura began healing it. Hinata cursed at this, she only had a few knowledge with healing and her cracked ribs were too severe for her to heal on her own.

_"The pain is too much..." _Hinata thought as her Byakugan disappeared. She was too exhausted to bring it back. _"I need another strategy... cough... my Byakugan will take a few more minutes to come back... I have to stop my Sixty-four... palm protection... cough.. cough..."_

She needed to think of a way to get Sakura in her range without her having to dodge and heal herself, but what other attacks could she do? She only knew a few jutsu's that weren't being used by the Hyuga's. Maybe that would work. Sakura smirked at her like a mad woman and began to wince when she noticed the anesthesia began to wore off, the pain on her body began to rise and she could feel the restriction from her lungs as she could barely breath.

Hinata stopped her protective eight trigrams and rested her hands back to her broken ribs, that took a lot on her and by moving her arms like that it was bothering her ribs to a severe state, the more she moved her upper body, the more the ribs separate.

Sakura took something from her pouch and threw it at Hinata. Hinata dodged this and flipped backward increasing the pain coming from her chest. Purple smoke came out from what Sakura threw, and she cursed when Hinata dodged this.

_"Sleeping gas bomb?" _Hinata thought. _"Why would Sakura-san use that?"_

_"That got her to leave me alone for a while..." _Sakura smiled. _"Such a waste though... Another one... let's hope this works..."_

Sakura took another object from her pouch and held it up high, it was a smoke bomb, round and covered in paper. She was taught how to make these by Tsunade. She threw it on the ground she was standing on and her sight began to disappear. The thick gray spoke was released on the spot and nobody could see her. Everyone knew that Hinata's Byakugan temporarily worn off because of her tired state and the only one who could see through the smoke was Neji and his Byakugan.

"What's happening Neji?" Naruto asked with crossed arms. "What's sakura-chan doing? "

"Oh my gosh, She did that on purpose didn't she?" Ino shrieked. "I thought she was going to throw that smoke bomb at Hinata! Thank goodness..."

"Girl, Sakura's smarter than that..." Tenten eyed the battle. "They're both thinking of a strategy, and both of them are countering the other. It's just a neck on neck battle, it's a matter of who gets hit first and who has the better luck. As of now, nobody's going to win."

"Neji?" Naruto asked again.

"Apparently Naruto-kun, she's healing herself..." Neji frowned and looked closely at Sakura's chakra. "I can see she's focusing healing chakra on her fractured leg and her severely tattered lungs... she's taking this time to fix herself."

"What do you mean?" Kiba growled and fangs were showing.

"She's using medical ninjutsu to heal the pain in her body." Naruto answered for him. "The Palm heel strike Hina-chan did must be too powerful even for the drugs. The paralysis was too strong and the anesthesia was too little to bring her to the end of the battle."

"She's fixing herself?" Shino wondered. "What about the anesthesia you were talking about earlier? If it's too little wouldn't it still numb her body."

"Ruff! Nnggaarkk..." Akamaru layed on the ground, screeching in despair. "Mm..ruu..."

"It's alright Akamaru, Hinata will win this." Kiba reassured his worried dog. "She's our teammate, we have to cheer her on. Don't worry."

"The anesthesia has worn off." Everyone turned to Naruto.

"How do you know?" Sai wondered. "I don't see Sakura-san showing any actual physical pain at all. She looks fine earlier, only Neji could see her chakra flow."

"I can sense it..." Naruto frowned and closed his eyes. "It's wearing off, that's why she's starting to heal part of her injured body. She can't heal all of them but she's minimizing the pain running through it. Hina-chan's in a tight-spot already and Sakura-chan's pretty much on the advantage with medical training."

"What about Hinata then?" Shikamaru walked up to the others. "She's just kneeling there, what about her condition Neji? I'm sure you can see it better than you see Sakura's."

"Yes, I do." Neji sighed and clenched his fist. "Hinata-san is currently unable to move for the time being. The attacks done to her were severe that her rib cage is broken, any movements on the top of her body may lead to any more serious injuries. Her body is trying to numb the pain and is still coping."

"A-anything e-else?" Naruto's stuttering voice worried everyone, he was focused on the showdown in front.

"Yes, her Byakugan has disappeared momentarily because of exhaustion, she won't be able to attack Sakura's tenketsu without the Byakugan and she could only do as much with her broken rib cage. Naruto-kun, I suggest you stop this match immediately."

"I..."

Naruto was in turmoil, he knew that Hinata could win this fight but the longer this fight breaks out the faster and closer Hinata is to dying. That broken rib cage needs to be fix and she has to be brought to the hospital, the sooner the better. Naruto was worried about her and was at the same time worried about the trial with Sasuke. He can't have Hinata in the hospital while he speaks with the Kage's. It just isn't right, and better yet, if he stopped this fight, Hinata can be healed by Tsunade at a fast pace. The broken rib will heal if brought to the hospital sooner but if Hinata keeps struggling at this fight, she won't make it at all.

Hinata took some soldier pills and got back up on her feet, just a few more hits and she can finish this. The thick smoke began to clear revealing a smirking Sakura back on her feet. She's also in pain but it was much less with her healing it. Hinata wiped the blood from her chin and took another stance, this time, she wasn't going to hold back.

"This fight has gone off long enough!" Hinata shouted. _"Naruto-kun, I hope you're watching."_

"I agree!" Sakura screamed and got into her battle stance. _"My last shot at winning this... last one standing will win this match... I have to... win."_

"GENTLE STEP: TWIN LION FISTS!" Hinata shouted as two chakra shaped lions head were formed in both of her arms, she gritted her teeth and propelled herself forward directly at Sakura.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM STRIKE!"

Sakura punched the ground she was beneath in and jumped out of the way. The debris flew around Sakura thought she managed to hit her but coming out of the smoke was Hinata with rage in her eyes and a determined look that she won't back down. Sakura cursed and continued to dodge Hinata's attacks but was a useless attempt as Hinata's muscle memory was too strong even without the Byakugan. Hinata's attacks hit their mark, right on the chest, on her arms, on the stomach and near her legs. Sakura couldn't keep up with the speed so she jumped high in the air while dust and dirt flew all over. Sakura, ready to prepare one of her chakra infused attacks, didn't realize that Hinata planned this all along. She twisted her body in pain preparing to execute her masters attack when all of a sudden Hinata was in her view.

Hinata jumped through the rubble and twirled kicking and lashing out on Sakura. This time with _no more mercy. _Sakura could barely keep up anymore as Hinata was determined to finish this quicker than she thought. One last kick and punch coming from Hinata when Sakura twisted Hinata's leg and counter punched a hit on stomach. Hinata was sent back flying and Sakura falling almost unconscious.

"HINATA!" Her friends shouted.

"HINA-CHAANN!"

* * *

><p>(The fight has ended)<p>

Naruto shouted louder than anyone else, before any one else could react Naruto was there already. Naruto reacted fast, his friends only saw a yellow flash from the spot he was standing on. Next thing they knew Naruto caught Hinata from hitting the tree nearby and they all rushed to help. Ino, tenten, Sai, chouji and Lee rushed to Sakura's aid. Sakura was caught by Lee and was later punched in the head by a fusing Sakura. Her body was shaking and her breathing was erratic, her eyes were dropping and she could barely stay awake. Hinata did a number of attacks on her and her body was completely numb, she could no longer get back up on her feet and tears began to stream down her face.

On the other side of the training grounds, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Shikamaru were at Naruto and Hinata's side at once. Neji checking Hinata's broken rib and the others comforting her. Hinata pushed them all the way and tried to get back up on her feet, she struggled but Naruto helped her up on her feet and she pushed him gently, with her standing on her own. Blood dripping from her mouth onto the grass.

"I... I.. w-win... S-sakura-san... l-last one s-standing..."

"Y-yeah..." Sakura's voice was weak and preferably defeated. "A b-bets a b-bet... s-sorry... Hinata... I... was o-only jealous... of y-you and N-naruto's r-relationship, I l-lost sign of anything human about m-me... I'm s-sorry..."

"I.. forgive y-you Sakura-san... a-as f-friends do..."

Hinata winced at the pain her body was emitting. She could see Sakura crying and being carried by Lee bridal style and the others following behind them. They walked towards Hinata and the others and the others managed to cheer Hinata for such a great match.

"Great job kicking ass Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah great match..." Ino smiled. "You too forehead girl..."

"Let me put you down Sakura-san..."

Lee placed her near the tree to rest a bit. Hinata closed her eyes and her knees gave out, Naruto caught her just fine and carried her bridal style to the tree next to the one Sakura was leaning on. Everyone including Sakura was looking at those two. Neither of the two spoke but it was very well known that those two were contemplating both of their emotions towards each other. Emotions mixing. Love, annoyance, worry, fear, lust, weakness, vulnerability, and ever success.

Naruto smiled and wiped the tears falling from Hinata's eyes. She didn't even know she was starting to cry. Naruto sat next to her and Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder while Naruto caressed her cheeks and fondled with her hair. 2 of the ANBU appeared in front of them, they were watching the whole scene from afar and only waited when their aid was needed. Shikamaru took action and told the ANBU to search for Tsunade and make her come here immediately, that there were two injured chunin's. The ANBU complied and quickly took action and 'shunshin' away.

"Hina-chan, just wait a little longer." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. "Tsunade-sama will be here in a few minutes so just hang on."

"T-thank y-you Naruto-kun..." Hinata closed her eyes and kept her head rested on Naruto's shoulders. "F-for.. believing... in me. For... trusting me."

"Of course." Naruto smiled, still whispering to her. "I love you and I know you can handle yourself just fine. I'm glad you won. That speech you did a while ago was one heck of a turn on and not to mention you fighting like that I..."

"Narruuttoo-kuun!" Hinata whined.

Hinata's face went red and she pounced on Naruto using her fingers to separate Naruto's cheeks. She was completely red from head to neck. Naruto was chuckling while the others were staring at the two couple, not knowing what those two were laughing about, but they seem fine. They looked at Sakura's direction and her head was lowered and they could hear her sobbing. Hinata yelped in a bit of pain and Naruto stopped her from moving any further and pushed his lips to hers and quickly let go.

"Careful." Naruto chuckled. "Wouldn't want your injury to get any worse. Just rest, Tsunade-sama will be here soon. Don't worry."

"Y-yes..." Hinata blushed because their friends were smirking at the two. Naruto doesn't seem bothered though as he settled Hinata at the trunk of the tree and stood up.

"What now Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned and everyone else eyed Naruto intensely.

"Alright, what happened here will never leave this training ground." Naruto spoke in a serious tone, meaning he meant business. He eyed everyone. "Everything you heard and saw will remain in your memory and if any of this event catches the ears of the villagers they will be punished. The last thing we need is an uproar from the clans and villagers. As to the Hyuga clan, none of this will reach their ears either. Mostly because Hiashi-sama will kill me for letting Hinata get hurt like this..."

"I'm f-fine Naruto-kun..." Hinata protested.

"Still... I don't want word to get out. Is that clear for everyone." Each of them nodded at him and smirked as if they enjoyed the said event. They'll have to talk to each other and share whatever they came up with. "Alright that's good... I'm glad that went well... now where's Tsunade-sama... we really need her to heal Hina-chan and Sakura-chan's injuries."

"I'm right here gaki." Tsunade walked towards them, frowning with her arms medic ninja's were behind her, the trained field professionals.

_"Baa-chan... good timing." _Naruto took a deep breath, he was overjoyed at her arrival. Finally Hinata was going to get treated.

"Thank goodness you're here Tsunade-sama." Ino sighed in relief. "The two injured are over here."

"The ANBU told me about this fight Hinata and Sakura had." She took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING FIGHTING WHEN THERE IS A MEETING GOING TO HAPPEN IN ONLY A FEW MORE HOURS? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN THE KAGE'S HEAR ABOUT THIS, THEY WILL THINK LESS OF KONOHA NINJA'S FIGHTING OVER SUCH SILLY RELATIONSHIPS. YOU ARE NINJA, YOU CANNOT USE WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO SEE WHO IS THE STRONGEST! THAT'S JUST TESTING WHATEVER YOU HAVE AND BREAKING PROTOCOL AND NOT TO MENTION ENDANGERING YOUR COMRADES."

"Tsunade-sama..." Naruto tried to calm her down, sweat dropping at the process, but then again...

"AND YOU NARUTO, YOU ARE THE 6TH HOKAGE NOW. SEEING THAT YOU ARE HERE AND ALIVE THAT YOU WITNESSED THIS FIGHT AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT. FURTHER MORE YOU KNOW WELL THAT HIASHI HYUGA WILL HAVE AN UPROAR IF HE FOUND OUT HIS ELDEST DAUGHTER HAD A FRACTURED RIB AND FOUGHT IN THIS DESPICABLE NINJA FIGHT. DO YOU KNOW HOW WELL THAT GREAT RELATIONSHIP WITH THE HYUGA'S WILL AFFECT THIS ENTIRE ECONOMY! DO YOU KNOW THAT NARUTO? YOU ALSO HAVE HINATA'S HAND IN A POSSIBLE MARRIAGE AND YET YOU WOULD LET HER GET HURT..."

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura spoke up, earning a few stares at her. "It's my fault. I provoked Hinata into fighting me so that I can see what was wrong, she sort of helped me with my... emotional problems and made me realize that i was wrong..."

"SAKURA!" Tsunade shouted, releasing her fury. "YOU ARE MY STUDENT AND I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT BEING A MEDICAL NINJA AND YET YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST BY STEALING A FEW DRUGS IN THE MEDICAL BAY! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT FOR REASONS BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH MANNERS. YOU ARE MY STUDENT SAKURA AND YOU KNOW VERY WELL NOT TO ANGER ME, NOT TO MENTION YOU DRAGGED THE SOON TO BE HEIRESS TO THE HYUGA CLAN! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO EVEN DO THOSE THINGS! I AM APPALLED BY ALL OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!"

"I really am sorry Tsunade-sama..." Sakura lowered her head as she began to shake. Crying was the only way for her to cope with the pain instead of bottling it all up. Her coping mechanism.

"AND YOU KAKASHI!" Tsunade glared at the one eyed man. "YOU AND GAI HERE AT THE JOUNIN'S AND YOU KNOW WELL THAT WE CANNOT TOLERATE SUCH ACTIONS. I HOPE THAT YOU ARE NOT WELL VERSED IN THAT BOOK OF YOURS WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING. THE NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS, THE BLAME IS ON YOU TWO. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR. I SO HAPPEN TO STILL BE THE 5TH HOKAGE AND I WILL DEMAND DISCIPLINE."

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi sweat dropped, hiding his fear.

"With all due respect ma'am, we only did it for the battle of youth." Tsunade payed no attention for Gai's further comments about youth and what not.

"I'll be taking Sakura then. " Tsunade walked over to Sakura and laid her on her back and began to heal her. "It looks like Hinata has done a great deal of internal attacks on her, it should be over in a few minutes but we have to take Sakura to the hospital to treat other injuries. Medical team, take her to the hospital, I'll tend to her later."

The medical team carried Sakura to the hospital and her friends were left behind. They saw Sakura mutter the word _'sorry guys'._ They could all understand that this was finally over but they will have to talk again some time soon, just to clear things out. Sakura would make sure she would apologize for all the things she's done to her friends and giving them attitude. Hinata would make sure the bet was made and that she will help Sakura recover from her downhill experience and help her win back Sasuke and have Sasuke win back trust. With Hinata and Naruto helping, things will go back to normal and team 7 will truly be reunited.

Tsunade began to heal Hinata's wounds and the broken rib cage with the help of the other medical teams, Hinata held on to Naruto's hand like it was life or death. It hurts, you could feel the bones in your body moving and healing back to the way it is. Tsunade made Hinata take off her black sleeveless shirt to reveal nets under it, the other guys turned around while Naruto stayed there wondering why the others turned around. Ino and tenten crossed their arms at Naruto.

"Why are you two staring at me?" Naruto asked still holding Hinata's hand.

"Does the word Girls..." Tenten spoke.

"And privacy..." Ino continued. "Mean anything to you..."

"I have privileges you know." Naruto smirked. "Being the Hokage and all, I have rights to check on those who are injured and besides me and Hina-chan have been together for a while now and I happen to be Hina-chan's..."

"NARUTO!" Everyone else shouted.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted back.

"Give the girls some privacy and let Tsunade do her job." Shikamaru frowned. "What a drag this day has been... just get over here and let them heal Hinata."

"It's fine Naruto-kun, I won't be g-gone..."

Hinata smiled at him and he let go and walked to the guys. He would glance from time to time but he trusts Tsunade would do a great job healing Hinata's broken ribs. Naruto ans everyone was quiet, waiting for Hinata to be healed and contemplating what they think of Sasuke coming back and Sakura breaking down and fighting Hinata. As of now, nothing was normal, as far as they all know, everything is on the verge of being broken and it's their turn to fix it. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw Tsunade stand up, pulling Hinata with her, he saw her wince when she stood up but looked perfectly fine. Naruto grabbed her and embraced her and she returned it with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama..." Naruto let go of Hinata and hugged Tsunade. Tsunade can't help but laugh at Naruto, although mature as he is, a bit of his childhood remains in tact and Tsunade is pleased that it stays that way, it keeps him at bay with everyone.

"You alright Hinata?" Kiba asked walking up to her with Akamaru running next to Hinata to be petted, Hinata touched Akamaru's head and started caressing the dogs fur.

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled at them. "Tsunade-sama managed to bring back my fractured ribs to it's rightful place but it will take a while to fully heal, so not much movement."

"That's right so Naruto..." Everyone glanced at him. "No excessive movement at all... not until she's healed, give her a few days and she needs to visit me and she'll be fine... understand Naruto?"

"Like I would do anything like that Baa-chaan..." Naruto turned red and everyone else laughed with them, Hinata on the other hand turned red as well, the joke wasn't funny because it was being put on them. Both really looked like a couple now, with all the red on their faces.

* * *

><p>(a few minutes later)<p>

The medical team left with Tsunade to help Sakura who was still in the hospital. Tsunade promised that Sakura will be able to attend the Kage meeting and bring out her proposal for Sasuke's punishment. She also promised that he'd heal her enough to be able to bring her to be able to move again but she was going to need the help of one of the Hyuga's and she'll give out a reasonable excuse for it.

Everyone was still contemplating their thoughts. Team Gai was more worried about Hinata and Sakura's condition than anything else. Team 10 was on neutral, more worried about what they should say about Sasuke's punishment, honestly Chouji didn't know what to say and Ino didn't know what to react and Shikamaru was thinking on how to fix the said problems and getting advantage over it. Team 8 was struggling a bit, Shino didn't like or hate Sasuke as much but the hate was still there and he knew he had to speak of the truth, Kiba was pissed that Sasuke was here in the village and he had no clue what to tell the Kage's at all. Hinata trusted Naruto and would speak the truth.

Team 7 was a bit gone at the moment. Kakashi had to contemplate his feelings for the Uchiha, he did teach Sasuke most of his techniques today yet he modified them to an extent that he can't. He also had crimes of provoking Sasuke for ever leaving and he did have problems with his teams... _oh such a pain_... Sakura was at the hospital, thinking of what she would do, there was still a bet they made. Naruto, well he was too busy with Hinata and making sure she was okay but he had a plan in his mind. Sasuke Uchiha, right... where was Sasuke?

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT DAMN IT! I'M SO DEAD!" Naruto jolted up from his sitting position with Hinata and everyone was startled at his sudden outburst, they haven't heard Naruto shout like that in years. What was causing the blonde to react that way? He looked frustrated and was trying to pull the hair of his blonde head.

"Woah Naruto!" Kiba smirked. "What's gotten into you?"

"I completely forgot about Sasuke-teme! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE IS RIGHT NOW!"

_BOOOOooommm!_

That hit everyone square in the face, Naruto lost communication of Sasuke as well as his whereabouts. He even said that nobody was watching him. Everyone else was just furious at him, how can he let such a simple matter go undetected. Sasuke was practically a missing nin, criminals of betrayal, murder and other acts of rebellion and the man is just running free on his own in Konoha without any guards whatsoever.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Shikamaru face-palmed.

"That didn't even cross your mind?" Kakashi crossed his arms. "It never occurred to you at all? What was the last thing that happened with you two?"

"I assigned him to a D-rank mission." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone seat dropped and face-palmed at him and each of them began to shout at Naruto for his idiocy. It never occurred to him that he'll lose track of Sasuke with such a simple D-rank mission, he could hear everyone voice out their words on how stupid he was and about giving Sasuke a D-rank mission where he wasn't even part of Konoha anymore.

"Guys... guys calm down..." Naruto sweat dropped as well, they weren't going to stop until they were to fill relief. Naruto was glad Sakura wasn't here though, she would have beaten the daylights out of him for losing track of the guy.

"He's a criminal and you give him a D-rank! A STUPID D-RANK MISSION, even so he can get people killed with just this as a cover up!" Kiba blurted out.

"AARRfff!"

"He's gonna kill people if I you hadn't lost you sight over him!"

"It never occurred to you he might slip away?" Shino spoke with no emotion.

"Why didn't you put ANBU on guard over him?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Wait, I'm sure Naruto-kun has an explanation..."

"Shove it Hinata... Naruto should be thinking straight he's the Hokage..."

"Tenten is right, that just puts Naruto-kun's standard equal to us if he can't even maintain the Uchiha."

"Neji-nii-saaann!" Hinata whined. "Naruto-kun is..."

"Perhaps his dick is too small..." Sai complemented and laughing at his own personal joke, nobody thought it was funny though, everyone thought it was just a pathetic random line.

"WHAT THE HELL SAI? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"Hey, leave Sai-kun alone..."

"KNOCK IT OFF INO~"

"Naruto-kun has lost all of his YOUTH TODAY!"

"Quit it guys!"

Naruto had enough and he was about to shout when they heard a familiar sound. Birds chirping continuously and a shout from afar can be heard. They all turned to the other side of the training field, hearts were beating loudly and rapidly. The sound was getting closer and everyone was ready to fight. Each were forming their fighting stance when they heard a voice they are all familiar with. It was Sasuke Uchiha's voice...

"Come back here you pesky little..." They all heard from Sasuke say. "Agh!"

"Did I just hear right?" Kiba started rubbing his ear with his pinky. "Did I hear right?"

"Did he just trip on something?" Tenten made a face.

"He's chasing someone?" Ino asked, everyone glanced at Naruto for questioning.

"Did I ever mention that it was a D-rank mission?" Everyone shouted at Naruto saying 'Yes' and he just ignored the saying the answer to their questions. "I assigned Sasuke this just to stop him from doing anything else and to keep him busy... well I take it he doesn't like it..."

"He's using Chidori... Naruto." Kakashi eyed him and made a scary face which Naruto shuddered from.

"I think he has a logical explanation for why he's doing that..." Naruto grinned in a fake manner and tension was building up with his friends. Still he was glad Sakura wasn't here to see this, though it might change her mind about it.

"What mission did you give him?" Neji asked.

"Well..."

Before Naruto could tell them what mission he gave Sasuke, a really fat cat with a ribbon on its right ear emerged from the bushes with a really pissed off Uchiha following closely behind with his chidori still armed. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene taking place. The cat was Madam Shijimi's, the fire daimyo's wife. The cat was 'Tora,' the cat they chased when they were kids. Everyone glared at Naruto preferably stating that this was just ridiculous. Why would anyone give Sasuke Uchiha a D-rank mission chasing cats? It's just absurd. They all wondered what kind of convincing it took for Naruto to make Sasuke do the D-rank in the first place.

Tora ran behind Naruto and grabbed Naruto's legs with it's sharp claws, Naruto yelped in pain but that pain subsided when he saw Sasuke running right towards him. He heard Sasuke yell "Get out of the way dobe!" but Naruto couldn't move with the cat digging it's claws on Naruto's legs. Naruto took the shot, moved slightly to the side grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him to the tree behind them, everyone else braced for the impact of the chidori hitting the trees.

Sasuke rubbed his head and stood up, the cat was still hanging onto Naruto for dear life. Naruto picked the cat up by it's fur and gave Sasuke a look.

"What is it?" Sasuke frowned.

"What were you trying to do to Tora?" Naruto complained and held the shaking cat. "I told you the Fire Daimyo's wife wanted the cat alive, why were you trying to fry it?"

"Do I look like I was trying to fry the damn thing?" Sasuke countered as he dusted himself.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted back. "With you running around with a chidori, anyone can mistake you from killing the cat. They might even mistake you for trying to kill them."

"Good point dobe." Sasuke admitted Naruto was right, he was just pissed at the cat for being damn good at hiding and running. "I was trying to paralyze it so it would stop running, and you told me that I should just catch the cat by whatever means necessary. I was orignally planning on cutting it's legs off so it would stop running away."

"That's not what the Fire Daimyo's wife wanted." Naruto got bit by the cat and it ran away again, hiding by the bushes. "Ooppss... looks like you have to catch it again. Sorry."

"You even let it get away." Sasuke scowled and walked up to them. "It would have saved the genin's the trouble of catching the thing. Too handful. You catch it, I'm tired."

Everyone eyed the Uchiha, this is clearly a different Sasuke. He was wearing different clothing, was talking and was more social and he was back to arguing with Naruto. He was a bit more gentle with the words and more expressive at that too. It actually shocked anyone to see Sasuke right now, how much a short period of time changed him. Maybe it's because of Naruto constantly chasing him down, he just let fate decide what to do with him and just go with the flow of how life works.

"This is Sasuke-kun?" Ino shrieked.

"Hnn..." He groggily looked at her, not even caring. "Yawn... Hey Naruto, when is this meeting gonna start?"

"This is Sasuke?" Kiba laughed hard, he was already on the floor rolling. "This... is.. him? SERIOUSLY? HAhaa! You've got to be... kidding me..."

"Shut up Dog breath." Sasuke hissed and walked up to Naruto and behind him. "You, answer my question."

"The Kage's aren't here yet, so give or take a few hours." Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly. "Hey, you feeling alright? You seem dazed or something."

"Been running for a while now, chasing that cat..." Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Give or take a few training grounds before we even got here. I'm done chasing that pesky thing. Look for someone else to chase it... and yeah, I am exhausted."

"I'm checking his chakra and it's all over the place." Neji said earning a few looks of worry. Really? Worry? "His chakra is slowly coming back but it's taking his energy with it, he won't be as energetic as Naruto-kun will be."

"For once, I'm happy that way." Sasuke smirked. "So you finally told them about me?"

"Yes, it wasn't easy..." Naruto sweat dropped. "But don't worry, everything will be fixed once the Kage meeting takes place. Why don't you go home and rest and I'll come back for you later."

"Wouldn't work..." Sasuke frowned. "Hate that house of yours. Hate you..."

"At least we know Sasuke is still Sasuke." Shino spoke.

"No arguing about that." Tenten muttered.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Why would he even ask where Sakura was? Odd? Sasuke was never the type to worry about someone and to notice if someone wasn't present. "She still mad?"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! <strong>

Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	22. Kage meeting starts

**I haven't updated in 5 months, omg, some of you must be so disappointed with me. (Hang's head) I'm terribly sorry for that, I got caught up with my newest story "Child of War" and it's getting better every chapter, the story is progressing well but I got to kick it up a notch. **

**I'm gonna update for you guys because I'm happy.**

**Sorry for taking too long though, you know the reasons. I'd like to thank those that are sticking to this story for so long, I will not dissapoint you any further as I will try and budget my time between College, and my stories. No promises though...  
><strong>

_**Thanks again.**_

Finally we reached 261 reviews?_** Omg, I'm so happy. **_

**My writing will probably change due to my 5 month absence, hopefully, it might improve or not, you be the judge, _please just be nice about it. _**

**Sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

**Summary: **Naruto is now Rokudaime Hokage and now has the responsibility of taking care of his now decides how he'll make of his life and he starts it with a family from the very same girl that confessed to him during his fight with Pein. _NaruHina Sasusaku_

__**A/N: I didn't bother checking the grammar mistakes or spelling so, let's hope there aren't any. I'm so busy for COLLEGE NOW! OMG! I'm gonna experience it soon... I'm Scared but excited! xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"At least we know Sasuke is still Sasuke." Shino spoke._

_"No arguing about that." Tenten muttered._

_"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Why would he even ask where Sakura was? Odd? Sasuke was never the type to worry about someone and to notice if someone wasn't present. "She still mad?"_

* * *

><p>(Training ground 55)<p>

"So where is she?" Sasuke looked. _"Since everyone is gather here, why isn't she with any of them? The dobe should have brought her too. Damn, what am I saying? I'm not some sick puppy." _Sasuke frowned and went into a stare down with Naruto's friends.

He didn't like calling them friends, he never really thought of any one of them as friends. Perhaps in the future they could get to know each other but that was evidently short at the moment. All he could do know was question and not cause so much ruckus to be the center of attention.

But, he was doing a very poor job at it. The questions he asked before had already caused such a scene for him, and it wasn't even 5 minutes into their conversation when the awkwardness began to settle in.

Everyone stared at the Uchiha as if he was mad, first of all for the reasons of his actions earlier with Naruto's given 'D-ranked' mission and second, for the reason that he's asking of Sakura's whereabouts. This wasn't normal and they all gaped at him, too shock to even speak and answer him. Sasuke blinked at them, waiting for someone to say something.

The start of the fight between Sakura and Hinata was because of Sasuke, triggering Sakura's emotions to do something drastic just because she felt the need to do it, to find truth and relieve herself of pain.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his friends. Still nobody was willing to respond to the Uchiha's questions. It was bad enough that Sakura and Hinata fought, it because even more confusing that Sasuke was actually giving in to the idea of making up with Sakura.

Well, that's what was going through everyone else's mind at that time, not that they really know. Anyways, Naruto wanted to cut the tension but before he could utter a word from his mouth, Sasuke beat him to it.

"Hn?" Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance. "What happened to the training ground?"

_"So he noticed after all." _Naruto's eye twitched as he gave him a nervous smile. _"Took him long enough."_

Sasuke turned to them._  
><em>

He wondered as he didn't give a thought to it at first when he ran in there with a chidori flashing in his hands. When he looked at it closely, there were large amounts of debris scattered all around, trees were toppled over and some, shredded. A few large craters can be seen in the distance as well as blood smudges on each side of the field. All he could think of, was that, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Sasuke, you should know that," Naruto sheepishly grinned. "Sakura-chan and Hina-chan did this."

Hinata blushed at the mention of her name but also felt a little ashamed for doing what she did, but she was happy she had proved herself worthy. Sasuke eyed Naruto as if he were crazy.

The others patiently waited at the Uchiha's reaction, they hadn't seen Sasuke in a long time and wasn't sure how he'd react to it. They all saw the Uchiha close his eyes and take a deep breath before opening them and looking at Naruto.

"What happened?" Not the reaction they were looking for, he seemed calmer.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed. "I'll say it to make this less troublesome than it already is."

Sasuke patiently waited for Shikamaru to explain it all. The rest that was left of Konoha 12 and Sai in the training ground listened to Shikamaru as he told Sasuke about the events played out earlier.

The reasons why Sakura was acting the way she was and the reasons for her to attack and be that way, was because of him. He wasn't shocked and it wasn't as if he didn't cared, it was just that he seemed distant as the explanation went on.

All they could see from Sasuke's reaction was his constant 'nodding.'

Nothing new.

They didn't think it was healthy for him to do that though. It seemed like a deep trench that the Uchiha was in and he wasn't letting anyone clear it up, even Naruto, was having a hard time looking at Sasuke's emotions. It's like he closed himself up so quickly by the mere mention of Sakura. Could it be that he's considered liking her?

Naruto shrugged the thought off, who knows what's on Sasuke's mind.

Naruto could remember that conversation they had at the hospital earlier ago. He knew Sasuke well enough, he's known him longer than anyone has and dare say the only one that tried to get to know him and be near him. Naruto knew Sasuke's feelings all too well, too much for his liking too. He'd pondered back to that very conversation they had.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke glared.<em>

_"I'm saying that Sakura doesn't want you to end up in life and death situation. She probably heard about meeting already and knows you will partake in it. She knows what you've gone through with the path you took but it still hurts her to see you."_

_"Why?" Sasuke bit his lip forcing the tears ready to fall. "I didn't... I started..."_

_"I know you love her. I know you care about her now that you've been thinking about what she's done for you. You always look at her differently than the other women out there, you were too confused to realize it."_

_"Even if I do... She doesn't love me back. She... likes you."  
><em>

_"Sakura love's you. She just can't get over the fact that you've changed drastically... she's afraid of you Sasuke. Afraid that you'd hurt her the same way. You tried to kill her once before, don't you think that in her mind she thinks you'd do it again."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke also had the same thoughts about his actions, at least he narrowed one thing down. Sakura wasn't avoiding him on purpose, at least he's sure that wasn't it. Sasuke sighed as he thought of numerous ways to get Sakura to change her views but it all ended up a failure in his head. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru blankly, not sure himself if he was still listening in on the conversation.<p>

"Now, she's being tended by Tsunade-sama at the hospital."

"Will she attend?" Sasuke wondered, not giving any sign that he actually cared.

"So far Tsunade-sama's answer was yes." Ino spoke for the rest of the team. "They said Sakura could attend but she'll still be a bit, injured, so no excessive movements for her too."

She tried to make a joke, but it wasn't funny like before.

Kiba grunted in annoyance as he walked up to Sasuke looking him eye to eye, no blinking and growling was the only thing they were 'both' doing in front of each other. Kiba growled as Sasuke hissed, a little pissed that his personal space was being tampered with.

"Look here Uchiha." Kiba narrowed his eyes. "I still don't trust you, so don't expect me to cover your sorry ass in this meeting. After everything you did for this village, I think you deserve to end up being punished."

"Neither will I do the same." Neji spoke from behind.

"But what about Sakura-san, shouldn't we do this for her?" Hinata timidly asked.

"It's up to everyone of the clan about the Uchiha's fate." Shino mildly spoke.

"I agree, we can't really rush into anger." Chouji spoke.

"I don't think I can also vouch for your safety on this one." Tenten crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I still have no decision as of now." Lee brought a fist up.

"Don't bother." Sasuke muttered as he shrugged it off.

"The blossom of youth has not wielded your flames my student." Gai smiled at Lee and gave him a hug. "Rest assured that I too, have not yet decided this young mans fate."

"I don't know either." Kakashi shrugged. "Just pray it won't end up as bad as you think, Sasuke."

Everyone seemed to be in turmoil with their decisions.

They wanted to save Sasuke for the sake of Naruto and Sakura and mostly for the whole Team 7 but the damage has been done, they don't know when something can strike back any time. If they made the wrong decision it can bite them back twice as hard as the first. Naruto was in a bit of dismay himself, he figured that the whole Team would succumb to a stand still like this, but he'll make sure that they can change their minds at the right moment during the meeting.

As everyone finished their explanations regarding their thoughts on Sasuke's trial, silence quickly erupted in the training ground. A few murderous killing intent came from Sasuke but it wasn't strong enough like before in the past. He seems to be angry at the moment with his possible fate of death nearing but Naruto tried his best to act like nothing happened by standing there, awed by the number of displeased looks.

His silence in the whole matter was clear to his friends. Naruto usually ends up silent when he's in deep thought. It was the usual thing for them.

The awkwardness of a few couple of people in silence was too, uncomfortable for them. It only broke when at least two ANBU appeared in the training ground to inform their Hokage. Naruto walked up to them and asked them what was going on.

"Be quick about it." Naruto titled his head. "I need to make preparations."

"Rokudaime-sama, the Kazekage is here to see you." The ANBU on the left spoke. "He said that it was urgent. He's already met up with Kankuro-sama and Temari-sama. He wishes your presence at once."

"Gaara?" Naruto turned to his friends. "Fine, tell me how the preparations for the Kage meeting is going while we leave. Give me a few minutes with my friends first."

"Understood."

He waved to his friends and all eyes were on him. "Sasuke can handle his own baggage, so leave him be. The rest of you should go to the meeting later, I expect good reasons for Sasuke's fate. Be honest about it. I have to leave you guys for some important matter, it seems that the Kage's want me. Hina-chan, want to come with me?"

"Are you sure?" Hinata blushed. "I'm not really."

"Nonsense." Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand. "Well, we're leaving. Hey Sasuke, try not to cause trouble. I trust you enough to do the opposite of chaos."

"Hn..." Sasuke turned.

"What will he be doing while you're gone?" Kiba worriedly asked.

"I don't know, Sasuke's not stupid." Naruto smirked but didn't turn to look. "He knows when he's cornered."

Kakashi eyed Sasuke as Gai followed his actions. They weren't sure about Sasuke's reactions. They weren't used to him being there, they all seem to forget he was the enemy but now, he just looked vulnerable. Kakashi nudged Sasuke a little.

"I'll look for Sakura in the hospital." Sasuke walked away leaving the others in awe of his answer.

"Don't be late for the meeting." Kakashi announced before he left. "Same goes for everyone."

Gai thrusted his fists into the sky and followed his rival, disappearing by running a few laps around Konoha. Of course, Lee followed.

Naruto and Hinata left the other direction. Nobody seemed to complain about the abrupt confrontation but they need not question their Hokage. He knew what he was doing, and it was probably too important to leave be.

Naruto didn't let go of Hinata's hand and continued to walk followed by the two ANBU. The other ANBU spoke up to answer the questions of their Hokage.

"Rokudaime-sama, the meeting preparations are complete."

"Anything else?" Naruto blinked as he put a hand to Hinata's shoulder.

"The villagers have successfully finished decoration and other festivities to welcome the Kage's. The Kazekage is already in the meeting room, there is information that Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama found recently.

"What information?" Naruto asked.

"They wish to discuss it with you, personally." The first ANBU spoke.

"Go back to Gaara, tell them I'll be there soon. After you're done, help the others secure the perimeter. We don't want anyone finding out our current situation and I want all Jounin's and Chunin's who aren't in active duty in the front lines and guard every nook and cranny in the area. Understood?"

"Yes!" Both of them disappeared.

"What is it about Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered. "Are we in danger?"

"It's about Uchiha Madara." Naruto bit his lips. "Say, Hina-chan. Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that? I do love you." Hinata turned red. "Is this because of Madara?"

"Nothing," Naruto grinned. "Just wanted to hear you say it. Come on, I trust you to be with me. You'll recover faster. Grab on to me and don't let go."

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Hinata hurriedly shouted. "You're going to Hiraishin us to Gaara?"

"Yup. Hold on."

"Wait-"

Too late.

Hinata buried her head onto Naruto's chest as Naruto made a hand sign for the Hiraishin, he had one of his fathers special kunai in the meeting room and was hoping it was still in tact. They disappeared in a flash and appeared in the room.

"Holy Sh-" Kankuro jumped from his seat in shock.

Gaara and Temari didn't look like they cared.

"When the ANBU said you'd be here soon, I thought later." Kankuro frowned.

"They're here now." Temari walked forward. "Naruto, this is important. Hello, Hinata."

"Uhh.. Hi."

"Don't worry about her. I trust her." Naruto smiled and winked at Hinata later turned his attention to his friends. "What did you find?"

"It's not us. It's Gaara." Kankuro turned to look at his little brother. "He found it."

Naruto stayed silent as Gaara eyed him cautiously. Hinata felt like she wanted to bail but it seems that even Naruto wanted her to be there. Temari and Kankuro exchanged worried looks. It's not everyday they encountered threats like this. And this information was something they did not expect to happen.

"Naruto." Gaara slowly spoke.

"..."

"We found some of Madara's thugs near the borders of Fire country. I've had my people interrogate them, Kankuro and Temari had already relayed a message to me before hand concerning Madara and I went to search for answers myself."

"What did you get?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Kage to Kage. Naruto and Gaara. Both have matured over the years, and both knew the consequences of their actions. They know each other, inside and out and trusted the other with information people die to get. Gaara wasted no time to answer his friend.

"Madara is planning something in the future concerning a child named 'Urakaku', the thugs said he wished to train the boy. He's about 4 years old by now. And has developed rather well in his hands. They say the child possesses a Kekkei Genkai but they would not speak it out."

"So they plan on using the kid as the threat?" Naruto wondered as Gaara handed him a file. He didn't look at it as of yet and waited to get more information from them. "His name is Urakaku, right?"

"They weren't sure."

"What do you mean not sure?" Naruto tilted his head. "Does this mean, they didn't think that far?"

"Everything we've been saying is in that file, more detailed though." Temari spoke up. "They said that if the first plans doesn't go well. They might use the kid, there are also plans on taking over your Bijuu but Madara never told them anything else. Just the kid and your Bijuu being stolen."

"There were also mentions of your offspring?" Kankuro blushed slightly. "We don't know anything about that but we tried but there were no other information available."

"Offspring?" Naruto blinked. "You mean a kid? Baby? A Child? Are you sure?"

"We thought you might now about it." Temari smirked and pointed. "Aren't you two together? Considering the rumors, surely enough, what the thugs said is true. Isn't it... oh. Not yet? No?"

"W-we a-a-re b-but..." Hinata paled. "B-but a-an o-offs-spring? N-not yet."

"I think he means your future child will be involved." Gaara raised his voice."If you still don't get it, it's in the file."

"I.. us... w-we..." Hinata began to pale even further as Naruto grabbed her.

"Easy there." Naruto sweat-dropped. "Deep breath."

"We just wanted to tell you so you can prepare for it in the future."

Temari grinned at them. Naruto was fanning the files at Hinata, who was trying to breath properly. At least a little tension was cut off. When they both calmed down the conversation began again.

"We can never be too careful." Kankuro sat back down. "You do plan on speaking with the Hyuga clan as I've heard from rumors. Is it true?"

"Well..." Naruto blushed just as Hinata did. "I was going to after the meeting, I was planning to get his consent for Hinata's hand in marriage or something like that. You shouldn't listen to rumors so much, they're more excited than I am. Ha-ha.."

"..." Hinata pretended she didn't hear that.

Her heart was pounding so much.

"Be careful." Gaara frowned. "We have much to deal with. Now, concerning the Uchiha. I will speak nothing but the truth, I do have high hopes that he will change his ways but I want to find that out myself when I see him in this meeting."

"Good enough for me." Naruto shrugged. "We're just waiting for the other Kage's to attend."

The door burst open just in time to reveal an old man in green. A giant gust of wind approached them. They all turned to look to see the Tsuchikage walking towards them, rather floating in air. Naruto paled a little and the others sweat-dropped. Last thing they need was an entrance like that.

"Child, where are the others?" Onoki asked. "I want this meeting for the Uchiha dealt with immediately."

"I'm very sorry. They aren't here yet, Tsuchikage-sama." Naruto sweat dropped but kept smiling. "I'm sure the meeting will start once they get here. I assure you, you can voice your opinion on Sasuke later."

"Fine then." Onoki greeted. "Good to see you again, Kazekage-sama."

"Same to you, Tsuchikage-sama." Gaara eyed him back.

Surely Naruto was contemplating on all of this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hold a meeting concerning Sasuke but still, Sasuke had numerous crimes from all the Kages and they can have his head anytime by their decision so it wasn't much of a win-win situation either.

It would all have to be winged.

Onoki and Gaara sat beside each other as Temari and Kankuro sat opposite. The table was round so they could all face each other and was large enough to sit everyone. Naruto told Hinata to sit on his seat. She didn't protest as they continued to wait for the others. Conversations went round as to how they would set this meeting into place and what words they'd be doing.

A few minutes later their discussion was stopped when a gentle push on the door was made.

"Oh, I thought I would be first." Mei appeared by the door with no escorts as well. Naruto made it clear that Konoha ninja's would be the one to provide protection and they agreed.

"Mizukage-sama." Naruto, Gaara, Onoki and Hinata spoke all at once.

"No need for formalities while the others aren't here yet. It's just Mei." Mei walked and sat beside Hinata. "You're very beautiful, so you are the Hokage's female as I've heard. Word travels fast around and you are known as the heroine who defended that attack years ago."

_"Rumors again? How does it even start?" _Naruto face-palmed. _"Why us?"_

"Y-yes, I am." Hinata smiled, not sure how to address the situation. "Thank you, you are pretty as well."

"Oh, thank you dear." Mei smiled and touched her cheeks. (I don't know Mei that well so sorry if it comes across OOC)

Naruto laughed inwardly as Hinata began a small conversation with the Mizukage as if they were long time friends. It didn't take words to say that the Mizukage wanted less formalities and more girl talk. Hinata seems comfortable with it, like she was the _'Hokage's female'_

"I'd melt the guy to death if he ever cheated on me." Mei laughed hysterically, but woman enough.

"Oh..." Hinata widened her eyes. Naruto could hear them just fine since he's standing next to them.

Naruto chuckled, Hinata would be his soon if she accepted his future proposal, but Naruto was worried about Madara. If he had plans for his 'offsring'? Then how was he suppose to deal with that. He shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't suppose to bother him so much. Gaara and Onoki began another conversation regarding lands in the fire country and such. Naruto shook his head, it was going to be a long day.

The only one they were waiting for now was Tsunade who's currently tending to Sakura's injured state, the Raikage and his brother Killer Bee, who is at the moment not yet there.

He turned to the file in his hands and began to read it while he passed the time waiting.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke and Sakura)<p>

Sasuke walked around the village eying everyone under his hood. Everyone was peaceful at last, no more worries, no more pain. They have a great Hokage, Naruto did live up to his dream. He never gave up, Sasuke wondered if he'd ever be forgiven by these people.

He did terrible things over the years and now was the time to at least have redemption. He eyed the hospital he was nearing, now he was back to where he started. Naruto just got out of the hospital moments ago and now Sakura's in the hospital.

Hinata and Sakura had a fight because of him and Naruto. So what now? Was Sakura still in love with him or with Naruto now? The bet was Naruto and not him, loser gets Sasuke. He frowned, Sakura's not that stupid to just give everything up. He was hoping that perhaps she'd understand that he's changed, or more over changing. He's thought about it for a long time now and he felt sorry and ashamed for the things he's done for her.

Sasuke hoped that she would forgive him.

He walked to the hospital entrance, he was greeted by the nurses there and was asked who he was looking for. But he knew just where she was, she was being tended in one of the rooms Tsunade always worked at. He ignored the blank stares from the people he passed by and stopped at the hallway.

Nobody knew what he looked like under the hood so he didn't care if he acted that way, just as long as he doesn't give anything away that he is 'Uchiha' then he'd be safe.

He sat in one of the benches outside.

He could see the red sign above that clearly spoke that there was work going on. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. What was he supposed to say when it was finished? He knew Sakura hated him but that limit would go away soon enough if he explained himself to her. But, why was it so hard to do just that?

_"Damn it Sakura." _Sasuke bit his lips. _"Why are you making this so hard?"_

Tsunade walked out of the room to see Sasuke on the bench, apparently in deep thought to notice. Tsunade stood in front of him, not sure whether to bother him or not. She began to think as well, she hates Sasuke for number of reasons, but she can never truly blame him.

_"So he's come for Sakura?" _Tsunade wondered. _"Apparently he's developed feelings. Too bad Sakura's decided to throw her love away. Oh, well, here goes. You better make this right, idiot." _

"Oi, Uchiha." Tsunade growled. _No answer. _Maybe louder. _No. _A punch is good.

She raised her fists and brought it down to his head, no force needed. The last thing she needs was an injured Uchiha in her hospital. Sasuke grabbed his head and the hood fell off, he winced as it still hurt. He inwardly cursed her for the action.

"Sakura's resting, I'm allowing her to leave now." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I'm giving you a chance to make things right. Since we don't know what your fate in this trial is. You might as well say whatever you have to. Excuse me, I have a trial to attend to. You better show up 'Uchiha.'"

"Hn..."

Tsunade left as Sasuke walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. When Sakura got a sight of him, she grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. He didn't dodge because he was just as shocked as Sakura was.

"I.. I didn't mean..." Sakura bit her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"..."

"Talk to me." Sakura frowned, What was he suppose to say to her?

"Sakura." Sasuke's smooth voice ran a chill through Sakura.

She raised her head and grabbed the sheets tightly. She was still afraid of him, he took a deep breath and walked forward. He could see Sakura shaking slightly but trying to act courageous. He stopped before he could push her away.

"Sakura." He said it again. "We need to talk. Please. Hear me out."

That was the first time Sakura heard him beg to her. Maybe she could listen to him this one time, she was tired of running away and making a fool of herself. It was time she faced her fears and be done with it. What was she to lose in all of it?

* * *

><p>(back in the meeting room)<p>

Finally Tsunade had come into the meeting room and pulled Naruto in the corner. Hinata gave a worried look but smiled all the same, knowing it was important. She listened to Onoki, Gaara and Mei talking about the previous war and alliance they made up, how strong it was? And how effective it was for the people. She glanced at Naruto who was smiling, what was she to worry about.

"So you're saying he went in there." Naruto blinked.

"I don't doubt it one second Gaki." Tsunade smiled at him and patted him on the shoulders. "You're getting through to him, hopefully, Sakura could do the job for you. Now, this meeting will start in a few minutes and it seems that the raikage and his brother is running late."

"Must be trouble?" Naruto shrugged. "What do you think Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Tell the ANBU to find your friends."

"And Sasuke?"

Tsunade eyed him and turned away. "He'll come around."

Naruto smiled as 5 set of ANBU's appeared in front of him. The Kazekage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage eyed Naruto as he spoke to the 5 ANBU's each setting a task for them to do.

"You," Naruto pointed at each of them. "Monitor the surrounding area and don't let anyone in, whose not invited. You, I want you to search for my friends, all of them. Leave Sakura and Sasuke, they know what to do.-

-I want one of you to report to me the events of the festivals outside and the other will report to me the events happening on Konoha's borders if you find anything suspicious. You, follow him and alert the clan heads, make it quick and announce that the meeting be started at once."

"YES!" They all shouted in 'unison' and disappeared in a blur.

Naruto turned to Hinata and hugged her from behind the chair, not caring if eyes were still on him. He just stayed there as Hinata grabbed on of Naruto's hand and held it tight. It must be hard for him to experience this, being Hokage, his best friend on the line, they both hoped it would end well.

Minutes have passed and and everyone was coming in the meeting room. Ino-shika-cho trio came into view and sat next to each other, his friends came and sat down. Kiba and Akamaru along with Tsume, his mother. Neji, Tenten and Lee came along followed by Gai and Kakashi. They all sat facing each other.

"Naruto-kun, do you want your seat back?" Hinata raised her head to look behind her. Naruto blushed, it looked 'cute.'

"No, just stay there." He smiled and held the chair in place. "I'll just stand here and wait."

People were talking all over, discussing every little thing as people went by. Shino came with the Aburame clan head. Shikaku, Chouza and Inouchi also came sitting next to their children. Sai had appeared with Captain Yamato. The door opened and silence erupted when Hiashi came walking towards Naruto and Hinata.

Tsunade bit her lips, "_well will you look at that." _She grinned. _"What could that bastard possible want from those two?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>  
><em>

_"You're sister has her own business to attend to, now I realize what she meant when she tried telling me who she loved. If only I noticed sooner and If only I didn't judge on what others had spoken of, then things would be different. I have misjudged and treated Naruto, rather poorly."_

_Hanabi grinned and it because much wider. "So that means you...?"  
><em>

_"Now is the time to repay them the favor." Hiashi bowed his head and looked at his tea. "It's one of the things I can do for her and for him."  
><em>

_"So basically you're approving the two of them?" Hanabi made a stance. "Father?"  
><em>

_**"**If he is fit to be with her, then I will see to it myself." Hiashi smiled, then made his own stance as well._

_**End of flashback:**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not ready yet." <em>Naruto felt a chill on his spine._"What does he want? I was suppose to talk to him, after. AFTER! Oh, No, he's coming closer." _

Naruto felt like he was panicking when Hinata grabbed one of his hands and smiled, she stood up. Both of them didn't notice the room had gone silent. Both of them were smiling at Hiashi, while he composed a calm uncaring face.

"F-father." Hinata smiled and blushed, her hand still holding Naruto's. _"What could Father possible want?"_

"Hinata, come with me." Hiashi turned to a corner of the room where they could not be heard. "Naruto, if you excuse my daughter and I, I would like to speak with her in private."

"Um... Not at all Sir." Naruto tried to smile as normal as he can but he just couldn't pull it off. "T-take your time."

"Thank you." Hiashi patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I see a bright future for you, boy."

"Father..." Hinata blushed.

"Come."

Hinata walked to her father turning to see Naruto wave a hand to her, saying it's fine. And they began discussing something. The room began to burst in noise again and some of Naruto's friends started talking to him. Worried about what could happen, or just plain teased him about their relationship. Naruto couldn't help but feel a weight stacked upon him when Hiashi entered.

He just wasn't prepared to meet him like that.

"Hey Naruto." Ino shouted from the other side of the round table, she tried to whisper but everyone heard it. "What's happening with you and Hinata?"

"Can't you just shut up Ino?" Shikamaru sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LAZY GUY!"

"You heard me woman."

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU." Temari raised her voice. "You can't speak to a woman that way."

"Stop ganging up on me."

"He's right you know, Sis."

"SHUT UP KANKURO."

Shikaku and Inoichi stared at both their adult children as well as Temari and Kankuro near the Kazekage's side. The argument went on but good thing it didn't over power the noise in the room.

Somethings will never change.

Everyone went back to talking, they didn't care, the meeting hasn't started yet and the only one whose missing were the Raikage, his brother, Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto's friends were discussing about Naruto and Hinata's relationship, worried what Hiashi might do to them. That's when the noise was over powered with a cry of joy. It was Hinata who shouted, Naruto turned to her as well as the others.

She hugged Hiashi and wouldn't let go. Hiashi blushed as he noticed the attention going to them. Everyone heard Hinata muttering a 'Thank you-Thank you-Thank you' repeatedly. The others got the message and grinned. Naruto a little oblivious, tried not to over think things. Kiba came striding to Naruto's side and punch him lightly on the shoulders.

"Congratulations dude." He spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto pouted, not sure what to think.

"Dude I think he said yes." Kiba pushed Naruto and proceeded to walk back to his seat. "Don't look now, but Hinata's coming your way."

Naruto saw Hinata walking towards him with all smiles while Hiashi took a seat next to Shikaku and Tsume. Naruto felt chills again as Hinata sat on his seat and just smiled there. Naruto knelt next to the seat and questioned Hinata about the event that happened. Hinata continued to smile, she whispered in Naruto's ear.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun." She giggled. "But father would like to have a word with you later."

"Umm..."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's nothing bad." Her smile was assurance of that, as well as her scream of joy.

Naruto stood back up to look at the door opening. Sasuke came to a halt when he felt all eyes on him, he grunted silently as he should have placed the hood back on his head. He shouldn't have waltz in there with his face exposed in broad daylight. Attention on him was embarrassing.

He could hear the adults of the clan heads protest as to why he wasn't chakra restrained or in cuffs. Or why he was let lose but Naruto raised his voice enough to stop the escalation of the said panic.

"Sasuke doesn't have enough chakra to attack anyone at the moment. He's not dumb enough to attack during this meeting, there are Kage's and friends in this room and High Clan heads. He would not stoop so low as to attack on his trial.-

-As for his freedom, I've allowed him to do so to see a friend from the hospital, nothing more." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you want to protest further and do not believe that he is low on chakra then you may speak with the Hyuga's."

That got them to shut up.

Naruto gestured Sasuke to sit next to Hinata and Gaara. Sasuke didn't bother speaking up, he just continued to frown and cross his arms as he sat. They could feel the killer intent that Sasuke was releasing and they weren't sure why. But some of the smart ones in the room figured it was probably what happened in the hospital.

"I take it, it didn't go well, Uchiha?" Tsunade smirked.

"Hn.." Was all he could reply as he stared at the table.

"Do you really have to do that Tsunade-sama?" Naruto sweat-dropped. "It's bad enough this meeting isn't going anywhere till now."

"You'd get used to it Gaki." Tsunade laughed lightly. "No meeting of the Kage's ever end up so well."

"Yes, it's always interesting." Onoki laughed with her.

"I take agreement with the Kage's." Mei smiled. "No good really comes to meetings like these, no more if we are this many."

"..." Gaara didn't speak.

Naruto swallowed hard. Oh great, just the information he needs. Suddenly, they could hear something going on outside. Screaming from fellow ninja's could be heard just by the door. They recognized the voice and it was tearing their eardrums.

"QUIET!" Naruto shouted at everyone. "Listen!"

Silence.

Silence.

AAHhHH!

"FOOL!" They heard. "That is so not cool!"

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!"

"Was that the Raikage?" Sai spoke up only to be 'shuusshed' by his friends.

"I WANT THAT DAMN UCHIHA NOW!"

Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke flinch hearing his name. They could hear metals clashing with each other as the whole room shook. They could hear some lightning just outside the door as well. They could hear Killer Bee in the background too, making up stupid raps.

"Brother, beat that mother fu-"

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Raikage-sama, calm down!"

"NOO! Where is he?"

"Well it's safe to say we can start this meeting now." Tsunade and the others never took their eyes off the door.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Yamato wondered.

"Nah." Kakashi said.

"He's angry about the Uchiha." Gaara's back was facing the door. He turned to Sasuke, who didn't bother looking at the door. "It's safe to say... at least... it's because of what you did to him in our previous Kage summit."

"Hn..." Sasuke replied.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEE!"

"Brother, Hhuuwweee- gah!"

Silence.

Silence.

"Umm..." Ino didn't know what to say.

Silence.

Silence.

"Dude are they...?" Kiba wondered if they were alright.

"..." Naruto sweat-dropped. _"Great, I have a crazed Kage on the lose. This meeting just got better. A strange way to start of a meeting as my days of being Hokage. What more is there?"_

The door busted open to reveal a slightly tired looking Raikage and his brother Killer Bee was tied behind him. 'A' was fuming, really badly. His eyes darted to Sasuke and just when Sasuke turned to look at him, 'A' had his hands glowing in blue and stray lightning attacking everything.

A few shouts emerged as 'A' darted to Sasuke in fast speed.

Sasuke toppled the chair over when he stood up and planned to counter-attack. Time began to slow down as 'A' brought forward his fists into Sasuke's face. All hell seemed to break lose at that moment. All that went through Sasuke's mind was...

_"Crap."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. So darn mean of me. I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me.<br>**

**I have virtual cookies for everyone who still supports this story. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think and feel free to give out suggestions if you wish.  
><strong>

**QUESTIONS: (weird questions to ask you guys.)  
><strong>

**Do you want action in this Kage meeting? (Like, funny or just plain OMG! XD like that)**

**Or... Do you want just plain talking? (that would be boring, wouldn't it be?)  
><strong>

Review and tell me what you think. xD


End file.
